La Fuerza Del Destino
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: El destino enfrenta a Jack de nuevo al amor y al peligro. Nuevas pruebas, nuevos retos. 13 tesoros milenarios que prometen riqueza y libertad. 5 destinos se unen para una nueva batalla por amor, libertad, y supervivencia. Lean y Opinen!
1. Chapter 1

**_La Fuerza Del Destino_**

El mundo se encoge; las partes que faltaban en el mapa se están trazando; el mar se hace pequeño para todas las almas que se llaman así mismas piratas. Pero aún así; nada los detiene.

Solo hay dos razas que se disputan en control de los mares; los corsarios y los auténticos piratas; como el Capitán Jack Sparrow; que en este momento se encuentra en Tortuga junto con su leal tripulación disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

En esta noche el Capitán Sparrow juega a los dados con un viejo lobo de mar; un corsario español llamado Carlos Montero; Montero es un hombre maduro, en sus tiempos fue un excelente corsario al servicio de la Corona de España; pero cuando las guerras devaluaron el poder de España en Europa; decidió servir a la East India Trading Company con resultados penosos. Pues a pesar de tener un barco tan fuerte y veloz como el Perla Negra, su adicción enfermiza al juego, al alcohol y al contrabando le han hecho perder todo; Debido a sus malos manejos y al hecho de que tiene dos hijas no tiene dinero para pagar las exigencias de las nuevas leyes inglesas; y ahora está a punto de perder con Jack Sparrow. La tripulación de Montero ve con pena la poca suerte de su capitán.

-----------------"Mi combinación es la correcta viejo; lamentablemente para ti y afortunadamente para mí; ahora El Sagitario es completamente mío. Compañeros creo que después de todo tendremos nuestra propia flota.

La tripulación de Jack está muy feliz con los resultados del juego. Gibbs se siente orgulloso de Jack. Poco a poco se va retirando la tripulación de Montero; hombres honestos que acaban de perder sus puestos en El Sagitario; a menos que Jack Sparrow decida conservarlos.

----------------"Es evidente que nuestras fortunas han cambiado favorablemente.

----------------"¡Felicitaciones Capitán!

Jack se pone de pie deseoso de conocer su nuevo barco.

--------------"Gibbs; me parece que este es un buen momento para que te des una vuelta por los alrededores y traigas nuevos tripulantes para nuestro nuevo barco.

--------------"Entendido;

--------------"Escoge al menos codicioso de entre nosotros para que sea el primero al mando en El Sagitario.

--------------"Como ordenes.

Jack está a punto de retirarse pero un tambaleante y desesperado Carlos Montero lo detiene.

---------------"Jack, por favor; no me quites el barco; no solo es mi objeto de sustento; es mi hogar y el de mis hijas.

---------------"Lo siento amigo; pero las deudas de juego son deudas de honor; perdiste tu barco y gracias a eso yo gané mi oportunidad de tener mi propia flota. Pasé por muy malos momentos el año pasado y deseo ¡divertirme y piratear como Dios manda en este nuevo año que comienza!

---------------"¡Jack, por Dios! Tengo dos hijas.

---------------"Diles que se pongan a trabajar; lamentablemente ese es el destino de todos lo que viven en la pobreza.

---------------"¡Pídeme otra cosa, lo que quieras; pero no me quites El Sagitario, te lo ruego Jack!

---------------"No tienes otra cosa de valor que sea de beneficio para mí.

---------------"¡Si, si tengo algo que puede ser… muy valioso para ti! Tengo el mapa¡tengo en mis manos el mapa que conduce a los Trece Tesoros de Britania!

Ahora Jack está bastante interesado.

-------------"Aunque muchas personas no creen que siempre digo la verdad; es necesario que sepas que no me gusta que me mientan cuando me hablan de tesoros.

-------------"¡No te miento!

-------------"Muéstrame el mapa.

-------------"No puedo; lo tiene mi hija.

-------------"Ah, entonces mientes.

Jack le da la espalda a Montero con intenciones de retirarse pero Montero lo detiene.

--------------"¡No estoy mintiendo Jack, te lo juro!

--------------"¿Quieres explicarme por qué no has ido a reclamar esos valiosísimos tesoros teniendo el mapa en las manos?

--------------"¡Por que mi hija peca de ser demasiado honesta y de preocuparse demasiado por mi vida que en estos momentos; como puede ver, no vale nada! Estoy acabado Jack, El Sagitario es lo único que me queda; lo único que puedo dejarle a mis hijas. ¿Crees que me gusta ver que mi hija es mejor en los mares que yo?; es una joven maravillosa y tiene que correr riesgos entre corsarios y piratas solo para ¡poner comida en la mesa para su hermana y para mí! Jack; por favor; se que has pasado por muchas penurias; puede que esta sea tu oportunidad de tenerlo todo; y dejar a este viejo con lo único que tiene.

Jack comienza a sentir lástima por el anciano y mucho interés por los legendarios Trece Tesoros de Britania.

Mientras; en Port Royal; una solitaria Elizabeth medita a solas en su habitación. Luego de haber triunfado sobre Davy Jones y Cutler Beckett, la calma y la normalidad han regresado. Finalmente hizo más caso a la razón que al corazón y decidió refugiarse de nuevo en los brazos de Will. Solo que cada vez que pone su vista en el mar; el sonido de las olas susurra en sus oídos el nombre de Jack Sparrow.

Pero la paz dura muy poco; su padre, el gobernador Swann entra en la habitación desesperado.

--------------"¡Hija!

--------------"¿Qué sucede?

--------------"La maldición de Jack Sparrow parece no querer abandonarte, tampoco a Will.

--------------"¡¿Ahora que pasa?!

--------------"Cuando Cutler Beckett llegó a Port Royal y los puso bajo arresto; lo hizo con la autorización de la East India Trading Company y de los asesores legales del Rey. El Rey no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Jack Sparrow. Pero ahora lo sabe, y exige justicia.

--------------"¿Justicia?

--------------"El rey enviará un delegado de la Corona; y un representante de los tribunales Eclesiásticos; para juzgarlos a Will y a ti, por conspiración; y por haber practicado la piratería entre otros delitos mayores.

--------------"¡No puede ser! Y no es justo; ¿¡Por que siempre ocurren estas cosas en las vísperas de mi boda con Will?!

--------------"Es como si el destino se negara a que ustedes dos se unan en matrimonio. Tienen que irse; tienen que abandonar Port Royal antes de que los delegados del Rey lleguen.

Pero mientras Elizabeth piensa en una salida; lejos de ahí, en Tortuga; en un pequeño hotel de muy mala categoría; Adriana Montero intenta que su hermanita de seis años se duerma. Adriana es una hermosa joven de unos 21 años; ha cuidado de su padre y de su hermanita desde hace mucho tiempo, su madre murió al dar a luz a Magdalena; a quien llaman Lena de cariño. Adriana es fuerte; se considera a sí misma una digna representante de los Corsarios; pero en realidad se comporta y se defiende como toda una pirata. Todo lo hace por amor a su familia; para que no mueran de hambre.

------------"Adriana; no quiero dormir aquí.

------------"Solo será una noche Lena te lo prometo. Pero tienes que dormir; tengo que buscar a nuestro padre antes de que se meta en problemas.

------------"¿Nos iremos mañana?

------------"Si Dios y el clima lo permiten; si.

------------"Quisiera que tuviéramos una casa a donde ir; quiero volver a vivir en una casa.

-------------"Te prometo que haré lo que pueda; pero tienes que tener paciencia. Las cosas van mal, no te voy a mentir. Necesito que me ayudes; quiero que te portes bien, que no le des problemas a papá cuando estoy fuera. Tienes que aprender a ser un poquito más independiente. Se que es duro; eres muy pequeña; pero la vida a veces no es justa.

-------------"No, no lo es.

-------------"Pero tampoco hay que perder las esperanzas.

Adriana le sonríe dulcemente a su hermanita.

-----------------"Cierra tus ojitos; dulce angelito mío.

-----------------"Te quiero mucho Adriana.

-----------------"Y yo a ti. Bueno, iré a buscar a nuestro padre; duerme y pase lo que pase no abras esa puerta a menos que escuches mi voz o la de nuestro padre; ¿de acuerdo?

-----------------"Muy bien.

Afuera; Jack Sparrow y su tripulación observan y estudian las posibilidades; Gibbs está muy preocupado.

---------------"Jack, buscar esos tesoros es peligroso; Britania es una isla llena de misterios; muchos dicen que esos tesoros están malditos.

---------------"¿Siempre tienes que ver las cosas con mala vibra Gibbs?

---------------"¡Jack, es demasiado riesgo! Apenas nos estamos recuperando de lo que pasamos el año pasado.

---------------"¡Aja! Lo que indica claramente que hemos sobrevivido exitosamente a todo lo que nos pasó; lo cual deja claro en este momento que podemos perfectamente sobrevivir a lo que nos encontremos en Britania. Y piensa esto; si encontramos Los Trece Tesoros de Britania seremos los piratas más ricos y poderosos de los siete mares; tendríamos el mundo a nuestros pies.

De pronto son interrumpidos por Montero.

--------------"Jack

--------------"¿Si?

--------------"Quisiera que tú le hablaras a mi hija sobre lo que ha pasado.

--------------"Puedo notar que le tienes mucho miedo a tu hija; ¿acaso es una especie de bruja histérica que le gusta abofetear a todo el mundo?

--------------"¡Mi hija es una muchacha noble! Pero si, tengo miedo de su reacción; ella ama ese barco; le va a doler mucho perderlo; y peor será cuando sepa que fue por mi culpa.

--------------"Vas a tener que enfrentarla tarde o temprano.

---------------"Lo se; pero no estoy listo en este momento.

Y el momento de la verdad se acerca; pues Adriana se acerca.

-----------"Ahí viene mi hija.

-----------"¿Es ella?

-----------"Si. Me voy de aquí. Mi pequeña Lena debe estar sola.

Montero se va huyendo como el hombre débil y cobarde que es; mientras que Jack y Gibbs la ven acercarse a las mesas; seguramente buscando a su desdichado padre.

-----------"¿Podrías ir por ella Gibbs?

-----------"Capitán; recuerde los sucesos del año pasado; no vuelva a mezclarse con jóvenes como ella.

-----------"Soy un hombre que aprende de las lecciones vividas; pero no por eso voy a dejar de admirar y gozar de los placeres que solo las mujeres pueden ofrecer. Además ella tiene el mapa que necesitamos; hay que ser buenos con ella.

-----------"Claro.

Gibbs se va a cumplir con la orden de Jack.

Adriana sigue buscando sin éxito a su padre entre los borrachos. Gibbs se presenta ante ella.

----------------"Buenas noches señorita Montero.

----------------"Buenas noches; ¿nos conocemos; conoce usted a mi padre; sabe donde está?

----------------"La respuesta para todas esas preguntas es: No. Aunque si, he visto a su padre; pero hace mucho rato; estuvimos jugando usted sabe. Vengo a buscarla para llevarla con el Capitán Jack Sparrow; necesita hablar con usted precisamente de su padre.

----------------"¿El Capitán Jack Sparrow? No lo puedo creer¿quiere verme?

----------------"¿Conoce a Jack Sparrow?

----------------"Personalmente no pero si he escuchado mucho a cerca de él. Sobre todo se habla mucho de lo que sucedió hace un año. ¿En serio fue capaz de vencer a Davy Jones?

----------------"Bueno, lo logró con la ayuda de su tripulación en la cual me incluyo y de… bueno, otras amistades.

----------------"Será un placer conocerlo.

Gibbs sabe que probablemente ella no tendrá la misma actitud cuando Jack le revele la verdad.

Adriana y Gibbs caminan hacia Jack; que un poco preocupado repasa en su mente como decirle a la joven Montero sobre lo que ha pasado con su padre y con su barco. Finalmente están frente a frente; Gibbs decide retirarse.

---------------"Hola.

---------------"Capitán Jack Sparrow; créame que es un verdadero placer conocerlo. Soy Adriana Montero.

Jack se impresiona con la dulzura y amabilidad de la chica. Adriana no puede dejar de mirarlo. Adriana no sabe lo que es estar enamorada pero algo en la presencia de Jack la inquieta.

--------------"Lo mismo digo. Pero espero que no cambies de actitud hacia mí después de que sepas lo que tienes que saber y que lamentablemente sea yo quien debe dejarte saber lo que… debes saber.

--------------"Dígame; yo sabré entender.

--------------"Adriana¿puedo llamarte Adriana?

--------------"Seguro.

--------------"Tristemente debo decirte que…tu padre acaba de perder su barco en un juego de dados donde yo fui el vencedor.

Adriana siente que le han echado un balde de agua helada.

------------"¿Cómo dice?

------------"No me hagas repetirlo por favor; y quiero que sepas que fue un juego limpio.

Adriana siente muchos deseos de llorar. Jack puede ver la profunda pena en los ojos y en el dulce rostro de la joven y se conmueve.

-------------"No puede ser. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora¡Como pudo mi padre hacer esto! No es justo. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar esto; y como voy a darle una vida mejor a mi hermanita?

-------------"Lamento profundamente lo ocurrido y me parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos deje a todos satisfechos y mucho mejor que al principio.

-------------"Capitán Sparrow; yo no lo culpo por esto; se muy bien la clase de hombre que es mi padre; en lo que se ha convertido. Pero El Sagitario es lo único de valor que tenemos.

-------------"Según tu padre; posees algo de mucho más valor. El mapa que conduce a los Trece Tesoros de Britania.

Adriana se estremece.

-------------"¿Mi padre le habló de ese mapa?

-------------"Si. Y te propongo algo; tú me das ese mapa y yo me olvido de tu hermoso barco. ¿De acuerdo?

-------------"No puedo hacer eso. He escondido ese mapa de mi padre precisamente para evitar que se le ocurra ir tras esos tesoros. Britania es una isla demasiado peligrosa; usted que ha enfrentado peligros indescriptibles entiende de lo que hablo.

-------------"¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

-------------"Aquí se habla mucho a cerca de usted capitán; cosas buenas y malas. Yo prefiero siempre creer en lo bueno. Usualmente ignoro lo malo; aunque no dejo de tomarlo en cuenta.

-------------"Eres adorable; si no te molesta que lo diga.

-------------"Para nada.

-------------"Como comprenderás no te puedo devolver el barco; pero en cambio, si me entregas el mapa; con gusto haré la excepción. Me he enfrentado a demasiadas cosas; cosas grandes; feas; apestosas; con apariencia de pez; esqueletos; en fin la historia es larga pero créeme que ya nada me sorprende y si vencí esos horrores en el pasado creo que puedo hacerlo de nuevo y muy bien ahora. Hasta puedo compartir parte de esos tesoros contigo; después de todo; tú tienes el mapa. Piensa; tienes una linda hermanita que depende de ti para vivir porque su padre tristemente es un inútil. Esos tesoros te pueden simplificar la vida; sacarte de la miseria y ponerte para siempre en tierra firme; ¿no lo crees?

Nuevamente Jack Sparrow hace uso de su poderoso poder de convencimiento para obtener lo que quiere.

Adriana siente en el fondo de su corazón que sería una buena oportunidad; su hermana vale el sacrificio. Vivir con su padre ya es imposible; el que haya perdido El Sagitario ya es prueba de eso; Magdalena merece una vida mejor.

-----------"Esta bien. Pero yo iré con usted.

-----------"No, no, no, no, linda lo siento mucho pero eso no va a ser posible.

-----------"Entonces no hay trato.

-----------"Perderás tu amado barco.

-----------"Y usted la oportunidad de tener los Trece Tesoros de Britania.

Jack se da cuenta de que está atrapado. Tiene que admitir que Adriana además de hermosa es muy inteligente.

---------------"Si vienes conmigo; ¿con quien se quedará tu hermana? Hasta donde se es mucho menor que tú.

---------------"Tiene seis años.

---------------"¿Serías capaz de dejar a una niña tan pequeña en manos de un hombre evidentemente enfermo e irresponsable como tu padre?

---------------"Tengo una amiga aquí que estaría encantada de cuidarla en mi ausencia. De hecho usted la conoce muy bien Capitán Sparrow.

---------------"¿Ah si?

---------------"Si, se llama Giselle.

---------------"Oh. Una chica interesante; pero no puedo creer que una joven como tú pueda tener amistad con una joven como ella. Ella puede ser bastante ruda a veces.

---------------"Es cierto que tiene una profesión cuestionable; pero lamentablemente muchas de las mujeres de aquí no tienen otra salida; y tienen que sobrevivir. Pero es una buena mujer y mi hermanita la quiere mucho.

---------------"¡Entonces me parece que tienes todo arreglado y resuelto!

---------------"Si. Usted tiene razón; debo darle una vida mejor a mi hermana; salir de esta miseria para de esa forma no terminar como Giselle o Scarlett.

Jack se estremece al escucharla decir eso; no puede imaginar a una joven como ella convertida en una mujer como Giselle.

----------------"Bien señorita Montero; he cambiado de opinión. Iremos en mi barco en busca de los Trece Tesoros de Britania y si logramos tener éxito, te quedas con un buen porcentaje del tesoro y con tu amado Sagitario; ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Jack le extiende la mano a Adriana. La joven finalmente le da la mano.

-----------------"De acuerdo capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"Por favor; creo que somos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para tutearnos. Te doy el privilegio de llamarme solamente Jack.

-----------------"Gracias.

-----------------"Es un placer hacer negocios contigo; Adriana.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2 Decisiones y Sorpresas

En el muelle; Jack y Adriana admiran El Sagitario.

---------------"Hermoso barco; es una pena que tu padre no respete una nave con tanto poderío como ésta.

---------------"No es tan rápido como su barco Capitán…

---------------"Ah, quedamos en que nos íbamos a tutear, Adriana.

---------------"Es cierto. Lo lamento. El Perla Negra es rápido; imponente; Mi Sagitario es fuerte, nunca me ha decepcionado. Mi madre lo amaba; mi padre fue un gran capitán pero… después que ella murió se convirtió en otro hombre.

---------------"Lamento oír eso. Bueno, pero si tenemos éxito en nuestra aventura en Britania difícilmente tendrás que recordar o volver a vivir momentos tan tristes. Hablemos de negocios; hermosa Adriana. ¿No te molesta que te diga hermosa?

--------------"No Capitán, no me molesta.

--------------"Mi nombre es Jack; parte de nuestro trato es que me llames por mi nombre.

--------------"Bueno, Jack, no me molesta que digas soy hermosa. Es el primer piropo decente que me hace un hombre.

--------------"Me siento halagado.

---------------"Jack, quisiera que me permitieras poner mis asuntos en orden antes de zarpar. Quiero dejar a mi hermanita con Giselle, recoger mis cosas, el mapa, lo que necesitamos.

---------------"Por supuesto; tómate el tiempo que necesites; tú eres la dueña del mapa.

---------------"Gracias Jack; por darme la oportunidad de retener mi barco. Volveré pronto.

--------------"Yo te espero aquí.

Adriana se aleja. Gibbs se acerca a Jack.

---------------"Supongo que esa dulce jovencita vendrá con nosotros.

---------------"Ella es la dueña del mapa de ninguna manera podía negarme.

---------------"Si, como no.

---------------"¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?

--------------"Nada; solo que me pareció verle… más iluminada la mirada con la presencia de esa joven.

--------------"Mejor vuelve al trabajo Gibbs.

--------------"Como ordenes.

Gibbs se va a cumplir con la orden de Jack.

Mientras; Adriana entra al hotel y se encuentra con su padre hablando con la pequeña Magdalena.

---------------"Se supone que dormías.

---------------"Solo hablaba con papá.

---------------"Quiero que con mucha precaución vayas a casa de Giselle y me esperes allí.

---------------"¿Pasa algo malo? Te ves enojada.

---------------"Solo has lo que te estoy diciendo Lena; por favor.

---------------"Bien.

Lena toma una frazada y sale de la habitación dejando a solas a su hermana con su padre.

---------------"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto; a Lena?!

---------------"No uses ese tono conmigo jovencita. Sigo siendo tu padre aunque eso te disguste.

---------------"Tienes razón; ¡me disgusta muchísimo que seas mi padre! Apostaste nuestro barco; ¡nuestro hogar y lo perdiste! Ahora¡ahora yo tengo que irme al fin del mundo para recuperarlo!

---------------"No tienes que hacerlo.

---------------"¡Pero si tu mismo se lo propusiste a Jack Sparrow; tu mismo le hablaste del mapa que lleva a los Trece Tesoros de Britania! He escondido ese mapa de ti; del resto del mundo para evitar que alguien sufra una tragedia. Y ahora; no solo yo tengo que arriesgarme por tu culpa; también arriesgo la vida del Capitán Sparrow y de su tripulación.

-----------------"Perdóname.

-----------------"No puedo papá; llegaste demasiado lejos; ¡y si tomo este riesgo es por Lena; porque quiero sacarla de esta vida miserable que llevamos! No me avergüenzo de lo que soy; una pirata disfrazada de corsaria. Es una vida arriesgada pero he tenido mus aventuras y no me quejo; pero ya se acabó; Lena será mi norte de ahora en adelante; tan pronto consiga volver con parte del tesoro me iré lejos con ella y nunca nos volverás a ver.

Esa premisa acaba de llamar la atención de su alcohólico padre.

---------------"¿Jack te va a dar parte del tesoro?

---------------"Si; pero no te emociones, tú no verás un solo centavo.

---------------"¡Fue mi apuesta; es mi barco el que está en juego!

---------------"¡Pero el mapa es mío, yo lo encontré, así que la recompensa final será solo mía y de Lena! De ahora en adelante; ¡tendrás que pagarte tus borracheras porque de mí no vas a recibir nada!

---------------"Eres una ingrata¡una mala hija! Yo… ¡yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes sobre el mar y como manejar un barco; sin mí no eres nadie y tampoco puedes alejarme de Lena; es mi hija!

---------------"Tu hija; no me hagas reír; yo la he cuidado siempre; es mi hermanita pero la siento como si fuera mi hija. He sido su madre y tú no has sido nada para ella.

---------------"¿Sabes por qué? No he querido ser nada para ella porque su presencia me recuerda la muerte de tu madre; cuando ella nació; mi Elena murió; yo amaba a tu madre más que a mi vida y la llegada de tu hermana la arrancó de mi lado y por eso… no me interesa ser un buen padre para ella. Últimamente es una carga sobre mis hombros.

--------------"¡Basta ya! Eres de lo peor; lo bueno es que después de esto no volveré a verte de nuevo; ¡si te quieres matar, hazlo; pero no esperes que nosotras seamos tus testigos! Que Dios te perdone papá; porque yo no puedo.

Adriana se mueve hacia su cama y saca su maleta y el resto de sus cosas de debajo de la cama y se prepara para irse. Montero se siente mal; preocupado porque no tiene dinero; y si pierde a Adriana pierde todo.

---------------"Espero… que tu conciencia no te torture demasiado.

---------------"No creo que eso pase.

---------------"¿Crees que Jack Sparrow respetará el acuerdo? Es un hombre muy difícil de predecir.

---------------"Creo en todo lo bueno que se dice de él; pasó por muchas penurias el año pasado y desde entonces solo se le conoce como un caballero entre los piratas; hasta las fuerzas navales del Rey le tienen respeto. Jack Sparrow es como el Rey de los Piratas. Adiós papá.

Adriana camina hacia la puerta y su padre la detiene.

--------------"¡No te vayas así! No puedes dejarme; no podré sobrevivir.

--------------"Me duele mucho que hayas llegado a este punto; yo te amo papá; pero no me voy a hundir contigo; mucho menos voy a permitir que mi hermana crezca en este lugar y con tu ejemplo. Lena merece una vida mejor; la vida que mi madre hubiera soñado para ella; para las dos. Adiós papá.

Adriana sale de la habitación dejando a su padre muy molesto y con una gran preocupación; ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir sin el sustento que Adriana produce?

Mientras; Giselle se encuentra en el muelle con la pequeña Lena y conversando con Jack.

---------------"Es muy tierno de tu parte que no me hayas saludado con una de tus fuertes cachetadas querida.

---------------"Estamos frente a una niña de seis años; no puedo exponerla a la violencia; mi amiga no me lo perdonaría.

Lena está impresionada con la grandeza y belleza del Perla Negra. Jack se da cuenta de lo maravillada que está la niña con su barco.

--------------"¿Te gusta mi barco pequeña?

--------------"Es enorme, muy lindo.

--------------"¿Te gustaría subir?

--------------"¡Si!

--------------"Pues es una pena porque no va a ser posible; primero porque no creo que mi barco sea a prueba de niños y segundo porque no tengo tiempo para dar visitas guiadas.

--------------"¡Eres un grosero!

--------------"¡Y tu hermana debería darte clases de buenos modales niñita!

Adriana llega en ese momento.

---------------"¿Pasa algo?

---------------"No, no pasa nada, solo un malentendido con tu dulce hermanita.

Adriana se arrodilla frente a su hermanita. Lena se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

--------------"Hay cambio de planes Lena.

--------------"¿Te vas con él?

--------------"Si, tengo que hacerlo nena; ya no podemos seguir viviendo con nuestro padre. No es bueno para ti; tampoco lo es para mí.

Giselle está conmovida.

--------------"Yo la cuidaré con mucho gusto Adriana; y no te preocupes por el dinero; tengo lo necesario.

--------------"Gracias Giselle; eres una gran amiga.

Jack comienza a conmoverse también y decide apartarse para no poner en evidencia su parte sentimental.

Lena no está de acuerdo con su hermana mayor; no quiere alejarse de ella.

--------------"Llévame contigo Adriana.

--------------"No puedo; no me pidas eso. Va a ser un viaje largo y peligroso. ¿Recuerdas mi mapa? Bueno, iremos a ese lugar.

--------------"¡Pero dijiste que es peligroso¿Y si no vuelves?

--------------"Volveré.

--------------"¡No es cierto, te voy a perder como perdí a mamá!

--------------"No mi niña; eso no sucederá te lo prometo.

Lena llora de rabia y de miedo. Está tan molesta con su hermana que no quiere verla.

-------------"¡Sácame de aquí Giselle!

-------------"Lena no te enojes con tu hermana.

Adriana no sabe como hacer entender a su hermanita; le duele que reaccione de esa manera.

-------------"Lena, comprende que no puedo llevarte; quisiera, pero no puedo.

-------------"Quiero estar segura de que vas a volver; por eso quiero ir contigo.

-------------"No puedo llevarte; no puedo. Pero te juro que voy a volver. Eres mi motivo para volver; te quiero mucho, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti.

Lena no lo puede entender; ella no quiere que su hermana se vaya. La pequeña se refugia en los brazos de Giselle.

----------------"Se le va a pasar Adriana; no te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien de ella.

----------------"Lo se.

Adriana no quiere irse sin recibir un beso de su hermanita.

-------------------"Lena, por favor, despídete de mi. ¿Quieres darme un beso de despedida?

La pequeña Lena la mira con lágrimas en los ojos; pero igual no quiere despedirse y se niega a darle un beso a su hermana. A Adriana le duele la actitud de Lena pero la comprende en cierto modo. Es la primera vez que se separan en circunstancias tan peligrosas.

-------------"Como quieras; no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres y que no sientes. Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti; porque te quiero mucho y quiero darte una vida mejor. Hasta pronto Magdalena; te juro que voy a volver.

Con todo el dolor de su alma; Adriana recoge sus cosas y camina hacia el muelle donde está anclado en toda su gloria El Perla Negra.

Magdalena sigue abrazada a Giselle llena de tristeza; pero por su cabecita está pasando una idea que aunque peligrosa; al menos la mantendrá cerca de su hermana.

Adriana llega y es recibida por Gibbs; que de inmediato se da cuenta de que la joven está muy triste.

----------------"¿Le sucede algo señorita Montero?

----------------"Acabo de despedirme de mi hermanita; fue muy doloroso para las dos.

----------------"Entiendo.

----------------"Voy a despedirme de mi tripulación; quiero encargarles el cuidado de El Sagitario y… también el cuidado de mi padre. ¿Usted podría llevar mis cosas al Perla? No tardaré mucho.

---------------"Descuide; yo me ocupo. Tómese su tiempo; zarparemos al amanecer.

---------------"Gracias…

---------------"Gibbs, llámeme Gibbs.

---------------"Gracias Gibbs y por favor, usted solo llámeme Adriana; ahora soy una tripulante más del Perla Negra; no tengo rango.

Adriana se aleja y Gibbs comienza a sentir simpatía por ella; pero al mismo tiempo le tiene un poco de lástima.

Pero alguien que no piensa quedarse cruzada de brazos es Lena; Giselle se encuentra con ella en su casa en la parte trasera de la taberna.

---------------"Lena, tengo que ir por tus cosas al hotel donde te estabas quedando con tu hermana y con tu papá; luego necesito ir a la taberna a decirle a las chicas que no iré a trabajar por un tiempo; necesito que me adelanten mi sueldo y hacer unas compras. Regresaré tarde; tal vez en la madrugada. Te juro que será solo por esta vez; sabes que tu hermana es mi mejor amiga y que tú eres mi niña preferida; pero todo esto ha pasado muy rápido; ¿me comprendes?

-------------"Si.

-------------"Bueno, quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y te acuestes; ya es muy tarde para que estés levantada. No le abras la puerta a nadie; y tampoco te atrevas a salir.

-------------"Bien.

-------------"Bueno, confío en ti Magdalena.

Giselle besa en la frente a Lena y sale de la casa. La pequeña Lena corre hacia la ventana de la sala y puede ver el muelle; y al Perla Negra en todo su esplendor. La idea en su mente se hace más clara, más tentadora y más irresistible. Ella adora a su hermana y pensar que no la verá en mucho tiempo la lastima mucho.

Pero mientras la pequeña Lena hace planes dentro de su inocente mente infantil. Adriana se despide de su tripulación.

----------------"Quiero que cuiden muy bien de este barco; es todo lo que tenemos y si todo sale como espero; estaremos en el mar de nuevo.

----------------"A mi me parece que no debe acompañar a Jack Sparrow a esa expedición a Britania.

----------------"Tengo que asegurarme de las cosas saldrán como han sido planeadas; hay mucho en juego; sobre todo la vida. Yo encontré el mapa hace años en Trípoli, por eso es mi responsabilidad guiarlos; al menos eso es lo que siento. También quisiera pedirles que cuidaran a mi padre. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión; ya no deseo vivir a su lado; pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarlo; es mi padre y no quiero que nada malo le pase en mi ausencia.

---------------"Descuida Adriana; lo estaremos vigilando lo mejor que podamos.

---------------"Tienes que cuidarte mucho.

---------------"Lo haré muchachos; gracias y deséenme suerte.

Pero muy cerca de ahí; acaban de llegar Elizabeth y Will. Ambos lucen como en los "viejos tiempos"; como dos auténticos piratas.

------------"Si las cosas siguen como van tendremos que organizar nuestra boda aquí.

------------"Si, es lo que pensé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

------------"Ver si por suerte encontramos a Jack; y averiguar si nos quiere ayudar.

------------"Se que lo hará.

Will siente temor al escucharla hablar de ese modo; pues recuerda lo sucedido hace un año.

---------------"Es tonto de mi parte dudar de su nobleza; después de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Elizabeth sabe que eso no es lo que él realmente quiere decir.

-------------"Will; es contigo con quien quiero estar; no quiero que dudes de mi ni de Jack; él y yo quedamos como buenos amigos; nos perdonamos; y ahora lo necesitamos para escapar. Nos ayudará; vamos a buscarlo en el muelle. Si vemos el Perla, veremos la libertad.

Adriana finalmente ya se encuentra a bordo del Perla Negra; Raggetti se acerca a ella.

--------------"El Capitán quiere verla; la está esperando en su cabina.

--------------"Claro, voy enseguida.

--------------"Bien.

Mientras en el muelle; Will y Elizabeth se acercan sonrientes a Cotton y a Gibbs.

-----------------"¡No saben como me alegro de verlos!

-----------------"Will, Elizabeth¿Qué hacen aquí?

-----------------"Es una larga historia.

-----------------"Parecida a la de hace un año; solo que esta vez no venimos a quitarle nada a Jack.

-----------------"¿Entonces?

-----------------"Queremos que nos salve la vida.

-----------------"Otra vez.

-----------------"Pues estoy seguro de que Jack los ayudará; más ahora, que tiene nuevos planes en mente; tal vez sea bueno que estén de nuevo con nosotros.

-----------------"¿Cuáles son los nuevos planes de Jack?

-----------------"Una isla; y los tesoros más codiciados por los piratas y el resto de los hombres; Los Trece Tesoros de Britania.

Elizabeth y Will están impresionados con esta noticia.

Mientras; Adriana toca a la puerta de la cabina de Jack.

---------------"Jack; soy yo Adriana¿puedo entrar?

---------------"¡Pasa, pasa querida, tenemos mucho que discutir!

Adriana entra y cierra la puerta. Jack se va acercando a ella con su característico y encantador paso.

----------------"¿Tienes el mapa?

----------------"Si.

----------------"¿Te parece si le echamos un vistazo y discutimos el plan de acción?

----------------"Claro.

Adriana saca el mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón y camina con Jack hacia la mesa. Adriana abre el mapa que muestra claramente a la isla de Britania en todo su esplendor y que marca los puntos donde se encuentran los tesoros.

--------------"Esto es muy interesante.

--------------"Si; y muy peligroso también.

--------------"Generalmente es mi primer oficial al mando quien siempre hace ese tipo de comentarios; generalmente tiene razón. Espero que no sea igual contigo.

---------------"Las historias sobre los guardianes de los Trece Tesoros son interminables capitán Sparrow. No todos los guardianes son malignos; pero la mayoría de ellos son crueles; peligrosos; tanto, que para llegar a los tesoros tendríamos que eliminarlos.

---------------"Eso no es nada nuevo para mí. Además no tiene nada de malo quitar a los estorbos del camino; más si esos estorbos están entre los tesoros y yo; bueno, quise decir nosotros.

---------------"Tenemos que hacer esto con calma; tenemos que sentarnos todos juntos; deben escuchar todo lo que sé a cerca de Britania y de los tesoros. Aunque a veces pienso que el peligro en Britania es más humano que mítico.

Jack siente mucho interés en los conocimientos que posee Adriana.

----------------"¿Has estado en Britania?

----------------"No. Pero desde que encontré el mapa y supe de lo que se trataba me he dedicado a estudiar todo sobre las leyendas y los hechos alrededor de esos tesoros.

----------------"Ah. Bueno Adriana; tienes mi atención lo que sin duda traerá como resultado que tengas la atención de toda mi tripulación; Así que… ¿Qué dices si salimos a cubierta a discutir la situación?

----------------"Me parece bien.

----------------"¡Me va a encantar trabajar contigo!

Elizabeth y Will ya se encuentran a bordo del Perla; Gibbs les cuenta parte de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

--------------"¿Entonces Jack le devolverá a esta chica su barco si ella lo lleva hasta los Trece Tesoros de Britania?

--------------"Esa es nuestra nueva misión William.

--------------"¿Esta chica es confiable?

--------------"Tan confiable como que la marea siempre es más alta durante la luna llena señorita Swann. Verán; el padre de Adriana Montero es un corsario; que se ha degradado bastante; como ya les dije el apostó su hermoso barco y lo perdió ya que Jack le ganó limpiamente la apuesta. Ahora esta chica no solo se integrará a nuestro selecto grupo para recuperar su barco; Jack le prometió parte del tesoro; de esa forma ella podrá darle a su hermana menor una mejor vida; lejos de un padre borracho e irresponsable.

-------------"Me tranquiliza saber que Adriana Montero es una mujer noble; y que esto no sea otra aventura marcada por la amarga codicia.

En ese momento Jack y Adriana salen a cubierta. Jack no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; Elizabeth y Will de nuevo en su barco.

--------------"¡Debo decir que todo se está volviendo muy familiar esta noche!

--------------"Hola Jack.

--------------"¿Cómo te va William? Supongo que vienen huyendo de otro lord que tiene algún maléfico interés en alguna de mis posesiones.

------------"Estamos huyendo; y si, tiene que ver contigo. Solo que esta vez no tienes que enfrentarte a alguien de tu pasado o buscar nada para salvarnos.

------------"Solo venimos a pedirte que nos permitas estar de nuevo contigo. No podemos volver a Port Royal hasta que mi padre resuelva nuestra situación.

------------"Si es que tiene remedio.

Jack y Elizabeth se miran por unos cuantos segundos; Adriana permanece junto a Jack sin hacer comentarios. Finalmente Jack toma una decisión.

---------------"Siendo un hombre de noble corazón no puedo negarme a salvar el cuello de dos viejos amigos. ¡Sean bienvenidos al Perla Negra; más manos para trabajar y desarrollar nuestra nueva aventura!

Elizabeth y Will sonríen porque al menos ya pueden considerarse a sí mismos salvados del yugo de la justicia inglesa; al menos por un buen tiempo. Jack está listo para presentarle a sus amigos a la nueva integrante del Perla Negra.

-------------"Lizzie, Will; les presento a Adriana Montero; joven líder dentro del mundo de los corsarios y que ahora debido a una crisis se ve forzada a entrar en el mundo de los piratas. Que es más o menos lo mismo solo que unos tienen permiso y otros pues evidentemente no.

------------"Hola, gusto en conocerlos.

Will y Elizabeth se acercan para saludarla. Al verla, Elizabeth siente cierta inquietud; aunque eligió unirse a Will en matrimonio Jack sigue siendo para ella una tentación latente; él sigue siendo la ilusión de su vida; la pasión prohibida.

William sigue interesado en la nueva aventura de Jack.

----------------"Gibbs nos habló de cierta expedición a cierta isla peligrosa.

----------------"¿Nos hablarás de los Trece Tesoros de Britania?

Jack ahora siente que tiene demasiados amigos con quienes compartir el tesoro; y ciertamente eso lo desanima.

----------------"Espero que esos tesoros sean tan valiosos como lo expresan las leyendas; de otra manera el beneficio será muy bajo considerando el alto número de individuos con quienes tengo que compartirlos.

---------------"Descuida Jack; te vamos a ayudar porque nos estás ayudando; pero no queremos tener parte de esos tesoros.

---------------"A menos que alguno de ellos nos sirva para librarnos de la horca.

---------------"Espero de todo corazón que encontremos algo que sirva para liberarlos de ese cruel destino.

---------------"Gracias por ayudarnos Jack; nuevamente demuestras que eres un buen hombre y un gran amigo.

---------------"Eres una dulzura Lizzie. ¡Bueno, quiero que todos dejen de hacer lo que hacen por un momento y me pongan atención!

Todos abandonan sus puestos y sus labores para escuchar al Capitán Sparrow.

--------------"¡Señores, señoritas; muy pronto nos haremos a la mar para ir en busca de los Trece Tesoros de Britania; será una aventura algo peligrosa según la dueña de este mapa que nos llevará hasta Britania y sus tesoros! Nuestra guía Adriana Montero junto a nuestro querido amigo Gibbs que seguramente conoce mucho sobre los peligrosos misterios de Britania, nos darán una charla sobre lo que encontraremos al llegar y todos los obstáculos que sin duda tendremos en el camino y que tratarán de impedir que nos hagamos ricos.

Adriana está lista para levantar los ánimos de los tripulantes que ya se notan asustados.

---------------"Britania está llena de muchas leyendas; es cierto que hay peligros pero personalmente creo que el peligro se relaciona más con seres humanos que con criaturas míticas. De todos modos; si me escuchan; si todos conocemos perfectamente los peligros y como eliminarlos estaremos bien; No tienen por qué temer.

Ahora todos se sienten más optimistas. Jack se siente muy aliviado de tener a una joven tan inteligente en su barco.

--------------"No solo eres una ternura y una belleza de la Madre España Adriana; eres la persona más inteligente; después de mí claro; que ha puesto los pies en este barco.

--------------"Gracias Jack; tú si que sabes halagar a una mujer.

--------------"Me declaro culpable querida. Adelante.

Todos se preparan para escuchar a Adriana y sin duda Gibbs va a tener mucho que añadir; él es un experto en predecir desastres y en contar historias lúgubres.

Pero hay algo más en el aire; Adriana definitivamente se siente atraída por Jack y Elizabeth lo está notando. Ella tiene que reconocer que la joven Montero es muy linda, y obviamente eso no escapa a los ojos de Jack. Elizabeth escogió a Will porque lo quiere mucho; pero la pasión en su sangre tiene el nombre de Jack Sparrow. Esa pasión que será siempre eterna en su alma. Los celos que siente ahora afirman ese sentimiento.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Leyendas y Sorpresas

En la cubierta del Perla Negra; todos están reunidos para escuchar lo que Adriana tiene que decir y obviamente todo lo que Gibbs añadirá cuando tenga la oportunidad. Adriana tiene un libro muy viejo en las manos que relata todas las leyendas de Britania; y con el libro, tiene el tan valioso mapa de los Trece Tesoros de Britania.

-----------------"Este mapa lo encontré en una fortaleza abandonada en Trípoli; yo tenía doce años; el mapa estaba acompañado de una carta donde se relataba el fracaso de la misión a Britania en busca de los tesoros; y de todas las penurias que pasaron. Escondí el mapa y me dediqué a investigar toda la historia acerca de Britania y sus tesoros.

-----------------"Y me atrevo a aventurarme a decir que si pasaron por penurias es porque la isla es un infierno en medio del mar¿verdad?

-----------------"Mas o menos Jack.

A Will y a Elizabeth como que ya no les gusta la idea de ir a Britania.

------------------"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

------------------"Si, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que enfrentar a los emisarios del rey.

------------------"Tienes toda la razón.

Ahora es el turno de Gibbs para hablar.

------------------"Cada tesoro tiene un guardián o guardianes; algunos malos, otros tiene mejores intenciones; lo cierto es que muchos se han aventurado a buscar esos tesoros y nunca han regresado.

Adriana se da cuenta de que se están asustando con Gibbs y decide intervenir.

----------------"Me parece que si conocemos el terreno que vamos a pisar no tendremos que de que preocuparnos. Voy a hablarles de ellos; cada uno tiene un orden; y según el orden es su posición en la isla. No podemos alterar el orden. El primero de los tesoros es: La Espada de Hael; Cualquier hombre que logre poseerla puede pedir cualquier cosa que desee y le será cumplida. Pero si la espada es robada de quien la haya clamado por primera vez; ésta atravesará el pecho del ladrón. Sus guardianes son: Merman y sus novias; Parthenope, Ligea, y Leucosia; las novias de Merman tienen la habilidad de cambiar a forma de ave; pez y humana. Parthenope es cruel con sus víctimas; es sádica. Ligea generalmente usa la seducción y prefiere matar a los hombres y Leucosia es una desquiciada; muy fuerte y rápida. La única forma de matarlas es atravesándoles el corazón con una lanza de madera. Son como los vampiros; pero con la diferencia de que éstas salen a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Todos están impresionados. Y ahora que sabe esto; Jack está listo para dar su primera orden antes de zarpar.

-----------------"¡Muchos de los que están aquí escuchando esta interesantísima historia; sinceramente no deberían estarlo; así que todos aquellos que saben que por ningún motivo van a tener que desembarcar en la isla¿Podrían ser tan amables de comenzar a tallar estacas de madera?!

Los marineros de segunda clase de inmediato se ponen de pie y se van a cumplir con la orden de Jack. Ahora Jack se siente más tranquilo.

-----------------"Continúa.

-----------------"Gracias Jack. Este tesoro es uno de mis favoritos; porque podría aliviar la pobreza; y la historia de sus guardianes es muy triste. El segundo tesoro de Britania es: La Canasta de Garanhir: Si la cantidad exacta de comida para un solo hombre es puesta en su interior; cuando se abra habrá comida suficiente para cientos. Sus guardianes lo son los: Mylings. Los Mylings son los espectros de los niños abandonados o asesinados; muertos por la miseria, irresponsabilidad; maltrato; olvido y desamor de sus padres. Ellos custodian la canasta; quieren evitar que otros disfruten de la abundancia que ellos nunca conocieron hasta que finalmente todos sean llevados a un lugar de descanso donde puedan olvidar la pena que no los deja trascender. Son niños que estaban demasiado aferrados a la vida; pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos de ella. No son peligrosos, pero son muy traviesos y sus bromas pues a veces causan accidentes; Solo entregarán la canasta a quienes los lleven a descansar. De otro modo no se van a cansar de jugar con los intrusos.

Elizabeth se siente conmovida por ese relato.

-----------------"Pobres niños; me parece que cuando nos encontremos en esa fase de la búsqueda no tendremos mucho que temer.

Pero Jack quiere saber si hay algo más que solo tesoros mágicos.

-------------------"Esto es realmente interesante Adriana pero me pregunto; ¿Alguno de esos tesoros tiene algo de más valor? Valor brillante, quiero decir.

-------------------"Claro que sí; de hecho creo que este tesoro les va a interesar a todos los piratas de este barco; en especial a usted Capitán Sparrow.

-------------------"Jack, quedamos en tutearnos no lo olvides.

A Elizabeth le sorprende que Jack y Adriana se hayan hecho amigos tan rápido; pero sabe que no debe hacer nada que delate que siente un poco de celos hacia Adriana; Will no merece una segunda decepción.

Adriana está lista para hablar del tercer tesoro de Britania.

------------------"El tercer tesoro lo es: La Copa de Bran Galed: Cualquier licor que el propietario desee; brotará de la copa. Su guardián lo es: Anya; bruja que custodia la copa y recibe a los piratas dándoles refugio en su cueva. Dice la leyenda que ella solo entregará la copa a aquel pirata que encuentre la llave que la liberará de la cueva y de la eterna custodia de la Copa de Bran Galed.

Jack y el resto de la tripulación reaccionan muy interesados en ese tesoro; pues le sacarían mucho provecho.

-----------------"Esos son los tesoros que me gustan; esto comienza a mejorar. Sigue adelante querida; no queremos desvelarnos¿verdad?

-----------------"Sabía que ese tesoro los iba a entusiasmar. Bueno, el cuarto tesoro de Britania lo es: La Silla de Morgan: Le concederá al propietario la dicha de tener lo que su corazón más quiera en el mundo. Su guardián lo es: Fargon; Una Gárgola. Las gárgolas son los guardianes de la oscuridad y los protectores de los buenos espíritus. Son capaces de ver la oscuridad o la luz en corazón de los hombres. Olvidé mencionarles que la Silla de Morgan está hecha de marfil.

El relato sobre la Silla de Morgan le trae recuerdos a Elizabeth, y también a Jack. Los dos se miran disimuladamente; ambos recuerdan lo sucedido hace un año, y la marca que dejó en ambos. La tentación de tener lo que más desean en el mundo, podría causar daños a terceros.

De pronto Jack se concentra en Adriana y buenos pensamientos vienen a su mente. Los eventos del año pasado le enseñaron que las pasiones prohibidas son peligrosas y causan mucho daño; Adriana es hermosa; tan joven y audaz como Elizabeth y lo mejor de todo; es libre. Una linda joven como ella podría curar la herida que un deseo prohibido le dejó.

Adriana; ajena a los pensamientos de Jack y Elizabeth; continúa con sus descripciones de los tesoros de Britania.

------------------"El quinto tesoro de Britania es El Escudo de Eiddyn; Eiddyn era el Señor de los Caballos; cualquier persona que posea el escudo será capaz de domar y poseer hasta el caballo más salvaje. Su guardián lo es: Epona; Diosa Celta de los Caballos; Tiene la capacidad de sanarlos; hablarles y entenderlos. Epona está muy ligada a la naturaleza, es adorada por las tribus amazonas. Es enemiga mortal de Merman y sus novias. Las novias de Merman suelen herir a los caballos de Epona solo por diversión. Tendremos que adentrarnos en el bosque de Britania para encontrarlo. Lo que nos lleva al sexto tesoro: El Cuchillo de Far: Es un cuchillo de plata; la base es de esmeralda. Tiene la habilidad de avisar cuando el enemigo se acerca; la base de esmeralda brilla cuando siente que el mal está cerca; realmente no tiene precio, es invaluable; Su Guardianes son: Peryton; Se creen que son los espíritus condenados de piratas sanguinarios que encontraron la muerte en las costas de Britania a manos de soldados ingleses en el siglo 13. Transformados por su maldad en monstruos alados con apariencia de Gazella. Los Peryton solo son capaces de matar a un solo hombre. Custodian el cuchillo porque es lo único que puede matarlos. Solo un rasguño con el filo de plata de ese cuchillo en el líder de la manada y el resto morirá al instante con el. Solo que no es fácil saber cuál de todos es el líder.

Todos están impresionados con las historias acerca de los tesoros. William sinceramente se siente interesado por uno de ellos.

------------------"A mi en lo personal me gustaría encontrar el primero; puede servirnos de mucho si sabemos pedir los deseos correctamente.

A Jack le sorprende que Will esté entusiasmado con la nueva aventura.

-----------------"Comienzas a disfrutar de esto William, eso es muy buena señal; ahora dejemos que Adriana continúe.

-----------------"Gracias. Este tesoro les va a encantar; se trata del Caldero de Tyrong: Produce Perlas si lo llenas con agua del mar; oro si lo llenas con agua de río y Zafiros si lo llenas con el agua de un lago. Su guardián lo es; Scylla: Ella fue una hermosa Ninfa; Glaucus; el hijo de Neptuno dios del mar, estaba enamorado de ella, pero no fue correspondido y la maldijo. Glaucus envenenó el agua donde ella se bañaba, quemando sus piernas y transformándolas al final en una cola de pez llena de cicatrices y quemaduras que aún no sanan. Desde entonces Scylla odia a los hombres; tienta a los marinos y los piratas con el valioso caldero y los arrastra con ella a las profundidades de la oscura laguna donde vive. La única forma de acabar con la maldición de Scylla es encontrando la rosa de cristal; esa rosa es lo único que puede liberar a Scylla; y lo único capaz de hacerla entregar el caldero amistosamente. Como ven es un tesoro valioso pero muy peligroso.

Jack y todos los que tripulan el Perla Negra han quedado sin habla ante el relato sobre ese tesoro. Raggetti y Pintel imaginan como sería tener ese maravilloso caldero.

-----------------"El hombre que posea ese caldero tendría un poder demasiado grande.

-----------------"Una riqueza incalculable.

-----------------"Me parece que debemos concentrarnos en hallar ése tesoro en particular. ¿No lo crees?

-----------------"Si; por eso debemos ser buenos con esa chica. Para que nos guíe hacia ese valioso caldero. Vale la pena el peligro.

Adriana continúa con su relato.

---------------"El séptimo; es La Piedra de Tudwal: Cualquier espada que sea afilada con ella, será transformada en diamante. Sus guardianes: Valkyries; son guerreras de la muerte; ángeles oscuros de la muerte dispuestas a todo por proteger la piedra y a su líder. Y no se sabe que es lo que las mata.

Jack ahora se siente un poco intimidado.

-----------------"Estos son los primeros tesoros que vamos a encontrar; tenemos que tener éxito; encontrarlos para poder descifrar y encontrar los que faltan; Los otros seis tesoros son un misterio; solo encontrando los primeros siete; recibiremos las pistas que nos llevarán a los otros seis.

----------------"Vaya, esto se pone cada vez mejor; bueno, no hay que desanimarse; hemos pasado por peores cosas en el pasado y creo firmemente que podremos con esto.

Gibbs no está de acuerdo con Jack.

---------------"Capitán; ¿No sería mejor atacar puertos normales, con personas reales, joyas y dinero normal?

---------------"Hacer eso no entusiasma mi espíritu y orgullo de pirata Gibbs.

---------------"Entonces puedo asumir que no aprendió nada del año pasado.

---------------"Aprendí más de lo que te imaginas; pero aún así quiero ir por los trece tesoros de Britania y pasar a la historia como el único pirata capaz de encontrarlos y salir con vida. Por supuesto que lo repartiremos a partes iguales.

Adriana interviene.

-------------------"Escuchen; Los tesoros son verídicos; en lo personal yo pongo en duda las leyendas sobre los guardianes; este libro fue escrito por poetas y por reyes que tuvieron el control de Britania y que bien pudieron inventar miles de cosas para evitar que las personas fueran por esos tesoros. Me parece que hay demasiada fantasía en la historia de estos tesoros; tienen más valor económico que mágico.

------------------"Me parece que eres una joven demasiado escéptica.

------------------"Creo en lo que puedo ver y tocar; Britania está llena de peligros pero la mayoría de ellos están relacionados con personas de carne y hueso; corsarios; otros piratas; profanadores y ladrones pagados por los reinos de Inglaterra y Francia que darían lo que fuera por tener esos tesoros y crear sus propias minas de oro y piedras preciosas. Hay magia en los tesoros; pero no creo que los guardianes existan realmente. Si entramos a la isla bien preparados; si hacemos las cosas como debe ser; saldremos sin rasguños y ricos.

A Jack le gusta escucharla decir eso.

------------------"¡Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos; espíritu optimista y positivo; bien, vamos a descansar que mañana al amanecer zarparemos hacia Britania!

Jack y Gibbs se retiran mientras los demás preparan el barco. Elizabeth se acerca a Adriana.

----------------"Vaya aventura que tendremos.

----------------"Espero que todo salga bien; al igual que Jack, yo necesito al menos una porción de ese tesoro para salir adelante con mi hermana.

----------------"Gibbs nos habló de lo que hizo tu padre; que perdió su barco ante Jack.

----------------"Mi padre dejó de ser quien era cuando mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermanita hace seis años. Se ha dedicado a la bebida; al juego, y yo, yo tuve que tomar su lugar en el barco y en el mar; al mismo tiempo encargarme de mi hermanita; de hacer malabares para encontrar personas que la cuiden mientras yo trabajo; orando el cielo cada día y cada noche para regresar con vida de cada lugar al que voy a piratear bajo un disfraz de corsaria. Esa es mi vida; por esto siento que este riesgo vale la pena, por mi hermana.

----------------"¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

----------------"Magdalena; pero siempre la hemos llamado Lena, a ella le gusta. Es una niña hermosa; muy fuerte para su edad.

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que Adriana es una joven con muchas agallas; que viene de un ambiente hostil; pero que a pesar de eso es fuerte, decidida y con nobles sentimientos. Pero igual siente celos al verla cerca de Jack.

--------------"¿Conoces a Jack de hace tiempo?

--------------"No, he escuchado mucho acerca de él pero apenas acabo de conocerlo personalmente.

--------------"Cuando te veo me doy cuenta de que no has enfrentado peligros reales; me refiero a que no has estado expuesta a peligros extremos y raros.

--------------"No, yo no me he enfrentado a nada parecido como a lo que han enfrentado Jack y su tripulación; al igual que William Turner y tú.

--------------"¿Sabes de eso?

--------------"Se habla mucho de ciertos eventos ocurridos en año pasado en este viejo puerto pirata. Como eliminaron a Davy Jones y a su terrible bestia; como lograron llevar a la horca a Cutler Beckett por sus crímenes de genocidio y robo a la corona.

--------------"¿En serio? Estás bien informada; sabes lo que haces y conoces lo que te rodea.

--------------"Tu vida ha cambiando desde entonces supongo; de ser la hija del gobernador de Port Royal; a ser una pirata perseguida. Es una transformación radical.

--------------"No soy pirata.

--------------"Pero te gusta; esta vida te gusta. De lo contrario te habrías escondido de tus problemas en otro lugar, no estarías aquí. Sabes que a bordo del Perla Negra nadie te puede tocar; ni al hombre que amas.

Elizabeth sigue sintiéndose confundida cuando escucha la frase "el hombre que amas". Will es muy importante para ella; la perdonó y todo sigue tan lindo y hermoso entre ellos como antes. Pero la pasión y el deseo en su vida siguen teniendo el nombre de Jack Sparrow.

Pero mientras Elizabeth y Adriana se conocen; William, Gibbs y Jack conversan sobre la nueva aventura y los problemas en Port Royal.

-----------------"¿Y de quien huyes esta vez William?

-----------------"De emisarios del rey; quieren juzgarnos por haber sido parte de tu tripulación; nos acusan de conspiración, de ser piratas, en fin, las mismas acusaciones con nuevos adjetivos.

----------------"¿Y ya te casaste con Elizabeth?

----------------"No; las acusaciones siempre surgen en vísperas de la boda. El destino parece no estar de acuerdo con nuestra unión.

Gibbs y Jack se miran disimuladamente luego de ese comentario.

--------------"Hay más de un tesoro en esa isla que podría liberarte a ti y a tu adorada Elizabeth de un destino tan horrible como el de terminar colgando del cadalso. Te prometo que ese tesoro será tuyo siempre cuando esta vez te mantengas de mi lado todo el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

--------------"Siempre he estado de tu lado Jack; generalmente el que cambia las reglas del juego eres tú.

--------------"En eso te equivocas William; todos me malinterpretan; cuando parece que pongo a alguien en peligro en realidad estoy haciendo tiempo no solo para conseguir lo que me propongo; también para rescatar a la persona que metí en problemas para conseguir lo que me proponía.

--------------"Eso es muy cierto William; si nos ponemos a pensar y analizar las acciones de Jack en el pasado; siempre ha estado de nuestro lado, del lado correcto.

--------------"Es verdad; hemos errado muchas veces al juzgarte Jack. Yo te he malinterpretado muchas veces; muchas veces.

Jack conoce el tono de Will; no solo se refiere a los eventos de hace un año, también

se refiere al final que tuvo la situación con Elizabeth.

----------------"Dejemos el pasado y sus errores en el pasado William; tenemos una situación importante; una nueva búsqueda que en esta ocasión va a satisfacer las necesidades de todos.

----------------"Tienes razón.

Y mientras se hacen planes en el Perla Negra; Carlos Montero hace lo mismo en el muelle de Tortuga.

------------------"Mi hija va tras esos tesoros; no me quiere dar nada; hizo un trato con Jack Sparrow; trato que nos puede beneficiar a todos si me ayudan.

------------------"Don Montero; no vamos a traicionar a la joven Adriana; ella ha sido la ley y el orden en este barco por mucho tiempo.

------------------"¡Pero este barco es mío!

------------------"Ya no lo es; le pertenece a Jack Sparrow y se lo llevará a menos que la joven Adriana tenga éxito.

------------------"¡Esos tesoros pueden ser nuestros; solo tenemos que manipular la situación; somos más piratas que corsarios! Adriana está faltando a sus obligaciones conmigo¡soy su padre, todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mí! Yo la he protegido; ella es lo que es hoy ¡gracias a mí!

Los tripulantes del Sagitario no están de acuerdo y no piensan traicionar a Adriana.

---------------"Lo lamento; Don Montero.

---------------"¡Capitán Montero, para todos ustedes!

---------------"No.

---------------"La capitana de este barco es su hija Adriana. Ella es la que nos proporciona beneficios y seguridad.

---------------"Si quiere ir detrás de ella; va a tener que hacerlo solo.

Montero se siente traicionado.

----------------"¡Entonces lárguense, no los necesito, por supuesto que haré esto solo!

Los marineros se van retirando del muelle, decepcionados de su antiguo capitán y apenados por no poder cumplir con la promesa que le hicieron a Adriana de cuidar el barco; pues aunque no les guste; saben que cuando ella no está, su padre es quien manda.

Montero está desesperado y no sabe como ni donde puede encontrar una tripulación que esté dispuesta a aventurarse a llegar a Britania. Pero su mala suerte está a punto de cambiar.

------------------"¿Capitán Carlos Montero?

Montero reacciona a la voz femenina que le habla.

-----------------"¿Quién es usted y que demonios quiere?

-----------------"Se nota que es un corsario de baja categoría; si supiera con quien está hablando se mordería la lengua.

-----------------"¿Quién…?

-----------------"Mi nombre es Lauren Beckett; soy la única hija del Lord Cutler Beckett. Colgado por culpa de tres personas de las que pienso vengarme; con su ayuda.

------------------"¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarla? La East India Trading Company; empresa para la que su padre a quien agraciadamente no tuve el gusto de conocer; me convirtió en el corsario de baja categoría que ahora soy. No me interesa contribuir con nadie que haya estado relacionado a esa maldita compañía.

Lauren Beckett es una joven de unos 24 años, es linda, pero tiene la mirada fría, vacía y su presencia indica claramente que sus intenciones no son buenas.

-------------"Si usted me ayuda, le aseguro que tendrá en sus manos los Trece Tesoros de Britania; mientras que yo logro lo que quiero; vengarme de las tres personas responsables de la muerte de mi padre y de mi caída en la miseria.

-------------"¿No le interesan los tesoros?

-------------"Toda Inglaterra me odia; he heredado el odio, el desprecio y la miseria que atacó a mi padre y lo llevó a la muerte. No tengo hogar, ni amigos, ni rango social que me respalde así que esos tesoros no me sirven para nada. Lo único que quiero es vengarme de las tres personas que llevaron a mi padre a la horca. Los dos salimos ganando; ¿Qué dice?

----------------"Que es una tentadora oferta; pero hay un problema.

----------------"¿Cuál?

----------------"Tenemos barco; pero no tripulación.

----------------"Eso no es problema; tengo a un buen grupo de hombres que me son fieles; trabajaron para mi padre; yo los salvé de la horca. ¿Qué dice?

Montero lo piensa por unos segundos; luego recuerda que su hija está en medio de todo.

---------------"Acepto. Solo que hay otro inconveniente en todo esto.

---------------"¿Cuál?

---------------"Mi hija está a bordo del Perla Negra; ella va a guiarlos a los tesoros.

---------------"Mis objetivos son solo tres; Elizabeth Swann, William Turner y el adorable Capitán Jack Sparrow. Su hija o lo que le suceda me tienen sin cuidado. Si puedo protegerla lo haré; si no, pues que pena. ¿Y bien?

Montero tiene que tomar una decisión pronto.

----------------"Puede que esta sea una buena lección para mi hija; aprenderá a respetar a su padre. Acepto; iremos por ellos; por el tesoro.

----------------"Y por la venganza.

Lauren y Montero se dan la mano sellando así una alianza peligrosa que amenaza las vidas de Jack, Will, Elizabeth y Adriana.

Van pasando las horas, nace un nuevo amanecer y el Perla Negra abandona las costas de Tortuga.

Adriana se pasea por la cubierta del Perla; admirando la belleza del amanecer. La joven Montero está acostumbrada al trabajo duro; por eso se acerca a Gibbs para preguntarle en que puede ayudar.

-------------------"Buenos días Gibbs.

-------------------"Buenos días Adriana. ¡Hermosa mañana para el Perla Negra! Cuando el sol brilla de esa forma; es porque no habrá peligro adelante; es buena suerte.

------------------"Ojala. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? No me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

------------------"El capitán te ha puesto el rango de guía; por lo que es nuestro deber protegerte de cualquier peligro; ¡Sin ti estaríamos como en medio de una tormenta en la media noche!

------------------"Gibbs; yo soy capitana de un barco, no puedes decirme que me quede sin hacer nada.

------------------"Del Sagitario eres dueña y señora; pero el problema es que aquí manda Jack; no puedo desafiarlo.

------------------"Entonces tendré que hablar con él.

De pronto Pintel sale muy exaltado a cubierta.

----------------"¡Tenemos un polizón abordo!

Adriana, Gibbs, Raggetti y Cotton van de inmediato hacia el interior del barco. Una vez cerca de la bodega Adriana ve con horror como Marty sostiene a una hermosa niña que es nada más y nada menos que Magdalena, la hermanita de Adriana.

---------------"¡¿Lena?!

---------------"Hola hermana.

Gibbs está impresionado, al igual que todos. Will y Elizabeth llegan a la no muy común escena dentro del Perla junto a Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Cuando me dijeron que teníamos un polizón a bordo vinieron a mi mente miles de imágenes de cientos de posibles clases de polizones; pero ninguna se parecía a esta. ¿Qué tal niña?

Magdalena sonríe un poco asustada. Pero Adriana está muy molesta y la pequeña Lena lo nota muy bien.

----------------"Magdalena sube conmigo a cubierta. Y por favor, no quiero que nadie intervenga; eso es entre esta niña malcriada y yo.

Adriana sube a cubierta; y una asustada Lena la sigue ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Will está confundido y Elizabeth se ríe un poco de la escena.

------------"Es una niña valiente.

------------"Y está en serios problemas.

------------"Como sea; ya escucharon a su hermana mayor así que no debemos intervenir.

------------"¿Vas a permitir que siga abordo Jack?

------------"Es solo una niña; es muy pequeña.

------------"Estamos muy lejos de Tortuga; si nos desviamos podemos encontrarnos con más problemas; por ejemplo; La fuerza Naval Inglesa que seguramente anda en la búsqueda de ustedes dos.

Gibbs sabe que Jack tiene razón. Will y Elizabeth también.

----------------"Hay que seguir el curso. ¡Vamos todos, regresen a sus puestos!

Pero en cubierta se desarrollan mayores problemas entre dos hermanas.

---------------"¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto Magdalena?!

---------------"¡No quería que me dejaras!

---------------"¡Tú sabes muy bien que jamás te dejaría, te hice una promesa y nunca he faltado a mis promesas!

---------------"Lo siento.

---------------"¡Eso no basta Magdalena! No debiste hacerlo¿te das cuenta del problema que me causas? Yo no mando en este barco; Jack Sparrow es el capitán, es la ley y el orden y tú no ¡puedes estar aquí!

---------------"¡Ya te dije que lo siento¿Qué más quieres?!

---------------"Que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho. ¡Vamos a un lugar peligroso, yo soy quien está guiando a toda esta gente y tu presencia aquí me llena de límites; ¿Cómo voy a hacer lo que debo, como voy a lograr que todo salga bien si ahora voy a tener que preocuparme por tu seguridad todo el tiempo?!

---------------"¡Si, me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta de que soy un estorbo! Como dice papá; no solo maté a mi madre al haber nacido; te estoy robando la vida.

La pequeña Magdalena se aleja llorando de Adriana; que ahora se siente muy mal y corre tras ella hasta que la alcanza en la entrada a las cabinas.

----------------"Lena, Lena perdóname. No quise herirte mi amor. ¡Es que me asusté mucho! Esto no es un viaje de vacaciones, ni de trabajo. Este viaje es peligroso. Tú eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida; más que mi hermanita eres como mi hija. Si algo malo te llegara a suceder yo me moriría.

----------------"¿En serio?

----------------"Claro que sí tontita. Le hice una promesa a mi madre; es la promesa más hermosa que he hecho y no me arrepiento.

----------------"¿No sientes que te estoy robando la vida, como dice papá?

----------------"Nuestro padre no sabe lo que dice; pero no porque no te quiera; está enfermo. Yo te adoro Lena; eres mi hermanita; mi tesoro más hermoso. Por eso te dejé atrás, para que ningún peligro pudiera tocarte. No debiste seguirme.

----------------"Tenía miedo de no volver a verte. No te quiero perder. Yo te quiero mucho.

----------------"Lena¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

----------------"Me voy a portar bien, te lo prometo. No haré travesuras, hasta puedo ayudar en el barco como en el Sagitario.

----------------"Este no es mi barco Lena.

----------------"Eso no importa; igual le agradas al capitán.

----------------"¿Qué dices?

----------------"Me he estado escondiendo en muchas partes del barco; hasta estuve en la cabina del capitán.

----------------"¡Lena!

----------------"Él te hablaba y te miraba muy bonito.

----------------"¡Basta! Quiero que te quedes aquí, no te muevas. Voy a disculparme con Jack y a rogarle que te permita quedarte; si volvemos a Tortuga perderemos un día de viaje. Te quiero mucho.

Lena y Adriana se dan un fuerte abrazo.

---------------"¿Me perdonas?

---------------"¿Qué remedio me queda? Claro que te perdono. Espérame aquí.

---------------"¡Si!

Adriana va hacia los camarotes y Lena se siente muy contenta porque finalmente logró lo que quería; estar con su hermana y participar por fin de una verdadera aventura.

_**Continuará….**_


	4. Chapter 4 Travesía

Adriana se encuentra reunida con Jack a solas en la cabina principal del Perla Negra.

---------------"Me siento muy avergonzada Jack; te ruego que me disculpes; yo jamás me habría imaginado que Lena… bueno no la creí capaz de hacer algo semejante.

---------------"No tienes que disculparte; aunque sinceramente y espero que mi comentario no te ofenda; creo que tu hermanita es un serio dolor de cabeza; pero al mismo tiempo es una niña con agallas; tiene espíritu y aunque es capaz de enervar la sangre de cualquiera debo añadir que…es tan linda y adorable como su hermana mayor.

---------------"¿Eso quiere decir que permitirás que continúe en el barco?

---------------"Regresarla a Tortuga nos retrasaría mucho; además la Real Fuerza Naval de Inglaterra persigue a mis dos amigos que ayer tuviste el gusto de conocer. No podemos correr demasiados riesgos.

---------------"Es cierto. Gracias Jack; gracias de verdad. Te prometo que no va a dar problemas; ella es un poco rebelde pero es muy buena y me tiene mucho respeto.

---------------"Y te adora; de eso no hay duda; hay que amar demasiado para aventurarse a enfrentar peligros solo por estar con esa persona.

Adriana percibe melancolía en ese comentario; hasta puede ver tristeza en los ojos de Jack. Pero sabe que no es propio ni prudente indagar en lo que él siente; en sus penas o en lo que su corazón guarde.

----------------"He sido como la madre de Lena; he sido eso más que su hermana mayor.

----------------"Eres muy joven para tantas responsabilidades.

----------------"Puede ser; hay etapas de mi vida que están vacías; pero no me pesa, tampoco me arrepiento de haberme dedicado a Magdalena. Ella es mi motivo para luchar; para levantarme todos los días, para vivir.

Jack se conmueve con la bondad de Adriana; ambos se miran fijamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que los dos rompen ese momento tan silencioso; pero que dice más que mil palabras.

------------------"Bueno, voy a darle la buena noticia a mi hermana y ponerle en claro las reglas que debe seguir en este barco.

------------------"Muy bien; pero tampoco la confines a un rincón durante todo el viaje; los niños deben ser niños; siempre y cuando no destroce mi barco con sus juegos.

------------------"Descuida; Lena sabe comportarse, más cuando yo estoy presente. Gracias Jack; gracias.

Con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, Adriana abandona la cabina de Jack. El capitán Sparrow comienza a sentir demasiado interés por Adriana; algo que entiende que no debe dejar que crezca demasiado; pues no ha olvidado los sucesos del año pasado; y las tristes consecuencias amorosas que tuvo.

----------------"Dulce Adriana; espero que no me suceda contigo lo mismo que con la aún señorita Swann. Porque no se si esta vez esté dispuesto a sufrir por amor y mucho menos a perder.

En cubierta; la pequeña Lena sostiene una conversación con Elizabeth.

-----------------"Mi hermana es una gran pirata; bueno es corsaria; pero hace todo como si fuera pirata.

----------------"¿En serio?

----------------"¡Si! Yo la quiero mucho; y quisiera ser como ella; quiero imitarla en todo, aprender todo lo que ella sabe.

----------------"Estoy segura de que cuando seas grande vas a ser tan fuerte y emprendedora como ella.

----------------"¿Qué es ser emprendedora?

----------------"Una persona emprendedora lucha por lo que quiere sin descanso; trata de evadir todos los problemas para conseguir lo que quiere para sí misma o para las personas que quiere.

---------------"Adriana quiere ir a Britania por mí; ¿eso la hace emprendedora?

---------------"Claro; ella quiere darte un mejor futuro, una vida tranquila y buena.

---------------"Comienzas a agradarme; los que hablan bien de mi hermana son mis amigos.

---------------"Bueno; pues espero que esta amistad que acaba de nacer entre tú y yo sea duradera.

Adriana va llegando hasta ellas.

--------------"Hola Elizabeth; espero que mi hermanita no te haya cansado con sus interminables cuentos.

--------------"Nada de eso; Magdalena…bueno, Lena es una niña adorable; y te quiere mucho. A mí me hubiera gustado tener una hermanita como ella.

--------------"Eso es porque no conoces su lado oscuro. ¿Nos dejarías a solas un momento? Tengo que discutir algunas reglas con esta jovencita.

--------------"Seguro. Nos vemos luego Lena.

--------------"Hasta más tarde Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se aleja. Adriana se sienta en el barril donde estaba sentada Elizabeth y sienta a su hermanita en sus piernas.

----------------"Te saliste con la tuya.

----------------"¡¿Quieres decir que Jack me permitió quedarme?!

----------------"Es Jack para mí, Capitán Sparrow para ti. Él es el capitán y le debes respeto.

----------------"¿Y por qué yo debo hablarle con respeto y tú no?

----------------"Jack y yo somos adultos; tú eres una niña; y este no es nuestro barco. Yo no mando y tú no puedes comportarte como si fueras la dueña. Él tiene sus reglas; y, pues nosotras solo somos invitadas. Tienes que portarte bien.

---------------"Te esfuerzas mucho por tenerlo contento; creo que ustedes dos se gustan.

---------------"Lena, te lo advierto; o te portas bien o te voy a castigar. Si todo sale bien podremos tener una buena vida; en tierra firme; sin peligros, sin problemas…

---------------"Sin papá.

A Adriana le duele ver a su hermanita tan triste y resentida con su padre; pero no puede culparla. Él se ha ganado el desprecio de sus hijas a pulso.

----------------"¿No quieres volver a verlo verdad?

----------------"Él no me quiere; aunque tú digas que me quiere; yo se que no es así.

----------------"No te sientas mal; no te pongas triste. Se que te duele su manera de ser; a mí me pasa igual. Se también que lo quieres a pesar de todo porque yo siento igual. Pero ni tú ni yo somos culpables de su rencor; ni del mal camino que ha elegido. Sus malos sentimientos no tienen fundamento; así que no tenemos porque sentirnos culpables¿comprendes?

----------------"Si.

----------------"¿Prometes portarte bien y no meterte ni meterme en problemas?

----------------"Te lo prometo; por mamá, te lo prometo.

----------------"Entonces te creo; no olvides que lo prometiste por nuestra madre.

----------------"No lo olvidaré; vas a estar orgullosa de mí.

----------------"Siempre lo he estado; eres mi niña favorita; no lo olvides nunca.

Las hermanas se dan un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras; Lauren Beckett supervisa los trabajos que sus hombres realizan en el Sagitario. Carlos Montero se acerca a ella.

-----------------"Supongo que usted tomará el mando de mi barco; ¿verdad señorita?

-----------------"Supone mal; estoy arruinada pero sigo siendo una dama. Algo que no puede decir de otras mujeres que conozco. Usted seguirá siendo el capitán porque es el único que conoce la ruta hacia Britania; y claro; esta maravilla maltratada le pertenece.

----------------"Mi hija tuvo problemas en su último viaje.

----------------"¿Qué edad tiene su hija?

----------------"Adriana tiene 21, su hermana tiene 6; ella sí que es una espina en mi costado; al nacer ella murió su madre y con su muerte llegó la ruina a mi vida.

Giselle llega al muelle muy preocupada y con malas noticias para Montero.

----------------"¡Don Montero!

----------------"¿¡Que es lo que quieres?!

----------------"¡¿Puede venir?! Tengo una noticia para usted.

Con mucho desgano Montero se va acercando a Giselle.

-----------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-----------------"Lena huyó de mi casa.

-----------------"¿Ah si?

A Giselle le sorprende la poca preocupación en el rostro de Montero.

----------------"¿Es todo lo que piensa decir?

----------------"Adriana te pidió que la cuidaras; así que es tu problema.

----------------"¡Por supuesto que lo es; Lena es la hija de mi mejor amiga y era mi responsabilidad; pero sucede que Magdalena es su hija; y se supone que esté tan preocupado como yo!

----------------"¿Así que se supone que esté preocupado? Pues debo estar mal porque sencillamente no me interesa donde pueda estar. Magdalena ha sido una pesadilla desde que nació. Me da igual si regresa a tu casa o se queda donde sea que esté. Muy pronto voy a ser rico; y no voy a necesitarla; tampoco a la traidora de Adriana.

Giselle está impresionada con la crueldad del padre de Adriana.

----------------"¡Usted no se merece a sus hijas; nunca debió ser padre!

----------------"Tú no eres nadie para darme lecciones de paternidad y mucho menos de moral.

----------------"Es verdad; yo conozco muy bien mi lugar en el mundo. Pero si yo tuviera dos hijas como Adriana y Lena; créame que mi propia vida pasaría a segundo plano y les daría el cielo si estuviera a mi alcance.

---------------"Lindo discurso; es una pena que yo no comparta la misma filosofía. Es más; cuando sea rico; puede que te saque de esta vida miserable y te de el gusto de tener dos hijas como Adriana y Lena.

Giselle ahora siente asco por Montero.

--------------"¡Infeliz! Mejor ruegue a Dios que su hija esté bien donde quiera que se encuentre. Yo no descansaré hasta encontrarla.

--------------"Que tengas suerte. Porque si yo la encuentro primero; te puedo asegurar que la pobre va a sufrir mucho.

Montero se aleja de Giselle, dejándola con mucha rabia y preocupación. Aunque el corazón le dice que probablemente la pequeña Lena ni siquiera se encuentre en Tortuga.

----------------"Ojala y hayas hecho lo que sospecho Magdalena; porque tu padre no merece encontrarte ni volverte a ver; ni a ti ni a tu hermana.

Montero está de nuevo junto a Lauren; ella puede notar el enfado en el rostro de Montero.

----------------"¿Algún problema?

----------------"Mi hija menor se escapó de la casa de esa ramera.

----------------"¿Y no piensa usted hacer algo?

----------------"No, mi lugar está aquí, con usted, mi barco y la fortuna que me aguarda.

Lauren saca su espada y la coloca en el cuello de Montero.

----------------"Un hombre que prefiere el poder de una fortuna al amor de dos hijas; vaya que es usted un miserable.

---------------"¿En serio? Puedo apostar que su padre era igual que yo.

---------------"Es verdad; por eso está muerto. ¿Ese hecho no lo hace pensar dos veces en lo que debería hacer realmente?

---------------"Mis hijas y yo estamos mejor separados. Lo que me sorprende es que usted quiera vengar la muerte de su padre; si acaba de confirmarme que era exactamente igual a mí.

--------------"Las hijas siempre amamos a nuestros padres; es como si estuviéramos atadas a su protección. Estoy segura de que sus hijas lo aman a pesar de que usted es un infeliz, un borracho despreciable. Mi padre no me demostraba su afecto pero me tenía como una princesa; yo era el centro de sus ganancias; él era mi protección, mi mundo. Y lo perdí por culpa de tres piratas miserables; dos que no lo aparentan y uno que se ha convertido en dueño y señor de los siete mares. Mi venganza envuelve honor; es personal. Mi padre merecía que vengaran su muerte. Y lo voy a hacer.

Lauren baja su espada; algo que tranquiliza a Montero.

-----------------"Cambiemos de tema; zarpamos al alba, sin retrasos. El Perla Negra es muy veloz; nos llevan casi dos días de ventaja. De todos modos nos conviene llegar a Britania después que ellos.

-----------------"Tenemos que hablar de Britania.

-----------------"Por favor; no me venga con cuentos de piratas borrachos; todo lo que se dice de esa isla son sandeces.

-----------------"¿Sandeces? No, no lo creo. Hay muchos peligros en esa isla. Y no se usted pero yo planeo regresar a este lugar con vida.

-----------------"Bueno; si eso lo hace sentir mejor. Hablemos de los misterios de Britania.

Pero mientras los villanos hablan de Britania y de sus malévolos planes; en la cubierta del Perla; Elizabeth se acerca a un solitario Jack.

------------------"Hermosa tarde; me hacía falta ver estos atardeceres.

------------------"¿De veras? Siempre pensé que la vida en tierra firme era mucho más placentera.

------------------"No, los atardeceres son más hermosos en mar abierto. Te he extrañado Jack

------------------"No comencemos; mira que no tengo ganas de recordar los hechos tristes del año pasado que casi me matan; física y espiritualmente.

------------------"Perdóname Jack; no debí decir eso. Al menos no debí decirlo del modo en que lo dije.

------------------"No debiste y no debes volver hablarme de ese asunto; no quiero tener problemas con Will; no se merece una segunda desilusión.

------------------"No, no lo merece. Cambiemos de tema.

------------------"Esa es una excelente idea amiga mía.

------------------"¿Qué piensas de Adriana?

------------------"Me parece que es demasiado inteligente, demasiado inocente y tiene demasiadas responsabilidades para su joven y tierna edad.

------------------"Pienso lo mismo. Su hermanita la quiere mucho; solo habla maravillas de ella.

------------------"La niña la ve más como una madre que como una hermana.

------------------"¿Qué piensas realmente de ella Jack? Te he visto como la miras; su presencia no te es indiferente.

------------------"¿Celosa?

------------------"Preocupada; tú tiendes a hacer sufrir a las mujeres.

------------------"Tú tiendes a hacer sufrir a los hombres; por eso siempre he dicho que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Lo que me sorprende es que te preocupes por lo que yo pueda sentir por ella; primero que nada no es de tu incumbencia; y no es una pregunta propia de una mujer comprometida en matrimonio por segunda vez con el mismo hombre.

------------------"Es verdad. Has madurado mucho Jack. Espero que esta nueva experiencia nos llene de muchos beneficios. Voy a ver a Will;

------------------"Ve, ve querida; yo tengo mucho que hacer también.

Elizabeth no quisiera alejarse de Jack pero ya no puede seguir jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres; ya decidió quedarse con Will y no piensa arrepentirse; al menos va a luchar para que eso no ocurra. Jack se mantiene firme en no flaquear y mucho menos en caer en tentación; él jamás ha sido un traidor y no piensa comenzar a serlo ahora.

Adriana se encuentra con Gibbs y su hermanita cerca del timón, los tres están sentados estudiando el mapa de Britania.

----------------"Nos conviene entrar por el norte de la isla; así tendremos tiempo de hacer un plan para enfrentar y vencer a Merman y a sus novias.

----------------"Eso es bueno; aunque no deja de ser peligroso.

----------------"No sean miedosos; el miedo siempre nos hace perder la concentración.

----------------"Bien dicho hermanita mía; es lo único bueno que nos ha dicho nuestro padre.

----------------"Bueno, volviendo al peligro que nos impedirá por un tiempo llegar al primer tesoro; ¿Cómo exterminaremos a ese degenerado Merman y a su tres novias?

----------------"Ellas deben morir primero; sin ellas Merman es más vulnerable. La inmortalidad de Merman termina con las muerte de sus novias. Así está escrito.

----------------"Espero que ese libro tuyo no se equivoque.

----------------"Descuida Gibbs; ya verás que no fallaremos; se positivo.

----------------"Creo que debes mostrarle tu plan de entrada a Britana a Jack ahora mismo.

----------------"Si, tienes razón.

Gibbs se levanta y carga a la pequeña Lena.

---------------"Jovencita¿Qué te parece si llevamos a este maravilloso barco al límite de velocidad?

---------------"¡Si¿Puedo manejar el timón?

---------------"Si te permito hacer eso probablemente el capitán Sparrow me haga caminar por la tabla; pero¿Qué tal si yo lo manejo y tú me ves? Observando es que se aprende.

---------------"Muy bien.

Gibbs se aleja con la traviesa Lena en brazos y Adriana sonríe mientras los ve alejarse.

Finalmente Adriana decide ir hacia la cabina de Jack para exponer su idea de cómo entrar a la isla y tener tiempo para preparar un ataque contra las peligrosas novias de Merman.

La joven llega hasta la puerta de la cabina de Jack y con algo de timidez toca a la puerta.

------------------"¿Quién es?

------------------"Es Adriana¿puedo pasar?

------------------"¡Por supuesto queridita adelante!

Adriana entra y cierra la puerta; la joven se da cuenta de que Jack ha estado bebiendo.

-------------------"¿Celebras algo?

-------------------"No solo se bebe para celebrar algo amor; el ron es el compañero inseparable de los piratas; no es nada fácil para un hombre joven como yo pasar tantas noches de soledad en medio del mar.

------------------"Si; supongo que para un hombre es más difícil enfrentar la soledad. Mi padre, por ejemplo; ha puesto el ron por encima de sus propias hijas. Al menos es bueno ver que el ron no ha podido corroer tus sentimientos. No lo permitas Jack.

Las palabras de Adriana ciertamente tocan el corazón de Jack; tanto, que pone la botella de ron sobre la mesa y la hace a un lado.

------------------"Tú si que sabes como hacer ver la realidad con palabras; ¿no te han dicho que eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien?

------------------"No fue mi intención sermonearte Jack; es solo que te vi beber, te vi triste y recordé…

------------------"¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba triste?

------------------"Me basta con mirarte a los ojos para saberlo. Pero descuida, no te pienso preguntar.

------------------"Eres discreta; no te metes en la vida de los demás; por eso me simpatizas tanto.

------------------"Me alegra saberlo. Bueno, me doy cuenta de que no es buen momento para venir a hablarte de Britania. Lo haremos mañana si te parece.

Adriana camina hacia la puerta pero Jack va de inmediato por ella, la detiene y cierra la puerta con llave. Esto pone a Adriana un poco nerviosa; primero que nada están solos; es casi de noche y Jack ha bebido.

----------------"Nuestra próxima visita a las soleadas costas de la misteriosa Britania se aproxima; así que cualquier idea de cómo llegar sin que nos ataquen exóticas bestias de forma repentina es de mucho interés para mí.

---------------"Bien. Hablemos entonces.

---------------"Vamos a sentarnos.

Adriana y Jack caminan hacia la mesa y se sientan frente a frente. Adriana se intimida mucho con la mirada de Jack, y Jack ciertamente se pierde en la tierna belleza de Adriana. Hay algo en ella que la hace especial; y eso le llama mucho la atención al capitán Sparrow.

----------------"¿Cuál es tu idea querida?

----------------"Desembarcar por el norte de Britania; nos dará tiempo para hacer planes para enfrentar a las novias de Merman; si ellas mueren, Merman pierde su inmortalidad, lo que lo hace vulnerable y con suerte lo suficientemente cobarde como para que nos entregue la Espada de Hael sin que tengamos que pelear por ella.

----------------"Claro; solo hay que tener el objeto de liberación correcto.

----------------"Esto es solo una idea Jack; yo nunca he pisado esa isla; cualquier cosa puede suceder y debemos estar listos.

----------------"¿Nunca estás segura de nada?

---------------"Estoy segura de mis motivaciones para ir a Britania. Tú las conoces.

---------------"Es noble que tengas a tu hermana como centro de tu vida; pero no me parece que sea del todo sano.

---------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

---------------"Adriana; eres muy joven; tienes belleza, inteligencia; te defiendes tan bien en el mar como cualquier pirata auténtico; solo que llevas un disfraz de corsaria que te mantiene lejos de los problemas en tierra firme. ¿Piensas estar sola toda tu vida, no tienes planes para tu futuro…romántico?

Adriana está sorprendida con la pregunta.

----------------"Pues no se; si he soñado con encontrar el amor; pero el hombre que me ame debe aceptarme con mis virtudes, defectos y sobre todo con mi hermana; si a ella no la aceptan entonces no me aman en verdad.

Jack se pone de pie y camina hacia Adriana; la joven se pone muy nerviosa; cuando mira a Jack a los ojos siente mariposas en el estómago. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de lo que siente. Jack se coloca detrás de Adriana; ella se voltea para verlo y al tenerlo tan cerca es casi imposible disimular su nerviosismo; pero lo hace bien hasta ahora.

-----------------"¿Y como debe ser ese hombre especial que te acepta con tus defectos, virtudes y tu adorable hermanita?

-----------------"Pues tiene que ser un hombre valiente; que ame el mar, que me haga reír, que me comprenda, que sea tierno y que solo me ame a mí.

-----------------"Esa descripción encaja muy bien con alguien que yo conozco y que veo todos los días. Al menos se, que no le molestaría para nada encajar con los requisitos que acabas de exponer.

-----------------"¿Ah si?

-----------------"Si; y si todo sale como espero y si te portas bien posiblemente te diga quien es en poco tiempo.

-----------------"Eso me hará muy feliz; espero.

Jack y Adriana se miran fijamente; ella tiene miedo de ilusionarse demasiado con Jack Sparrow; pero es casi imposible evitarlo. Y Jack; Jack ya no puede imaginar su vida solo. Él no tenía interés en el amor; ese sentimiento estaba dormido en su corazón hasta que Elizabeth llegó a su vida; provocando en él grandes penas; pero ahora que ese sentimiento está vivo y el hecho de haber estado cerca de la muerte le hacen pensar que debe echar raíces y no disfrutar solo su pasión por el mar. Elizabeth ya tiene un dueño definitivo; tal vez Adriana sea el camino que debe escoger.

----------------"¿Qué me dices tú Jack; como es la mujer de tu vida?

----------------"No lo se; me enamoré una vez; de la mujer equivocada y por poco me cuesta la vida entre otras cosas. No creo que exista una mujer en el mundo que esté dispuesta a aguantarme.

----------------"No digas eso Jack.

Jack le sonríe a Adriana, se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana. La joven Montero deja su silla y va hacia él.

----------------"¿No tienes una mujer ideal?

----------------"Todas las mujeres de mi vida excepto una; han tenido las mismas características.

----------------"Se porque lo dices. Giselle me ha hablado de ti.

----------------"No le creas nada de lo que te haya dicho; ella puede ser muy exagerada a veces. No soy malo como ella y muchos piensan.

---------------"Eres un buen hombre Jack Sparrow. Aún no respondes a mi pregunta; ¿tienes una mujer ideal?

---------------"Si la tengo de todos modos no importa; en realidad los hombres como yo no podemos ilusionarnos demasiado con el amor.

Adriana toma la mano de Jack. Él se sorprende con el gesto de la joven.

-----------------"La vida sin amor no vale la pena Jack; aunque solo lo vivas en silencio, vale la pena mantener la ilusión en el corazón. Te dejo para que sigas en lo tuyo, buenas noches Jack.

Adriana suelta la mano de Jack y sale de la cabina; dejándolo con muchas cosas en la mente. Lena está escondida detrás de un pilar de madera y ve a su hermana salir de la cabina de Jack. Una vez que ha visto que su hermana mayor está fuera del área, la pequeña Magdalena corre y entra a la cabina de Jack; el capitán Sparrow se impresiona al ver a la niña en su cabina.

-----------------"Niña¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-----------------"Quiero saber si te gusta mi hermana. Quise decir; ¿Le gusta mi hermana Capitán Sparrow?

-----------------"Esas son la clase de preguntas que una niña tan pequeña como tú no debe hacer.

Lena se siente desilusionada con la actitud de Jack hacia lo que ella acaba de decirle. Jack nota el desánimo en los ojos de la pequeña.

--------------------"¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa?

--------------------"Me hubiera gustado que dijera que si le gustaba mi hermana. Usted me gustas para ella; ella siempre está sola; ella ama el mar y usted también. Ella es linda.

--------------------"Tú eres el centro de su vida pequeña; no hay nada en este mundo que le importe más que tú.

--------------------"Yo no quiero que haga más sacrificios por mí; se que ama, pero quiero que sea feliz, y yo se que no es feliz, al menos no completamente. Ya no volveremos con papá; ella me lo dijo; estaremos muy solas; ella más que yo.

Jack no quiere comprometerse demasiado; tampoco desea decir algo de lo que después se tenga que arrepentir.

-------------------"Ya deberías estar durmiendo pequeña.

-------------------"Esta bien. Al menos es su amigo; eso por lo menos ya es algo. Buenas noches Capitán Sparrow.

-------------------"Buenas noches niña.

-------------------"No le diga a mi hermana que vine a verlo; se puede enojar. Ella quiere que lo respete.

-------------------"No le diré.

Magdalena abandona la cabina de Jack.

Pero mientras Magdalena quiere jugar a cupido con Jack Sparrow y su hermana. Lauren Beckett está en la cabina principal con uno de sus secuaces. Uno de los soldados que estuvo encargado de la seguridad de Lord Cutler Beckett; Armand Kellen.

----------------"¿Piensa usted dejarle todos esos maravillosos tesoros a ese borracho que tenemos por capitán?

----------------"Ese miserable no merece ni existir; esto no solo es venganza, es ganancia. Dejo que Jack Sparrow y su banda de miserables encuentren los tesoros; luego entro yo con mi venganza y mato varios pájaros de un solo tiro. Yo no tengo expediente criminal; felizmente puedo moverme como un fantasma, hacerme pasar por quien yo quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje sin que nada ni nadie sospeche o me detenga.

----------------"Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted si la estuviera viendo ahora.

----------------"Si, tal vez. Bueno, faltan pocas horas para el alba; que se alisten todos; y cuida que Montero no vuelva a tocar una sola botella de ron; lo quiero alerta en la travesía.

---------------"Como usted ordene.

El Perla Negra se acerca cada vez más a Britania; y esa cercanía altera a los guardianes de los tesoros; porque aunque aún se encuentran a una larga distancia; ellos ya pueden percibir que el imponente barco con velas negras se acerca a sus costas. Esa cercanía comienza a tener consecuencias. Magdalena no puede dormir; ella y su hermana se encuentran en una cabina mediana; muy cerca de la de Jack; esa cabina también la comparten con Elizabeth. La pequeña aprovecha que su hermana y Elizabeth duermen profundamente y se sale de la cabina; afuera; solo la luz de la luna ilumina la cubierta del Perla. La niña comienza a curiosear por los alrededores y cerca de la proa, junto a un barril; se encuentra con una niña, más o menos de su edad. La niña luce muy pálida; tiene larca cabellera rubia, y está completamente mojada. Magdalena está un poco asustada, pero piensa que la niña probablemente es una polizón; como ella cuando se metió al barco.

-------------------"¿Quién eres, como llegaste aquí?

La niña no le responde, solo la mira fijamente.

------------------"¿Cómo te llamas?

------------------"Si van a entrar a nuestra tierra tienen que llevarnos a descansar.

------------------"¿Qué dices?

------------------"Tienes que decirles; si van a entrar a nuestra tierra tienen que llevarnos a descansar.

Magdalena no sabe como responder a eso.

-----------------"¿Por qué mejor no me dices tu nombre?

-----------------"¡Tienes que decirles!

-----------------"¡Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré! Pero dime tu nombre¿Quién eres?

-----------------"Nyah.

-----------------"¿Ese es tu nombre?

-----------------"Si.

-----------------"¿Estás…viva?

-----------------"Tienen que llevarnos a descansar, si van a entrar a nuestra tierra. Tienes que recordarlo, tienes que decirles.

-----------------"Ya te lo prometí.

La misteriosa y pálida niña llamada Nyah se acerca lentamente a Lena; que no sabe si correr o quedarse. Ahora ambas están frente a frente.

----------------"Tú no vas a tener problemas cuando te vayas.

----------------"¿Qué dices?

----------------"Ella te ama; como si fuera tu madre y no tu hermana. No eres un problema para ella; no lo serás nunca. Van a tomar caminos distintos.

----------------"¿Ahora lees el futuro?; tienes muchas habilidades.

----------------"Cuando estás así; puedes ver muchas cosas; tú no vas a tener problemas cuando te vayas.

----------------"¿A dónde se supone que iré?

La niña le sonríe; de pronto se escuchan pasos. Magdalena se voltea para ver quien se acerca.

----------------"Tienes que…

Magdalena no lo puede creer; la niña acaba de desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Ahora la pequeña siente mucho miedo. De pronto la mano de un hombre toca su hombro y ella se asusta.

----------------"¡Oye, tranquila!

----------------"¡Gibbs, me asustaste!

----------------"¡Por el amor de Dios niña¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora?!

----------------"¡Tienes que despertarlos a todos!

----------------"¿Para qué?

----------------"Un fantasma de Britania quiere que le de un mensaje a todos los que tripulan este barco.

----------------"Madre de Dios; ¿¡niña te das cuenta de lo que dices?!

----------------"¡Esto es en serio Gibbs tienes que despertarlos; si no lo hago esa niña fantasma va a volver y no quiero que regrese!

----------------"¿En serio viste un fantasma?

----------------"¡Te lo juro por todos los santos que quieras Gibbs; tengo mucho miedo; si no les doy el mensaje ella volverá estoy segura!

----------------"Cálmate; voy a despertarlos a todos. ¡Sabía que no debíamos meternos en esto!

Gibbs se aleja de Lena para despertar a Jack y a todos a bordo del Perla Negra; pero Lena sigue muy asustada, las palabras de esa niña la asustaron mucho; es ahora cuando se arrepiente de no haber obedecido a su hermana quedándose en Tortuga.

_**Continuará….**_


	5. Chapter 5 Britania

Todos se encuentran en la cubierta del Perla Negra; Lena está muy asustada; Adriana trata de consolarla lo mejor que puede; pero ahora lo importante es que la niña le revele lo sucedido; a ella y a todos. Jack está preocupado; en cierto modo piensa que hubiera sido mejor llevar de regreso a la niña a Tortuga.

------------------"Lena, tienes que calmarte y decirnos lo que viste. ¿Qué pasó?

------------------"Se me apareció el fantasma de una niña; al principio pensé que era una niña viva, que se había escondido en el barco como yo pero no; esa niña estaba muerta.

------------------"Tranquila; te creo. ¿Hablaste con ella?

------------------"Si.

------------------"¿Qué te dijo?

------------------"Repetía una frase; una y otra vez; ella dijo; "Si quieren entrar a nuestra tierra, tienen que llevarnos a descansar".

Jack ahora está mucho más que preocupado.

-----------------"Eso será una petición o una amenaza.

-----------------"Creo que es una petición desesperada. Me parece que lo Lena vio fue un Myling. Nos estamos acercando a Britania; es obvio que pueden sentirlo; nos están diciendo que es lo que quieren.

-----------------"Bueno; entonces no hay problema; llevamos a los pequeños fantasmas a un lugar lindo en la isla donde puedan descansar y asunto resuelto.

-----------------"No es tan simple Jack.

-----------------"¿Por qué no es tan simple?

-----------------"Son niños; saben que han muerto pero al mismo tiempo están aferrados a la vida. Ellos quieren descansar pero no van a salir para que los llevemos de inmediato. Ellos van a jugar con nosotros; nos pondrán a prueba. Ya les dije, sus juegos muchas veces ocasionan accidentes; hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

Will se acerca a Jack.

----------------"Esto se está complicando demasiado Jack. Me parece que vamos a terminar como el año pasado.

----------------"No seas pesimista William; vamos por buen camino; solo tenemos que quedarnos muy cerca de Adriana y no tendremos problemas.

----------------"Eso espero. Sinceramente espero ser el primero en encontrar la espada que concede deseos; para poder salirme de esta aventura tan complicada.

Pero mientras William se queja con Jack; Elizabeth y Adriana siguen interrogando a Lena.

--------------------"¿Esa niña te dijo su nombre?

--------------------"Dijo que se llamaba Nyah.

--------------------"¿Cómo era ella?

--------------------"Como de mi edad, más o menos. Rubia, de cabello largo; estaba toda mojada y muy pálida; tenía los ojos vacíos; sin brillo. Me dio mucho miedo.

-------------------"Te entiendo mi amor; pero tienes que decirme; ¿hablaron de algo más?

Lena tiene miedo de contarle a su hermana sobre el resto de la conversación.

----------------"No tengas miedo de contarme hermanita; yo te protejo con mi vida; lo sabes; antes que de que algo o alguien intente lastimarte primero tiene que pasar sobre mí.

Y eso es exactamente lo que teme Lena; ella sabe que su hermana es capaz de dar la vida por ella; y si eso sucede; ¿Cómo va a poder sobrevivir en el mundo sin su hermana?

------------------"No me dijo nada más Adriana; de veras.

------------------"¿Segura; no me estás ocultando nada?

------------------"De veras; solo repitió esa oración y no dijo nada más.

Lena finalmente decide creer en la palabra de su hermanita.

----------------"Elizabeth; ¿la llevarías a la cama? Tengo que hablar con Jack.

----------------"Seguro. Vamos Lena.

Lena toma la mano de Elizabeth y se aleja con ella hacia las cabinas. William y Jack se acercan a Adriana.

----------------"¿Qué más te dijo?

----------------"El nombre de la niña; Nyah.

----------------"Nyah; y supongo que esa pequeña niña fantasma es la líder del resto del grupo de los pequeños niños fantasmas que tristemente no pueden descansar.

----------------"Puede que tengas razón Jack; pero no lo se. He leído mucho sobre Mylings y generalmente no tienen un líder. Son niños. Puede que ella sea una mensajera; en verdad no lo se.

Will y Jack se miran preocupados.

---------------"¿No crees que sea peligroso que haya hecho contacto con tu hermana?

---------------"No me parece tan raro; es hasta cierto punto normal; los niños son más abiertos con otros niños. Solo espero que la pequeña Nyah to tenga planes de entablar una amistad con mi hermana.

Pero mientras la visita de la niña fantasma de nombre Nyah es interpretada en el Perla Negra; en El Sagitario; una amargada Lauren Beckett medita en la soledad de la cabina principal sobre su futuro y su revancha. Armand Kellen entra y cierra la puerta.

---------------------"Es usted demasiado devota de la soledad.

---------------------"Me gusta escuchar lo que pienso. Y me puedes tutear; tú yo estamos en el mismo nivel; por ahora.

---------------------"Te sientes muy segura de que saldrás victoriosa; me aterra verte con esa seguridad.

---------------------"¿Y eso por qué?

------------------"Porque es la misma seguridad que tenía tu padre; y ya ves como terminó.

------------------"Lo se; no puedo arrancar ese terrible día de mi mente. Mi vida se fue con él; mi mundo también. Es extraño que los sentimientos más nobles y hermosos solo surjan cuando estás a punto de morir o de perder a alguien que amas tanto.

------------------"No te pongas triste.

------------------"Ya derramé mis lágrimas por él. Ahora solo me queda vengar su muerte, recuperar lo que perdí.

------------------"Tengo fe en ti. Lo que no me explico es como piensas vengarte y al mismo tiempo quedarte con los trece tesoros de Britania.

------------------"De los trece; solo me interesa uno. Uno del que solo mi padre tenía conocimiento. Cuando fue a Port Royal en busca de la brújula de Jack Sparrow tenía en mente encontrar dos destinos; el primero; el corazón de Davy Jones para controlar los siete mares y el segundo; el tesoro que le brinda a quien lo posee el control total de las fuerzas de la madre naturaleza y con eso; el control del mundo. Agua, aire, tierra y fuego; si los controlas, tienes el poder de tener al mundo en la palma de tu mano.

Armand está impresionado con esa revelación.

---------------"¿Existe un tesoro con tan magnífico poder en esa isla?

---------------"Si. Mi padre me habló de eso antes de partir a Port Royal; hasta me dejó los documentos que prueban su existencia. Verás; La Esfera de Lorelei; tiene la fuerza para atraer a los cuatro elementos que dan vida al mundo; y de esa forma manejarlos al antojo de quien lo posea. Marco Antonio descubrió esa esfera por primera vez; ocultó su hallazgo del César de Roma; para de esa manera entregar la esfera a su amada Cleopatra y así ambos tendrían al mundo en un puño. Pero la mala suerte los alejó de ese sueño; y ya sabemos como terminaron los dos. Nadie volvió a nombrar la esfera; hasta este momento.

--------------"Entonces; ¿solo tú lo sabes?

--------------"Si. Mi padre obtuvo los documentos en un antiguo museo egipcio en la India que fue destruido por un terremoto. Estaba dentro de una de las estatuas en honor a Cleopatra. Mi padre era un hombre de suerte. Con esa esfera en mis manos puedo tenerlo todo de un solo golpe; mi venganza, el control del mar y puedo hacer con el mundo lo que me de la gana.

Armand comienza a tener excelentes pensamientos; y sabe que sería una buena idea conquistar el vacío y triste corazón de Lauren; ella es una mujer hermosa; audaz, fuerte y posee un elemento de mucho valor; el documento los llevaría al objeto capaz de controlar al universo en toda su gloria. Lauren nota que el joven Armand Kellen la mira insistentemente.

-------------------"¿Por qué me miras así?

-------------------"Solo admiro tu belleza.

-------------------"Mientras no intentes otra cosa.

-------------------"¿Por qué no?

-------------------"Yo entregué mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo a un hombre hace un tiempo; él me destrozó abandonándome cuando juró casarse conmigo; el dolor casi me mata y juré ante Dios que no me volvería a enamorar jamás; pienso cumplir con ese juramento. No es fácil llorar por amor sola; mi padre sufrió por mi dolor pero nunca me entendió; y aunque lo intentó; jamás pudo vengarme como yo hubiera querido.

-------------------"Conozco esa historia; tu padre lo intentó; quiso vengarte; pero ese infeliz que te vio como un amor fugaz logró escapar y salirse con la suya.

Lágrimas de rabia; de dolor por los recuerdos que renacen en su memoria, brotan de los ojos de Lauren; ella amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida; la dejó marcada para siempre; se ha convertido en su obsesión y en su tortura. Lo ama y lo odia con la misma intensidad; ella no puede medir la fuerza de esos dos sentimientos que habitan en su alma.

------------------"Mi amante cruel es una deuda que también pienso saldar en la travesía. Y la Esfera de Lorelei me va a ayudar.

------------------"Yo también pienso ayudarte; te debo la vida; soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

---------------"Es bueno saberlo. Eres muy apuesto Armand; créeme que cuando necesite sentirme mujer iré a buscarte; pero recuerda; las cosas se hacen como yo quiero y cuando yo quiero; nada se hace sin mi consentimiento; ¿comprendes?

---------------"Perfectamente.

---------------"Muy bien. Mañana temprano quiero una reunión con ese borracho que tenemos por capitán y con tus hombres de confianza; y te repito, solo los de mayor confianza. Tenemos que planear muy bien nuestra estrategia; recuerda que somos lobos con piel de oveja; tengo que lucir como la pobre huérfana rechazada por el mundo. Para que la esfera llegue a mis manos ellos tienen que encontrar los primero doce tesoros; hay un orden que no se puede romper; me lo dijo Montero. Necesitamos del enemigo para conseguir lo que queremos; después; les daremos la puñalada por la espalda.

---------------"Me gusta cuando hablas así.

Y mientras las víboras planean sus tácticas de ataque; Adriana no puede dormir; ella pasa frente a la puerta de la cabina de Jack y se preocupa al verla abierta; la curiosidad la hace entrar; se acerca a la mesa y ve una botella de ron casi vacía; eso la hace revivir duros momentos; la imagen de ver a su padre borracho tirado en una cama la entristece.

----------------"Es de mala educación entrar a una cabina privada sin antes tocar a la puerta o anunciarse.

Adriana es sorprendida por Jack. Ella se siente muy avergonzada y se pone muy nerviosa.

---------------"Lo siento Jack; es que… la puerta estaba abierta y pues… me preocupé; lo siento.

---------------"¿Crees que estoy fatalmente ebrio?

---------------"Evidentemente no lo estás; has bebido; pero no al extremo.

---------------"Hay cosas muy buenas e interesantes que puedes descubrir dentro de ti cuando estás bajo los efectos relajantes del alcohol.

---------------"Nada bueno puede venir del alcohol Jack; puede que tú sepas manejarlo y manejarte bajos sus efectos; pero hay personas que pierden el control; se convierten en monstruos y son capaces de cosas horribles.

Jack nota dolor en la mirada de Adriana; es evidente que las borracheras de su padre han dejado una dolorosa huella en su vida.

-------------"Supongo que obviamente lo dices por tu padre; ¿verdad?

------------"Lena no sabe esto; te lo voy a contar pero por favor que quede entre nosotros. No quiero que ella sufra y menos que llegue a odiar a su padre. Una noche mi padre estaba completamente borracho; se puso violento porque no había dinero; era época de tormentas en el Pacífico y decidimos quedarnos en tierra firme hasta el final de la temporada; porque Lena estaba muy pequeñita; solo tenía 1 año. Mi padre quería dinero para emborracharse así que vendió a mi hermanita; a una pareja que no podía tener hijos por diez doblones.

Jack no lo puede creer; eso es lo peor que ha escuchado en su vida.

--------------"Yo era lo único que impedía que esa pareja se llevara a mi hermanita. Los enfrenté; los saqué de la casa y luego; mi padre; lleno de rabia; me golpeó tan fuerte que me rompió un brazo. Pasé toda la noche llorando en silencio; por el dolor del brazo roto y por la crueldad de mi padre; pero no me arrepentí; porque mi hermanita seguía conmigo. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo ver nada bueno en el ron?

-------------"Perfectamente; y si necesitaba una razón más para detestar a tu padre ya la tengo; del mismo modo ahora tengo una muy buena razón para admirarte y añadirte a mi grupo selecto de amistades permanentes. Eres una joven excepcional Adriana.

La joven se emociona con las palabras de Jack; tanto que no sabe que decir.

---------------"Y porque eres excepcional es que debes pensar seriamente en hacer tu vida de una forma plena; que te beneficie a ti y a tu hermana.

---------------"Ella depende por completo de mí; solo necesito una parte del tesoro, lo suficiente para darle una vida digna; feliz, quiero que vaya a la escuela, que conozca a otros niños; quiero que ella tenga la niñez que yo no tuve. Y sinceramente; no creo que exista un hombre que desee tanta responsabilidad en su vida; me refiero a que me acepte con mi hermana. En mi caso sería como aceptar a una madre soltera; Lena más que mi hermanita es como mi hija; por amor, costumbre y crianza.

Jack siente mucha admiración y ternura por Adriana.

-------------------"Tú mereces un buen hombre en tu vida Adriana.

-------------------"Gracias Jack; Tú mereces una buena mujer a tu lado también.

-------------------"Ambos merecemos buenas parejas; el problema es que nunca se puede obtener lo que se quiere.

-------------------"Es cierto. Bueno; voy a tratar de dormir; mañana es un día importante.

-------------------"Buenas noches.

-------------------"Buenas noches Jack.

Adriana abandona la cabina de Jack; dejándolo con una sensación rara en su corazón. Cada día que pasa Adriana se vuelve más especial; aunque todavía la existencia y presencia de Elizabeth Swann pesa en su memoria.

Mientras; El Sagitario sigue la ruta del Perla Negra a una distancia segura; Montero sigue al mando del barco aunque con muchas limitaciones; Armand cuida que él no toque ni una botella de ron; algo que lo tiene bastante molesto. Montero entra a su cabina luego de dejar a su relevo en el timón. El devaluado corsario se sienta en su cama y toma una foto que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la cama; es una foto donde se encuentra su fallecida esposa junto a Adriana cuando ella tenía más o menos doce años. Cuando mira a su amada esposa abrazando a Adriana en esa foto sus sentimientos paternales florecen; pero luego piensa en como murió y de quien fue la culpa según su criterio; y es cuando todo instinto paternal desaparece y es el rencor quien lo domina.

--------------"Magdalena nunca debió nacer mi amor; ella no solo te arrebató la vida con su llegada; poco a poco se fue apoderando de Adriana; hasta que por ella se alejó de mí; me abandonó; ¡me perdió el respeto; y ya no se ocupa de mí! Aunque eso, ya no importa; pronto tendré mucho oro; un tesoro que me va a sacar de la miseria en la que vivo; podré beber todo lo que quiera; viviré en una hermosa mansión y entonces; ¡las veré a ambas arrastrándose ante mí! Pero no les daré nada; nada; ellas no merecen ser mis hijas; no merecían ser tus hijas; tú eras demasiado maravillosa; demasiado buena para este mundo y para ellas; debimos ser solo tú y yo; solo tú y yo.

Montero continúa meditando mientras contempla la foto.

Finalmente amanece; en la cubierta del Perla Negra hay mucho movimiento. Will y Gibbs están en la torre de vigía y observan la silueta de una enorme isla al sur.

-----------------"Voy por Jack.

-----------------"Bien.

Will baja de la torre de vigía con su característica agilidad. Jack, Adriana, Elizabeth y Lena salen a cubierta. Will se acerca a ellos.

------------------"Jack, creo que ya llegamos.

------------------"Yo no puedo asegurarlo; la experta en Britania es Adriana.

Adriana sonríe mientras se dirige hacia la torre de vigía. Jack, Will y Elizabeth se sorprenden al ver la agilidad que tiene Adriana para subir a la torre. Finalmente la joven Montero llega hasta Gibbs.

--------------"Hola Gibbs.

--------------"Usted me sorprende cada día joven Montero.

--------------"Si, suelo sorprender a las personas a veces.

--------------"¿Es Britania lo que vemos allá adelante?

--------------"Si; es Britania; una de las isla más grandes y verdes que se haya visto. Por eso no debemos separarnos una vez pongamos los pies allí; el interior de la isla es prácticamente una selva; verde todo el tiempo; es fácil perderse.

--------------"Gracias por el dato.

--------------"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

--------------"Con el viento a favor; unas dos horas más o menos.

--------------"Entonces es hora de bajar de aquí y hacer planes.

--------------"Excelente idea.

Pero la tripulación de El Sagitario también hace sus planes. Y Montero no está nada contento.

---------------"¿Por qué tengo que esconderme con el resto de la tribulación en Isla Suez?

---------------"Porque no me conviene que tu hija se entere que estás de mi lado; todos mis planes se vendrían abajo.

---------------"No pienso irme; ¿Qué me garantiza que no se van a largar con todo el tesoro?

---------------"¡Cuida la manera en la que le hablas a la señorita Beckett!

---------------"Calma Armand; en cierto modo él tiene razón en preocuparse. Pero descuide Montero; Su paga está asegurada.

---------------"Eso espero; porque si no…

---------------"No me amenace Montero; usted tiene mucha cola que le pisen. Yo lo puedo acusarlo de crueldad contra una hermosa niña de seis años; su hija. Mi nombre aún existe y en una corte mi palabra pesará más que la suya. Además; hay una persona en Tortuga que estaría deseosa de ayudarme a hundirlo en una prisión por borracho, mal padre y depravado; y hasta le puedo añadir…pirata. Aunque usted conduzca esta nave yo estoy al mando; que no se le olvide.

Montero se da cuenta de que está atrapado; tiene que obedecer a Lauren Beckett aunque no le guste.

----------------"Bueno, ya que las diferencias entre el capitán Montero y yo han sido puestas a un lado; espero que todos recuerden lo que tienen que hacer; no quiero errores. Nadie puede ver este barco cerca de las costas de Britania; Armand y yo atracaremos primero y haremos nuestra espléndida actuación dramática; en unos días los cinco hombres que Armand escogió atracaran como apoyo; pero tienen que esconderse muy bien. Repito; los errores están prohibidos.

Lauren ya ha expuesto las reglas del juego; de su juego. Todavía el Sagitario se encuentra atrasado en comparación con el Perla que está muy cerca de las costas de Britania.

Adriana está lista para hablarle a toda la tripulación; Jack, Will, Gibbs, Elizabeth y Lena están junto a ella.

-----------------"La costa del Norte de Britania es segura; cuando vayamos hacia el sur debemos estar listos para enfrentar a las novias de Merman. Las estacas de madera deben atravesarles el pecho; ellas son muy hábiles así que tengan cuidado.

Raggetti tiene una pregunta.

----------------"Dijiste que ellas se pueden transformar; ¿Cómo sabremos que nos rondan si pueden cambiar de forma?

----------------"Ellas cambian en el momento en el que se sienten amenazadas. Ligea es la primera en aparecer siempre según este libro; tan pronto percibe la presencia de un hombre sale para curiosear. No teman; traten de matarlas antes de que cambien. Libraremos a esta isla de la amenaza de esos monstruos. Vamos a rodear para entrar por el norte; tendremos tiempo.

Lena quiere sin duda ser parte de la aventura.

-----------------"¿Yo voy a desembarcar verdad?

------------------"De ninguna manera jovencita, tú te quedas a bordo; Cotton y Marty te van a cuidar.

------------------"¡Eso no es justo Adriana!

------------------"¡Es justo porque yo lo digo! Ya hablamos de esto y no quiero que volvamos a discutir por lo mismo; estaré muy ocupada; y no te quiero en peligro. ¿Comprendes?

------------------"No es justo.

------------------"Lo es para mí; a menos claro que quieras encontrarte de nuevo con la adorable Nyah.

-----------------"No, eso no, tienes razón mejor me quedo.

Jack y Adriana se sonríen; Elizabeth, Will y Gibbs ahora respiran tranquilo porque no van a tener que estar al pendiente de la seguridad de la carismática Lena.

El Perla llega al punto exacto donde deben anclar. Pintel está listo para recibir la orden de Jack.

---------------"Espero por usted para anclar capitán.

---------------"Hazlo. ¡Y que todos tomen las armas que necesitan quiero regresar al Perla con todos mis hombres!

Adriana se siente bien al escuchar a Jack decir eso; ella se da cuenta de que a Jack no solo le importa el tesoro; le importa su gente; eso la hace sentir más admiración por él.

Finalmente el Perla Negra ya se encuentra frente a las costas de Britania; los botes comienzan a bajarse; Elizabeth y Adriana preparan sus armas; a Elizabeth le sorprende lo bien que Adriana maneja las armas; ella luce tan inocente que jamás la creyó capaz de tener conocimientos de batalla.

------------------"¿Eres buena con la espada Adriana?

---------------"Aprendí todo lo que se debe saber hace mucho; con mi padre cuando mi madre aún vivía; y con amigos en Singapur; Tortuga; tengo una mezcla de técnicas.

---------------"Es bueno saberlo. A mi me enseñó Will. Él es muy bueno en eso.

---------------"Que bien; esa isla es hermosa, mágica; pero muy peligrosa.

---------------"Espero que más que peligros todos saquemos beneficios de ella.

---------------"Pienso igual que tú.

Elizabeth y Adriana se siguen preparando. Los botes ya están listos. Cotton, Marty y dos tripulantes de origen asiático van a permanecer a bordo del Perla Negra para cuidar a Lena y al mismo tiempo mantener el barco listo por si hay que huir de la Isla.

Britania; una isla enorme; llena de belleza y misterios. En sus costas; un anciano con las ropas rasgadas observa al enorme navío con velas negras. El hombre es muy anciano; bajo de estatura, encorvado por el pesado paso de los años; su rostro muestra sabiduría; misterio; pero también refleja una serenidad firme, lo cual es muy positivo. Es un anciano con historia; es parte de Britania y Britania es parte de él; es el anciano detrás de la leyenda poderosa que es Britania.

_Piratas; son piratas pero son hombres buenos; tienen intenciones distintas; son valientes y fuertes; puede que mi esperanza esté a bordo de ese enorme navío con velas negras; quizás ellos liberen a esta hermosa isla de sus demonios; y permitan que los buenos espíritus tomen de nuevo el control de sus costas. Llevo demasiado tiempo escondido; demasiado tiempo esperando; un rey me hizo una promesa y nunca me la cumplió; con el tiempo; veremos si la promesa de un pirata es más valiosa que la de un rey"._

_**Continuará….**_


	6. Chapter 6 Peligro en Britania

Jack, Adriana, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Raggetti, y otros 3 tripulantes del Perla Negra ya se encuentran en las doradas arenas de la costa norte de Britania. Es una isla hermosa, llena de vida, misteriosa e imponente como las leyendas que adornan su existencia. Jack se acerca a Adriana.

------------------"¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?

------------------"Prepararnos bien; hacer un plan de ataque. No podemos adentrarnos en la isla hasta que tengamos un plan para enfrentar nuestro primer problema.

------------------"Merman y sus lindas novias.

------------------"Exacto.

Elizabeth tiene una pregunta para Adriana.

------------------"Nos has hablado mucho de esas…mujeres monstruo; ¿pero que hay de Merman; cuán peligroso es?

------------------"Merman fue un príncipe Rumano. Dirigía la Sagrada Orden del Dragón durante la edad media; Hubo una batalla en esta isla contra los Sajones; las fuerzas de Merman estaban perdiendo; así que Merman le ofreció su alma al poderoso y cruel dios del mar Neptuno, a cambio de que le permitiera conquistar Britania; Neptuno aceptó; a cambio de la espada de Hael y del resto de los tesoros de Britania; Merman ganó la batalla; pero intentó pasarse de listo y huir con los tesoros. Neptuno se alzó de las aguas y lanzó su furia contra Merman; Neptuno lo condenó a una eternidad cruel al servicio de sus tres hijas; que ahora son sus novias y carceleras; ellas lo torturan, le exigen sus favores y lo mantienen en una eternidad tormentosa. Si ellas mueren él recupera su mortalidad

Todos están impresionados.

------------------"Entonces le haríamos un gran favor a Merman sacándolo de toda esa miseria.

------------------"Muy cierto Jack; pero no olvides que él no puede ir a descansar en paz hasta que nos entregue la Espada de Hael.

Will toma la palabra.

--------------"Me parece que al menos por hoy deberíamos acampar aquí; como dijo Adriana; no podemos adentrarnos en la isla hasta que estemos bien preparados para enfrentar el primer reto.

Gibbs tiene una duda importante.

--------------"Me parece que no solo debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a ese Merman y a sus amiguitas; me parece que tenemos que decidir quien de entre nosotros ha de reclamar la Espada de Hael una vez el enemigo sea neutralizado.

Will siente que debe ser él.

--------------"Elizabeth y yo necesitamos esa espada para poder librarnos para siempre de la amenaza de ser colgados.

Del mismo modo; Jack siente que debe ser el dueño.

-------------"Eso nos pone en un dilema William; primero que nada yo soy el capitán; segundo, a mi me persigue la misma amenaza que a ti y a tu adorable prometida; soy yo quien debe reclamar la espada y pedir el deseo por los tres.

-------------"¡¿Y que me asegura que es eso precisamente lo que vas a desear?!

-------------"La duda ofende William.

Adriana y Elizabeth se dan cuenta de que deben intervenir antes de que todos comiencen a pelearse.

---------------"¡Basta; no quiero que se repita la misma vergonzosa escena en cierta isla hace un año!

---------------"Escuchen; esa espada solo la puede reclamar quien mate a la última de las novias de Merman; y ese puede ser cualquiera de nosotros; así que no vale la pena pelearse por la Espada de Hael porque esa espada no puede tener un dueño en específico.

--------------"Olvidaste mencionar eso.

--------------"Es bueno guardar cierta información para momentos de incertidumbre y codicia como el que acabamos de presenciar; es bueno para mantener la calma.

Jack y Will vuelven a relajarse ahora que saben que la espada no puede tener un dueño en específico. Jack se acerca a Adriana y la mira a los ojos fijamente; la joven interpreta eso como enfado y se intimida; pero el miedo desaparece cuando Jack le sonríe en una forma seductora pero con una clara evidencia de admiración.

-----------------"Pirata.

-----------------"¿Qué?

-----------------"Mantienes cerca de tu corazón información valiosa que te permite controlar y manejar la situación y a todos aquellos que la componen a tu antojo. Igual que yo cuando me siento amenazado.

-----------------"Jack; no fue con mala intención; al contrario…

-----------------"Nos parecemos mucho tú y yo; vamos a hacer un buen equipo.

Jack se aleja de Adriana; ella siente mariposas en el estómago. Ya no puede negar que le encantaría transformarse en pirata siempre cuando Jack estuviera a su lado. Elizabeth notó la privada conversación entre Adriana y Jack; le dolió verlos juntos y eso la atemoriza; ella no puede caer en la tentación de nuevo; Will es su prometido, su futuro; no puede arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo; casi no logra su perdón hace un año; realmente fue un milagro lo que los volvió a unir.

Pero mientras las cosas se calman en el norte de Britania; a bordo del Perla Negra un evento sobrenatural está a punto de manifestarse. Lena entra a la cabina que compartía hasta hace un rato con Elizabeth y su hermana Adriana; cuando mira hacia la cama puede ver a la niña fantasma sentada en ella; con una muñeca de trapo entre las manos. Lena se asusta al verla.

----------------"Bienvenida a Britania.

Lena comienza a temblar de miedo.

-----------------"No tengas miedo; no grites; no he venido a hacerte daño.

-----------------"Yo no quiero que estés aquí.

-----------------"¿Me tienes mucho miedo o es que mi aspecto te molesta?

Lena no sabe que responder; Nyah se pone de pie y camina hacia Lena.

-----------------"Tú no vas a tener problemas cuando te vayas.

-----------------"¿Por qué me repites eso; a donde voy a ir?

-----------------"¿Para qué decírtelo? Mi presencia te asusta, te molesta. Siempre es así; por eso estamos condenados; porque nadie nos quiere ver ni escuchar.

Lena siente que esa niña viene en son de paz; que tal vez deba darle una oportunidad y escucharla; después de todo; en ningún momento ha intentado hacerle daño.

-----------------"¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo?

-----------------"¿Tú me quieres escuchar?

-----------------"Si.

Nyah, la niña fantasma se siente bien con la actitud de Lena. Nyah le ofrece a Lena su mojada y vieja muñeca de trapo de cabello rojo.

----------------"Te la regalo. Cumpliste con tu palabra; les diste mi mensaje; la mereces.

Lena le sonríe forzadamente a Nyah y acepta la vieja muñeca.

----------------"Gracias, que detalle tan lindo de tu parte.

----------------"Tú no vas a tener problemas cuando te vayas.

----------------"¿A dónde iré?

----------------"A un lugar especial; muy lejos de aquí, muy lejos de todo y de todos los que conoces. Britania es la puerta hacia tu libertad.

---------------"Si, lo que tú digas. ¿Qué se siente ser fantasma?

---------------"No sientes nada.

---------------"¿Nada?

---------------"Nada. Nada te duele, nada te gusta, nada te hace reír o llorar; solo vives con el tormento de lo que fue tu vida, de lo que te hicieron para que terminaras…así.

---------------"¿Qué te hicieron a ti?

---------------"Mi madre se enojó porque no le traje dinero a la casa una tarde que no pude vender el pan, porque llovía y no había gente en el pueblo; recuerdo que me lanzó contra una pared de ladrillos; y luego desperté rodeada de una niebla gris; con otros niños que habían pasado por lo mismo. Volví a la casa; le hablaba a mi madre pero ella no me escuchaba, le gritaba, y ella no me escuchaba; fue cuando supe. Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

---------------"Lo siento mucho.

---------------"Al menos tú si puedes sentir algo; yo solo puedo recordar; arrastrar la pena de ese día. Sufriendo en esta cruel eternidad.

Lena comienza a sentir mucha compasión por Nyah. Por otro lado; Nyah si puede sentir algunas cosas; pero todas van relacionadas a la pena, a la rabia de haber salido del mundo mortal de una manera tan injusta, dolorosa y cruel. Ver que Lena es tan amada, tan protegida por su hermana mayor le duele tanto como la pena que arrastra con su cruel eternidad. Quisiera poder tener algo de esa bendición; o al menos verla por siempre en el rostro de Lena. Nyah está creando en su mente una idea; un juego especial que al menos terminaría con la soledad que su eternidad profesa.

--------------------"¿Te gustaría conocer a tu madre Lena?

--------------------"¿Cómo sabes que nunca pude conocer a mi madre?

--------------------"Ya te lo dije; cuando eres como yo; puedes ver lo que otros no pueden. Yo puedo llevarte a conocer a tu madre. Si te vas conmigo, no tendrías que irte; porque ese lugar a donde irás, ese lugar del que tanto te hablo; te va a separar para siempre de tu hermana; pero si vienes conmigo; podrás estar cerca de ella para siempre. ¿Qué dices?

La idea de conocer a su madre es muy tentadora; es mejor ir con Nyah que terminar lejos de su hermana. Lena comienza a creer firmemente en todo lo que Nyah le dice.

-----------------"¿No mientes verdad?

-----------------"Juro que vas a conocer a tu madre; y luego podrás volver para estar cerca de tu hermana. Es mejor que ir a un lugar en donde no vas a poder ver a tu hermana de nuevo.

-----------------"Bien; voy contigo.

-----------------"Muy bien Lena, no te arrepentirás.

En la isla; Jack contempla a Adriana mientras ayuda a Elizabeth a ganar puntería con el arco y la flecha; Will se le acerca.

-----------------"Me doy cuenta que esa joven no te es indiferente; eso es bueno.

-----------------"William; sabes que después de lo ocurrido el año pasado mi primer y único amor ha vuelto a ser el mar.

-----------------"No tiene por qué ser así Jack; eres joven; no tienes que condenarte a la soledad.

-----------------"Adriana es demasiado dulce como para terminar con un pirata salvaje y corrompido como yo.

-----------------"Eres un buen hombre Jack; un héroe que insiste en mantener sus buenas acciones en el anonimato.

-----------------"Es agradable saber que me sigas considerando de ese modo compañero; ¿crees que ya pueda llamarte y considerarte como un amigo entrañable?

-----------------"En el fondo siempre he sido tu amigo; las circunstancias y tu impredecible forma de actuar nos distanció en el pasado. Pero eso ya es historia muerta; así que considérame tu amigo.

-----------------"De acuerdo.

Jack y Will se dan la mano sellando de esa manera su amistad.

Mientras; Elizabeth logra afinar su puntería gracias a los consejos de Adriana.

----------------"Es parecido a disparar un arma.

----------------"Si; pero a veces la flecha busca la dirección del viento; es importante que tengas a ambos a tu favor.

----------------"Sabes mucho de esto.

----------------"Prácticamente fue criada en un barco; El Sagitario ha sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo.

----------------"Tú hermana parece amar la vida en el mar.

----------------"Lena es muy aventurera para ser tan pequeña; admira a los piratas sean nobles o no.

----------------"Cuando miro a tu hermanita; puedo verme a mí misma cuando era niña. Los piratas siempre fueron una obsesión para mí. Hasta que finalmente me convertí en parte de ese mundo; de este mundo.

----------------"Es inútil pelear contra el destino Elizabeth. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino forjado; solo puedes dejarte llevar y tratar de cambiar aquello pueda herirte. Pero lo que está escrito para el corazón; eso si no se puede cambiar.

En el Perla Negra; Marty hace un reconocimiento por cubierta; cuando descubre con horror que Lena está en la proa del barco; lista para saltar. Marty corre hacia ella y logra atraparla antes de que se lance.

-------------------"¡¿Pero que crees que haces niña?!

-------------------"¡No debiste detenerme!

--------------------"¿¡Quieres morirte?!

--------------------"¡Quiero ver a mi madre; ella me prometió llevarme a conocerla!

--------------------"¿Quién te prometió esa tontería? Tu madre está muerta.

--------------------"Nyah me dijo que fuera con ella; que me llevaría a conocer a mi madre. Ella puede hacerlo; ahora se va a enojar conmigo y no podré ver a mi madre como ella lo prometió.

Marty se conmueve con la pena y la increíble inocencia de Lena y la abraza para consolarla; pero al mismo tiempo sabe que hay una fuerza negativa entre ellos; y que intenta lastimar a Lena.

En la isla; Adriana siente una presión en el pecho; Jack nota el nerviosismo de la joven y se le acerca.

-------------"Mi increíble instinto me dice que tienes una gran preocupación.

-------------"Si, me preocupa estar lejos de Lena; mi hermanita suele descontrolarse cuando no estoy cerca.

-------------"Ah, no te preocupes amor; la pequeña Lena se encuentra en muy buenas manos; la he dejado con los únicos piratas de mi tripulación que tienen un toque especial para manejar a los niños; en especial a una niña tan activa, dulce e impredecible como tu hermanita.

-------------"No puedo creer que te desagraden los niños.

-------------"No me desagradan; pero si me gusta que se mantengan a varias millas náuticas de mi ruta.

-------------"Yo creo que serías un buen padre.

-------------"Yo creo que tienes una gran imaginación.

-------------"Solo veo la realidad Jack. Tú mereces ser feliz y trascender como todo el mundo. Hay mucha bondad en ti; sería lindo que la transmitieras a una nueva generación que pueda perpetuar tu leyenda.

Adriana se aleja de Jack. La joven Montero tiene una gran habilidad para hacer sentir a Jack halagado; y en cierta manera pleno en cuanto a afecto se refiere.

En el Perla; Marty se alista para desembarcar.

----------------"Vigilen bien a la niña; que no salga a cubierta.

Todos hacen un gesto afirmativo.

En el lado sur de la isla; el anciano observa de lejos al barco con velas negras.

---------------"Los espíritus han despertado; comienzan a atacar a los visitantes. Ojala todos tengan la fuerza para sobrevivir.

De pronto; una hermosa joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules aparece ante el anciano. Lleva un vestido azul de fina seda; es Ligea; la novia menor de Merman; la que adora seducir y eliminar a los hombres una vez satisface su maligna lujuria.

-----------------"¿Sigues soñando con la libertad anciano?

-----------------"¡Aléjate bruja del mar!

-----------------"Hay muchos hombres en ese barco; y dos rivales muy peligrosas; pero se las pienso encargar a mis hermanas.

-----------------"He visto el final de todos los monstruos de esta isla; ¡Tú vas a caer en esa masacre Ligea; tú y tus hermanas!

-----------------"¿Qué sería de Britania sin los guardianes de los Trece Tesoros anciano; lo has pensado? La isla moriría; se destruiría y tú con ella. A menos claro que…decidieras liberarte y salvar la isla poniendo en práctica…

----------------"¡Calla! Nunca haría eso; ni contra el ser más miserable.

----------------"Si nos destruyen; tú te hundes con Britania; Aquí hay un tesoro que no puede caer en manos humanas; ni siquiera en las de esos piratas que se jactan de ser nobles. Ellos ambicionan el poder de los tesoros que cuidamos para beneficios personales; igual que todos los que han pisado estas costas y que hemos destruido antes de que se adentren. ¿Serán en verdad tan nobles y valientes como para eliminarnos a todos?

---------------"Si, son capaces de lograrlo.

---------------"¿Qué harás si logran llegar a el último de los tesoros; el único que no tiene guardián gracias a que ese rey legendario te traicionó? Si lo logran; Britania muere, tú con la isla; y el mundo entero estaría en manos de los mortales. ¿Vas a permitirlo?

El anciano guarda silencio. Ligea sabe que ha triunfado de nuevo; que ha pisoteado la esperanza del anciano.

---------------"Un rey te traicionó; igual que nuestro amo y mascota; ese rey hizo un pacto con nuestro padre y te redujo a miseria. Te quitó el poder sobre el único tesoro que vale en verdad la pena en esta isla. Yo no quiero desaparecer; así que no permitiré que esos piratas logren lo que se proponen; sean buenos o no, me da igual. ¿Qué harás tú?

Ligea desaparece ante los ojos del anciano; dejándolo con una profunda angustia; pero al mismo tiempo decidido a confiar una vez más; a no perder la esperanza de al menos salvar la paz de Britana aunque su condena jamás termine.

Marty llega a la isla ante la sorpresa de todos; sobre todo de Jack.

----------------"¿No se supone que debes estar cuidando a nuestra pequeña joya?

----------------"De ella precisamente vengo a hablarles.

Adriana llega en ese momento acompañada de Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Qué sucede Marty; que haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar cuidando a Lena.

----------------"Lena trató de suicidarse.

----------------"¡¿Qué; es una broma?!

----------------"Explícate por favor.

----------------"Según ella una niña le dijo que iba a llevarla a conocer a su madre si se lanzaba al fondo del mar. El nombre de la niña era Nyah.

Adriana se pone muy nerviosa; es el nombre de la niña Myling; la misma que se le apareció en el barco.

---------------"Tengo que ir con ella.

Jack no está de acuerdo con eso.

--------------"No puedo dejar que hagas eso linda.

Adriana se sorprende al escucharlo decir eso; Elizabeth no lo puede creer.

-------------"¿Disculpa?

-------------"Jack…

-------------"No podemos estar sin ti en esta isla ni por medio segundo; conoces todo lo que compone este lugar bueno y malo; si te vas, no sabremos como defendernos.

Adriana comienza a sentirse dolida por la actitud de Jack.

-------------"Si se quedan aquí; no les pasará nada; el norte siempre mira hacia el sol; el sol es luz; las criaturas del mal odian la luz porque simboliza la pureza, el bien. Además; voy a volver.

-------------"Lamento decirte querida que sí confío en tu palabra pero no confío para nada en la evidente manipulación de tu hermanita.

-------------"¿Manipulación¡Ese pequeño monstruo quiere que mi hermanita se mate; tienes un testigo que lo confirma y aún así dudas! No lo puedo creer.

Adriana trata de contener su llanto pero es imposible; tiene ganas de llorar pero de rabia; de dolor por ver que Jack no confía en ella y que mentía cuando dijo que toleraba la presencia de Lena. Elizabeth sabe que debe intervenir antes de que las cosas lleguen más lejos.

--------------"Jack; te preocupas por nada; sabes que Adriana es una mujer de palabra. ¡Por Dios comprende; su hermanita estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de unos de los monstruos de esta isla; Adriana tiene que verla, hablarle; no se lo puedes prohibir!

Jack medita por un momento; se da cuenta de que ha cometido un gran error pero la vida lamentablemente le ha demostrado que no siempre se puede confiar; aunque los dulces y tristes ojos de Adriana le muestran que estaba terriblemente equivocado.

--------------"Ve con tu hermana.

Adriana respira profundo al saber que podrá ir con su hermanita. Elizabeth no piensa dejarla sola.

--------------"Yo voy contigo Adriana.

--------------"Gracias Elizabeth; gracias Jack; al menos ahora que Elizabeth me acompañará no tendrás dudas de que voy a volver.

Jack sabe que merece ese comentario lleno de enfado por parte de Adriana. La joven Mortero acompañada por Elizabeth se sube al bote para ir a ver a su hermanita.

Will se acerca a Jack.

----------------"Tienes una enorme tarea para cuando ella regrese.

----------------"Lo se; el problema es que soy un desastre para las disculpas; últimamente ya nadie me cree cuando digo que lo siento.

----------------"Te esfuerzas mucho para ocultar tus verdaderas emociones; eres muy impredecible Jack.

----------------"No me estás ayudando mucho.

----------------"Te deseo suerte.

----------------"Gracias amigo.

Un poco más lejos; uno de los tripulantes de origen asiático que ha desembarcado en la isla junto a Jack y al resto; se aventura a curiosear por un pequeño sendero que conecta a la entrada del bosque seco de Britania. De pronto; una hermosa joven aparece ante él; es Ligea; la menor y más seductora de las novias de Merman. Ella lo tiene hipnotizado con su belleza; ni siquiera el miedo lo anima a huir despavorido ante lo que sin duda es una manifestación sobrenatural de la isla.

-----------------"Dime tu nombre pirata.

-----------------"Yin-Sun.

-----------------"China; has cruzado mares solo para terminar como pirata. Debe ser una vida muy apasionada para que muchos se arriesguen por vivirla.

Ligea se acerca al temeroso pero impresionado pirata. La diosa maligna comienza a seducirlo; lo acaricia y él se deja llevar porque está completamente hipnotizado.

---------------"Se buen niño y dale un mensaje a tus amigos piratas por mí; ¿quieres?

---------------"Te…tengo… ¿Tengo opción?

---------------"No. Y no te conviene hacerme enojar.

Yin- Sun lamentablemente no tiene elección.

Pero en El Perla; Adriana tiene una fuerte discusión con su hermanita; Elizabeth tiene a la niña cargada en sus brazos para que no se sienta tan sola ante los fuertes regaños de su hermana mayor.

-----------------"¡Creí que tenías más sentido común; prometiste no meterte en problemas y luego Marty llega a la isla diciendo que te sorprendió tratando de suicidarte!

-----------------"¡Nyah vino a verme, ella me dijo que me llevaría a conocer a mamá!

-----------------"¡¿Y le creíste?!

-----------------"Yo quería ver a mamá

-----------------"¡Nuestra madre está muerta Magdalena; la volveremos a ver pero eso será cuando las dos seamos viejas, sordas y sin más tiempo por delante! Nyah no es una niña; es un cuerpo muerto; un alma en pena que pondré a descansar muy pronto para que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

------------------"¡Nyah no es mala!

------------------"¡Nyah es un monstruo; un fantasma del camino; lo único que quiere es arrastrarte a su miseria porque tiene envidia de tu fuerza vital; por eso no abandonan este mundo, porque siguen aferrados a la vida!

Magdalena llora en brazos de Elizabeth; La joven Swann intenta calmar los ánimos.

-----------------"Adriana por favor; no le grites más. Es solo una niña.

-----------------"Una niña que no piensa en lo mucho que me hace sufrir con sus locuras. ¿Qué va a ser de mí si la pierdo; acaso ella se preocupa por eso? Me siguió hasta aquí sabiendo el peligro que corría; me desafió.

-----------------"Te siguió porque te ama. Adriana… por favor.

Magdalena sigue llorando; Adriana ya no puede soportarlo. Así que se acerca a Elizabeth; la joven Swann le entrega a la niña que de inmediato se abraza fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

------------------"¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso Lena; yo te adoro; si llegara a perderte no podría vivir!

------------------"Perdóname Adriana; lo siento mucho.

------------------"Lo se. Perdóname por gritarte; es que me asusté tanto.

Adriana pone en el suelo a Lena; se arrodilla frente a ella y ahora las dos se miran fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"No quiero que la vuelvas a escuchar; si se te vuelve a aparecer quiero que grites por ayuda; los Mylings no son tan poderosos pero como pudiste ver; saben como manipular a su antojo. Nyah no es una niña; ella está muerta; es un monstruo que aunque carga un gran sufrimiento no tiene buenas intenciones con los vivos; ellos quieren que nos enfoquemos solamente en llevarlos a descansar y por eso te ataca; para que no me distraigas; ¿comprendes?

------------------"Te comprendo. Ella me regaló una muñeca.

Adriana se asusta mucho pero disimula lo mejor que puede.

------------------"Quiero que la busques y que me la entregues en este momento.

------------------"Si.

Lena va a cumplir con la orden de su hermana. Elizabeth se acerca a Adriana.

-----------------"¿No crees que es mejor si la llevamos con nosotras a la isla?

-----------------"¿Para que Jack me cuelgue de la primera palmera que encuentre? No, no puedo; además sería en extremo peligroso; tengo que concentrarme en guiarlos; en Britania no se pueden cometer errores ni por casualidad.

-----------------"Tienes que comprender a Jack; mucha gente lo ha traicionado en el pasado; su capacidad para confiar en quienes lo rodean es muy limitada; cualquier cambio inesperado lo hace desconfiar de inmediato.

------------------"Entiendo. Pero sus dudas me lastimaron mucho. Me duele que desconfíe de mí.

Las palabras de Adriana confirman sus ideas de que ella siente algo por Jack. Elizabeth se aterra al sentir los celos nuevamente en su corazón.

----------------"Estoy segura de que Jack se va a disculpar contigo tan pronto volvamos; es terco pero tiene buen corazón; aunque lo oculte con todas sus fuerzas.

----------------"Si, tal vez.

Lena finalmente regresa con la muñeca y se la entrega a su hermana. Adriana mira la muñeca y al tenerla entre sus manos siente una gran tristeza. Es como si la pena de Nyah estuviera impregnada en esa vieja muñeca de trapo. Adriana sabe que no puede conmoverse demasiado.

Adriana camina hacia Marty y le entrega la muñeca.

------------------"Quémala, que no quede nada. Y vigilen a mi hermana día y noche.

------------------"Entendido.

Lena ahora tiene mucho miedo; siente que Nyah se va a enojar mucho si queman su muñeca.

Jack, Will y Gibbs conversan sentados en la arena.

----------------"Capitán; me parece que debe hablar con ella directamente.

----------------"Seguro Jack; no te preocupes; Adriana es una joven noble te va a perdonar.

----------------"Si pierdo su amistad pierdo la confianza de que me guíe por caminos seguros en esta peligrosa isla.

----------------"Ella nunca nos llevaría por mal camino.

De pronto; se escucha un lamento; todos se ponen de pie y ven como Yin-Sun se acerca, tambaleándose; con la boca hinchada y derramando sangre de sus labios; el joven pirata cae al suelo; Jack, Gibbs, Will y Pintel van a auxiliarlo.

------------------"¿Qué te sucedió compañero?

------------------"Calma, dinos¿Quién te hizo esto?

------------------"La…la…mujer

------------------"¿Qué mujer?

------------------"La…la espada de…Hael…per...pertenece a los dioses del mar.

Will y Gibbs tienen una idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado al pobre Yin-Sun.

----------------"Merman.

----------------"O sus novias.

Ahora Jack está preocupado. Lamentablemente Yin –Sun convulsa y muere en los brazos de William. Jack no sabe como manejar esta situación.

-----------------"Gibbs

-----------------"Si capitán.

-----------------"Cúbranlo; pero no lo entierren hasta que Adriana y Elizabeth regresen.

-----------------"Como ordenes.

Adriana y Elizabeth vienen en el bote de regreso hacia la Isla de Britania; Cotton es quien viene remando. Adriana luce triste y Elizabeth intenta animarla.

------------------"Jack va a disculparse contigo estoy segura.

------------------"Al menos no puedo culparlo del todo por desconfiar; como bien dices él ha sido víctima de muchas traiciones.

------------------"Si; yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Adriana nota la melancolía en la voz de Elizabeth; pero sabe que no es propio indagar en las intimidades de las personas.

------------------"Quiero terminar con el primer reto para ir hacia los Mylings y llevarlos a descansar de una vez por todas.

------------------"¿Cuántos deseos se le pueden pedir a la Espada de Hael?

------------------"Solo uno. Y tiene que ser un secreto entre el poder de la Espada y su Portador. Después de eso la espada se convierte en aliada por así decirlo, más fiel de quien la tenga; se convierte en un arma letal y protectora.

------------------"¿Qué tesoros te gustaría reclamar?

------------------"Solo quiero lo suficiente para vivir en paz con mi hermanita por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Finalmente el bote llega a la orilla y las jóvenes desembarcar; ambas se preocupan al ver que todos lucen muy preocupados. Adriana tiene miedo de preguntar; y es Elizabeth quien toma la palabra.

----------------"¿Qué les pasa? Ya regresamos no tienen de que preocuparse.

Jack camina directo a Adriana, la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta donde Will, Gibbs, Raggetti y Pintel custodian el cadáver de Yin-Sun. Adriana se preocupa al darse cuenta de que hay un cadáver cubierto con una manta en la arena.

--------------"Will, muéstrale a nuestra adorable guía lo que le sucedió al pobre Yin-Sun durante su ausencia

Will descubre el cadáver; Adriana se impresiona mucho y Jack la abraza. Elizabeth no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; ha visto cosas horribles pero la forma en la que el hombre murió es espantosa.

----------------"Esto fue obra de una de las novias de Merman.

----------------"¿Estás segura Adriana?

----------------"Completamente. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por eliminarlas.

----------------"Dile lo que el pobre Yin- Sun dijo antes de morir Jack.

----------------"Entre balbuceos dijo que "La Espada de Hael pertenece a los dioses del mar".

---------------"Por como tiene la boca; es obvio que fue Ligea quien lo atacó. Sus besos son el peor de los venenos para los mortales; mata lenta y dolorosamente.

---------------"Si, hay besos que son letales en algunas ocasiones.

Elizabeth se siente aludida ante ese comentario de Jack. Will se acerca a ellos.

----------------"Tenemos que planear las cosas muy bien.

----------------"Definitivamente.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Advertencias

Comienza a oscurecer; Will, Elizabeth, Pintel y Gibbs encienden antorchas; es importante mantener la zona lo más iluminada posible; Jack y Adriana permanecen frente a la tumba de tierra que contiene los restos del pobre Yin-Sun. Se decidió enterrarlo en la entrada al valle; donde lamentablemente cayó inerte a causa de un beso letal.

------------------"Es lamentable que esto haya pasado; más cuando deseabas mantener a toda tu tripulación completa.

------------------"No hables como si fueras la culpable; porque no lo eres. El pobre Yin-Sun simplemente no fue capaz de seguir las instrucciones que se le dieron; cometió un error y le costó la vida. Lamentable; pero una que otra vez todos pasamos por situaciones en la que los errores nos cuestan mucho.

Adriana siente mucha amargura en el comentario de Jack. Pero no quiere indagar; como siempre prefiere guardar silencio. Jack por otra parte sabe que debe disculparse con ella; por lo sucedido con Lena.

-----------------"Adriana; no soy un experto en pedir perdón; pero es evidente que se me pasó la mano hace un rato en cuanto a lo sucedido con tu linda hermanita; y quiero que me disculpes.

----------------"Olvídalo Jack.

----------------"No, yo debí comprender lo importante que es ella para ti.

----------------"Yo se que lo sabes; y se que en ese momento pensabas en la seguridad de todos. Yo estoy conciente de mi responsabilidad en todo esto. No voy a fallarte. Lena ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer si vuelve a tener otro encuentro con esa Nyah.

Jack admira el espíritu y la nobleza de Adriana.

----------------"Gracias.

----------------"De nada.

Jack y Adriana finalmente se alejan de la tumba de Yin-Sun.

Pero no tan lejos de Britania; El Sagitario se abre camino en el mar. Lauren Beckett se encuentra observando a uno de los marineros que tripulan el barco. Para Lauren ese marinero es demasiado delgado; definitivamente no tiene la apariencia masculina que todo marinero posee. Y mientras más lo observa más sospechas tiene de quien puede ser. Armand se acerca a ella con buenas noticias.

------------------"Lauren, Montero dice que para el amanecer estaremos en la Costa Este de Britania.

------------------"Perfecto; rodearemos hasta llegar al norte y los hallaremos de inmediato.

Armando nota la insistencia de la bella Lauren en mirar al delgado marinero que se encarga de lustrar la cubierta.

-----------------"¿Tienes algo en contra de ese joven marinero?

-----------------"¿No te parece que sus curvas son demasiado femeninas como para ser hombre?

-----------------"Lauren…

-----------------"Llevo días observándolo; mas bien observándola. Estoy segura de que es una mujer.

-----------------"¿Polizón?

-----------------"Si es quien creo que es; te aseguro que es mucho más que eso. Quiero que lleves a esa persona a mi cabina de inmediato; pero no quiero que lo amenaces; solo dile que quiero hablar.

----------------"Como digas; pero ten cuidado.

Lauren saca su arma y se la muestra a Armand.

--------------"Puedo defenderme muy bien sola querido; no te preocupes.

Pero mientras Lauren descubre si tiene enemigos a bordo. En Britania; Adriana medita mientras da un paseo a solas por la playa; ella se siente segura porque hay iluminación y además; el norte de Britania es seguro. Pero su seguridad termina cuando Ligea, una de las novias de Merman aparece delante de ella en su forma humana. Adriana no sabe que hacer; no está armada y los demás están a unos metros; pero para cuando vengan a auxiliarla ya Ligea la habrá matado. Por otro lado; Ligea no planea dañarla, al menos por ahora.

-----------------"Supongo que no necesito presentación.

-----------------"¿Ligea?

-----------------"Pero que inteligente muchacha; acertaste.

Adriana está muy atemorizada; pero intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede.

-----------------"Es una tontería pensar que alguna parte de esta isla es segura.

-----------------"Los libros dicen que ustedes no pueden pisar el norte de Britania porque es ahí donde los rayos del sol tocan la arena al amanecer.

-----------------"Eso es muy poético; pero dime; ¿pensaron las manos humanas que escribieron esas palabras en la caída de la noche?

Ligea ha atrapado a Adriana con esa revelación.

---------------"Tienes suerte de que me encuentre de muy buen humor esta noche niña.

---------------"No dudo que lo estés; mataste a un pobre hombre.

---------------"Lo hice; pero esta vez no fue solo por diversión o defensa de lo que mis hermanas y yo protegemos. Esta vez lo hice como advertencia.

---------------"¿Advertencia?

---------------"Todos los que han pisado Britania piensan que nosotros; los guardianes de los tesoros; somos escorias salvajes que solo matan a los intrusos; pero eso no es verdad. Podemos pensar, sentir, tenemos la capacidad de medir la valentía, la cobardía, la audacia y el heroísmo de cualquier ser humano. Ustedes estremecieron los cuatro puntos de esta isla tan pronto pusieron sus pies en ella. Cada uno de ustedes posee el valor, el coraje, la fuerza y el deseo de seguir adelante y eliminarnos a todos con tal de conseguir lo que buscan. Y no lo podemos permitir.

Adriana está impresionada con lo que le ha dicho Ligea. La maligna diosa del mar se acerca a Adriana. La joven da pasos atrás para no tener contacto cercano con ella.

------------------"Los guardianes respetamos a quienes poseen valor y honor; por eso tratamos de darles la oportunidad de retirarse con dignidad; y con vida claro está.

------------------"Eso no esta escrito en mi libro.

------------------"Supongo que ahí solo narran lo valiosos que son los tesoros y lo terribles que son los guardianes. Váyanse; esos tesoros pertenecen a esta isla, a nosotros; no derramen su sangre en nombre de la codicia.

-----------------"Esto no es por codicia.

-----------------"¿Ah no? De todos ellos la única que no tiene motivos egoístas para ansiar esos tesoros eres tú. Los piratas que te acompañan tienen honor pero igual son piratas. Debes preguntarte; si vale la pena arriesgar la vida de alguien inocente, puro, y tan amado por unos tesoros.

----------------"¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?!

----------------"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir; lo sabes tan bien que el miedo que había en tus ojos a causa de mi presencia se ha desvanecido. Hay cosas mucho peores en esta isla que mis hermanas y yo; si no se van; atacaremos de una forma cruel; no van a tener oportunidad.

----------------"No estés tan segura.

----------------"Oh, se que no va ser fácil; como ya te dije; sabemos que clase de personas son ustedes; tienen un valor admirable. Pero nosotros somos lo que somos; nos estamos protegiendo, igual que ustedes; es una cuestión de…supervivencia.

Con un valor increíble; Adriana se acerca a Ligea y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

--------------"Mi futuro depende de encontrar esos tesoros; los necesito para sobrevivir en el mundo real que está fuera de esta isla condenada por monstruos y leyendas oscuras.

--------------"¿Tu futuro? Jamás has pensado en tu propio beneficio; por eso es que te hablo en esta noche; por eso te advierto para que hagas lo mismo con los que te acompañan. Si se quedan; si sigues adelante vas a encontrar tu ruina y vas a tener que cargar con la de todos ellos en tus hombros por el resto de tu vida; cada guardián de esta isla, bueno o malo, va a defender lo que protege; si cruzan ese valle mañana los vamos a atacar; y créeme, cuando te digo que serás tú quien al final termine llorando lágrimas de sangre. No puedes decir que no te lo advertí.

Diciendo esto; Ligea desaparece ante los ojos de Adriana; que aún no puede dejar de temblar de la impresión por lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero en el Perla Negra una manifestación está por ocurrir. Lena entra en la cabina que compartía con su hermana y con Elizabeth; y de pronto; escucha un llanto; el llanto de una niña dentro del ropero. Lena tiene miedo de abrir la puerta porque tiene una idea de quien está llorando; pero igual la curiosidad es enorme; y termina abriendo la puerta del ropero solo para encontrarse con Nyah llorando desconsoladamente. Lena está muy asustada; considerando que acaba de romper la promesa que le hizo a su hermana de gritar si volvía a verla.

-----------------"¡Tienes que irte o voy a tener que gritar!

-----------------"¡Tu hermana es mala!

-----------------"No es cierto.

-----------------"¡Si es cierto; ella quemó mi muñeca; ella piensa que soy un monstruo; es una hipócrita; una codiciosa como todos los que han venido a esta isla!

-----------------"¡No hables así de mi hermana!

-----------------"Ella solo quiere los tesoros; igual que todos los que han pisado esta isla; ella no va a ayudarnos; la promesa no va a ser cumplida.

-----------------"Tú me querías matar; fui una tonta al confiar en ti y hacerles prometer que te ayudarían; a ti y a los demás.

Nyah se pone de pie; Lena se intimida un poco y se aleja. Nyah camina lentamente hasta acercarse a Lena y mirarla a los ojos fijamente; la pequeña Lena se estremece de miedo al tenerla tan cerca.

------------------"Tú no vas a tener problemas cuando te vayas; pero quiero que sepas algo; si tu hermana y sus amigos no cumplen con su promesa de llevarnos a descansar; haremos de sus vidas un verdadero infierno. Somos niños condenados por la crueldad de aquellos que nos dieron la vida; por lo mismo tenemos el poder de quitarla; nuestras travesuras causan accidentes muy graves en muchas ocasiones.

Lena ahora tiene más miedo que antes.

----------------"No le hagas daño a mi hermana; por favor.

----------------"De ella depende; tu hermana me odia y eso significa que ya no tiene ganas de ayudarnos.

---------------"¡Ella no va a romper su promesa!

---------------"Claro; más le vale mantenerla si quiere seguir con vida.

Diciendo esto; Nyah desaparece ante los ojos de Lena. La niña ahora está muy preocupada por su hermana; y tiene que decírselo a alguien.

Mientras; Adriana ya les ha hablado a todos sobre su encuentro cercano con la novia menor de Merman. Todos lucen muy preocupados; sobre todo Gibbs.

-----------------"Me parece que deberíamos irnos de esta isla cuanto antes.

Jack definitivamente no está de acuerdo.

----------------"¡¿Por qué se preocupan tanto compañeros?! Después de todo lo que vivimos el año pasado ha quedado más que claro que somos indestructibles.

----------------"Capitán; con todo respeto, lo que estamos a punto de enfrentar en esta isla no se compara con lo que enfrentamos el año pasado.

Will interviene.

-----------------"Debemos seguir adelante; si encontramos todos esos tesoros nuestras vidas estarán resueltas. Como solía decir Cutler Beckett; "La Moneda es lo que rige al mundo". Podemos comprar justicia y libertad con todo el valor que tienen los tesoros de esta isla.

Jack está muy sorprendido con lo que acaba de decir Will.

----------------"William; siempre supe que la sangre pirata que corre por tus venas se manifestaría tarde o temprano.

----------------"No te emociones tanto Jack; que lo lleve en la sangre no significa que me vaya a dedicar a serlo.

Este comentario provoca en Elizabeth un gesto de decepción. Ella esperaba que algún día Will fuera un poco más como…Jack.

Adriana por su parte prefiere que todos piensen en como prepararse.

----------------"Ligea me dejó muy claro que nos van a atacar con todas sus fuerzas; sienten que somos la peor amenaza que han tenido. Más que halagarnos debemos preocuparnos porque eso quiere decir que serán más violentas. Yo propongo que en vez de enfrentarlas cara a cara como lo teníamos planeado; será mejor atacarlas por la espalda, solo que… si lo hacemos así tendremos que usar señuelos.

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Adriana; todos se voltean para ver a los dos mejores prospectos para señuelos que tiene la tripulación del Perla Negra; Raggetti y Pintel.

Los dos inseparables amigos se sienten muy tensos y asustados al tener las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

----------------"¿Por qué nos miran así?

----------------"Vamos; No piensan exponernos a tanto peligro; ¿verdad?

El capitán Jack Sparrow se acerca sonriente a ellos.

----------------"Ya es hora de que los dos demuestren sus habilidades como piratas en situaciones heroicas.

----------------"¡Ya lo hemos hecho!

----------------"¡¿Por qué no le pregunta a la señorita Swann quien la salvó de ser triturada por el Kraken?!

----------------"Es una pena que yo no haya estado presente en ese momento; ahora van a tener que demostrarlo de nuevo; pero no se preocupen; les cuidaremos las espaldas.

Jack se aleja de ellos con su característico paso; Raggetti y Pintel no se sienten muy seguros de querer seguir adelante. Pero saben que huir y traicionar al capitán Sparrow tampoco es buena idea. Adriana se acerca a ellos.

-----------------"No se preocupen; no los vamos a dejar solos; protegeremos bien sus vidas, lo prometo.

-----------------"Puede que usted tenga la buena voluntad de protegernos.

-----------------"¿Pero que tal si los hechos futuros no apoyan sus palabras señorita Montero?

-----------------"Nadie más morirá en esta isla; no lo voy a permitir; ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá. Pero necesitamos que nos ayuden por favor. ¿De acuerdo?

Raggetti y Pintel no tienen más remedio que aceptar.

En el Perla Negra; Lena tiene una fuerte discusión con Marty.

-----------------"¡Tienes que llevarme a la isla; tengo que advertirle a mi hermana sobre lo que me dijo Nyah!

-----------------"¡No puedo llevarte; ella me matará si lo hago!

-----------------"¡Entonces ve tú y dile!

-----------------"No puedo abandonar el barco Lena; fueron órdenes del capitán.

-----------------"Por favor Marty; esto es importante; Nyah está muy enojada con mi hermana por haberle quemado su muñeca; tengo que advertirle.

------------------"Tu hermana estará bien; es una adulta y sabe defenderse.

------------------"¡Los adultos siempre creen saberlo todo!

------------------"Sabemos más que los niños; así que será mejor que regreses a tu cabina y no salgas de ahí hasta que tu hermana o el capitán decidan otra cosa.

Marty se aleja de Lena; la pequeña niña se queda muy molesta; se siente impotente; su hermana corre peligro y ella no sabe como prevenirla; es demasiado pequeña como para escapar del barco en un bote; pues no tiene la fuerza para bajarlo. Ella tiene que pensar en algo para ayudar a su hermana.

Pero mientras en el Sagitario; Lauren recibe en su cabina al misterioso "jovencito". Lauren lo contempla detenidamente. Finalmente saca su arma y le apunta; lo que pone "al jovencito" bastante nervioso.

------------------"Quiero que te quites ese sombrerito ridículo en este mismo momento.

Poco a poco "el jovencito" obedece; y finalmente lo que Lauren sospechaba era cierto; no se trataba de un muchacho, si no de una muchacha.

------------------"Ana María.

------------------"Lauren Beckett.

------------------"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi barco?

------------------"Trato de ganarme la vida; quedé bastante devaluada hace un tiempo; y como bien sabes; para los piratas es mala suerte tener una mujer en la tripulación.

------------------"Tu respuesta no me satisface; quiero la verdad.

------------------"Se a donde vas; lo que buscas; lo que no entiendo es el por qué.

Ahora Lauren puede bajar su arma tranquila; pues acaba de descubrir que Ana María solo sabe la verdad a cerca de los Trece Tesoros de Britania; pero que no sabe nada sobre su cruzada contra Jack y menos sobre la Esfera de Lorelei.

-----------------"Entonces; te uniste a la cacería.

-----------------"Si. Me parece que ayudándote obtengo beneficios.

Y Lauren piensa obtener beneficios de Ana María también.

----------------"¿Cómo es que dejaste de ser las mascota preferida en el Perla Negra?

----------------"No me ofendas; tú tienes mucha cola que te pisen; eras una mujer noble con muchos vicios; no me hagas recordártelos.

----------------"Adelante; refresca mi memoria; no me importa. Ya no pertenezco al círculo de nobleza de la gran Inglaterra. Ahora soy tan pirata como tú; quiero sobrevivir. Britania es el último pedazo de tierra con fortuna virgen; por así decirlo. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Ana María piensa responder.

---------------"Digamos que…quise pasarme de lista con Jack; cometí errores que lo metieron en problemas. No lo veo hace más de un año.

---------------"¿Te echó de su tripulación?

---------------"Fue muy benévolo; lo que hice merecía un castigo mucho mayor.

---------------"¿Qué le hiciste?

Ana María recuerda lo sucedido y le duele.

---------------"Lo traicioné. Y disculpa pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Lauren puede ver el dolor en la mirada de Ana María.

------------------"Traición. Jack conoce muy bien ese arte.

Ana María puede ver claramente que a Lauren le sigue doliendo el haber perdido a Jack Sparrow. Ella conoce esa historia muy bien.

------------------"Lo sigues amando.

------------------"Amarlo ha sido la maldición de mi vida. Cuando me dejó plantada en el altar; mató mi inocencia, mató mi alma, mis ilusiones de niña enamorada. Me dejó con un hueco en el corazón. Jamás pude ser la misma. Mi padre intentó salvar mi honor pero fue inútil; Jack siempre se libró de todas las trampas de mi padre; hasta logró que lo condenaran; y lo colgaran delante de mí.

Ana María se da cuenta de que Lauren siente demasiado rencor; algo le dice que ella va tras algo más que solo los tesoros de Britania.

-------------------"¿Y piensas dejar que la vida siga así nada más; no piensas vengar la muerte de tu padre?

-------------------"¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo?

-------------------"Te conozco Lauren; tú no sabes perdonar; tampoco olvidar.

Lauren necesita a Ana María; por lo mismo no piensa enterarla de nada. La presencia de Ana María puede ayudarla mucho en su futura representación de "dama en peligro" en Britania.

-------------------"Son sentimientos con los que me gusta vivir; Jack Sparrow me hizo conocer los dos lados del amor; el dulce y el cruel; soy la mujer que soy ahora gracias a él; y hasta cierto punto se lo agradezco porque de este modo ya nadie puede lastimarme más. Se defenderme física y emocionalmente gracias a las experiencias pasadas. Ahora lo único que deseo es volverme deliciosamente rica; irme lejos donde no pueda ver ni escuchar el mar y hacer una nueva vida.

-----------------"Me parece bien.

-----------------"Quiero que te mantengas en tu puesto como hasta ahora; no quiero escándalos. Cuando desembarquemos en Britania estarás a mi lado apoyándome. ¿Aceptas?

-----------------"Claro.

Armand entra en ese momento; se sorprende mucho al ver que el "jovencito" se ha transformado en jovencita.

------------------"Armand; te presento a Ana María; una vieja amiga.

------------------"¿Tu amiga?

------------------"Si; fue mi amiga en aquellos días en los que cambié mi lujosa recámara por la cabina de un pirata.

------------------"Oh, ya comprendo. ¿Y le vas a perdonar que se haya metido a escondidas en este barco?

------------------"Armand; no seas molesto. Ella solo quiere tener una mejor vida; salir de la miseria, como nosotros. ¿Verdad Anita querida?

------------------"Mi nombre es Ana María; te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre; no me gustan los apodos; Lauren.

------------------"Señorita Beckett para ti, Ana María; por lo menos hasta que dejemos el barco; por cuestiones de respeto y orden.

------------------"Como digas. Con el permiso de ambos; me retiro.

Ana María abandona la cabina y Armand no sabe como reaccionar a lo que ha sucedido.

-----------------"¿Ella fue tu amiga?

-----------------"Ya te respondí a esa pregunta; no me hagas repetir.

-----------------"Es que no lo entiendo; su presencia debería alterarte; considerando que está directamente relacionada con Jack Sparrow; uno de tus enemigos mortales.

-----------------"Jack Sparrow y Ana María tienen su historia; en el pasado y ahora; eso me beneficia mucho; porque puedo usarla en contra de Jack y al mismo tiempo a mi favor.

-----------------"Estás confiando demasiado en tus instintos; a veces te pueden hacer calcular más las cosas.

-----------------"Yo pienso todo con la cabeza fría; Ana María va a ser mi escudo perfecto; podré manipular las cosas a través de ella. La pobre no sabe con quien está tratando; me considera una mujer sufrida; triste por haber perdido al hombre que amaba.

------------------"¿Y no es verdad?

Lauren se estremece con esa pregunta. Armand se da cuenta de que acaba de tocar la fibra débil de Lauren; algo que le hace tener muchas ideas egoístas.

-----------------"Aunque juegues a la dama de hierro para mí es más que evidente que el recuerdo de la traición de Jack Sparrow sigue tan presente en tu vida; como el amor que le sigues teniendo.

------------------"¡Yo ya no amo a Jack Sparrow!

------------------"No mientas Lauren; te duele que él siga libre y feliz; mientras que tú te consumes en la amargura por no poder olvidarlo.

Lauren guarda silencio y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir las lágrimas que dolorosamente quieren brotar de sus ojos. Armand la tiene dominada en este momento.

------------------"No te sientas mal Lauren; cuando se ama se sufre; Jack Sparrow te ha hecho mucho daño; solo espero que los viejos recuerdos no te hagan flaquear cuando le vayas a dar la estocada final.

Lauren no sabe como responderle a Armand.

------------------"¿Has pensado ya en como reaccionarás cuando lo vuelvas a ver; en como vas a manejar tus emociones; en como vas a luchar contra la tentación de mandar tu venganza al demonio para reconquistarlo?

Armand sabe que ya es suficiente; es mejor dejar a solas a Lauren para que medite sobre lo que él le acaba de plantear y de ese modo ver como puede sacarle provecho.

----------------"Te dejo para que lo medites con calma. Y que estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte, consolarte, en fin, para lo que ordenes o desees. Con tu permiso.

Armand sale de la cabina de Lauren; la joven Beckett ahora que se encuentra sola deja que las lágrimas de dolor, frustración y rabia que la lastiman fluyan libres por sus mejillas. Porque Armand le ha hecho ver la verdad de golpe; a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, a pesar de que a causa de Jack Sparrow su padre está muerto; ella no ha podido dejar de amarlo. Lo ama y lo odia con la misma intensidad; ahora no solo tiene que pensar en como lograr sus propósitos una vez desembarque en Britania; también tendrá que luchar contra el encanto especial de Jack Sparrow; contra esa presencia seductora que la cautivó cuando era una chiquilla y que la ha condenado a no poder amar a ningún otro hombre; porque una vez que le perteneces en cuerpo y alma a Jack Sparrow; ya no puedes amar a nadie más.

Armand mientras tanto se acerca a Ana María disimuladamente.

------------------"Eres una jovencita con agallas.

------------------"No se dirija a mi de esa manera; los demás se pueden dar cuenta de que soy una mujer.

------------------"Una mujer muy linda por cierto.

Ana María toma de mala gana ese comentario; pero igual no puede discutir considerando su delicada situación en el barco.

------------------"Lauren tiene grandes planes para ti; es evidente que no ha olvidado la amistad que las unió en el pasado.

------------------"Una amistad que duró muy poco; considerando los hechos del pasado.

------------------"Siempre creí que esa fama de Jack Sparrow con las mujeres era simplemente una…leyenda para incrementar más su ego; pero es evidente que es más que cierta; es como una maldición.

------------------"Lauren no ha sido la única víctima de los encantos de Jack Sparrow. Hemos sido muchas las que hemos caído; y cuando nos hemos querido levantar; terminamos peor que al principio.

------------------"¿Quieres decir que además de romperles el corazón, las maltrata?

------------------"No, para nada. Jack Sparrow es uno de los piratas más caballerosos en los siete mares; cuando convierte a una mujer en su amante lo hace con esa galanura que lo distingue; y cuando decide abandonarlas; lo hace con la misma ternura; eso, es lo que lo hace irremplazable; único. Después que una mujer conoce su amor, su pasión, su ternura; no puede sentir lo mismo con otro hombre jamás.

Armand está impresionado con esa revelación.

-------------------"Me doy cuenta de que pasaste por lo mismo y no lo has podido olvidar; igual que la pobre de Lauren.

-------------------"Digamos que quise vengarme y salí perdiendo. Aunque el caso de Lauren me parece distinto; es más que evidente que tiene grandes planes para su futuro.

Armand sabe que es momento de comenzar a manejar las cosas a su propio beneficio.

------------------"Voy a decirte algo; algo que espero sepas mantener en secreto.

------------------"Adelante.

------------------"No confíes demasiado en Lauren; ella siempre piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría; eso no es bueno.

------------------"Usted es la mano derecha de Lauren; ¿y desconfía de ella?

------------------"No es desconfianza es precaución. Yo trabajé muchos años junto al padre de Lauren; era un hombre de honor pero igual había que cuidarse de él. Te dejo para que sigas con tus tareas.

Armand ha logrado lo que quería; encender la chispa de la desconfianza en Ana María hacia Lauren; ahora él sabe que tendrá la distancia necesaria entre ambas para poder manejarlas a su antojo.

Mientras; en Britania; Adriana se acerca a un solitario Jack.

------------------"Parece que los dos padecemos del mismo mal; insomnio.

------------------"No soy de los que duermen mucho.

------------------"Yo hace mucho que no se lo que es dormir tranquila. Desde que mi madre murió las noches de paz terminaron para mí. Pero si tenemos éxito en esta isla; probablemente el insomnio terminará para los dos.

------------------"Tienes toda la razón querida.

Adriana sigue percibiendo la misma melancolía en Jack; y siente que ya es tiempo de conocer ese misterio que parece mantenerlo triste todo el tiempo.

----------------"Espero que no pienses que soy una entrometida pero… ¿Por qué siempre noto tanta tristeza en tu mirada?

Jack le sonríe y decide responderle.

----------------"Cosas que uno hace y deja que otros le hagan y al final se termina con una hilera de recuerdos que lastiman; pero que seguramente lograré olvidar con el tiempo; con mucho tiempo.

----------------"¿Qué te han hecho?

----------------"Todo lo malo que me ha sucedido en cierta forma me lo he merecido por hacer las cosas de manera equivocada; he puesto muchas veces a mis amigos en peligro por salvar mi existencia.

----------------"Estoy segura de que aunque has errado no lo has hecho con maldad; tienes fama de aparentar que pones a la gente en peligro cuando en realidad no es así. Se dicen muchas cosas buenas de ti Jack; yo lo se; desde que te conocí solo he visto bondad en tu mirada.

---------------"Eres muy tierna; pero muchos hechos demuestran lo contrario.

---------------"Digo lo que veo; se que tienes un pasado y no pienso indagar en él; pero nada de lo que digas me hará pensar negativamente de ti; eres un buen hombre; puedo saberlo solo con mirarte.

Jack y Adriana están muy cerca; sus miradas están unidas y el silencio es prueba de que algo muy especial está surgiendo entre los dos; pero cuando casi están a punto de besarse; Gibbs llega para interrumpirlos.

-------------------"Capitán

-------------------"Gibbs; siempre presente, con noticias que siempre son interesantes; ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-------------------"Will acaba de idear un plan que me parece bastante interesante para enfrentar a esas…malignas mujeres, diosas o lo que sean mañana.

Jack y Adriana sonríen ante esa noticia.

-----------------"Por fin; tendremos un poco de acción.

-----------------"Acción peligrosa Jack; no lo olvides.

-----------------"Como olvidarlo querida; el peligro es mi vida.

_**Continuará…..**_


	8. Chapter 8 Batalla por el primer Tesoro

En el centro del bosque de Britania; las novias de Merman están reunidas; Leucosia; Parthenope y Ligea.

--------------------"¿Hablaste con la joven que los guía?

--------------------"Si; y es fuerte. Ella no tiene codicia en el alma; es tan transparente que puedo ver sus pensamientos con claridad.

Las hermanas mayores se miran sorprendidas.

--------------------"Tenemos que informar a Merman; ¡tiene que apoyarnos para defender el bosque y la espada!

De pronto; las hermanas reciben una visita inesperada y muy poco común; es Nyah.

--------------------"¿Pero que es lo que tenemos aquí hermanas? Miren; es Nyah.

--------------------"¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar en tu parte de la isla; no en la nuestra.

--------------------"¡No se puede confiar en ustedes!

Nyah toma la palabra.

-------------------"Yo las puedo ayudar; pero si quieren que lo haga van a tener que ayudarme a mí.

Ligea se acerca a ella.

-------------------"Lo lamento preciosa; pero nosotras no podemos llevarte a descansar.

Parthenope y Leucosia se burlan de Nyah. La niña en cambio se mantiene firme.

------------------"Puedo entregarles a alguien que hará dudar a los invasores a seguir adelante con la búsqueda de tesoros.

------------------"No me digas.

------------------"¿Y por qué quieres ayudarnos? Después de todo; te convendría más apoyarlos; conmoverlos; para que de esa manera cumplan con el deseo de todos ustedes.

------------------"Ellos vienen a saquear; no a ayudar. La espada de Hael es el primer tesoro; tienen que ganarlo para seguir adelante; las matarán sin tocarse el corazón, vienen muy bien preparados y tienen planes.

Ligea se acerca a Nyah; la peligrosa diosa del mar sabe perfectamente a donde quiere llegar la niña myling.

-------------------"Tienes una muy buena propuesta entre manos mi querida niña; eres brillante, y muy cruel. Lo que no entiendo es porque has dejado de usar esa poderosa arma a tu favor.

Nyah guarda silencio. Parthenope y Leucosia aún no entienden a donde quiere llegar su hermana, pero dejan que siga adelante.

-----------------"Dime Nyah; ¿no te creyeron tu triste historia? La has usado por cientos de años; parece que ya perdiste el toque.

-----------------"Digamos que…la hermana mayor es demasiado inteligente.

-----------------"Si supieran lo que hay detrás de tu pasado niña; si supieran lo que eres en realidad y por qué tu madre y toda tu aldea se empeñó en desaparecerte. Si ellos supieran que tu meta no es precisamente irte a descansar; estarías mucho más desesperada de lo que estás ahora.

Ahora las tres hermanas rodean en forma amenazante a Nyah. La niña sin embargo se mantiene serena en medio del círculo que han formado las tres diosas.

--------------------"Mi madre me detuvo; pero nadie más lo hará. Mi momento ha llegado y debo cumplir con lo que vine a hacer a este mundo. Yo las puedo salvar; pero me tienen que ayudar cuando ellos se vayan.

Finalmente las hermanas deciden aceptar; no queda mucho tiempo y saben que no se están enfrentando a piratas tontos.

-------------------"Muy bien. Uniremos fuerzas esta vez.

-------------------"Confiamos que el arma que piensas entregarnos sea en verdad poderosa.

-------------------"Si no es así, vas a estar en serios problemas.

Nyah sonríe maliciosamente. Esta niña tiene una misión especial, nació marcada, es poderosa y controla a todos los niños Myling, aunque ella no pertenece por completo a ese mundo; está atrapada en el porque fue una niña asesinada cruelmente por su madre; pero su destino es distinto. Nyah necesita seguir en control de los mylings para poder existir; si los llevan a descansar; ella nunca podrá alcanzar su meta. Y por primera vez en siglos tiene esa oportunidad. Es la primera vez que una niña mortal se encuentra en Britania; y Nyah la necesita, para poder cumplir su verdadera misión en Britania y en el mundo.

--------------------"Volveré antes del amanecer con el arma que necesitan.

--------------------"Bien.

--------------------"Pero antes dinos; ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio?

--------------------"Ya lo sabrán; primero lo primero.

La conspiración se desarrolla; pero hay alguien que es testigo de la misma. Entre los espesos arbustos, se esconde una mujer; una mujer con el rostro marcado por el sol, el tiempo y el sufrimiento. En sus ojos hay mucho miedo. Mientras contempla en silencio a las diosas y a la niña hacer planes en contra de los "invasores"; su corazón se estremece y sufre. El anciano la descubre y coloca su arrugada mano sobre el hombro de la atribulada mujer.

--------------------"La eternidad es cruel; pero es mejor soportarla en libertad que en las garras de los monstruos que viven en esta isla; especialmente en los que son como ellas.

--------------------"Libres o cautivos; igual estamos malditos.

--------------------"Esos invasores son nuestra esperanza.

--------------------"No creo que alguno de ellos esté dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio final. Es demasiado pedirle a un mortal…un acto de nobleza tan grande.

--------------------"Los mortales pueden sorprendernos.

La mujer no puede dejar de mirar a las malignas conspirando contra los mortales.

-------------------"Sabemos que planean cosas terribles; y no podemos prevenir a quienes consideras la esperanza de la bondad en esta isla.

-------------------"Ya llegará el momento en el que nuestra presencia sea útil.

La noche sigue su curso; Lena duerme plácidamente; de pronto; siente una presencia en la habitación. La niña despierta; y ve de inmediato a Nyah junto a su cama.

------------------"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

------------------"¡Tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato! Tu hermana está en grave peligro.

------------------"¡¿De veras; que le pasa?!

------------------"Las malvadas novias de Merman están conspirando contra ella y sus amigos. Tienes que ir a ayudarla.

Lena tiene dudas; le parece raro el cambio de actitud de Nyah.

------------------"¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? Me dejaste claro que estabas molesta con ella; por lo de tu muñeca.

------------------"Lamento haberme portado mal. Es que me dolió que quemara mi muñeca. Quiero evitar que te quedes sola como yo.

Nyah le extiende su fría y pálida mano a Lena.

------------------"Ven; te llevaré con ella para que podamos prevenirla.

Lena no sabe qué hacer; tiene muchas dudas; pero tampoco quiere que su hermana sufra algún daño. Así que poco a poco acerca su mano a la de Nyah; finalmente las manos de las niñas se unen y una luz intensa ilumina la cabina.

En la isla; Adriana despierta agitada; pudo sentir en cierta manera lo sucedido con su hermanita. Pero se calma y prefiere pensar que solo se trató de un mal sueño. Adriana sabe que tiene que serenarse; mañana comenzarán los riesgos y debe estar alerta en todo momento.

Pero un mal más aterrador que los monstruos de Britania los acecha sutilmente. El Sagitario ya se encuentra cerca de las costas de Britania. Lauren está en cubierta junto a Ana María.

------------------"Tengo que confesarte algo Ana María.

------------------"¿De que se trata?

------------------"No estaremos solas en esta aventura; nos vamos a encontrar con un viejo amigo de las dos.

Ana María se sorprende mucho con esa revelación.

------------------"¿De quien se trata?

------------------"Jack Sparrow.

------------------"¡¿Qué?!

------------------"Shhh; calma.

------------------"¡¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?! No puedo creer que… lo hayas estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Me mentiste.

Lauren le sonríe maliciosamente.

-------------------"Esto va mucho más allá de hacerme rica de nuevo; toda la rabia que llevo dentro tiene que ser calmada. Jack Sparrow va a pagar por cada lágrima que he derramado. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

-------------------"¿Y eso por qué? Él no me abandonó frente al altar; y yo, ya me cobré por lo que me hizo en el pasado. No puedo enfrentarlo después de lo que le hice.

-------------------"No seas cobarde Ana María.

Ana María se enfurece y saca su daga; y coloca el filo cerca del rostro de Lauren; que permanece quieta e impresionada con la reacción de Ana María.

-------------------"Será mejor que te abstengas de insultarme; porque de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de marcar tu linda cara.

-------------------"¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como una niña de verdad Ana María? Una pirata con el comportamiento de una dama logra más que una que se comporta como peón de cubierta.

-------------------"¡Deja de insultarme!

-------------------"Un consejo no es un insulto. Yo no soy tu enemiga Ana María. Necesitamos de Jack y de su gente para llegar al final de la búsqueda de tesoros. Vamos a tener que fingir que estamos arrepentidas de todas las cosas malas que hemos hecho; nos comportaremos como damas en desgracia, los ayudaremos y después; cuando menos lo esperen y sin que nada nos acuse; daremos el golpe final que nos llevará a la libertad y a la riqueza extrema.

Ana María se siente tentada; poco a poco baja la daga hasta que finalmente la guarda. Pero al mismo tiempo no está dispuesta a hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a Jack.

------------------"Me gusta la idea de ser rica; pero no me interesa hacerle daño a Jack Sparrow ni a su gente. Yo no tengo motivos.

------------------"Tu vas a ayudarme a mí; yo te cuido la espalda y tú me cuidas la mía. Hasta puedo lograr que Jack te perdone y si al final pues…no te sientes a gusto en mi bando pues puedes regresar a tus viejas raíces.

------------------"Tienes el don de sorprenderme Lauren Beckett. Espero que no se te ocurra traicionare o poner en juego mi vida para lograr tus propósitos.

-------------------"Descuida; yo amaba a mi padre pero nunca apoyé sus métodos de acción.

-------------------"Muy bien.

Lauren tiene a Ana María de su lado nuevamente.

Las horas pasan; el amanecer se hace presente. En la isla todos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Raggetti y Pintel han sido enviados al bosque bien armados; por supuesto que sus compañeros los siguen muy de cerca para intervenir y protegerlos de ser necesario.

Raggetti y Pintel están muy tensos mientras exploran el misterioso bosque. Los árboles son altos; muy frondosos; por lo que no permiten que los rayos del sol penetren demasiado, haciéndolo un bosque bastante oscuro durante el día.

------------------"Estás caminando muy rápido.

------------------"¡Y tú muy lento!

------------------"¿Por qué siempre debemos ser la carnada en estos casos?

------------------"Puede que el capitán se esté desquitando por algunas cositas que le hicimos en el pasado.

De pronto; se escuchan ruidos entre los arbustos. Raggetti y Pinten están mucho más que tensos ahora. Los dos sacan sus pistolas y sus estacas de madera. Se comienzan a escuchar risas femeninas entre los árboles; pero ellos no pueden ver nada.

Jack; Adriana; Gibbs; Elizabeth y Will rodean el bosque por las afueras. Adriana puede sentir la presencia de las novias de Merman.

--------------------"Los están rodeando.

--------------------"¿Cómo lo sabes?

--------------------"Si querida; ¿Cómo lo sabes?

--------------------"Lo presiento.

Will toma una decisión.

------------------"Sigan adelante; iré por los demás para emboscarlas en caso de que ataquen de manera imprevista.

Raggetti y Pintel se siguen internando en el bosque; están muy asustados pero se mantienen alertas. De pronto; desciende desde una de las ramas de un árbol una de las novias de Merman; Parthenope, la más cruel y sádica de las hermanas. Raggetti y Pintel no saben que hacer; de solo verla saben que no tienen oportunidad.

---------------------"Si dan un paso más me voy a transformar en algo muy feo; y ustedes pasarán en un segundo a mejor vida.

---------------------"La…la…lamentamos habernos internado en su bosque.

---------------------"Nos iremos de inmediato.

---------------------"Si, se irán. Pero antes tienen que llevarle un mensaje a esa hermosa jovencita que los ha guiado hasta aquí.

Parthenope truena los dedos; y de la rama de otro árbol desciende Ligea, con Lena prisionera entre sus brazos. Raggetti y Pintel se sorprenden muchísimo.

En las afueras todo es expectativa; todos temen que haya pasado lo peor. Adriana y Elizabeth comienzan a desesperarse.

-------------------"¿Qué estará pasando?

-------------------"Están vivos.

-------------------"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Adriana?

-------------------"Lo se; lo presiento. Cuando ellas atacan lo hacen en grande.

De pronto; las jóvenes, así como Jack, Gibbs, Will y el resto de la tripulación se sorprende al ver a Raggetti y Pintel de regreso.

------------------"¿¡Que pasó?!

------------------"Usted tiene serios problemas señorita Montero.

------------------"¿Por qué?

------------------"Esas diosas…

------------------"Esas diosas tienen a su hermanita.

------------------"¡¿Qué?!

Todos están sobresaltados y muy preocupados.

-------------------"¡Eso no puede ser; Lena está a salvo en el Perla!

-------------------"Ellas la tienen.

-------------------"¡La vimos!

-------------------"Ellas quieren que nos vayamos de la isla; si seguimos adelante, matarán a la niña.

-------------------"¡Eso lo veremos!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos; Adriana se interna en el bosque; de inmediato Jack, Will, Elizabeth y el resto del grupo la siguen para apoyarla. Cuando al fin se encuentran con ella en el camino del bosque tratan de persuadirla para que se detenga y así seguir con lo ya planeado; Jack toma la palabra mientras le cierra el paso.

-------------------"Adriana; es mejor que te detengas y escuches.

-------------------"Jack; será mejor que te muevas y me dejes pasar.

-------------------"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pones a tu adorable hermanita y a todos nosotros en grave peligro si rompes las reglas del plan que ya habíamos trazado?

-------------------"¡Tienen a mi hermana; no la puedo abandonar, y si tengo que dar mi vida para salvar la suya lo haré!

De pronto; Elizabeth recuerda algo importante que puede resolver el problema.

----------------"Adriana; recuerdo que dijiste que Merman y sus novias tenían a una enemiga en esta isla; Epona, Diosa Celta de los Caballos.

Adriana recobra sus esperanzas. Pero igual hay un problema.

----------------"Ella es guardiana de uno de los tesoros; y no podemos saltar el orden.

----------------"Pero podemos invocar su ayuda sin mostrar interés en el escudo. Quizás si la ayudamos a eliminar a esos monstruos que lastiman lo que ella más ama; sus caballos, nos entregue el escudo sin problemas más adelante.

A todos les comienza a agradar la idea de Elizabeth. Pero Adriana tiene miedo por la vida de su hermana y eso le impide tomar una decisión. Jack y Elizabeth lo notan, y saben que deben presionarla un poco.

---------------"Adriana; ellas no van a lastimar a tu hermana hasta que les digas que nos hemos rendido. La necesitan viva para presionarte.

---------------"Lizzie tiene razón Adriana. Las dos pueden ir a calmar la situación mientras que el resto de nosotros vamos a convencer a esa diosa celta de los caballos para que nos eche una mano. Solo que tienes que decirnos como hacerlo.

Adriana sabe que no puede perder mucho tiempo.

-----------------"Nos llevaría una eternidad encontrar el altar de Epona.

En ese momento; para la sorpresa de todos, aparece un anciano; ese anciano tan viejo y misterioso como Britania.

-----------------"Yo puedo ayudarlos.

Todos se sorprenden con la presencia del anciano. Jack es el primero en reaccionar.

-----------------"Vaya; esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Es usted parte del espectáculo de dioses de esta isla?

-----------------"Soy parte de Britania y Britania es parte de mí. Pero no tienen que temer. Llevo toda una vida en esta isla; ha sido tanto tiempo, que para mí ya son siglos. Estoy varado aquí, ya no soy el de antes, y estoy condenado. Pero ustedes, a pesar que vienen guiados por la emoción de los trece tesoros, son mi esperanza. Los he estado siguiendo sin que ustedes lo noten.

------------------"Entonces¿nos va a ayudar?

El anciano hace un gesto positivo.

-----------------"Mi nombre es Fántes. Y suelo llevar flores al altar de Epona. Ella tiene caballos hermosos en su pradera; está al final de este bosque. Si cruzamos el río por el Este, llegaremos enseguida. Yo puedo hablarle; y pedir ayuda.

Adriana no tiene elección, tiene que confiar en el anciano.

----------------"¿Se da cuenta de que la vida de mi hermanita depende de que usted logre convencer a Epona de ayudarnos?

----------------"Epona ama la naturaleza; todo lo que representa. Es un pilar de la bondad en esta isla; no se negará a ayudar.

----------------"Esta bien. Si logra ayudarme a salvar la vida de mi hermanita le juro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para pagarle el favor.

----------------"La vida de un niño es muy valiosa mi querida jovencita. Pienso salvar la de su hermanita; y si ustedes logran eliminar al mal que acecha a esta isla, me daré por bien pagado.

Adriana limpia las lágrimas en sus ojos y decide aceptar la ayuda de Fántes con un gesto positivo. Jack toma la palabra.

----------------"Will, Gibbs, y yo iremos con Fántes; los demás deben velar por la seguridad de Adriana y Elizabeth mientras estén reunidas con esas malditas brujas.

Will está de acuerdo; pero Gibbs tiene algunas dudas.

--------------"¿Acaso el tiempo no es importante en esta situación; cuánto nos llevará encontrar a esa diosa celta; y que tal si las diosas malvadas se impacientan y comienzan a atacarlas?

Fántes está listo para dar una respuesta.

--------------"Aquí no se actúa fuera de lo ya estipulado por el destino; aunque nadie tenga conocimiento de su poder; ni de lo que haya escrito. No teman. Prometí ayuda y ayuda tendrán.

Adriana ya no puede esperar más.

---------------"Estamos hablando demasiado; el tiempo es oro. Váyanse; cuídense; y por favor, hagan lo que puedan por conseguir el apoyo de Epona.

Pero mientras se discute como salvar la vida de Lena en el bosque; Ana María, Lauren y Armand ya se encuentran en la isla. El Sagitario se aleja a toda vela. Armand se concentra en esconder el bote y los remos entre las ramas de palmas secas; musgos; algas y otros despojos de la naturaleza que se encuentran en la playa.

Lauren y Ana María admiran el Perla flotando majestuosamente a pocas millas de la isla. Mientras que se mantienen alejadas de el área de campamento de Jack y su gente.

------------------"Ya deben estarse enfrentando al primer dilema que se interpone entre ellos y el primer tesoro de Britania.

------------------"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso Lauren?

------------------"¿Acaso los ves?

------------------"No me respondas con otra pregunta.

------------------"Y no hagas preguntas cuando tu respuesta salte a la vista. El norte de Britania es la parte más segura de la isla; si ya no están en la costa es porque se han adentrando en el bosque; que es lo mismo que el corazón de este lugar. Tenemos que seguirlos; y hacer nuestra entrada triunfal en el momento oportuno.

Armand ha terminado de esconder el bote y se acerca a las damas.

----------------"Espero que sepas lo que haces Lauren; esta isla y quienes la habitan representan un peligro para la existencia mortal. Supongo que además de tu plan personal; tienes otros planes que aseguren que salgamos vivos y completos de aquí.

----------------"Descuida Armand; saldremos vivos, completos y maravillosamente ricos. Entraremos al bosque; y echaremos a andar el plan.

----------------"¿Así nada más; a ciegas; sin saber bien que es lo que pasa?

----------------"No puede ser de otra manera.

Y mientras la peor villana entre los mortales se prepara para desarrollar sus planes de venganza y codicia en la isla. Adriana y Elizabeth ya han logrado llegar hasta donde las malignas novias de Merman están reunidas con la pequeña y muy asustada Lena.

Ligea ha forzado a la pequeña Lena a mantenerse serena y sentada en su regazo. Parthenope y Leucosia las rodean; Finalmente Adriana y Elizabeth las enfrentan. Lena llora desesperada; haciendo que se le parta el corazón a su hermana mayor. Parthenope se acerca a las jóvenes.

------------------"Tú, debes ser su hermana.

------------------"Que lista eres.

------------------"Nada de sarcasmos; no estás en posición de hacer ver tu valentía.

Adriana está llena de dolor y de rabia; pero sabe que debe controlarse. Parthenope ahora se dirige a Elizabeth. La mayor de las novias de Merman mira a la joven Swann fijamente; y lo que ve ciertamente le agrada.

------------------"Eres buena para causar discordia entre los hombres; creo que eres muy parecida a mi hermanita Ligea; pero en versión mortal, claro.

Elizabeth se siente amenazada y decide responderle a la malvada diosa.

------------------"No vas a atemorizarme; he batallado con cosas mucho más peligrosas que tú.

Adriana se enfrenta de nuevo a Parthenope.

------------------"Déjame hablar con mi hermana.

------------------"Te la puedes llevar; siempre y cuando tú y tus amiguitos abandonen la isla de inmediato.

------------------"¿Ustedes nos tienen mucho miedo, verdad? Ligea ya me lo dijo. Ustedes saben que somos capaces de destruirlas.

Parthenope admira la valentía de la joven.

------------------"Digamos que sabemos que ustedes pertenecen a un linaje distinto; uno que se caracteriza por demasiada valentía, audacia y algo estúpido llamado lealtad. Esas virtudes no son comunes entre piratas.

Lauren y Ana María han llegado a un punto en donde pueden ver todo; pero con la seguridad de que no serán descubiertas.

------------------"Adriana Montero y Elizabeth Swann enfrentando a esas brujas de cuento.

------------------"Debemos irnos; si nos descubren estaremos perdidas.

------------------"Al contrario; tal vez este es el mejor momento para entrar en acción.

Ana María nota la presencia de la niña.

------------------"Hay una niña en brazos de una de esas…brujas como tú las llamas; no hagas estupideces que ocasionen una tragedia.

------------------"Te gustan los niños; no lo sabía.

------------------"¡Hablo en serio Lauren!

------------------"¡Cálmate; ¿quieres que nos descubran?! Está bien; no haré nada hasta que vea a Jack y a los demás. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. No me parece el mejor ambiente para entrar en acción. Veamos si son capaces de salir con vida de este bosque.

Lauren y Ana María se alejan sigilosamente del área. Mientras; Fántes, Jack, Will, y Gibbs, han logrado cruzar el río por el lado Este del bosque. Fántes sabe que han llegado al lugar correcto; los caballos blancos de Epona corren libres por la pradera al otro lado del río. Jack se acerca al anciano.

--------------------"Es evidente que llegamos al lugar correcto; ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

--------------------"Deben guardar silencio; y permitir que me comunique con la diosa celta de los caballos y guardiana del Escudo de Eiddyn.

Jack se aleja poco a poco del anciano y se reúne con Will y Gibbs. Gibbs tiene mucha curiosidad; mientras que Will comienza a desesperarse con todo lo que está pasando.

Los veloces y blancos caballos de Epona corren por la pradera; se unen con la naturaleza dándole una belleza especial. La magia es visible en los hermosos equinos. Fántes se concentra; mientras que sus preocupados acompañantes esperan por el milagro que ha de salvar a la hermana de Adriana; y que les permitirá dar el primer paso hacia el primero de los tesoros. Finalmente; Fántes está listo para invocar a Epona.

------------------"¡àillidh Epona; cobhair orm! a cheana, adhar; buin do, càch.

("_¡Hermosa Epona; ayúdame por favor; pues el cielo, el aire, están ahora a merced del mal"!)_

De nuevo; Jack se acerca a Fántes con mucha curiosidad sobre las palabras que ha dicho y que evidentemente han logrado que los caballos se detengan a mirarlo.

-----------------"Fántes; disculpa la interrupción; pero tengo la rara impresión de que tus palabras han alterado negativamente a esos bellos animales.

-----------------"Nada de eso muchacho. He clamado por la atención de la diosa Epona; los caballos están dando una buena respuesta. Hablé en la lengua de los Celtas; cuna de Epona. Ahora si me disculpas….

-----------------"Seguro.

Jack se retira. Fántes ahora se concentra y mira fijamente a los caballos.

"_Busquen a la guardiana del escudo; a la diosa que les ha regalado esta pradera. Díganle que la guerra que esperábamos ha comenzado; estoy con los elegidos, estoy seguro. La más pura de sus miembros corre peligro de muerte__ en las manos de las novias de Merman¡vayan por Epona y por sus guerreros!_

En el bosque mientras tanto; la crueldad de las diosas mantiene a Adriana separada de su hermanita que no deja de llorar atrapada entre las garras de Ligea. Leucosia se acerca a las jóvenes.

-------------------"Me parece que Merman debe conocerlas; ¿no lo creen hermanas?

-------------------"Es buena idea; así estas lindas chicas podrán ver la espada que jamás podrán poseer.

Las tres diosas malignas cierran los ojos y se concentran; Adriana, Elizabeth y Lena están impresionadas y asustadas; pues no saben lo que traman en realidad. De pronto; una luz brillante surge de la tierra misma; apareciendo ante ellas un caballero de armadura negra; larga cabellera rubia y mirada penetrante. Adriana y Elizabeth sacan sus espadas.

-----------------"Es Merman.

-----------------"Vaya que si lo es.

Merman lleva en su cinturón La Espada de Hael; Adriana y Elizabeth están impresionadas. Merman se acerca a ellas; pero dirige sus atenciones directamente a Adriana.

-----------------"¿Vale la pena mantener a una niña en medio de una situación tan agobiante; por el deseo ambicioso de tener poder con mi espada?

-----------------"Por supuesto que no.

-----------------"¿Eso significa que te irás?

-----------------"Significa que me voy a quedar para acabar con todos ustedes por ser los responsables de que mi hermanita esté en peligro.

Merman admira el espíritu valiente de Adriana. Pero cuando todo parecía estar en su punto más tenso; comienzan a escucharse ruidos alrededor del bosque. Raggetti y Pintel deciden adentrarse un poco más aunque eso signifique estar cerca de Merman y sus peligrosas novias. Los ruidos ya tienen un nombre; son galopes de caballos. Adriana y Elizabeth sienten que los ruegos han sido escuchados y que Epona ha decidido ayudarles.

Ligea aprisiona más a Lena; Adriana trata de ir por ella pero Merman se lo impide al sacar la Espada de Hael y amenazarla con ella.

--------------------"¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esta espada chiquilla?

--------------------"Si; lo se; que puedes ordenarle que me arrebate la vida sin tener que mancharte las manos con mi sangre.

--------------------"Oh; eres brillante; nos conoces muy bien. Eso me da deseos de mantenerte con vida. También podría desear tu inmortalidad y convertirte en mi cuarta novia.

Elizabeth se une a Adriana para apoyarla; Merman sonríe maliciosamente.

------------------"Por fin ha regresado la diversión a esta lúgubre isla.

Parthenope y Leucosia comienzan a preocuparse; si es la caravana de Epona están perdidas porque se encuentran en el interior del bosque; no podrían transformarse y volar alto para escapar; tendrían que luchar. De pronto; una flecha surca las frondosas ramas de los árboles del bosque y atraviesa el pecho de Leucosia. Parthenope grita al ver a su hermana atravesada por una flecha que claramente tiene la marca de Epona; Merman y Ligea se desesperan mientras ven como Leucosia de deshace lenta y dolorosamente. Ligea en su dolor suelta a Lena; la niña de inmediato corre hacia unos arbustos. Adriana lo nota y comienza a luchar contra Merman para poder ir por ella; Elizabeth la apoya, pero Merman es demasiado fuerte.

Lena está llorando entre los arbustos; piensa en hacer algo para ayudar a Elizabeth y a su hermana pero no se le ocurre nada; hasta que Nyah; aparece junto a ella.

------------------"Tienes que clamar la espada.

------------------"¡¿Por qué siempre apareces de esa forma; intentas matarme del susto verdad?!

-------------------"¡Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame! Si clamas la espada tendrás el poder sobre Merman y sus novias; podrías ayudarme a ser libre.

De pronto; el bosque es invadido por guerreros en hermosos corceles blancos; Leucosia se ha desvanecido ante los ojos de sus hermanas. Ligea y Parthenope dejan salir sus alas; la belleza de ambas se ha transformado en maldad pura; ambas gritan y vuelan entre los árboles intentando huir de la lluvia de flechas y lanzas de madera. Y finalmente; Epona hace su entrada; la flamante diosa celta se une a Adriana y a Elizabeth para luchar contra Merman. Las jóvenes no pueden creer que una diosa las esté ayudando. Epona lo nota mientras pelea con Merman.

----------------------"¡Vine a pelear; no a ver como dos jovencitas mortales se sobresaltan con mi presencia; dejen de mirarme y peleen!

Adriana y Elizabeth dejan que Epona se encargue de Merman.

--------------------"¡Tenemos que quitarle esa espada!

Elizabeth mira hacia los arbustos y ve como Lena y otra niña corren hacia Merman.

-------------------"¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?!

-------------------"¡Dios mío no!

Ligea baja de un árbol y se transforma en su apariencia humana frente a Will, que ya no tiene estacas de madera; pero está decidido a enfrentarla con su espada.

------------------"Es una pena que tenga que deshacerme de ti; eres el hombre más apuesto que he visto en siglos.

Will comienza a intimidarse un poco; pero el miedo termina cuando Ligea es travesada por una estaca de madera ante los ojos de Will. El capitán Jack Sparrow ha salvado a Will de una muerte cruel.

-------------------"Es una pena tener que hacerle esto a una mujer hermosa; pero como las apariencias engañan no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer.

Ligea comienza a gritar y a retorcerse del dolor. Will y Jack se alejan de ella lo más rápido que pueden para apoyar a los demás.

--------------------"Solo falta Parthenope; con ella fuera de combate la espada es nuestra.

--------------------"Vamos por ella compañero.

Pero Parthenope está llena de rabia; está dando una dura batalla, ha herido a varios caballos y mantiene en jaque a los guerreros de Epona que aunque inmortales han padecido una dura embestida. Adriana intenta abrirse camino para llegar hasta su hermanita; de pronto Parthenope se cruza en su camino; Parthenope golpea a Adriana dejándola inconciente. Lena y Nyah ven el incidente.

------------------"¡Corre hacia Merman y reclama la espada; tú puedes detener esto!

Lena se arma de valor; ve como la diosa celta y Elizabeth mantienen muy ocupado a Merman. La niña, silenciosamente se va acercando a Merman; tiene la espada al alcance de su mano. Elizabeth nota la presencia de la niña, y le parece que lo mejor es que ella reclame la espada. Elizabeth patea a Merman; y finalmente Lena logra tomar la fina espada.

Todo queda en silencio. La batalla se detiene. Lena no sabe que hacer. Adriana ha reaccionado y no puede creer que su hermanita haya tomado la espada. De pronto, Adriana tiene una gran idea.

------------------"¡Lena, desea la muerte de Parthenope!

La niña está lista para obedecer a su hermana; así que mira la espada, la levanta un poco y pide el deseo.

---------------"¡Deseo que Parthenope muera!

Parthenope es consumida por la rabia y vuela hacia la niña; pero la espada comienza a vibrar; escapa de las manos de la niña y atraviesa el cuerpo de Parthenope haciéndola caer; de inmediato los guerreros de Epona comienzan a atravesarla con sus flechas de madera; hasta aniquilarla por completo. Con la muerte de Parthenope; también llega la agonía para Merman; poco a poco el caballero de negro se va consumiendo ante la mirada de Epona y Elizabeth. La Espada de Hael regresa veloz a las manos de Lena. La niña está muy impresionada; Nyah desaparece contenta porque ya logró lo que quería. Adriana corre a abrazar a su hermanita.

-----------------"¿Estás bien Lena?

-----------------"Si, estoy bien. ¿Pero que se supone que haré con esta espada?

-----------------"Lo sabes; ya te he contado la historia. Te pertenece. Eres la dueña de la Espada de Hael. Eres muy pequeña para tener un poder tan grande. Pero yo te voy a ayudar no te preocupes.

La muerte ha reclamado a Merman y a sus novias; Lena es ahora la portadora de la Espada de Hael; todos están impresionados. Los guerreros de Epona se retiran con la victoria; pero antes; la diosa celta de dirige a quienes clamaron su ayuda.

-----------------"Gracias a ustedes he podido deshacerme de mis enemigos letales. Cuenten con mis favores en el futuro. Pero cuiden de esa niña; no permitan que sus deseos infantiles desaten tragedias; esa espada es demasiado fiel, lo que ella pida será cumplido. Tengan mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

_**Continuará…..**_


	9. Chapter 9 Las Tinieblas del Alma

Más allá del valle; alejado del bosque donde los invasores y las fuerzas guerreras de Epona terminaron para siempre con la amenaza de Merman y sus novias para clamar así la Espada de Hael; se encuentra el bosque gris; santuario de los Mylings. Es un bosque lúgubre; donde todos los árboles están muertos, pero permanecen en pie; como recordatorio de que nada está completamente extinto en las entrañas del lugar. Una niebla gris impide que los rayos del sol toquen el suelo. No existe el canto de los pájaros; ni hay animales silvestres. La tierra es árida; pero se marcan en ella las huellas de sus habitantes; esas pequeñas almas atormentadas, que viven con la angustia de no encontrar un lugar de descanso digno, que muestre honor a la inocencia que aún conservan a pesar de la crueldad que les arrancó la vida. Los Mylings se esconden tras los árboles muertos; en la tierra árida; en los alrededores fríos. El silencio hace que el llanto de los pequeños condenados se escuche fuerte, pero el dolor de que nadie responda y los consuele, es más de lo que tienen que padecer.

Alguien acaba de regresar al bosque gris de los niños condenados; es Nyah; el alma perdida más temida entre los Mylings. Ella pertenece a ese frío bosque por haber muerto en las manos de su madre; pero no es parte de el. El alma de Nyah es tan negra como la noche; su nacimiento tenía un significado terrible. Su madre lo sabía, toda la aldea conocía del mal alojado en las entrañas de la niña; y por eso fue asesinada y condenada a vagar con los niños Myling sin poder alguno. Pero la muerte de Nyah provocó la extinción de la aldea; y logró de esa manera devolver el poder de la isla a los guardianes; que se sintieron finalmente libres del control humano. Por eso Nyah ha esperado su oportunidad; y los guardianes no piensan detenerla aún cuando conocen que por su causa los primeros guardianes han caído. Ellos conocen la misión de Nyah en el mundo; desafiarla o atacarla; es firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Nyah; con esa mirada inocente que oculta la verdad de su alma oscura; contempla los alrededores de lo que ha sido su santuario y su prisión por cientos de años. La esperanza de que pronto podrá cumplir con su misión en Britania y en el mundo; la llena de ilusiones. De pronto; los Mylings comienzan a salir de sus escondites; algunos de la tierra; otros de sus guaridas en los árboles. Niños, niñas; algunos tan pequeños que dependen de sus hermanos en dolor para poder caminar; de hecho, una de las almas en pena es una jovencita de unos 12 años, que lleva un bebé en brazos. Todos tienen la mirada triste, los rostros pálidos, las vestiduras afectadas por el paso del tiempo. Todos ellos; apartados de la vida por las manos crueles de sus padres o de otros adultos desalmados. Todos quieren descansar, y todos le temen a Nyah. Poco a poco se van acercando a ella. Una de ellos; la jovencita pelirroja con el bebé en brazos es la primera en acercarse a Nyah.

-------------------"Los ayudaste; ahora vendrán por nosotros. Será para auxiliar; ¿verdad?

-------------------"Lo van a intentar; pero seré yo quien tenga la última palabra. Necesito a la niña para poder cumplir con mi misión en la vida.

-------------------"¿Por qué nos traicionas; si compartes nuestra condena?

-------------------"Para mi desgracia parte de mí está atada a este maldito bosque. En realidad estoy harta de todos ustedes. Pero si todo sale bien; tal vez pronto los saque de su miseria. Y deja de molestarme Jade; eres bastante desagradable cuanto te pones dramática; y después cargando a ese bebé que nunca llora. Vuelve a tu guarida. ¡Todos aléjense!

Jade se aleja triste con el bebé en sus brazos; los demás Mylings poco a poco y caminando hacia atrás; se van alejando, regresan a sus guaridas pues saben que no es buena idea hacer enojar a Nyah.

En el bosque mientras tanto; la paz ha regresado. Jack, Will, Adriana y Elizabeth despiden a Epona.

-------------------"Le agradecemos de todo corazón su ayuda; gran diosa celta y guardiana del Escudo de Eiddyn.

-------------------"Yo les agradezco. Son almas buenas, acaban de devolver la paz a una pequeña parte de Britania. Mis caballos estarán completamente a salvo a partir de ahora. Estoy en deuda. Nos volveremos a ver. Cuídense; pero sobre todo protejan a quien ahora porta la poderosa Espada de Hael

Epona se aleja de ellos en un hermoso caballo blanco; todos están impactados con el poder de Epona y se sienten agradecidos por su ayuda.

Adriana de inmediato regresa con su hermanita; que sentada sobre una piedra no deja de contemplar la Espada de Hael. Tiene mucho miedo; siente que de alguna manera es un error que la espada esté en su poder. Adriana puede ver el miedo en los dulces ojos de su hermanita. Adriana se arrodilla frente a Lena y le toma las manos.

---------------"No tengas miedo hermanita.

---------------"¿Estás enojada conmigo?

---------------"Estoy preocupada. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Fue Nyah quien te trajo a la isla; ¿verdad?

Lena hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza. Este es otro motivo para que Adriana se sienta alarmada.

---------------"¿Cómo fue que te convenció para que abandonaras el Perla y la siguieras hasta aquí?

---------------"Ella me dijo que corrías mucho peligro; y esta vez no mintió.

---------------"De todas formas no debiste seguirla. ¡¿Te das cuenta del enorme poder que tienes en las manos?! Es un poder que ni yo, ni nadie te puede arrebatar. ¡Estoy segura de que ella manipuló las cosas para que tú terminaras siendo la portadora de la Espada de Hael; para más adelante usarte de alguna forma!

Lena ahora se molesta mucho con su hermana mayor. Siente que de alguna forma la culpa por todo lo malo que sucede. Y cuando lo piensa; de no ser por ella todos habrían caído ante Merman y sus novias.

---------------"¡Siempre tienes que culparla por todo lo malo que pasa!

---------------"¡¿Y acaso no tengo razón?!

Todos comienzan a preocuparse por la discusión que se acaba de desarrollar entre Adriana y Magdalena. Pero deciden no intervenir, al menos por ahora.

-----------------"¡No tienes razón; porque resulta que gracias a Nyah yo pude estar aquí para reclamar la espada y salvarlos a todos ustedes!

-----------------"No tienes idea de lo que dices.

-----------------"¡Yo te salvé la vida! Tienes que admitir que la pequeña y fastidiosa Lena les salvó el pellejo a todos.

Adriana está sorprendida con la actitud de su hermanita; y sabe que debe frenarla antes de que se salga completamente de control.

-----------------"No me faltes el respeto Magdalena; soy tu hermana mayor y me debes obediencia. Quiero que te quede algo muy claro; portas la Espada de Hael y nadie te la puede arrebatar; pero seré yo quien te diga como vas a manejarla y a favor de quien lo harás. Si te atreves a desobedecerme o a usarla a favor de esa niña endemoniada a la que pienso poner a descansar en paz muy pronto; vas a conocer un lado de mí que no te va a gustar.

----------------"¡¿Ahora vas a controlar mis deseos y mis pensamientos también?!

----------------"¡Si; y no estoy jugando; de ahora en adelante vas a obedecerme o de lo contrario vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias!

Lena llora de rabia; es la primera vez que se siente tan enojada con su hermana mayor. La pequeña Magdalena se refugia en los brazos de Elizabeth. A Adriana le duele haberle hablado de esa manera a su hermanita; pero tenía que hacerlo; su actitud es imposible y ella tiene que controlarla para evitar que algo malo le pase. Jack se acerca a Adriana; la toma del brazo y la aparta un poco del grupo.

-----------------"Es una niña tenaz.

-----------------"No sabes hasta que punto. ¿Pero te das cuenta del poder que tiene en sus manos? Solo tiene seis años; y yo…yo no la estoy protegiendo como es debido. Si algo le pasa yo me muero Jack; esa niña es todo lo que tengo, es como si fuera mi propia hija. No conozco la maternidad pero así la siento.

-----------------"Es normal; has sido padre, madre y hermana para ella. Por lo mismo no te debes preocupar; ella hará lo que tú digas y además; todos la vamos a cuidar. Por si no lo has notado no estás sola.

Adriana se siente aliviada con esas palabras; de nuevo Adriana se pierde en la mirada profunda de Jack; y él, se siente tan bien cuando está junto a ella; es como si todo lo malo que ha vivido se borrara de su mente cuando está con Adriana. Elizabeth consuela a Lena; pero al alzar la vista y ver la cercanía entre Jack y Adriana, no puede evitar sentir celos; aún cuando sabe que no debe albergar esos sentimientos en su corazón; pues herir de nuevo a Will no sería justo. Pero es algo que no puede evitar; el solo pensar que Jack se pueda estar enamorando de Adriana, le causa un gran dolor.

Pero no solo Elizabeth sufre en silencio por la cercanía amistosa entre Jack y Adriana; Lauren también padece por esa aparente inocente amistad. Ella se encuentra tras unos frondosos arbustos en compañía de Ana María y Armand; que pueden ver claramente el sufrimiento de Lauren. Tras los arbustos los tres pueden ver todo lo que hacen sus adversarios; pero están a salvo de ser vistos por ellos.

--------------------"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora que el camino está libre de brujas y caballeros condenados?

--------------------"Tal vez debamos olvidarnos de todo esto por hoy; es notable que Lauren no se siente bien.

Lauren respira profundo; y transforma su dolor en el odio que lleva alojado en las entrañas desde hace mucho tiempo.

--------------------"¡Me siento perfectamente! Y en este mismo momento haremos nuestra entrada en esta…aventura.

Lauren saca su daga; y ante la mirada atónita de Ana María y Armand; la joven Beckett se hace una herida en su brazo izquierdo; mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Ana María no sabe que decir; Armand le arrebata la daga.

----------------"¡¿Me quieres explicar que diablos te propones; te has vuelto loca o que?!

----------------"Simple y claro Armand; se supone que fuimos abandonados en esta isla por nuestra propia tripulación; ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Al menos uno de nosotros debe aparecer con una herida para que nos crean en cuento.

-----------------"Oh, muy cierto; y considerando que tú eres una maestra en el fino arte de fingir, harás que todo sea absolutamente real con esa herida que te acabas de hacer. Brillante.

Lauren comienza a detestar profundamente la presencia de Armand; sus comentarios sutiles pero hirientes la trastornan. Pero lo necesita; así que decide aguantarlo; al menos hasta que las cosas estén lo suficientemente adelantadas como para pensar en como se puede deshacer de él.

------------------"Es bueno que te des cuenta de mis habilidades Armand; no sabes como me alegra que seas tan observador.

Ana María sabe que se encuentra entre dos arpías de la peor calaña; ya no le agrada ser aliada de ellos. Pero por lo menos tiene que aguantar hasta que pueda lograr que Jack la perdone. ¿Pero como? Tiene que pensar en la forma de regresar a la tripulación de Jack y de esa forma librarse de Lauren y Armand.

Mientras; Jack, Will, Elizabeth y Adriana están reunidos. Gibbs está un poco alejado, cuidando de Lena.

-------------------"Tenemos que cruzar el valle para llegar al bosque de los Mylings. Yo sugiero que acampemos en el valle y que mañana temprano nos internemos en el bosque. Quiero ponerle fin a todo lo que tenga que ver con Nyah lo más pronto posible.

Elizabeth toma la palabra.

-------------------"¿Qué piensas hacer con Lena? Yo creo que es mejor regresarla al Perla.

-------------------"Lo pensé; pero no podemos quitarle los ojos de encima. No quiero que Lena cometa una locura con esa espada. Menos con esa niña todavía entre los mortales.

Jack toma interés en el libro de Adriana.

-------------------"¿No tienes alguna pista de quien es esa niña realmente? Me parece que es demasiado entrometida si la comparas con esos niños condenados... tristemente.

-------------------"Pues no, no hay nada escrito acerca de Nyah en mi libro.

-------------------"¿Y que tal Fántes; alguien lo ha vuelto a ver después de la batalla de hace rato?

Adriana se interesa mucho en la repentina actitud analítica del Capitán Sparrow.

------------------"¿A dónde quieres llegar Jack?

------------------"Me refiero a que tanto Fántes como esa niña Nyah son dos misterios de esta isla de los cuales no se tiene ningún tipo de conocimiento; considerando que no están descritos en tu libro.

------------------"Tienes razón. Pero lo obvio es lo obvio; Fántes seguramente es un explorador que fue abandonado por su gente en esta isla; él mismo dijo que se ha vuelto parte de Britania; y quizás sea su lealtad a Epona lo que lo ha mantenido con vida. En cuanto a Nyah pues…algo me dice que ella no es lo que se supone que un Myling normal sea. Ella quiere algo con mi hermana estoy segura. De lo contrario no se habría tomado la molestia de ponerla en peligro para que tomara posesión de la espada.

Will interviene en la conversación.

------------------"Es mejor no hacer conjeturas hasta estar seguros. Quizás volvamos a ver a Fántes de nuevo y podamos obtener información sobre su vida en esta isla.

De pronto; se escucha un ruido, algo o alguien se acerca. Todos se preparan; Gibbs protege a Lena con la ayuda de Pintel y Raggetti. Finalmente aparecen ante ellos Armand, Ana María y Lauren. Jack no lo puede creer; tiene frente a él a Lauren Beckett; aquella chiquilla que fue su amante y a la que dejó plantada el día en el que se suponía se uniría a ella en sagrado matrimonio. Lauren no puede evitar estremecerse al verlo; ni siquiera la herida parece importarle. Sus peores temores se han hecho realidad; ha descubierto que lo sigue amando con la misma intensidad con la que lo desprecia por haberla abandonado en el día más importante de su vida. Jack no puede dejar de mirarla; sigue igual de hermosa; el mismo cabello del color de las hojas de otoño y esa mirada gris que es tan fría como impactante.

Armand tiene que actuar rápido según lo planeado.

------------------"No puedo creer que haya más seres humanos en esta isla.

Jack se acerca en forma sutil, pero sin soltar su arma. Lo siguen Will, Elizabeth, Adriana y Marty.

Jack se detiene para mirar a Lauren.

-------------------"El mar de trajo de vuelta a mi costa.

-------------------"Capitán Jack Sparrow; te ves tan bien como cuando te conocí.

Adriana puede percibir melancolía y algo de rencor en la joven; y pesar en la actitud de Jack.

-------------------"¿Qué te pasó?

-------------------"Digamos que… ahora sabemos lo que se siente ser abandonados en una isla tras un terrible motín.

Jack sonríe maliciosamente; Will y Elizabeth esperan que Jack no pretenda unir a esa mujer y a sus acompañantes al grupo; sabiendo de quien es hija. El Capitán Sparrow ahora aleja su mirada de Lauren para contemplar a Ana María. La joven pirata no sabe que hacer; está muy nerviosa para hablar y muy avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos.

--------------------"Ana María; es agradable ver que sigues con vida.

--------------------"A mi también me alegra verte Jack.

--------------------"Capitán Sparrow para ti querida; hace mucho que se terminaron las confianzas entre tú y yo.

Ana María se da cuenta de que no va a ser nada fácil recuperar la confianza de Jack; puede ver el brillo del desprecio en sus ojos. Will y Elizabeth intervienen; la presencia de Lauren en la isla no les inspira nada bueno.

--------------------"¿Cómo es que usted; señorita Beckett; se encuentra en esta isla acompañada de un renegado y de una pirata que traicionó la confianza de su capitán?

A Ana María le sorprende mucho que Will esté enterado de lo sucedido con Jack. Lauren mientras tanto se traga las ganas que tiene de matar a Will y a Elizabeth y se concentra en su papel de dama desvalida y mal herida.

--------------------"¿Acaso no recuerdas los hechos del año pasado; William Turner? Colgaron a mi padre; y como resultado de todo eso; a mi me ha tocado…tratar de vivir lo más cercano a la palabra "dignamente". Es una ironía que me haya tenido que convertir en pirata para volver a ver el hermoso brillo del oro. Pero como pueden ver; la desgracia me persigue. No solo fui traicionada por mi tripulación; vuelvo a encontrarme en esta miserable y maldita isla con viejos amigos. Tienen mucha razón en decir que el mundo es pequeño.

Will y Elizabeth conocen perfectamente la rabia que debe ocasionarle a Lauren la presencia de ambos. Pero ahora van a tener que estar juntos; si es que quieren triunfar sobre las fuerzas que dominan Britania. Elizabeth se acerca a Lauren.

-----------------"Lamento lo que te ha ocurrido. Sinceramente pienso que no debes pagar por los errores de tu padre; pero así es la vida.

-----------------"Si; así es la vida. Y creo que tú y yo podremos ser amigas de aquí en adelante; después de todo; tenemos algo en común.

-----------------"¿Algo en común?

-----------------"Ya te contaré. Supongo que nos van a unir a su grupo; estoy herida y mis amigos aquí presentes están tan perdidos como yo en esta isla. A menos que piensen dejarnos a nuestra suerte.

Jack está listo para responderle a Lauren.

------------------"Veo que tienes una mala impresión de mí y de mi grupo de honorables piratas y amigos. Pero no te preocupes que no los vamos a dejar a merced de esta inestable isla y de sus pintorescos habitantes. Ahora seremos más en número; y definitivamente habrá más acción de la esperada; lo digo por las emociones que saltan a la vista.

Jack mira con rencor a Lauren y a Ana María; y se aleja de ellos. Adriana lo sigue para tratar de calmarlo y averiguar lo que sucede; mientras que los demás no pueden entender lo que le sucede al Capitán Sparrow.

Elizabeth le entrega a Ana María una tela limpia.

------------------"Úsala para poner presión sobre su herida; en cuanto lleguemos al río fuera del bosque podrá limpiarla. Saldremos de esta isla juntos cuando la misión haya terminado. Pero que les quede claro a los tres que van a tener que seguir nuestras órdenes; me refiero a las de Jack, Will, la joven Adriana Montero y las mías. ¿Entendido?

------------------"Perfectamente.

------------------"Descuide…señorita Swann.

Elizabeth hace un gesto positivo; y se aleja. Lauren sonríe de manera amistosa; pero tanto Armand como Ana María saben que ella está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse serena y seguir los planes trazados.

De pronto Lauren ve a la hermanita de Adriana con la Espada de Hael. Armand y Ana María la observan con la misma curiosidad.

---------------"Esa mocosa tiene un poder demasiado grande en sus pequeñas manos.

---------------"Se la podemos arrebatar; no sería difícil

---------------"Armand; no seas tonto. Esa espada se volverá contra el pecho de cualquiera que intente arrebatársela. Y disimula tu codicia que no estás tratando con piratas inútiles. Es evidente que Jack resiente mi presencia; y que detesta la de Ana María; debió ser verdaderamente terrible tu traición para que Jack te trate de esa manera querida.

Ana María guarda silencio; el solo recordar la magnitud de su traición la hace sentirse verdaderamente avergonzada. Lauren sonríe al darse cuenta de que ha tocado una fibra muy profunda en Ana María; algo que posiblemente podrá servirle más adelante.

---------------"Tenemos que hacer lo que digan hasta que estén donde los queremos. Recuerden que necesitamos de ellos para lograr lo que ambicionamos así que hay que evitar los pleitos a toda costa. Pero, tomen en cuenta que no he dicho nada a cerca de evitar las intrigas, si me entienden; ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Lauren han dado una luz de esperanza a Ana María; por primera vez puede hacer uso de las intrigas a su favor. Pero tiene que ser cuidadosa; Lauren es muy peligrosa; y no puede darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de obtener el perdón de Jack. Tiene que pensar con calma para no cometer un error del que se tenga que arrepentir después.

Adriana finalmente se encuentra con Jack en medio del bosque.

-----------------"¿Qué es lo que sucede Jack?

-----------------"Tenemos a dos brujas y a un alcahuete entre nosotros.

-----------------"Supongo que tengo que deducir que estamos en serios problemas; que debemos dejarlos a su suerte.

-----------------"¿Crees que ellos son lo que dije que son; solo porque soy yo quien afirma que son lo que dije que son?

-----------------"No quieras confundirme Jack. La hija de Beckett además de estar lastimada muestra cierto resquemor hacia ti; sentimiento que tú pareces corresponder. Pienso que es normal debido a los sucesos del pasado pero…no se; creo que esto va más allá.

Jack respira profundo; y decide contarle la verdad a Adriana.

------------------"Lauren Beckett fue mi amante; estuvimos comprometidos cuando yo no era pirata y era la mano derecha de su padre en la prestigiosa East India Trading Company.

Adriana está muy sorprendida con esa revelación; pero decide permanecer neutral para no juzgar precipitadamente a nadie; menos a Jack.

-----------------"¿Y que pasó entre ustedes? Para mi es evidente que no se separaron en buenos términos.

-----------------"Lauren es tan siniestra como lo fue su padre. Ella siempre apoyó lo que él creía; decía amarme y por eso quería que yo fuera la copia exacta de su ilustre, egoísta, cruel y despiadado progenitor. Cuando pude verla a ella y a su padre tal cual eran; decidí poner fin al lazo que nos unía; al padre lo hice quedar mal ante el mundo y a ella la dejé plantada el día de nuestra boda. Que ese rostro inocente no te confunda; Lauren Beckett es de armas tomar. Creo que está en más problemas de los que aparenta; o me ha estado siguiendo porque me parece demasiada casualidad que estemos los dos en el mismo lugar.

-----------------"Es posible que sea una…increíble casualidad. El destino a veces nos juega bromas muy pesadas.

-----------------"Esta es demasiado pesada Adriana. La otra mujer estuvo en mi tripulación y me traicionó descaradamente. Esa amistad entre las dos me da muy mala espina.

-----------------"¿Y el hombre que está con ellas?

-----------------"Era uno de los centinelas de Beckett. Algo malo deben haber hecho para que los abandonaran; y precisamente aquí. Algo me dice que está planeando vengarse.

-----------------"Pues si lo pensaban se le malograron los planes; están a merced de nuestra buena voluntad; no están armados, no tienen nada. Y la verdad creo que deberíamos unirlos al grupo.

Jack no puede comprender el razonamiento de Adriana.

-----------------"Explícate.

-----------------"Es mejor tenerlos cerca donde podemos verlos y controlarlos; que dejarlos atrás y darles la oportunidad de dar la puñalada. Debemos seguir el viejo adagio que dice:"ten cerca a tus amigos pero más cerca a tus enemigos". Parece que ya se han topado con un par de cosas raras, están asustados, no van a salir vivos de aquí sin nuestra ayuda. Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

-----------------"No es mala idea; pero de todos modos hay que tener cuidado; Will y Lizzie ya la conocen; pero no tan bien como yo.

-----------------"Si los mantenemos vigilados nada pasará. Ya lo verás.

En el bosque mientras tanto; Lauren se acerca a Elizabeth.

-----------------"¿William Turner y tú ya se unieron en sagrado matrimonio?

-----------------"No; no hemos podido.

-----------------"Es una pena; y eso reafirma que tenemos algo en común.

-----------------"Espero que me expliques esa teoría; porque yo no la comparto.

-----------------"Yo nunca pude casarme con el hombre que amaba; me dejó plantada el día de la boda. Mi padre interrumpió la tuya para conmemorar mi tragedia en cierto modo. Las dos estamos condenadas a estar separadas de los hombres que nos gustan.

Elizabeth toma de muy mala gana la explicación de Lauren.

-----------------"Eres idéntica a tu padre en todos los sentidos.

-----------------"Puede ser; pero he decidido cambiar de rumbo. Las experiencias te enseñan a no cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

-----------------"Eso es muy cierto; y es bueno que te lo apliques. Te has degradado dos veces en tu vida; una tercera sería terrible.

Lauren sonríe de manera forzada; admira en cierta forma la manera sutil que tiene Elizabeth para atacarla con las palabras; por lo que piensa en una forma de hacérselas tragar muy pronto. Pero mientras tanto tiene que fingir por el bien de sus planes.

------------------"¿Quieres que te diga el nombre del hombre que me dejó plantada en el altar y que me convirtió en la mujer amargada que ahora soy?

------------------"No me interesa. Y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Elizabeth se aleja de Lauren; que respira profundo para no estallar de rabia. Ana María mientras tanto conversa con Gibbs.

---------------"¿Jack me sigue odiando?

---------------"¿Y que esperabas? Después de lo que hiciste.

---------------"¡Lo hice porque estaba enojada; me sentí muy decepcionada y lastimada! Jack sabe como herir profundamente a una mujer cuando se lo propone.

--------------"¡No me vengas con esas sandeces! Jack es un hombre como cualquier otro; un pirata con un amor en cada puerto; como todos nosotros; aunque cuando se aumenta en años bajan las oportunidades; pero igual nada cambia. Jack estaba muy contento contigo, hasta que tú lo arruinaste todo cuando te volviste demasiado ambiciosa.

--------------"Estoy muy arrepentida; quiero ganarme su perdón. Es muy importante.

--------------"Dudo mucho que Jack te perdone; además, ahora tiene muchas cosas importantes en su mente. No creo que tome tiempo para pensar en perdonarte.

Gibbs se aleja de Ana María, dejándola muy preocupada.

Finalmente; después de un rato; todos se encaminan hacia el valle. Lauren, Ana María y Armand son bien vigilados por Gibbs, Pintel, Raggetti y Will. Luego de varias horas llegan al cruce del río; donde Ana María se dispone a ayudar a Lauren a lavar su herida.

--------------"Te vi hablando con el primer oficial al mando en el Perla Negra. ¿Qué pretendes acercándote al enemigo sin antes dejármelo saber?

--------------"Si vas a desconfiar de todo lo que hago será mejor que me descartes de tus planes de venganza.

--------------"Cálmate; tienes que dominar esos impulsos querida. Si me descubren por culpa de alguno de tus arrebatos me voy a encargar de que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido.

--------------"¡No me amenaces!

--------------"¡Baja la voz y deja de portarte como una insensata! Tú no me conoces realmente; yo soy capaz de todo por lograr lo que quiero y si tengo que destruir obstáculos no me detengo. Así que no te conviertas en un estorbo para mí, porque te puede pesar.

Armand está junto a Will y Jack; el lame botas de Lauren se da cuenta de la tensión entre Ana María y su jefa; algo que le preocupa bastante considerando la delicada situación de los tres en el grupo.

Luego de una hora de descanso; el grupo se encamina de nuevo rumbo al valle. Adriana y Elizabeth permanecen cerca de Jack; Will los sigue de cerca sin problema alguno, pues confía en que Elizabeth lo ama sinceramente. Pero Lauren detesta la cercanía de las dos mujeres hacia Jack. Aunque le provoque rabia admitirlo; ella no ha dejado de amarlo. En las tinieblas de su alma el amor y el odio son como un solo sentimiento; tienen la misma fuerza, y eso es lo que más la atormenta.

Lena sigue molesta con su hermana; y ha preferido estar con Elizabeth todo el camino. Adriana se siente mal al ver a su hermanita llevando la Espada de Hael; tiene temor de que tanto poder pueda lastimarla.

La noche ha llegado; y el grupo finalmente ha llegado al valle. Will, Gibbs, Armand y Pintel se encargan de encender una fogata; mientras que Adriana se acerca de nuevo a su hermanita.

-------------------"¿Sigues molesta conmigo Lena?

-------------------"No quiero hablar contigo.

-------------------"No me trates de esa manera; no lo merezco.

Lena mira a su hermana directo a los ojos; con un brillo de furia que Adriana jamás imaginó que una niña pequeña pudiera tener.

------------------"Siempre has dicho que no soy una carga en tu vida; pero me tratas como si en verdad lo fuera.

------------------"Lo que te dije en el bosque te lo merecías; me prometiste no volver a seguir a esa niña; y ¡la seguiste aún cuando me juraste no volver a hacerlo!

------------------"Gracias a que la seguí sigues viva.

------------------"Hubiera preferido no haberme salvado de esa manera. Mira lo que tienes entre tus manos; una espada con un poder que no puedes ni debes manejar. Vas a estar atada a esa espada por el resto de tu vida.

------------------"¿Y crees que voy a arruinarlo todo verdad? Pues te voy a demostrar lo contrario; ¡ya lo verás!

Magdalena se aleja de Adriana; la niña se sienta bajo un árbol; a unos metros de la fogata. De pronto; Nyah aparece sentada frente a ella; Lena se impresiona mucho al verla.

-------------------"No te asustes; solo tú puedes verme; ellos no.

-------------------"¿Segura?

-------------------"Solo me ve quien yo decido.

Nyah estira su fría y extremadamente pálida mano para acariciar los detalles en el cabo de la bella Espada de Hael.

------------------"Linda espada. ¿Ya le pediste un deseo?

------------------"No. Mi hermana me lo tiene prohibido.

------------------"Tú eres la dueña de la espada, no ella. Gracias a eso tu hermana sigue con vida junto a sus amigos. Mereces pedir un deseo.

Lena se siente tentada; pero tiene miedo. Nyah lo sabe y piensa hacerla cambiar de opinión; claro, a su favor.

------------------"¿Pedirías un deseo por mí; para mí?

------------------"¿Quieres pedirle un deseo a la espada a través de mi?

------------------"Es la única manera. Además; me debes el haberte traído a esta isla para que le salvaras la vida a tu hermana. ¿Creíste que no te iba a cobrar el favor?

------------------"¿La verdad? No, no creí que me fueras a cobrar el favor.

------------------"Pues sí; esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de recuperar lo que me arrebataron de manera cruel e injusta. Solo tú me puedes ayudar; tienes el poder. Nadie te condenaría por ayudarme. Por favor; devuélveme la vida.

Lena se sorprende con la petición de Nyah; aunque en cierta manera es una petición que era de esperarse; viniendo de alguien que perdió la vida de manera terrible y que se encuentra en un limbo gris y triste.

Nyah puede ver claramente el miedo y la duda en la mirada de Lena; es todo lo que ella necesita para llevar a cabo su malvado plan. Nyah toma la mano de Lena; la pequeña se estremece al sentir el frío en su piel.

-----------------"Podemos hacerlo juntas; en silencio, usando solo la mente. La Espada escucha lo que pensamos; nadie se enteraría. Ellos ni siquiera pueden verme. Ayúdame; no sabes lo que es pasar siglos en un limbo; es lo más parecido al infierno.

-----------------"Si es así como te sientes; ¿Por qué pides el deseo solo para ti; por qué no incluyes al resto de los niños que padecen el mismo tormento que tú?

Nyah sabe que debe ser más persuasiva; así que hace uso de lo único que puede ser capaz de tentar a Lena; al punto de que deje a un lado sus preguntas. Nyah hace aparecer junto al árbol una canasta de color azul; es La Canasta de Garanhir; el segundo tesoro de Britania. Lena está sorprendida. Nyah sonríe al ver que lo que acaba de hacer ha tenido el efecto deseado sobre Magdalena.

Adriana se encuentra meditando sobre lo que sucede con su hermanita a solas; un poco alejada del grupo que permanece cerca de la fogata. De pronto; una mano helada se coloca bruscamente sobre su hombro provocándole a Adriana un gran susto. Al voltearse; Adriana ve a una mujer muy rara; con el rostro marcado por la angustia; y con una mirada vacía y desesperada; se trata de la misma mujer que vaga por la isla al igual que Fántes; dos condenados por las fuerzas sobrenaturales de la isla; y por los errores tan graves que cometieron. Adriana está asustada; pero al ver la terrible desesperación en la mirada de esa extraña mujer decide permanecer lo más controlada posible. Finalmente la extraña se decide a hablar.

----------------------"¡No permitas que se apodere de su cuerpo; no le permitas regresar a la vida!

----------------------"¡¿De que me habla; quien es usted?!

----------------------"Soy la madre del monstruo.

La pálida, delgada y desesperada mujer voltea con su helada mano el rostro de Adriana para que vea hacia el árbol. Adriana puede ver claramente a Nyah tentando a Lena con la Canasta de Garanhir. Adriana saca su espada; pero mira de nuevo a la mujer.

------------------"Haz lo que tengas que hacer; pero no le permitas volver.

La misteriosa mujer desaparece ante los ojos aterrados de Adriana. La joven corre hacia el árbol.

----------------"¡Lena no la escuches; apártate de ella de inmediato!

Todos se alarman al escuchar a Adriana; así que deciden ir a apoyarla.

Adriana finalmente llega hasta el árbol; ahora Nyah y ella están cara a cara. Las dos se miran de manera desafiante. Lena tiene mucho miedo; siente que si las dos se enfrentan será culpa suya por no poder cumplir la promesa de mantenerse lejos de Nyah.

---------------"¡Aléjate de mi hermana o me voy a encargar de que no vayas a descansar con los otros niños condenados!

---------------"¡Como me hubiera gustado ser tu hermana! Tú si tienes carácter.

---------------"¡Vete al demonio y deja en paz a mi hermana!

---------------"Yo no quiero ser tu enemiga; podríamos hacer tanto juntas.

Adriana se harta de la presencia de la niña; la ataca con su espada logrando herirla en un brazo. La niña no siente dolor; y la herida se cierra de inmediato; dejando a todos impactados. Nyah sonríe maliciosamente; y mira a Adriana fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"No puedes lastimar a quien ya está muerto; aunque puede que algún día nos enfrentemos de una manera en la que yo pueda tener miedo de morir…otra vez.

Nyah desaparece ante la vista de todos; Adriana se desespera y se acerca a Lena para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Lena está muy asustada; pero piensa darle una explicación a su hermana.

-----------------"Ella vino a mí.

-----------------"Lo se. ¿Qué te dijo; que quería?

-----------------"Me pidió que pidiera un deseo en su nombre; quería que saldara mi deuda; por haberme traído a la isla para que te salvara. Mira; trajo esa canasta.

Adriana se aparta de su hermana y contempla la canasta azul junto al árbol. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Armand y una sorprendida Lauren se acercan para ver la canasta. Ana María decide quedarse fuera de la escena; pues tiene mejores cosas en que pensar. Los demás se van acercando poco a poco. Jack es el primero en hacer comentarios.

-----------------"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Adriana está lista para responder.

-----------------"Si; es la Canasta de Garanhir. Pero no creo que sea buena idea tomarla sin antes…llevar a los Mylings a descansar; y averiguar quien demonios es esa niña en realidad.

-----------------"¿No es una Myling? Recuerdo haberte escuchado en una ocasión decir que lo era.

-----------------"Vive entre ellos; pero no lo es. Ella es mucho más; un demonio en forma de niña estoy segura.

-----------------"¿Cómo lo sabes?

-----------------"La mujer…ella me hizo verla; me ayudó a impedir que Lena pidiera un deseo a La Espada de Hael.

Lauren escucha atentamente cada palabra que se está pronunciando. A Armand ya no le está gustando para nada la situación; siente que las cosas son demasiado peligrosas en esa isla. Will finalmente rompe el suspenso y el silencio con una importante pregunta.

-----------------"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? .

Adriana toma una decisión.

-----------------"No queda más que arriesgarnos y reclamar la canasta. Pero al amanecer debemos partir para ir con los Mylings y ponerlos a descansar. Se volverían en nuestra contra si nos saltamos ese paso. Pero después de que hagamos eso me voy a encargar de encontrar a esa mujer…espíritu o lo que sea. Tiene que decirme quien o que es Nyah en realidad. Ella me advirtió; vi tanto miedo en sus ojos.

Todos aceptan el plan; Lauren, Armand y Ana María comienzan a darse cuenta de que las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas como esperaban. Pero quien se divierte plenamente con lo que está sucediendo en el grupo es Nyah; quien sonríe complacida a unos metros de la fogata. Se siente segura de que poco a poco va a lograr regresar a la vida y cumplir con su misión.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10 Nyah

Todos duermen, o al menos lo intentan. Lo que les espera en la mañana no es fácil así que deben hacer el mejor esfuerzo por descansar. Adriana duerme profundamente; y sueña; se ve a sí misma caminando por un bosque gris, seco, sin un rastro de vida. Pero el bosque no solo muestra decadencia; en sus alrededores se puede percibir perfectamente la tristeza, la amargura, el dolor y la agonía de quienes lo habitan, pero que aún no hacen acto de presencia.

Adriana está sumergida en un estado muy profundo de sueño; algo que le permite sentir lo que experimenta como si realmente estuviera sucediendo. De pronto; todo en el bosque comienza a agitarse; se escuchan gemidos de niños, llantos desesperados, la brisa se hace más fuerte. Adriana siente que todo a su alrededor reacciona a una fuerza negativa que está por manifestarse. En un segundo, y de la nada; todos los árboles secos del bosque gris se encienden en llamas; Adriana está atrapada, el intenso fuego arde a su alrededor pero no la amenaza; aunque este extraño suceso no le hace sentir menos temor.

La joven Montero mira hacia delante; y ve con impacto como Nyah se abre paso entre las llamas; caminando directo a ella. Adriana puede ver ahora con claridad la clase de espectro malvado que es Nyah; detrás de la inocencia, pena y sufrimiento que muestra su apariencia y su mirada; se esconde una niña con el alma condenada por la fuerza más oscura. Finalmente Nyah ya se encuentra cara a cara con Adriana.

------------------"¿Tienes miedo?

------------------"Esto es una pesadilla, nada de lo que hagas aquí puede lastimarme porque no es real.

------------------"¿Estás segura?

Nyah toma el antebrazo de Adriana, provocándole una quemadura con el toque de su mano. Adriana siente un dolor indescriptible, siente mucha rabia contra la malvada niña.

----------------"Ahora sabes que puedo convertir las pesadillas en situaciones reales.

----------------"¡¿Qué eres tú?!

----------------"Soy la vengadora; la guerrera que enviaron los dioses paganos de la tierra para tomar control sobre los dioses paganos del mar. Los guardianes son los monstruos que hacen el trabajo sucio de los inmortales cobardes que no se atreven a abandonar sus dominios en el mar. Yo he venido a cambiar eso; traeré la pureza a esta isla con la destrucción de quienes la mancharon con sangre.

La historia de Nyah parece verídica; pero Adriana tiene la sensación de que la niña no piensa cumplir del todo con el plan trazado inicialmente por quienes ella llama sus creadores.

------------------"A mí me parece que tus intenciones son muy distintas. Si realmente quisieras cumplir con tus…creadores; lo hubieras hecho hace siglos.

------------------"Mi madre tuvo que ver en mi fracaso; me asesinó; por eso estoy ¡atada a este maldito bosque; al de tus amados Mylings! Yo he sufrido más que todos los niños que moran en este lugar; he sufrido más que tú, que la estúpida de tu hermanita y que todos los que te acompañan. Estoy atrapada entre la vida y la muerte.

------------------"¡Te lo mereces!

------------------"Te vas a tragar tus palabras.

------------------"No lo creo; estoy harta de que rondes a mi hermana; puedes estar segura que para mañana estarás de regreso en el infierno de donde ¡nunca debiste haber salido!

Las ofensas de Adriana comienzan a intensificar el fuego en el bosque, muestra de que la furia de Nyah se incrementa. Adriana se intimida un poco pero no piensa mostrarle su miedo a la niña. Al estar atrapada entre la vida y la muerte, Nyah es como el resto de los Mylings, que pueden sentir dolor, tristeza, y las demás emociones humanas. Las palabras de Adriana ciertamente han logrado que Nyah se sienta ofendida; y esa sensación es lo que provoca el aumento en su ira. Las llamas siguen ardiendo; aumentando el calor y la tensión entre ambas. Ahora Nyah se acerca un poco más a Adriana para poder mirarla a los ojos con más claridad.

------------------"No vas a poder conmigo. Haré que todo arda en llamas como ahora; voy a quemar todo este odio, todo este dolor, lograré que mi furia reine sobre el mar y sobre la tierra; de la mano de mis creadores.

------------------"Hallaré la forma de destruirte. Tú eres parte de Britania, y Britania es parte de ti; eres igual que todos los guardianes de esta isla, solo que…con más privilegios. Y en serio, he notado que desde que eliminamos a Merman y a sus novias te has vuelto bastante insoportable; lo que me hace pensar… ¿Estarás tratando de eliminar tu competencia en la isla a través de nosotros¿Qué pasaría si logro unir fuerzas con los guardianes de esta isla para destruirte?

Nyah guarda silencio; quiere responder pero no sabe como; es ahora cuando Nyah puede ver que Adriana es mucho más brillante de lo que aparenta; lo que la convierte en una adversaria muy peligrosa.

------------------"Si sigues interponiéndote en mi camino te voy a golpear donde más te duele; y sabes bien a quien me refiero.

------------------"¡Si lastimas a mi hermana te juro…!

------------------"Ves, más a mi favor. Si me lastimas, tu hermana será quien pague por mi mal humor.

------------------"Eso lo veremos.

Nyah sabe que ya es momento de que Adriana despierte. Las llamas desaparecen poco a poco; algo que impresiona a Adriana.

------------------"Terminó la pesadilla; nos veremos pronto; en el mundo real de esta maldita isla.

Adriana siente en ese momento que una fuerza poderosa la empuja de regreso a la realidad; la joven despierta agitada, nerviosa y angustiada. Desesperada mira a su alrededor buscando a Nyah; pero para su tranquilidad todo fue una pesadilla. Pero de pronto; siente un dolor en su antebrazo derecho, la joven examina esa área de su brazo y puede ver con claridad la quemadura que le provocó Nyah al tocarla. De pronto; la pálida mujer de mirada triste aparece ante ella. Adriana sabe que la pesadilla terminó así que lo que suceda en adelante es totalmente real. La espectral dama le extiende la mano a Adriana. La joven Montero siente miedo, pero al mismo tiempo una seguridad de que puede confiar en ella; así que aunque un poco temerosa, Adriana toma la helada mano de la dama misteriosa. Con las manos unidas, desaparece del antebrazo de Adriana la quemadura que la malvada Nyah provocó.

--------------------"Con esto te pruebo que estoy de tu lado.

--------------------"¿Quién es usted?

--------------------"Ya te dije quien soy. Tienes ante ti a la madre del monstruo.

--------------------"Usted es la madre de Nyah.

--------------------"Si. Condenada por lo que hice y lo que no hice, por lo que logré pero no pude completar. El instinto maternal es muy poderoso; ciego, puede detenerte cuando quieres hacer lo correcto aún cuando hacerlo te cause gran dolor.

Adriana siente mucho interés en lo que la dama ha revelado.

-----------------"¿Sabe lo que acaba de suceder entre…esa niña y yo?

-----------------"Mi Nyah puede hacer que la peor pesadilla se convierta en realidad. Nunca debió venir al mundo.

-----------------"Quiero que me lo diga todo.

-----------------"Lo haré. Pero para que comprendas debes venir conmigo. Ahora.

-----------------"No puedo dejarlos.

-----------------"Dame tiempo para revelarte todo; para mostrarte por qué eres la escogida. Tú eres el ángel que ha de devolver a esta isla la paz; el orden y al único guardián que debe tener control sobre el mayor tesoro de Britania.

---------------"¿Yo?

---------------"Eres especial; Adriana. La fuerza del destino te trajo a esta isla; y aunque te parezca duro el sacrificio, la recompensa será más que abundante. Ven; necesito mostrarte ahora lo que me será imposible mostrarte después.

La joven Adriana está impresionada; esa mujer conoce su nombre y le habla de una manera que la inquieta. Adriana sabe que no puede perder esta oportunidad; puede que esta mujer le muestre la forma de destruir a Nyah para siempre. Solo espera que el grupo comprenda su ausencia.

--------------"¿Cuál es su nombre?

--------------"Corah.

--------------"Iré con usted Corah; me arriesgaré.

--------------"No es un riesgo, es una oportunidad. Si quiero ir a donde debo; tengo que terminar lo que empecé; y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Corah toma las manos de Adriana entre las suyas; cierra los ojos, y en ese momento una luz brillante las rodea; logrando que ambas desaparezcan. Todos siguen dormidos; como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Adriana ha partido junto a uno de los habitantes sobrenaturales de Britania hacia un destino desconocido.

Corah y Adriana aparecen en el bosque gris de los Mylings. Estar de regreso en ese lugar le da muy mala espina a la joven Adriana.

----------------"¡Espero que esto no sea un engaño!

----------------"No lo es. Estamos aquí para que veas lo que se esconde más allá de este lugar. Es allí donde podrás entender. Ven.

Adriana sigue a Corah por el ahora silencioso bosque gris. La presencia de los Mylings está plasmada en la brisa helada; pero no hay señales de que deseen aparecer. Finalmente Adriana llega al final del bosque; donde se puede ver un enorme valle; un valle tan devastado como el bosque gris, pero al menos con la prueba de que una vez fue un lugar hermoso; pues algunos árboles conservan la vida; el cielo está despejado, no hay niebla, pero si muchas ruinas; ruinas de lo que fue una gran ciudad alguna vez. Adriana no puede dejar de asombrarse con lo que ve a su alrededor; trazas de lo que una vez tuvo que ser una hermosa plaza; ruinas de lo que seguramente fueron hermosas casas, bazares, y edificios. Corah siente una gran nostalgia, y al ver la expresión de asombro en Adriana se siente muy desolada.

-----------------"Esta fue la única ciudad construida en Britania; fue en el año 1306 para ser más exacta. Mis antepasados tardaron más de 30 años en hacerla un paraíso. Todo esto, toda Britania, era nuestra. Horizonte; La Ciudad de los Hijos del Norte.

-----------------"En mi libro no dice nada sobre una ciudad perdida en Britania.

-----------------"Lo único que Britania tiene de interés para el mundo son sus trece tesoros. Nada de lo que se ha vivido aquí, bueno o malo es de importancia para nadie. Es por eso que muchos han venido, pero no ha podido salir jamás; porque no conocen nada. Llegamos a esta isla por accidente, por azar del destino; respetamos la presencia de los guardianes; hicimos un juramento que mantuvimos como algo muy sagrado.

----------------"¿Juramento?

----------------"Los guardianes nos hicieron jurar que jamás buscaríamos los tesoros de Britania. Además de que prometimos mantener la paz; la pureza de la isla en todos los sentidos; anteponiendo esa paz por sobre todo. Pero como ves, fallamos.

----------------"Y supongo que Nyah tuvo que ver con que ahora solo existan ruinas, espectros y maldad en esta isla.

Adriana puede ver claramente el dolor en la mirada serena de la espectral mujer que tiene a su lado. Imagina que para Corah debe ser muy difícil tener que conspirar contra su propia sangre; porque aunque Nyah sea perversa, es su hija; aún a pesar de la tragedia que les arrebató la existencia.

Finalmente amanece sobre la costa de la solitaria Isla Sable al Oeste de Britania; allí, Montero, junto con la aburrida tripulación; se prepara para pasar un nuevo día sin nada que hacer. Es ahora cuando Montero comienza a preguntarse si es buena idea seguir apoyando a Lauren Beckett y al alcahuete que la acompaña. Montero decide finalmente amotinarse sutilmente contra quienes lo contrataron; después de todo, es su hija Adriana quien posee y conoce el mapa hacia los trece tesoros de la misteriosa Britania. Jonás, quien es el contramaestre pasa por delante de Montero; momento que éste aprovecha para echar a andar sus planes.

-------------------"¿Tienes un minuto muchacho?

-------------------"¿Qué necesita?

-------------------"Ven, siéntate.

Jonás complace a Montero y se sienta en la arena junto a él. El joven siente cierta desconfianza del hombre que tiene a su lado; pero igual piensa escucharlo.

-----------------"Dime muchacho; ¿la señorita Beckett les ha dicho algo sobre esta expedición?

-----------------"No mucho; solo que es un asunto de negocios.

-----------------"Un lema parecido al de su difunto padre. Pero está muy lejos de la verdad.

-----------------"¿Qué quiere decir?

-----------------"La chica Beckett va por el mapa que tiene mi hija; el que lleva hasta los trece tesoros de Britania.

-----------------"Miente.

-----------------"¡No miento muchacho; es cierto! Mi hija Adriana tiene el mapa que lleva a los maravillosos tesoros que tiene esa isla. Esa mujer nos quiere fuera; a ella en realidad no le atraen los tesoros; quiere saldar deudas con el pirata llamado Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Entonces no piensa ir por los tesoros; ¿¡solo quiere vengarse?!

-----------------"Una inútil manera de perder el tiempo en una isla tan prometedora como Britania; ¿no te parece?

-----------------"Claro que sí. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

-----------------"Pienso que debemos mandar al demonio a esa lunática de Lauren Beckett; salir de esta isla rumbo a Britania; y aprovechar la mejor oportunidad para apoderarnos de los tesoros.

----------------"O sea; dejamos que ellos pasen el trabajo, y luego cuando hayan triunfado, entramos nosotros y les arrebatamos todo como los buenos piratas que somos.

----------------"Corsarios; si van bajo mi mando seremos corsarios. Ese rango que significa exactamente lo mismo que un pirata al menos nos libra de la horca. Puede que esta vez mi jerarquía me sirva para algo.

----------------"¿Y que hay de su hija; piensa traicionarla así nada más? Después de todo ella es su sangre.

----------------"Hace tiempo que dejé de ser el padre de Adriana. Ella me abandonó cuando yo más la necesitaba; siempre ha estado en mi contra, no me respeta¡no me obedece ni me honra! Es hora de darle una lección. ¿Cuento contigo?

----------------"Si. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Montero se siente muy satisfecho con lo que acaba de lograr. Ahora tiene el control de su barco nuevamente. Sagitario es una vez más un barco de corsarios; como en los viejos tiempos cuando la Madre Patria se enorgullecía de las aventuras que lo consagraron como el mejor entre los lobos de mar.

En Britania; todos han despertado con la terrible sorpresa de que Adriana ha desaparecido. Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs y Ana María la llaman a gritos; la buscan por los alrededores pero no hay ni rastro de ella. Lauren y Armand se preocupan porque saben que ella es la única con el conocimiento necesario sobre la isla y los tesoros. Finalmente Jack se rinde; y se acerca a la pequeña Lena que se siente muy angustiada con la ausencia de su hermana.

----------------"Oye niña; no quiero pensar que como estabas molesta con tu hermana decidiste usar la espada para hacerla desaparecer.

----------------"¡Yo no hice eso! No le he pedido nada a la espada lo juro.

----------------"¿Ni en un sueño?

----------------"No.

----------------"¿Y con el pensamiento?

----------------"No.

----------------"¿Esa amiguita tuya no te pidió que lo hicieras?

----------------"¡Ya te dije que no he hecho nada!

Elizabeth interviene al darse cuenta de la discusión entre Lena y Jack.

---------------"Jack, no la tortures; si ella dice que no es culpable de nada es porque no lo es.

---------------"Yo no la estaba culpando, le estaba preguntando. Espero que te des cuenta de que sin Adriana entre nosotros estamos desorientados, perdidos, abandonados y en un peligro constante porque no conocemos nada de lo que vive y se mueve en esta extraña isla.

---------------"Adriana no se ha ido; sus cosas están aquí; y no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más.

Este es el momento en el que Lauren decide intervenir para comenzar a crear intrigas entre los miembros del grupo contra Adriana. Aunque sabe que ella es necesaria; no sería mala idea crear un aura de duda respecto a ella.

-----------------"¿Y que tal si nuestra guía decidió abandonarnos para ser ella quien se corone al final con la victoria?

Jack conoce el tono maquiavélico en la dulce y perversa voz de Lauren. Por lo que de inmediato decide silenciarla.

------------------"¿Te das cuenta Elizabeth? El ladrón siempre cree que todos son de su misma condición.

Lauren percibe de inmediato que Jack intenta ofenderla sutilmente; y decide seguirle el juego para ver quien gana el final. Es más, puede que este juego de intrigas sea más beneficioso de lo que esperaba.

----------------"Si buscas ofenderme Jack, lamento decirte que pierdes el tiempo. Lo que digo tiene perfecta lógica. Los intereses de esa muchacha no son los nuestros; a ella la guía su amor de hermana; a nosotros la ambición de poseer tesoros que nos aseguren la libertad y el poder de hacer con el mundo lo que nos de la gana.

----------------"Adriana es una mujer de palabra; ella no nos abandonaría.

----------------"Vaya, tienes a esa joven en un pedestal muy alto. Eso no es común en ti a menos que te interese en serio.

Lauren observa de inmediato la llama de los celos en el brillo de la mirada de Elizabeth y en semblante de tristeza que ha invadido su rostro. Para Lauren todo va mejor de lo que esperaba. Jack se da cuenta del juego de Lauren; y piensa ponerle un alto de inmediato.

---------------"¿Y a ti en que te afecta si yo la tengo o no en un pedestal? Se supone que me detestas; a menos que te sigas muriendo por mí.

---------------"Tienes un ego demasiado grande Jack Sparrow.

---------------"Capitán Jack Sparrow; que no se te olvide. Y en vez de estar escupiendo tu veneno mejor dedícate a ayudar a buscar a Adriana. Se útil por una vez en tu vida.

Jack se aleja de Lauren; de nuevo el Capitán Sparrow ha puesto en su lugar a la pedante Lauren Beckett. Elizabeth disfruta del momento mientras que Lauren contiene la rabia que la consume al darse cuenta de que no es insensible a Jack como ella pensaba. Las ofensas de Jack son como puñaladas en su corazón; porque a pesar de todo, lo sigue amando con la misma intensidad que dice odiarlo. Elizabeth se acerca a Lauren.

------------------"Eres igual a tu padre en todos los sentidos.

------------------"Tienes toda la razón; con la diferencia de que soy una versión mejorada.

------------------"Eso te hace aún peor. Por lo mismo no pienso perderte de vista.

------------------"Tú no me intimidas Elizabeth Swann; se nota que me consideras una rival.

------------------"¿De que hablas?

------------------"Tu amor por William Turner se está desvaneciendo aunque te esfuerces por demostrar lo contrario. Te aterra pensar que yo pueda reconquistar a Jack; porque te mueres por él. Lo amas, el representa lo que eres. Pero si quieres un consejo, no temas de mí. Adriana es nues…bueno, es tu rival más peligrosa.

------------------"Ibas a decir nuestra. Voy a decirte algo; no me importa lo que pienses de mí. Pero eso si te advierto; no te atrevas a atentar contra Jack, Will, Adriana o Lena; si lo haces; te juro que haré que te arrepientas.

Lauren le sonríe cínicamente a Elizabeth; y se aleja de ella sin contestar a la advertencia que le han hecho. La joven Swann sabe que va a tener que vigilar a Lauren muy de cerca; tiene la certeza de que ella es igual de ruin que su padre; mas bien mucho peor que él.

Los pensamientos de Elizabeth son interrumpidos por Lena.

----------------"Elizabeth.

----------------"Dime Lena.

----------------"¿Qué tal si uso la espada para hacer volver a mi hermana?

----------------"Dejémoslo como última opción. Tu hermana fue muy clara al decir que no se deben pedir deseos a la Espada de Hael a la ligera. Estás muy asustada, nerviosa, si cometes un error de palabras el resultado puede afectar seriamente a Adriana o a todos nosotros.

----------------"Es que quiero que vuelva; yo la quiero mucho, ella es todo lo que tengo.

----------------"Lo se. Y estoy segura de que volverá. Seguramente ella…tuvo que hacer algo de mucha importancia para ti y para todos nosotros.

----------------"¿Pero y si Nyah se la llevó para hacerle daño?

----------------"¿Qué sabes tú de Nyah?

----------------"No se que pensar de ella; a veces es buena conmigo, pero a veces le tengo mucho miedo. Es como si ella dijera una cosa, pero con sus ojos me dijera otra.

Elizabeth abraza fuertemente a la pequeña Magdalena; trata de consolarla lo mejor que puede.

--------------"No te preocupes Lena; encontraremos a Adriana.

--------------"¿Me lo prometes?

--------------"Lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Pero mientras Elizabeth consuela a Lena; Adriana sigue entre ruinas, contemplando a Corah moverse entre ellas como lo que es, un fantasma atormentado por sus acciones y sentimientos de culpa. Adriana sigue a Corah hacia las ruinas de una de las casas más grandes de la ciudad antigua. De todas las estructura en ruinas; ésta es la que mejor está conservada; completamente construida en piedra, la enorme ruina se niega a perder lo que le queda de belleza. De pronto, Corah aparece frente a Adriana.

------------------"Esta fue mi casa.

------------------"¿Nyah nació aquí?

------------------"Su nacimiento fue un error; el error de una mujer estéril con ansias de ser madre.

------------------"No comprendo.

------------------"Aconseja a tu hermana, dile que conserve esa espada como un adorno valioso y nada más. No permitas que le pida un deseo; jamás.

------------------"¿Qué tiene que ver la Espada de Hael con el nacimiento de Nyah?

------------------"La Sagrada Orden del Dragón fue creada en estas ruinas. En aquellos días cuando los Rumanos éramos amos y señores bajo la protección de los guardianes. Merman; el líder del ejército, era mi esposo.

------------------"No lo puedo creer.

------------------"Era un gran guerrero, un esposo responsable; pero con demasiada codicia en el alma. Enfrentó a los sajones, los venció con la ayuda del dios Neptuno. Mi Merman vendió su alma a cambio de la victoria sobre los sajones; una vez que la obtuvo quiso traicionar a Neptuno y pues, lo condenó a ser el guardián eterno de la Espada de Hael y de sus tres horrendas hijas.

Adriana se conmueve mucho con la historia de Corah.

---------------"¿Por qué no hay nada escrito sobre esto?

---------------"No son las leyendas de esta isla las que atraen a los piratas, corsarios, y gente bien intencionada. Ya te lo dije.

---------------"Por favor dígame a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

---------------"Yo amaba a Merman; con sus defectos y virtudes. Sabía que estaba condenado pero que poseía el único poder capaz de convertirme en la madre de sus hijos. Así que lo busqué; me convertí en adoradora de Neptuno y sus hijas a cambio de que la Espada de Hael me permitiera tener un hijo de mi esposo. Y la Espada me concedió el milagro; en mi vientre llevaba un ser, un ser que yo creía era parte de mi esposo y parte mía.

--------------"Nyah.

--------------"Mi felicidad duró poco. Los dioses paganos de la tierra se alzaron en contra de los dioses del mar; sobre todo contra Neptuno, por haber ayudado a los mortales en una guerra sangrienta; guerra que manchó para siempre la pureza de Britania, y que convirtió a un mortal en el guardián eterno de la Espada de Hael. Lanzaron su marca sobre mi bebé; la condenaron a ser la vengadora; a eliminar a todos los que participaron en la guerra; y a todos los que viven del mar. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué tuve que eliminarla?

Adriana puede entender ahora claramente las palabras de Nyah; es la vengadora de los dioses paganos de la tierra. Lo que se pregunta en este momento es si los dioses paganos de la tierra habrán medido el nivel de maldad al crear a Nyah.

--------------"¿Cuál es la función de Nyah exactamente?

---------------"Eliminar a los dioses del mar; acabar con todos los que viven del océano y finalmente; convertir los siete mares en desiertos. Nyah fue una hermosa bebé; a la que amé desde el día en que nació. Pero mientras crecía, las catástrofes sobre esta isla eran cada vez peores. Terremotos; que fueron reduciendo a esta ciudad en lo que ves; ruinas; enfermedades que fueron matando a cada uno de los moradores; mi gente. Quedábamos pocos, no queríamos morir. Así que ya no me permitieron protegerla más; me gritaban: "Tú la trajiste a este mundo; tú debes destruirla". Y lo hice; con un dolor que no he podido aliviar. Pero mi Nyah es demasiado fuerte; por eso sigue aquí y me ató a su condena; y fue eliminando como espectro en la noche al resto de mi pueblo. Hasta que no quedó ni un solo rumano en Britania.

Adriana no puede creerlo; es el relato más increíble que ha escuchado. No puede entender como no se ha escrito nada sobre Nyah en los libros sobre la gran Britania. Pero Adriana cambia sus pensamientos, pues lo importante ahora es averiguar como se puede destruir a Nyah.

---------------"¿Cómo es posible que la haya protegido por tanto tiempo?

---------------"Es mi hija. Ponte en mi lugar.

---------------"¡Nyah nunca fue una niña; es una guerrera de dioses paganos que no son capaces de resolver sus problemas porque son frágiles! Son espectros del tiempo atrapados en su propia miseria. Solo hay un Dios en el cielo; Él es quien tiene poder sobre el mundo.

---------------"La pureza de tu alma es la que te convierte en la única capaz de destruir el último vestigio de esos espectros del tiempo. Es tu Fe; tu bondad, tu amor por los demás lo que te hace poderosa sobre Nyah. Ella se alimenta de miedo, de rabia, de rencor, de todos los sentimientos negativos; eso es lo que la hace fuerte. Pero tú, tú tienes la luz en la mirada; la bondad en el corazón y la valentía en el alma. Por eso ataca a tu hermana, quiere debilitarte dándote donde más te duele; porque está aterrada con tu presencia. Nyah te tiene mucho miedo; ella sabe que eres la única que puede destruirla.

---------------"Dígame como hacerlo.

---------------"No puedo. No me pidas eso.

---------------"¡Por favor; usted sabe de lo que es capaz; no la vea como una hija, ella nunca fue su hija!

---------------"Creció dentro de mí; nació de mi cuerpo; es mi hija.

---------------"¿Entonces debo pensar que cuando dijo que la eliminó en realidad no fue así; ¡acaso le dio la oportunidad de sobrevivir!?

---------------"Digamos que…no pude completar… lo que debí haber terminado.

---------------"¡Tiene que decirme como hacerlo; acaba de explicarme que tengo los elementos; dígame como usarlos!

---------------"No puedo decirte; ya comenzaste un ciclo; tienes dos de los tesoros, tienes que cumplir con los Mylings para seguir adelante. Si te concentras en Nyah te retrasarás poniendo en peligro tu vida y la de quienes te acompañan. Nyah es el menor de tus males ahora.

---------------"Ella amenaza la vida de mi hermanita que es lo que más amo en este mundo; por eso Nyah es el mayor de mis males.

---------------"Tu hermana será la única razón por la cual vas a destruir a Nyah. No habrá otro motivo. Solo hay una forma de destruir al mal; o al menos parte de el. Será la vida misma y no yo, quien te muestre como debes hacerlo. Regresa con tus amigos, con tu hermana. Sigue adelante, el momento para que enfrentes a Nyah llegará.

Corah desaparece; dejando a Adriana sola entre las ruinas de lo que fue la gran ciudad rumana. La joven Montero no sabe que hacer ahora. Nyah es mucho peor de lo que pensaba, pero al menos sabe que puede ser destruida. Sin embargo ahora tiene que cruzar el bosque gris de los Mylings para regresar con el grupo; lo que significa que tendrá que encontrar la manera de poner a descansar a los Mylings, sola. Ya tiene la canasta, no puede esperar más. Tiene demasiados problemas como para hacerse enemiga de los Mylings. De pronto, a su mente viene una idea; una idea maravillosa que seguramente le dará a los Mylings algo más que el descanso eterno.

Pero mientras Adriana organiza su plan para terminar con la agonía de los Mylings; el grupo comienza a desesperarse por su ausencia. Gibbs mantiene una fuerte discusión con Raggetti, Pintel, Marty y otros miembros del Perla Negra; mientras que por otro lado Ana María, Lauren y Armand tienen sus propios argumentos. Jack, Will, Elizabeth y Lena observan varios escenarios sin decir una palabra. Las discusiones no traen soluciones; por eso los cuatro deciden hacer planes por su cuenta.

-------------"Todo se está saliendo de control.

-------------"Lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada sin Adriana; dejó el mapa pero solo ella entiende los símbolos; no podemos arriesgarnos a seguir sin ella.

-------------"Además no sería justo.

Jack por otro lado tiene una solución más fácil.

--------------"Me parece que este es un buen momento para darle un uso positivo a la Espada de Hael.

--------------"Jack…

--------------"Adriana fue muy clara al decir que no quería ver a Lena jugando con ella.

--------------"Mi hermana no quiere que le pida nada a esta cosa.

--------------"Pero Lena querida; estás bajo la supervisión de tres adultos responsables que no van a permitir que algo malo suceda. Piensa por un momento; ¿Qué tal si tu hermana está en problemas? Si está en problemas significa que nosotros también tendremos problemas más adelante, por lo que es de suma importancia que demos con su paradero lo más pronto posible; ¿comprendes?

-------------"Comprendo que voy a tener serios problemas con mi hermana si la desobedezco y le pido un deseo a la espada.

Pero Will y Elizabeth comprenden que Jack tiene razón; no hay manera de saber lo que ha sucedido con Adriana sin ayuda de los poderes de la espada. Si se adentran en la isla se perderán; hay partes del mapa que solo Adriana sabe descifrar; sería un riesgo demasiado alto.

------------------"Lena; Jack tiene razón.

------------------"Es raro pero sucede.

Lena está confundida; lo que más desea es recuperar a su hermana pero tiene miedo de hacer algo mal, algo que pueda poner a todos en peligro. Elizabeth se acerca a ella para convencerla.

-----------------"Solo desea con todo tu corazón que la espada te muestre donde está tu hermana; es lo que necesitamos saber para hallarla; pídele que te muestre el camino.

-----------------"Tengo miedo Elizabeth.

-----------------"Lo se Lena; pero tienes que ser valiente por tu hermana; ella te necesita. Puedes hacerlo; eres una niña muy inteligente; deja que el amor por tu hermana te guíe. La Espada de Hael es tuya; tú la comandas. Puedes hacerlo; adelante.

Quienes discuten comienzan a notar la pequeña reunión entre Jack, Will, Elizabeth y Lena. Lauren es la primera en abandonar su zona en disputa para acercarse poco a poco al grupo. Una vez allí trata de sacarla información a William.

-----------------"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

-----------------"Buscamos una forma de encontrar a Adriana.

-----------------"Deberían pedirle a esa niña que mejor buscara la forma de traer los tesoros a nuestras manos para poder largarnos de esta isla cuanto antes.

-----------------"Tú puedes largarte cuando quieras; nosotros haremos las cosas bien.

Will se aleja de Lauren; la joven Beckett detesta que la traten de esa manera; pero si desea que todo salga como espera debe tragarse su rabia y dejar que las cosas sigan su propio curso.

Gibbs, Raggetti, Pintel, Marty y Ana María también se acercan. Como siempre, Gibbs siente que nada bueno puede venir de la Espada de Hael.

-----------------"¡No deberían estar jugando con esa espada! La señorita Montero fue muy clara al decir que no se le deben pedir deseos a esa cosa.

-----------------"Pero nada malo puede venir de la mente de una niña; ¿oh si?

-----------------"Siempre han dicho que las almas de los niños son inocentes; tal vez en las manos de Lena la Espada no traiga mala suerte.

----------------"Hacer conjeturas no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte señores; tendremos que esperar a ver si la Espada de Hael nos trae de vuelta a la única persona capaz de guiarnos en esta isla; y sacarnos de ella sanos y salvos.

_**Continuará….**_


	11. Chapter 11 Dolor ante el Amor

Todos observan a Lena sosteniendo la Hermosa Espada de Hael entre sus manos; desean pedirle un deseo, quieren encontrar a Adriana a través de ella, pero no se atreven a hacerlo. El miedo los detiene. Lauren estudia con cuidado las emociones de todos; los considera tontos por no ser capaces de utilizar un poder tan maravilloso como el de esa espada para cosas más importantes; aunque en el fondo tiene que admitir que encontrar a Adriana es vital para seguir adelante; al menos por ahora. Y como se da cuenta de que nadie quiere dar el primer paso para pedir el deseo y encontrarla; se dispone a ayudar.

-------------------"Me parece que estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo; por si no se han dado cuenta las horas están pasando, aquí las noches son peligrosas y sin Adriana, seremos como una banda de turbados que no sabremos qué hacer ni a donde ir.

Aunque todos consideran que Lauren es la mujer más arrogante del mundo, tienen que reconocer que tiene razón. Ella se da cuenta de que acaban de prestarle seria atención y se propone sacarle provecho. Sobre todo piensa seguir poniendo a Jack a prueba; quiere sacarlo de sus casillas, provocarle problemas que logren disputas entre el grupo, quiere desquitar el inmenso dolor que lleva clavado como una espina en el corazón. Finalmente Lauren está lista para añadir más argumentos a su teoría.

-----------------"Si le pedimos a esa espada que nos muestre donde está Adriana, estaremos de vuelta en la marcha en un momento. A menos claro, que quieran usar un sistema menos complicado; como por ejemplo, tu brújula Jack¿Por qué no la usas ahora? Este es un buen momento para que apunte hacia lo que más quieres en el mundo, a menos que te asuste ver los resultados.

Jack sabe que Lauren quiere tratar de descontrolarlo, pero no piensa darle el gusto. Ambos se miran fijamente; en sus miradas hay enojo, rencor, y el recuerdo de un pasado que los lastima a ambos, que no permite que haya paz entre los dos. Pero ahora el Capitán Jack Sparrow se dispone a darle una de sus peculiares respuestas a la siempre mal intencionada Lauren Beckett.

---------------"¡Mi muy mal estimada Lauren! Lamento decirte que ya intenté hacer uso de mi brújula hace unos segundos y no funcionó; probablemente se deba a la magia que envuelve a esta misteriosa isla. Además, permíteme decirte que si pudiera usarla no me asustarían los resultados, porque esta brújula jamás apuntaría hacia ti.

De nuevo Lauren es atacada cruelmente por Jack; cada vez que se propone herirlo, atacarlo para que pierda el control, es ella quien sale lastimada. Es como si el destino se divirtiera haciéndola sufrir; porque aunque le duele aceptarlo, el rechazo de Jack la lastima despiadadamente. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Lauren contiene sus lágrimas, y decide responder al comentario de Jack.

-----------------"Estoy asegura que si en el pasado la hubieras usado para encontrar lo que más querías en el mundo, habría apuntado a todas partes menos hacia mí. Tú nunca me amaste y me lo demostraste muy bien. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, yo solo quiero salir de esta isla con riquezas y con vida; no me importa nada más.

-----------------"Si no te importara tanto; no estarías provocándome con el pasado todo el tiempo querida.

Lauren ahora no sabe que responder; de una manera u otra, Jack siempre logra acorralarla; tanto, que hasta el mismo Armand se conmueve al verla tan desvalida, situación que no es nada normal tratándose de Lauren Beckett, y para evitar que la amargada joven pierda el control; Armand decide intervenir.

------------------"Por favor no nos desviemos del tema; tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre como buscaremos a la señorita Montero.

Lauren agradece profundamente la intervención de Armand; la joven se aleja para respirar profundo y recuperarse. Jack la observa por un instante; pero en definitiva decide regresar con el grupo y concentrarse en buscar una manera de hallar a Adriana.

Magdalena no sabe que hacer; solo mira la espada con la mente en blanco, evitando a toda costa que surja un pensamiento que le haga romper la promesa que le hizo a su hermana. Pero Elizabeth, que parece ser la única en el grupo con el poder de guiar a Lena cuando Adriana no esta cerca, sabe que es momento de tomar riesgos.

---------------"Lena, no hay otra salida, tienes que usar la espada para que podamos encontrar a tu hermana. Concéntrate en pedirle solo dos cosas; que nos muestre donde está y como llegar a ella.

---------------"No puedo Elizabeth, sería romper mi promesa.

---------------"Es por una buena causa; Adriana entenderá, no te va a reprochar nada.

---------------"¿En serio lo crees?

---------------"Claro que sí. Vamos Lena; tú puedes hacerlo.

Lena está muy asustada, pero está dispuesta a seguir adelante, su hermana la necesita. La pequeña comienza a concentrarse; todos la observan en silencio, temerosos de lo peor pero con la pequeña esperanza de que todo salga bien. Lena tiene el pensamiento centrado en su hermana, puede verla claramente en su mente; hasta que finalmente y en silencio, le plantea sus deseos a la poderosa Espada de Hael.

"_Espada poderosa; deseo que me muestres donde se encuentra mi hermana Adriana y también deseo, ver el camino que debemos seguir para encontrarla"._

La Espada de Hael comienza a brillar; es una brillante luz azul celeste, su luminosidad hace que todos se impresionen; además temen por la seguridad de Lena, pero un instinto les indica que todo está bien y que no deben intervenir. La luz de la espada no lastima a los ojos, y por sus destellos parece estar comunicándose de alguna manera con la pequeña Lena.

Y cierto es; en su mente, Lena puede ver claramente a su hermana; entre ruinas, enormes ruinas. Puede ver a Adriana de pie frente a la entrada de un bosque muerto, un bosque gris. Hay tristeza en el rostro de Adriana, pero también una gran serenidad. Lena puede sentir esas emociones. De pronto, y de golpe; el escenario cambia completamente para Lena. La niña comienza a ver imágenes del interior del bosque; todo está muerto, no hay vida en ese lugar, Y en medio de tanta miseria, puede ver a Nyah, de pie, como si fuera la reina del bosque gris, y probablemente lo sea. Cada día que pasa Nyah se apodera de los pensamientos de Lena, y el haber usado la espada la hace más cercana a sus perversas intenciones. Las miradas de Lena y Nyah se encuentran como si realmente estuvieran frente a frente, tanto así, que la pequeña Magdalena puede escuchar claramente la voz de Nyah:

"_Tienes que salir del valle, cruzar el riachuelo hasta llegar al bosque de los Mylings; el bosque gris. Tienes que pasar el bosque para llegar a tu hermana, cuando la encuentres, más adelante podrás ver las ruinas de lo que fue mi vida; podrás entender mi miseria y comprenderás por qué te necesito para recuperarme. No olvides que favor con favor se paga; te estoy ayudando a recuperar a tu querida Adriana, espero que luego me ayudes a mí a recuperar mi existencia"._

Lena siente un temor muy grande en su corazón, entender a Nyah para ella es un total dilema; cuando parece ser mala, demuestra una actitud completamente diferente. Ahora le muestra el camino para hallar a su hermana, lo que la compromete por completo a devolverle el favor en cualquier momento. Finalmente las imágenes desaparecen, la espada deja de brillar, y Lena sale de su letargo ante la sorpresa de todos, que esperan con ansias escuchar lo que Lena tiene que decir. Elizabeth es la primera en preguntar.

--------------------"¿Qué pasó Lena, estás bien?

--------------------"Estoy bien, pude ver a Adriana, se donde está.

--------------------"Dinos.

--------------------"Tenemos que salir del valle, cruzar el riachuelo y llegar al bosque gris, es ahí donde está mi hermana, en el bosque de los Mylings.

--------------------"¿Estás segura?

--------------------"Pude verla cerca de ahí; pero detrás de ella vi muchas ruinas, como las de una enorme ciudad.

Jack se siente demasiado confundido; así que decide darle otro curso al interrogatorio.

------------------"Dime pequeña; ¿viste o no viste a tu hermana en el bosque gris?

------------------"La vi cerca de ese bosque; de pie frente a la entrada, pero detrás de ella vi ruinas.

------------------"Entonces no está en el bosque, está cerca del bosque, lo que a mi entender la coloca entre dos lugares, entre las ruinas que viste y la entrada al bosque de esos…pobres niños condenados.

Will trata de interpretar lo que sucedió en la mente de Lena; en cierta manera siente que pasó mucho más de lo que ella dice, puede ver el miedo en los ojos de la niña.

-------------------"Lena¿Qué más te mostró la espada?

-------------------"¿Qué más?

-------------------"Siento que no nos estás diciendo todo, me parece que viste algo más. Tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Lena medita por unos segundos, tal vez sea mala idea ocultarle información al grupo.

------------------"Pude ver a Nyah, la niña que siempre se me aparece. La vi en mi mente; ella me dijo como llegar hasta mi hermana.

Jack y Elizabeth intercambian miradas de preocupación; es obvio que ahora están mucho peor que antes. No pueden confiar en nada que esa niña le haya dicho a Lena. Elizabeth decide interrogar un poco más a Magdalena.

-----------------"Dime Lena; ¿El lugar donde viste a tu hermana concuerda con lo que te dijo Nyah?

-----------------"Pues aunque me parezca raro; si, Nyah me describió los mismos lugares que vi, con otras palabras pero así fue.

Elizabeth se aparta de la niña; se dirige hacia Jack y Will. Tienen que tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

------------------"No podemos seguir esperando, tenemos que arriesgarnos y seguir el camino que indicó la espada.

------------------"¿La espada o Nyah?

------------------"Jack…

------------------"Admítelo Elizabeth, es una pregunta aceptable.

------------------"¿Qué remedio nos queda? No podemos seguir adelante sin Adriana y tampoco podemos irnos dejándola a su suerte. Yo iré a buscarla con Lena, si ustedes quieren quedarse, adelante.

Elizabeth comienza a alejarse pero Will va tras ella y la detiene ante la vista curiosa de todos, que no saben lo que ocurre. Lauren se mantiene distante junto a Ana María y Armand; pero muy pendiente de todo movimiento a su alrededor. Finalmente Will y Jack toman una decisión en frente de Elizabeth y de todos.

--------------------"Iremos por Adriana. Seguiremos la visión de Lena.

--------------------"Pero les sugiero a todos que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos; vamos a entrar a un lugar donde no sabemos como seremos recibidos.

La preocupación es evidente en el rostro de todos, menos en Lauren, su extrema serenidad preocupa a Armand seriamente; Ana María simplemente no puede entender las emociones tan extrañas de la joven Beckett.

--------------------"¿Por qué siento que todos estamos preocupados menos tú?

--------------------"Porque mientras todos ustedes se preocupan, yo pienso en la forma de adelantarme a los acontecimientos.

--------------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

--------------------"Espero que no estés planeando nada en estos momentos cuando nuestra guía está perdida.

--------------------"Cálmate Ana María; yo se bien lo que hago. Me parece que estamos siguiendo a la guía equivocada, creo que ya es momento de hacer alianzas con las fuerzas oscuras de esta isla.

--------------------"¡¿Qué?!

--------------------"¿¡Has perdido el juicio?!

--------------------"Para nada, estoy más cuerda que nunca. Les aseguro que una vez demos con Adriana, encontraremos la pieza que nos llevará fácilmente al resto de los tesoros de Britania. Solo tenemos que hacer una alianza productiva que de un empujón a estos tontos para que nos faciliten el trabajo. Quiero vengarme cuanto antes, y hasta ahora no tengo nada que me pueda ayudar a hacer lo que quiero.

-------------------"De eso me doy cuenta, mientras más intentas provocar a Jack peor sales. Siempre termina dándote donde más te duele.

-------------------"¡Cállate Armand! No me provoques.

Ana María ya está harta de las histerias de Lauren, más cuando éstas ponen en peligro los planes que ya han desarrollado.

-------------------"Suficiente; Lauren, ya es hora de que apartes tus sentimientos de tus metas; si quieres que todo salga bien será mejor que comiences a controlarte. Y tú Armand; serías más útil si no provocaras sus histerias.

Lauren y Armand no pueden creer que Ana María se haya revelado, mucho menos que se aleje de ellos para unirse al grupo. Ambos se dan cuenta de que aunque tuvo razón en su comentario; van a tener que vigilarla muy de cerca, pues de la rebeldía a la traición no hay un trecho demasiado largo.

Pero mientras se toman decisiones en el valle, Adriana tiene problemas que enfrentar. Se encuentra sola, entre las ruinas y la entrada al bosque gris de los Mylings. Tiene demasiadas emociones; no sabe como adentrarse al lúgubre bosque pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo si quiere pasar a la siguiente fase; pero sobre todo, piensa en como destruir para siempre con su enemiga; Nyah.

De pronto; una dulce voz parece llamarla desde lo más profundo del bosque:

------------------"Adriana, Adriana ven.

La joven Montero se estremece al escuchar la dulce voz, cuyo tono es melancólico, triste, pero tan suave como la brisa fresca que inunda el ambiente. Adriana observa su alrededor; no se escucha nada, ni aves, ni animales silvestres, hasta la brisa es en cierta manera silenciosa; los árboles se niegan a hacer ruido. Finalmente Adriana decide adentrarse en el bosque, y de nuevo la voz la llama insistentemente.

-----------------"Adriana, ven por favor, sigue mi voz.

Adriana ha entrado ya en el bosque; de inmediato la joven siente en su alma la inmensa tristeza del lugar. Todo está muerto, todo es gris, frío; la neblina es dueña de los alrededores, la tierra es árida, oscura, no es posible que pueda nacer vida en condiciones tan deplorables. Pero más que nada, es la melancolía lo que desmorona el espíritu de Adriana; pues no hay nada más doloroso que la tristeza de un niño, y es ese dolor lo que ha matado al bosque. De pronto, y ante la mirada atónita de Adriana, aparece Jade, con su bebé en brazos sentada sobre una enorme piedra junto a un árbol grande, deshojado y seco. Ambas se miran fijamente; Adriana no sabe qué hacer ante la presencia de esa jovencita que obviamente es una Myling. Finalmente, es Jade quien decide romper el silencio.

------------------"No temas, no corres peligro. Se a qué has venido.

------------------"Eras tú quien me llamaba hace un momento, es tu voz

------------------"Así es. Y se a qué has venido.

------------------"Mi intención es llevarlos a descansar.

------------------"Pero no sabes como. Llegaste a Britania como todos los demás; te guiaste por los cuentos de tabernas, por los libros; pero nadie sabe en realidad lo que se vive y lo que se sufre en este lugar.

Adriana se siente mal ante el comentario de la niña. A la joven Montero le duele mucho verla así; más cuando tiene a ese bebé en sus brazos. Jade puede ver claramente la pureza del alma de Adriana, pero también puede ver sus miedos, sus preocupaciones.

-------------------"Tienes el alma muy pura Adriana; eso es bueno, pero a la vez malo.

-------------------"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre; por qué me dices esas cosas?

-------------------"Tu nombre no es un secreto en esta isla; los guardianes y los condenados lo saben.

-------------------"¿Cuál es tu nombre; es tu bebé?

-------------------"Me llamo Jade; y no, no es mi bebé. Ese niño es el miembro más pequeño de este bosque; su madre no lo quiso en este mundo, así que terminó aquí; nunca pudo llorar, ni antes ni ahora. Pero para nosotros ya es tarde; es mejor que sepas cosas de tu futuro, de lo que vivirás aquí.

-------------------"No entiendo.

Jade se pone de pie; camina hacia Adriana; la joven Montero extrañamente no siente miedo de la chiquilla; menos aún del dulce bebé que permanece profundamente dormido en los pálidos y frágiles brazos de la chica Myling. Jade le ofrece a Mirka cargar al bebé, tarea que Adriana acepta. Al recibir al bebé en sus brazos siente una profunda tristeza, el frío es tan cruel como la historia de su frustrada existencia.

---------------------"¿Cómo puede una madre hacerle esto a una criatura que es sangre de su sangre?

---------------------"¿Cómo puede una madre permitir que la mala semilla que creció en su vientre entre al mundo?

---------------------"Hablas de…

---------------------"La madre de Nyah; buena mujer, pero demasiado débil. El bosque de los Mylings no siempre fue gris; aunque estábamos condenados a vagar por siempre entre los vivos este bosque era verde; era nuestra cárcel, pero al menos teníamos un poco de vida que admirar, aminoraba nuestro dolor. Hasta que un día Nyah entró a nuestro mundo, y la poca vida que nos rodeaba murió con su llegada.

Adriana está impresionada; cada día descubre algo nuevo, cosas que jamás estuvieron plasmadas en su libro. Jade no tiene mucho tiempo; así que decide ir al grano antes de que por mala suerte Nyah aparezca y arruine la única oportunidad que tienen los Mylings para descansar eternamente, en paz.

---------------------"Si nos llevas a descansar le darás un gran golpe a Nyah, lograrás que te tenga más miedo que antes. Adriana, en esta isla vas a encontrar sufrimiento, pero también le hallarás un nuevo sentido a tu vida. No debes vivir siempre por otros, debes vivir tu propia vida; no lo olvides.

---------------------"Jade; dime por favor como puedo darte la paz, como puedo llevarte a ti y al resto de los Mylings a descansar.

Jade sonríe; luego extiende su pálida mano y al abrirla muestra dos objetos; una llave de plata pura, junto a una hermosa rosa de cristal. Adriana está impresionada; pues ambos objetos son la clave para obtener dos de los tesoros de Britania.

---------------------"Al menos en tu libro dice para que sirven esta llave y la rosa de cristal.

---------------------"¿Por qué las tienes tú?

---------------------"Quienes pasan por aquí sin hacer lo que deben pierden mucho más que la vida; el destino siempre pone las cosas en las manos correctas, para que sean entregadas a las personas que las merecen. La pureza de tu alma nos hará libres, lo supimos desde que sentimos tu presencia en la isla; es la primera vez que he visto el miedo en los ojos de Nyah.

Con mucho cuidado, para no perturbar el sueño del bebé, Adriana extiende su mano izquierda para recibir la llave y la rosa de cristal de la mano de Jade. La joven Montero se siente privilegiada, y ahora sabe que debe pagarle a Jade ese gesto con lo que más desea, la libertad. Adriana le entrega el bebé a Adriana, y guarda los valiosos objetos en la bolsa mediana de terciopelo negro que lleva amarrada a su cinturón. Jade mira con mucha insistencia a Adriana; trata de decirle con la mirada lo que su alma atormentada desea; y la joven Montero interpreta la mirada de la chiquilla muy bien; al punto de que tiene una idea para ayudarla a ella y al resto de los Mylings a descansar.

-----------------"Jade¿puedes hacer que el resto de los Mylings vengan? Voy a contarles una historia que los va a ayudar a descansar.

Jade sonríe, cierra los ojos y llama con el pensamiento a sus compañeros. De pronto, los Mylings comienzan a salir de sus escondites. Adriana jamás se imaginó que fueran tantos; eso la entristece mucho, pero tiene que evitar que su tristeza aminore la bella intención que su plan aún esconde.

Pero mientras Adriana intenta poner a descansar a los Mylings; el grupo intenta llegar hasta el bosque para encontrarla. Magdalena sigue muy triste, mientras lleva arrastrada la Espada de Hael. Lauren intenta tener un pequeño acercamiento con la niña ahora que Elizabeth está un poco alejada de ella.

-----------------"No deberías arrastrar esa espada.

-----------------"Pesa un poco, no pienso cargarla todo el camino. Además mis malos tratos no le afectan en nada, sigue tan nueva y filosa como cuando la tomé.

-----------------"Eres muy pequeña para tener tanto poder; ojala algún día te puedas liberar de esa carga.

Elizabeth finalmente se da cuenta de que Lena está en muy mala compañía, así que decide ir de inmediato para separarlas. Lauren comprende el mensaje en la abrupta llegada de Elizabeth, así que decide alejarse de la niña sin decir una sola palabra más.

Elizabeth puede ver la tristeza en la mirada de Lena; por lo que decide detenerla un momento para darle confianza.

----------------"No te sientas mal por lo que hiciste; fue por el bien de tu hermana.

----------------"Rompí mi promesa.

----------------"Ella lo entenderá; la vamos a encontrar y verás que te va a comprender. Ella te ama no lo olvides; eres el centro de su mundo.

----------------"Lo se, y por eso no puede ser feliz. Se desvive por tenerme bien, esa es la causa de su soledad, el motivo por el que estamos atrapados en esta isla.

Elizabeth se siente mal por la niña; pero no sabe que más decirle para animarla. Will nota el retraso de Lena y Elizabeth, por lo que decir ir por ellas, pues no hay tiempo que perder; deben encontrar a Adriana lo más pronto posible.

----------------"Vamos, no podemos retrasarnos. Además esta isla nos puede dar una sorpresa en cualquier momento.

Lena y Elizabeth saben que Will tienen razón; por eso las dos siguen de inmediato al joven Turner hasta que nuevamente se unen al grupo; que ya está bastante cerca del riachuelo descrito por la pequeña Magdalena en su visión.

Y ajena a la búsqueda que se ha organizado; Adriana se encuentra sentada entre muchos Mylings. El alma de Adriana está llena de tristeza, porque aunque la apariencia de los niños es deplorable, decadente, se puede observar ternura en sus miradas, aún cuando sus ojos no tienen el brillo natural de la inocencia, sus miradas todavía poseen el legado de la dulzura que marca la tierna edad en la que sus vidas fueron detenidas. Los Mylings son ángeles sin luz, atrapados por el dolor del recuerdo de quienes le arrebataron la existencia.

Son tantos los niños condenados; que no hay espacio ni para que la mitad de ellos pueda sentarse cerca de Adriana; así que algunos están lo más cerca que pueden, otros permanecen en las ramas de los árboles, algunos prefieren estar sentados en las rocas, mientras que el resto permanece cerca de sus escondites; tratando así de no ilusionarse demasiado, pues son muchos los engaños y las desilusiones que han sufrido; pena que han sabido cobrar muy bien, actos que las leyendas de Britania han sabido documentar.

Adriana mantiene un contacto visual muy fuerte con Jade; verla cuidando de ese bebé le trae muchos recuerdos; pues puede verse a sí misma cuidando de Lena, sufriendo por la ausencia de su madre, y por un padre irresponsable que aunque trabajaba para que el alimento no faltara, apenas dirigía la mirada hacia la recién nacida Magdalena.

Jade puede ver claramente los pensamientos de Adriana; aunque no piensa demostrárselo. Es ahora cuando Jade sabe que no hay nada que pueda alterar el rumbo del destino que ha tomado Adriana, pero sí está totalmente segura que tanto la maldad como la bondad que envuelve la magia de Britania; han de encargarse de alterar ese destino. Finalmente, Adriana decide iniciar con el relato que espera ayude a los Mylings a encontrar el camino hacia el descanso eterno que tanto desean; se trata de una leyenda antigua del mar, relatada por marinos en los puertos piratas.

-----------------"Quiero que todos cierren sus ojos, e imaginen en sus mentes el lugar que he de describirles, pues serán sus mentes quienes los guíen hacia la luz de la libertad. Quiero que se aferren a la poca humanidad que recuerden, saquen de su mente los recuerdos dolorosos, negativos; dejen su pena atrás y déjense llevar por el sonido de mi voz.

Los Mylings obedecen de inmediato a Adriana, todos cierran sus ojos, alejando de sus mentes los recuerdos negativos que los abruman constantemente. Es la primera vez que estas pequeñas almas atormentadas pueden sentir un alivio a su constante tormento, sienten como si la cálida luz de la vida los tocara de nuevo, y por eso sienten confianza en Adriana, casi están seguros de que esta vez serán recompensados por el tesoro que aunque fue entregado sin el consentimiento del grupo; cayó en manos justas. Ahora que los Mylings han hecho lo que Adriana dulcemente les ha ordenado, puede darse por iniciado el relato.

------------------"Hay un lugar en el Norte, lejos del horizonte; donde todas las almas de aquellos que murieron en dolor, encuentran la felicidad de la paz y la libertad. Deben cruzar el mar para encontrar ese hermoso lugar; deben mantener sus rostros al favor del viento, deben sonreír y sentir la grandeza del océano; al mismo tiempo que deben clamar por la presencia de la diosa del mar; deben cantar su canción, la canción de las almas perdidas que imploran su ayuda para cruzar el mar y llegar al lugar hermoso más allá del horizonte. El lugar donde la luz es intensa, pero que no lastima, donde aquellos que dieron amor reciben a los que sufren con toda la belleza de la bondad que poseen aún cuando ya han trascendido. En ese lugar no hay soledad, solo amor, paz, libertad, descanso. ¿Lo pueden imaginar?

Adriana hizo una pregunta que no necesita respuesta; la joven Montero puede ver la paz en el rostro de los niños condenados; realmente en sus mentes se está plasmando la imagen de lo que ella ha planteado como el Edén para las Almas Justas. Y aunque en realidad es solo una vieja leyenda de marinos, lo cierto es que para Adriana esta es una forma de describirles a los niños el cielo, la luz que deben seguir para abandonar la oscuridad del bosque y encontrar la paz. Lo que hay que esperar es que funcione, y que finalmente los Mylings sigan la luz y abandonen para siempre el limbo en el que están atrapados. Una vez más, y con toda su fe, Adriana se dispone a continuar.

------------------"La canción es un misterio para mí, es parte de la leyenda pero no es tan necesaria como el deseo de estar en paz. Sigan la luz que les he descrito, encontrarán la paz en el horizonte, hacia arriba. La diosa del mar sabe cuanto han sufrido, les dejará pasar sin problemas, lo se; lo se porque ella conoce muy bien el dolor de estar en una prisión, lejos de lo que se ama y se desea. Vayan en paz, dejen su dolor atrás, ya es hora de que puedan dormir bajo la luz cálida de la vida eterna.

Al finalizar estas palabras, una intensa luz invade las entrañas del bosque gris; rodeando a los Mylings, es una luz que no lastima a quien la mira; Adriana puede sentir que ha triunfado, pues la luz que rodea a los niños, le está devolviendo la apariencia vital que una ver tuvieron. Poco a poco la palidez se va desvaneciendo, las ojeras van aclarando, la piel de cada uno se torna tersa, recuperando el tono que una vez llevó. Los pequeños y tristes habitantes del bosque gris comienzan a dejar de ser Mylings, para ser una vez más, niños, niños que nunca debieron tener un final cruel.

Adriana está impresionada; la luz no solo les está devolviendo a los niños su apariencia mortal; los está elevando hacia el lugar a donde deben ir. Con su relato; Adriana logró hacerles olvidar la pena que los mantenía atados a la tierra; esa leyenda les dio una visión de lo que les espera si dejan el rencor, el miedo y la melancolía atrás; y fue una narración tan hermosa, que no pueden negarse a experimentarla.

Risas infantiles comienzan a inundar el ambiente; Adriana está profundamente emocionada al escucharlas. De pronto, las miradas de Jade y Adriana vuelven a encontrarse; esta vez, la chiquilla que arrulla al recién nacido le brinda una sonrisa, una sonrisa que adorna el hermoso rostro que se mantuvo oculto bajo la máscara del dolor, por siglos. Ambas se despiden en silencio, las miradas dicen más que mil palabras; el agradecimiento es sincero.

Finalmente, las almas inocentes son libres, se van transformando en pequeñas luces brillantes, y con la brisa van abandonado el bosque desapareciendo así de la vista de Adriana, que ahora siente un enorme alivio en su corazón.

El grupo que en ese momento llega a la entrada del bosque gris; es detenido ante la actividad sobrenatural; todos miran asombrados los cientos de luces brillantes que salen del interior del lúgubre bosque gris. Nadie puede creer lo que sucede; es tan maravilloso como impactante. Jack y Gibbs no saben que decir o pensar.

-----------------"¡Que Dios nos ampare!

-----------------"Solo espero que Adriana tenga que ver en esto; de ser así no tendremos que preocuparnos.

-----------------"Al menos…al menos parece que, lo que sea, que sean esas cosas; se están alejando.

-----------------"Estoy seguro que es por el bien de todos.

-----------------"Quisiera estar tan seguro de eso como usted Capitán.

Lena parece entender lo que sucede; es una niña pequeña, y como tal está abierta a las cosas que en ocasiones los corazones adultos no alcanzan a ver o entender. Elizabeth la observa, al verla tan serena observando como las luces abandonan el bosque como estrellas fugaces; siente que no hay nada que temer. Will y el resto de los tripulantes no dejan de mirar el cielo, todas las luces se están alejando del bosque a una velocidad impresionante.

------------------"Van rumbo al océano; no solo abandonan el bosque, están dejando la isla.

------------------"¿Estás seguro Turner?

------------------"Si.

Jack, Gibbs, Elizabeth y Lena han escuchado a Will, y se acercan a él para obtener una idea de lo que puede estar ocurriendo en el bosque. Jack es el primero en querer saber lo que está pensando el joven Turner.

----------------"Dime Will; ¿Tienes alguna idea clara de que son esas…extrañas lucecitas?

----------------"Puede ser; este es el bosque de los Mylings; aquellos que deben ser llevados a descansar una vez se tome el tesoro que ellos custodian. Bien, nosotros ya tenemos ese tesoro; y creo que alguien de nuestro grupo finalmente los ha llevado a descansar.

Ahora todos comprenden perfectamente; y se sienten tranquilos, porque solo Adriana pudo haberlos liberado; lo que deja perfectamente claro que se encuentra bien, en alguna parte del bosque gris.

---------------"Es obvio que Adriana no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo.

---------------"¡Es una joven con agallas capitán!

---------------"Y con suerte.

---------------"Bueno¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos al bosque para encontrarla y felicitarla por un trabajo perfectamente realizado.

---------------"¡Bien dicho capitán Sparrow!

Todos se dirigen de inmediato a la entrada del bosque; todos, menos Lauren y Armand, que se mantienen un poco alejados. Pensando en que harán ahora que Adriana Montero se ha convertido en la heroína del momento.

------------------"No puedes quejarte Lauren, vamos un paso delante de nuevo.

------------------"Así es; pero recuerda que no podemos permitir que el último tesoro de Britania caiga en las manos de Adriana Montero o de alguien más en ese grupo. Solo yo puedo tenerlo en mis manos.

------------------"Y así será; ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

------------------"Nos estamos quedando solos; ¿acaso no viste como Ana María se acaba de ir con ellos? Ella quiere volver a las viejas raíces, y la necesito a mi lado para llevar a cabo mis planes. El problema es que no tengo nada con que obligarla a seguir de mi lado.

------------------"Ya pensaremos en algo no te preocupes. Ahora será mejor que entremos a ese bosque antes de que sospechen al notar nuestra ausencia, vamos.

Lauren y Armand corren hacia la entrada del bosque para alcanzar el grupo; y de esa manera alargar un poco más la farsa que han estado desarrollando hasta ahora.

Pero a solas en medio del bosque; Adriana no deja de observar la llave y la rosa de cristal que Jade le entregó de buena voluntad; como símbolos de la confianza que depositó en ella; confianza que felizmente pudo ser honrada con la luz de la libertad. De pronto una brisa cálida invade el ambiente, cambiando radicalmente la frialdad que caracterizaba hasta hace unos instantes el bosque gris. El grupo, que ha tomado caminos separados para cubrir más terreno dentro del enorme bosque; siente la agradable brisa, y eso les da un poco de tranquilidad. Es en ese momento, que Jack decide ver si su brújula funciona, no pierde nada con intentarlo. El Capitán Sparrow abre su brújula, la aguja comienza a dar vueltas sin cesar, esto hace que Jack se sienta mal, muy desilusionado; pero de pronto se detiene hacia el Noroeste; Jack sonríe satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo siente una gran preocupación; pues hace un tiempo su brújula apuntó hacia lo que más quería en el mundo, y eso le causó grandes pesares. De todos modos piensa seguir el camino que su brújula ha indicado.

Adriana sigue contemplando su alrededor, la soledad ya no se siente tan pesada, y en cierta manera, le causa pesar abandonar el bosque. De repente; Adriana puede ver como de uno de los árboles secos, comienzan a brotar hojas verdes, sanas, hermosas; ella no puede creerlo, pero si puede entenderlo. La miseria que condenaba al bosque a estar muerto se ha ido para siempre, las almas inocentes han logrado llegar finalmente al cielo; por eso la vida comienza a retornar al bosque más grande de Britania. Adriana observa maravillada como del suelo árido comienza a brotar hierba fresca, todo el bosque recupera su vitalidad, su belleza; los rayos del sol comienzan a meterse entre las ramas de los árboles que ya han recuperado su grandeza, su verdor. Y Jack finalmente aparece ante la presencia de Adriana; las miradas de ambos se encuentran; Adriana siente una emoción muy fuerte al verlo, es como si su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho. La joven no puede resistir más y corre a los brazos del joven Capitán Sparrow, que la recibe con un fuerte abrazo. La belleza que ha recuperado el bosque gracias a que las almas inocentes ahora moran en el cielo, adorna el feliz encuentro entre Jack Sparrow y Adriana Montero.

Jack y Adriana rompen el abrazo.

------------------"Supongo que eres la responsable de ese irregular pero magnífico espectáculo de luces que abandonaban el bosque hacia cielo abierto; además del milagro de haber transformado este bosque de horrendo a hermoso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

------------------"Pude llevar a los Mylings a descansar en paz. Ha sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de mi vida. La belleza de la vida ha vuelto al bosque.

------------------"Solo alguien como tú podía lograrlo; tienes los instintos maternales a flor de piel, cualquier niño en el mundo te seguiría y haría lo que tú quisieras con los ojos cerrados.

Adriana sonríe dulcemente ante el comentario de Jack; y es precisamente esa sonrisa tierna la que comienza a atraer profundamente la atención del Capitán Sparrow. Jack y Adriana sienten que una fuerza más allá de su control los comienza a dominar, los dos temen de ese sentimiento tan poderoso, pero no desean que se desvanezca; tampoco se atreven a decirlo con palabras. Pero la nueva magia que ha nacido en el bosque parece estar influyendo en ellos también, hasta que finalmente no pueden resistirse y unen sus labios en un tierno pero intenso beso; beso que es el primero para Adriana, y que para Jack ha sido el más dulce que ha experimentado. Ambos parecen el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas, viviendo el final de la historia, cuando el amor triunfa sobre el mal.

Las primeras personas en encontrarse con la romántica escena son Elizabeth y Lena; ambas se detienen, y mientras Lena disfruta al ver a su hermana obviamente enamorada, Elizabeth sufre terriblemente. El dolor de ver a Jack besando a Adriana es indescriptible, siente que el corazón se le rompe en miles de pedazos; lo peor es que se ven como si se hubieran estado amando en silencio por mucho tiempo, porque es un beso tan puro, intenso y verdadero que no puede confundirse con un acto guiado por la lujuria de un hombre impetuoso e independiente al romance como Jack Sparrow.

Pero alguien más aparece en la escena; es Lauren. La joven Beckett mira con mucha rabia la hermosa escena, de la misma forma se da cuenta de la alegría en el rostro de Lena, y de la angustia profunda en el semblante de Elizabeth. Lauren se siente como loba herida; lista para desquitarse con cualquiera y de la forma más cruel. Y es precisamente lo que se dispone hacer. Lauren comienza a aplaudir; logrando que Jack y Adriana finalicen el beso de manera abrupta, y capturando de inmediato la atención tanto de Elizabeth como de Lena.

-----------------"¡Bravo, que bien; un lindo romance ha nacido en las entrañas de Britania! Esto debe ser una buena señal; nuestro capitán enamorado de nuestra joven guía; trillado, pero bastante sorprendente.

Adriana y Jack saben que el comentario de Lauren está lleno de malas vibras, algo que en el momento les disgusta, pero que no les sorprende para nada, tomando en cuenta el pasado de la hija del tirano de Cutler Beckett.

El trago amargo por el comentario de Lauren termina cuando Adriana corre a abrazar a su hermanita; Elizabeth les da su espacio, y se siente feliz al ver la escena tan dulce entre las hermanas; pero le sigue doliendo profundamente el recuerdo del beso entre Adriana y Jack. La joven Swann intercambia miradas con Jack, son unos cuantos segundos, pero dicen más que las palabras. Will, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Armand, Ana María y Raggetti finalmente llegan a la escena; Jack se une a ellos terminando así el silencioso diálogo de miradas con Elizabeth.

A Lauren la están consumiendo los celos, la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia de no haber podido predecir a tiempo que un romance entre Adriana y Jack nacería tan pronto; aunque tenía sospechas al menos esperaba que con la emoción por los tesoros se retrasaran esos sentimientos entre ellos. Pero por ahora prefiere desquitar su rabia con Elizabeth.

-----------------"¿Qué te parece?

-----------------"¿Qué cosa?

-----------------"El romance entre Jack y Adriana; ¿tenías alguna sospecha? Porque yo sí.

-----------------"No me digas.

Lauren decide ponerle más veneno a sus palabras; quiere que Elizabeth sufra tanto como ella; no quiere pasar el dolor sola.

-----------------"Te corroe la rabia tanto como a mí; se te nota en el semblante y en lo nublada que está tu mirada. Tienes que admitirlo, te duele.

-----------------"¡Y si así fuera que te importa; no te metas en mi vida!

-----------------"No te alteres querida; a mi tu sufrimiento me tiene sin cuidado, cuando todo esto termine tú, Jack, Will y esa tonta de Adriana Montero que acaba de ser añadida a mi lista de enemigos, participarán en una nueva aventura de la cual yo seré la anfitriona. Al menos ahora me siento complacida; porque conoces mi sufrimiento en carne propia. Veamos cuanto aguantas; a ver si en eso te puedes comparar conmigo.

Lauren se aleja de Elizabeth; dejándola con una preocupación adherida a la pena que ahora sufre. Pues pudo ver un odio inmenso en la mirada de la joven Beckett, un odio unido a una muy adornada y sutil amenaza..

Mientras, Adriana tiene una conversación muy especial con su hermanita.

---------------"Lena, no estoy molesta contigo; usaste la espada para algo bueno, tanto que como ves no pasó nada malo.

---------------"Pero te hice una promesa.

---------------"Hay veces que…las promesas deben alterarse; además te hice prometer que no jugarías con el poder de la espada; no lo hiciste, así que no has faltado a tu palabra.

---------------"Gracias. Me alegra tanto que estés bien; y que ahora andes de novia con Jack.

---------------"No ando de novia con Jack; lo que viste fue…bueno, fue algo que ya te explicaré cuando tengas edad para entender.

---------------"Pero él te gusta, y tú le gustas.

---------------"Lena, no sigas. Lo importante ahora es que sigamos adelante.

Adriana le muestra a Lena la llave y la rosa de cristal; la niña se maravilla ante los dos objetos.

---------------"¿Ves? Esta llave y esta hermosa rosa de cristal son la clave para llegar a dos de los tesoros. Jade, una de las niñas Mylings, me los dio antes de irse a descansar para siempre en la paz del cielo.

--------------"Vaya¿Cuáles son los tesoros?

--------------"La llave es para la guardiana del tercer tesoro; y la rosa de cristal nos ayudará a obtener el sexto. Hay que cuidar muy bien de estos objetos; fue un regalo muy hermoso de esa pobre niña; que espero se encuentre ahora feliz, descansando en paz.

Las hermanas se abrazan fuertemente; todos las observan complacidos, a excepción de Armand y Lauren que se mantienen un poco alejados. Pero quien realmente está retorciéndose de la rabia con todo lo que ha sucedido es Nyah; pues entre las ruinas puede ver como el bosque gris nuevamente ha recuperado la belleza que había perdido. Para su desgracia ha perdido el poder que tenía sobre los Mylings, gracias a que Adriana los liberó. Este es un golpe bajo que ningún otro ser humano que haya pisado Britania fue capaz de darle; Adriana se ha convertido en una digna rival para ella, por lo mismo tiene que matar sus fuerzas cuanto antes. Nyah planea darle a Adriana un dolor tan grande, que terminará por debilitarla al punto de ser vencida sin problemas.

_**Continuará…..**_


	12. Chapter 12 Anya

Nyah ha perdido su poder sobre los Mylings gracias a que Adriana los llevó a descansar, devolviendo así la luz al que fuera hasta hace unos instantes un bosque gris. Adriana ha debilitado un poco las fuerzas de Nyah, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerla al margen. La niña se encuentra en la costa sur de Britania, observando el mar con gran desprecio; pues es evidente que las deidades que lo habitan están de alguna manera ayudando a los piratas a conseguir lo que quieren, y por consiguiente amenazando su lugar ante los dioses paganos de la tierra; que han puesto sus esperanzas en ella para poder recuperar la gloria que los dioses paganos del mar comandados por Calipso les arrebataron hace siglos.

De pronto; la arena comienza a estremecerse alrededor de Nyah, ella no teme, sabe perfectamente de lo que se trata. Poco a poco el color de la arena cambia de dorado a negro; comienza a levantarse en dunas hasta que poco a poco cada grupo de finos montículos de arena comienzan a tomar formas humanas; hasta que finalmente, surgen los Elfos Negros; guardianes de las Cavernas de Britania, se les conoce de esa manera por la oscuridad que los domina y por merodear Britania ocultos tras sus capas adornadas con azabaches. Los Elfos Negros poseen apariencia humana, tienen los ojos grises; son hermosos por fuera, pero sus almas están podridas por la avaricia, la envidia extrema, la ambición, y el deseo morboso de traer un ocaso perpetuo sobre la humanidad, para así esconder los pecados que los arrancaron del hermoso bosque que una vez habitaron junto a sus cofrades Nórdicos; esos seres de luz que habitan en el Gran Bosque Rosado de Britania; Nordia.

Diez Elfos Negros han aparecido ante Nyah; los diez son los comandantes de la legiones de las cavernas; la zona más oscura de Britana; el camino que conduce hacia el tercer tesoro. Nyah está lista para dar sus órdenes.

----------------"He perdido el control sobre el bosque gris; la joven que guía a los piratas ha resultado ser una rival digna de enfrentar después de todo.

Uno de los Elfos Negros; el más fuerte de todos, y que responde al nombre de Malakai; se acerca a Nyah.

-----------------"Podemos deshacernos de ella y de sus acompañantes ahora que se encaminen hacia el tercer tesoro.

-----------------"No; quiero verla sufrir y si la matan no lo conseguiré. Quiero que vea como me convierto en la nueva diosa de Britania; a través de la dulce presencia de su linda hermanita.

Malakai sonríe de manera siniestra; aún cuando es un ser de apariencia atractiva, su mirada refleja el monstruo terrible que lleva dentro.

----------------"¿Qué deseas que hagamos Nyah?

----------------"Quiero que traigan a la niña ante mí. Pero tengan cuidado, ella porta la Espada de Hael; usen sus mañas para ganar su confianza y traerla sin que note la suerte que le espera.

Malakai accede de inmediato al mandato de Nyah. Los Elfos Negros harán uso de sus macabras artimañas para causar estragos en las vidas de Adriana, su hermana y de quienes les acompañan.

Mientras, en el que fuera el bosque gris de los Mylings, pero que ahora es un lugar lleno de belleza y de vida; el grupo descansa. Adriana se encuentra un poco aislada, meditando sobre lo que sucedió con Jack mientras le hace ajustes a su arco. De pronto, el Capitán Jack Sparrow aparece ante ella. Adriana no sabe que hacer ni que decir; se siente tan enamorada pero al mismo tiempo tan temerosa de no ser correspondida de la misma forma.

------------------"Hola Jack.

------------------"Hola. Supongo que tenemos que hablar de ese asunto que ambos conocemos pero del que no nos atrevemos a hablar abiertamente.

------------------"Tú sabes lo que sentí, como hombre lo tienes que saber.

------------------"Y tú como mujer también debes haber sentido que no me fue para nada indiferente el apasionado y a la vez tierno beso que nos unió en el nacimiento de la belleza de este bosque.

------------------"Besar a un hombre no es algo que me ocurra con frecuencia Jack; más bien debo confesar que eres el primer hombre que besa mis labios.

Jack ha quedado impactado con esa revelación.

------------------"No debe sorprenderte; nunca tengo tiempo para mí; hasta que todo esto comenzó yo tenía que ver por mi padre, por mi hermana, por mí misma; todo al mismo tiempo. Y no es que me pese, al contrario, por mi hermana soy capaz de dar la vida. Pero con toda esa responsabilidad, yo no podía pensar en enamorarme.

------------------"No creo que yo sea una buena opción para ti.

------------------"¿Por qué no?

------------------"Porque tiendo a ser alérgico a las responsabilidades. Tú eres una joven maravillosa, hermosa, con una hermanita que proteger y sacar adelante; no creo ser el mejor hombre para ti y menos un buen ejemplo para tu hermana.

------------------"No te menosprecies así Jack.

------------------"Mi pasado no es bonito; no todo lo que he hecho en la vida ha sido bueno.

------------------"El pasado es pasado Jack; lo que haces para mejorar es lo que realmente importa. Y tú, eres un héroe para muchas personas; has salvado muchas vidas con tus acciones.

------------------"Adriana…

------------------"Hay una atracción especial entre los dos Jack; llamarla amor en este momento sería una irresponsabilidad, pero me gusta lo que comienzo a sentir; y si al final salimos victoriosos de esta Isla; trataré de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón.

Adriana se aleja de Jack; El Capitán Sparrow se siente atado a un sentimiento que no desea que florezca. El amor no le ha traído buena suerte, al contrario, siempre lo arrastra hacia situaciones peligrosas, difíciles, casi lo lleva a la muerte. Teme añadir una pena más a su vida si lo que siente por Adriana llega a desarrollarse plenamente.

Elizabeth también se siente atormentada por un sentimiento que no puede controlar, y busca un poco de soledad mientras explora el ahora hermoso interior del bosque. Pero sus deseos de aislarse temporalmente se desvanecen cuando Will la encuentra y se acerca a ella.

------------------"¿Te escondes?

------------------"No, claro que no. Solo exploraba.

------------------"Hace mucho que no hablamos.

------------------"Es cierto, es como si la vida se empeñara en mantenernos separados.

------------------"¿La vida, o tú?

------------------"Will…

Will acerca a Elizabeth a su cuerpo con un poco de rudeza, quiere mirarla a los ojos y buscar en ellos la respuesta a una duda que le carcome el alma.

-----------------"El temor de que lo ames a él más de lo que me amas a mí; me sigue torturando Elizabeth.

La joven Swann no sabe como aplacar ese temor en el corazón de Will; porque aunque lo quiere, su corazón clama por sentir el calor de los besos de Jack Sparrow una vez más. Finalmente Elizabeth decide darle una respuesta que lo mantendrá sereno y seguro.

------------------"Yo te quiero Will; y cuando todo esto termine regresaremos a Port Royal para casarnos; tendremos la vida hermosa que siempre hemos soñado. Te lo prometo.

Elizabeth besa dulcemente los labios de Will y lo abraza; tratando de calmar las dudas que él pueda tener con respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero el tierno momento es interrumpido por Lauren; que al verlos tan acaramelados siente mucha molestia.

-------------------"¡Pero miren que par, parece que la lujuria comienza a afectarlos!

-------------------"¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable?!

-------------------"¡Te pareces en todo a tu padre!

-------------------"Viniendo de ustedes lo tomo como un cumplido. Pero no vine a verlos retozar; los estaba buscando porque nuestra dulce guía quiere informarnos sobre el siguiente paso que nos llevará al tercer tesoro; así que apresúrense.

Lauren se aleja de la pareja; tanto Will como Elizabeth desprecian a Lauren con toda el alma.

----------------"Esa mujer es la viva imagen de su padre.

----------------"El mismo veneno corre por sus venas¿Qué esperabas?

----------------"Me pregunto; ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente entre ella y Jack? Iban a casarse.

----------------"Eso ya no tiene importancia, si no lo pudo superar es su problema. Lo bueno es que por lo que sea que haya sido, Jack se libró de vivir junto a una víbora como Lauren Beckett.

----------------"Pues sí. Vamos con Adriana.

Will y Elizabeth van de regreso hacia donde se encuentra el grupo.

Lauren ya ha llegado con el grupo, y Armand se acerca a ella.

------------------"Me doy cuenta de que te ha afectado muchísimo el rumor sobre ese…tierno y ardiente amor que comienza a nacer entre la doncella y el pirata.

------------------"No estoy de humor para aguantar tus ironías Armand; así que mejor cállate.

------------------"Tranquila; mejor piensa que vamos por buen camino; esta chica está a punto de encontrar el tercer tesoro; diez más, y llegamos al final.

------------------"Es verdad, vamos bien. Pero espero que comiences a pensar en como apoderarnos de los doce tesoros para poder tomar el que realmente queremos. Tienen que estar los doce para que la puerta hacia el décimo tercero se abra. Así dice la leyenda.

------------------"Lo se, y trabajo en eso no te preocupes.

------------------"Bien. ¿Y que me dices de Ana María, podemos seguir contando con ella?

------------------"Creo que no, se lleva demasiado bien con Adriana, y busca como desesperada la atención de Sparrow; creo que se muere por conseguir su perdón o…quien sabe.

------------------"No me importa; que haga lo que quiera; mientras tú no me traiciones…

------------------"Descuida, si sigo con vida es gracias a tus esfuerzos. Mis intereses están ligados a los tuyos; no te preocupes.

------------------"Más te vale.

Will y Elizabeth finalmente se unen a la reunión, momento que aprovecha Lauren para alejarse de Armand y formar parte del grupo una vez más. Adriana ya está lista para dirigirse a los presentes.

-------------------"Jade, una de las inocentes almas condenadas que habitaba en este bosque; me entregó elementos importantes que nos ayudarán a obtener dos de los tesoros de Britania. Esta llave de plata, es la que ofreceremos a la guardiana del tercer tesoro. Ella la necesita para ser libre, y no entregará el tesoro si no se la damos primero.

Jack tiene algo que argumentar en cuanto a ese particular.

-------------------"Si hay algo que he aprendido durante toda mi vida de pirata es que para hacer un trueque primero es exigir lo que quieres y luego hacer el pago, porque si haces lo contrario generalmente no obtienes lo que al principio fuiste a buscar.

Adriana está lista a responderle.

-------------------"Tienes un buen punto Jack; pero felizmente no haremos trato con humanos. La guardiana del tercer tesoro anhela verse liberada de la tarea de custodiar La Copa de Bran Galed; esa copa que deleitará a quien la posea con el licor que su corazón desee. De los trece este es el tesoro más buscado por los piratas que han pisado esta isla.

Raggetti y Pintel se miran con emoción.

----------------"No puedo esperar a que encontremos este tesoro.

----------------"Una vez lo tengamos todos los días serán de fiesta.

----------------"Muy cierto compañero.

Adriana continúa con la explicación.

----------------"Esta rosa de cristal es tan frágil como vital para llegar al sexto tesoro y obtener el séptimo. Esta rosa nos indicará el camino hasta El Cuchillo de Far, y luego será la llave que nos de el séptimo tesoro; El Caldero de Tyrong. Tenemos que partir cuanto antes; el camino hacia el tercer tesoro es un poco digamos…aterrador. Pero no por enemigos, es porque, se encuentra en una cadena de cavernas y pues en la noche esos lugares son tenebrosos.

Elizabeth no la escuchó decir eso con mucha seguridad.

-----------------"¿Estás segura que es por la apariencia que la noche da al lugar?

Adriana sabe que hay algo más, su libro narra con mucha claridad la existencia de los Elfos Negros, pero se supone que se esconden en las profundidades de las cavernas, huyen de la luz de la luna y la superficie por que la naturaleza les recuerda el terrible pecado que los exilió de la hermosa vida en Nordia. Pero Adriana se distingue por decir la verdad, por lo que decide ser clara en este asunto también.

-----------------"Mi libro narra la leyenda de los Elfos Negros; pero no suelen salir a la superficie, fueron condenados a vivir internos en las cavernas por siempre, no creo que los veamos.

Todos comienzan a mirarse con un poco de inseguridad; todos, menos Lauren, que está profundamente interesada en todo lo que se relacione a las fuerzas oscuras que habitan en Britania. Esas fuerzas de las que piensa sacar provecho tan pronto como le sea posible.

----------------"Adriana, querida¿Por qué mejor no nos hablas más de esos Elfos Negros?

----------------"Porque no tenemos tiempo, además como supongo escuchaste, fui clara al decir que no los veremos.

----------------"Eso espero, porque si te equivocas tendrás que cargar con la tragedia de todos en tu conciencia.

----------------"Eso no sucederá.

Lena comienza a notar la molestia entre Lauren y su hermana, le preocupa que su hermana pudiera hacerse de enemigos. Cuando mira a Lauren siente mucho miedo, sabe que no es buena, no le gusta estar cerca de ella.

Pero Lena debería preocuparse por algo más; ocultos en la magia de las sombras, los Elfos Negros merodean el bosque donde el grupo está reunido. Observan a los que han invadido la isla en busca de los tesoros, escuchan entre la espesa arboleda cada palabra que pronuncian, cada suspiro, cada pensamiento. La oscuridad que los ha devaluado no les ha arrebatado el poder que solían compartir con sus hermanos de luz en Nordia.

Malakai, transformado en sombra se encuentra en una de las zonas más profundas del bosque, pero al mismo tiempo cerca de la pequeña Lena. Cuando observa a la niña comprende la razón por la cual Nyah la ha escogido como instrumento para su regreso a la vida mortal, y luego dar el paso hacia la eternidad como diosa de Britania.

Luego de pasada una hora, todos abandonan el bosque en la búsqueda de tercer tesoro de Britania. El grupo atraviesa el área de las ruinas; Jack está impresionado.

-------------------"¿Dices que aquí nació la malévola amiguita misteriosa de nuestra querida Lena?

-------------------"Si, aquí nació esa pequeña arpía.

Lena no puede creer que se encuentre en el lugar donde nació Nyah; esa niña que vive en sus pensamientos y que la confunde con cada una de sus acciones. A nadie le agrada la apariencia del lugar; hay demasiada serenidad, un silencio cortante, no se escuchan aves, ni el sonido del viento, lo cual indica que esas ruinas no deben admirarse por mucho tiempo, pues nada bueno deben guardar los recuerdos de su historia.

Pero hay algo en el ambiente que los hace sentirse seguros, es como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero sin malas intenciones. Y no se equivocan; Fántes y Corah se pasean en silencio por los alrededores, los custodian de lejos, con mucha preocupación.

------------------"No podemos decirles.

------------------"Advertirles no les ayudará; el destino ya está trazado para ellos, lo que tenga que ser será.

------------------"¿Es necesario el sufrimiento para lograr que el mal abandone esta isla, y que ellos consigan lo que desean?

------------------"En una guerra, no hay victoria sin sacrificio. Ellos necesitan de Britania y Britania necesita de ellos, ya están atados, es tarde para que desistan. Solo podemos estar ahí para apoyarlos con lo que nuestro poder nos permite.

Cae la tarde, el grupo ya se encuentra en la entrada del Valle de las Cavernas. Es una zona rocosa; compuesta de montañas y una cadena enorme de cavernas entrelazadas entre ellas; son enormes. Jack y Will están muy impresionados.

------------------"¿Habías visto algo como esto Jack?

------------------"Jamás; la naturaleza de esta isla es bastante extraña, desproporcionada, y desbordada.

Adriana se detiene para admirar el paisaje, a la luz del atardecer luce impresionantemente enorme y bello; pero está segura que en cuanto caiga la noche las cosas se verán muy diferentes. Ana María se acerca a la joven Montero.

----------------"Supongo que haremos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer…antes de que caiga la noche.

----------------"Lo siento Ana; tiene que ser en la noche.

----------------"¡¿Por qué?!

----------------"La guardiana de la Copa de Bran Galed duerme durante el día; es en la noche cuando merodea por su caverna. No te preocupes, ella no es peligrosa. Si le damos la llave, ella nos dará la Copa y estaremos bien.

----------------"¿Segura que no es peligrosa?

----------------"No lo es. Anya es una bruja de magia blanca, solía vivir en Nordia; fue ella quien condenó a los Elfos traidores a la oscuridad de las profundidades de las cavernas, luego ellos en venganza la secuestraron y la ataron a la tarea eterna de cuidar la Copa de Bran Galed; ella no es mala, solo anhela la libertad para regresar a Nordia.

Will interviene en la conversación.

-----------------"Si esto va a ser un paso fácil mejor es que lo demos de inmediato. No quisiera que tuviéramos que pasar la noche entre estas cavernas.

Adriana está lista a responder.

------------------"Bien, la caverna en el centro es donde vive la bruja Anya; despertará en cuanto caiga la noche. Deben dejar que nos de la bienvenida y no hablen hasta que ella lo permita, no es peligrosa pero se dice que es muy protocolar; manías de bruja supongo.

Jack tiene un comentario que añadir.

------------------"Tomamos la Copa, salimos de la cueva, buscamos un lugar apacible donde pasar la noche hasta que la luz de la mañana nos ilumine y continuamos felizmente hacia el cuarto tesoro. Es el mejor plan.

Todos están de acuerdo con Jack, por primera vez nadie objeta sus palabras. Y es así como todos se preparan para adentrarse a la cadena de cavernas que comprenden el paisaje sombrío y rocoso de las montañas en ese misterioso e inmenso valle.

Finalmente el grupo llega a la entrada de la Caverna de Anya, la bruja que custodia el tercer tesoro de Britana, La Copa de Bran Galed. Raggetti y Pintel están temerosos de entrar, es más, ni siquiera tienen intenciones de hacerlo. Gibbs por su parte siente que hay algo muy malo en los alrededores.

-------------------"Este lugar está rodeado de fuerzas oscuras; ¡se me eriza la piel de solo estar aquí parado!

Jack se dirige a su primer oficial.

------------------"Pues lamento mucho que te sientas de esa manera compañero; porque te vas a quedar aquí afuera con el resto de nuestra tripulación montando guardia.

------------------"Bueno, creo que puedo soportarlo, es mejor que entrar a la cueva de esa bruja.

------------------"Ojala así sea. Por tu bien que te vas a quedar aquí afuera, en la oscuridad, solo con las antorchas para iluminarte. Espero que la pases bien.

Jack se aleja de Gibbs, dejándolo ahora con la incertidumbre sobre si es mejor entrar a la caverna o quedarse afuera montando guardia.

Adriana está lista para repartir instrucciones.

-----------------"Recuerden, tienen que mantener silencio, solo cuando ella nos de la bienvenida y nos pregunte el motivo de nuestra visita es que podemos hablar.

Lauren está lista para comentar.

----------------"Dejarás entrar a tu hermana, no creo que sea un espectáculo digno para una niña tan pequeña.

----------------"Lena es una niña fuerte, puede lidiar con esto. Además, mientras yo esté a su lado nada malo le pasará.

----------------"Yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso que acabas de decir; muchas veces esa niña Nyah., ha estado apunto de hacerle daño, justo frente a tus narices. No te creas tan todopoderosa Adriana, este lugar es más fuerte que tú y todos nosotros.

Lena está harta de los comentarios malintencionados de Lauren, así que interviene.

------------------"Oye, Lauren, me están entrando ganas de pedirle a esta espada que te desaparezca de por vida; así que mejor cállate.

Will y Elizabeth ríen satisfechos por la forma en la que Lena ha silenciado a Lauren. Pero la joven Beckett no piensa quedarse con esa ofensa, menos cuando vino de una niña.

------------------"¡Eres una enana fastidiosa eso es lo que eres!

Adriana no va a permitir que insulten a su hermanita, así que llena de furia camina hacia Lauren ante la mirada atónita de todos, y al llegar a ella la abofetea con todas sus fuerzas. Todos están impresionados con lo que acaba de suceder, pero no se sientan mal para nada; Lauren lo merecía.

La rabia que Lauren siente es indescriptible, nadie la había humillado de esa manera. Adriana puede ver el brillo de la furia en los ojos de la joven Beckett pero no le importa, y ahora piensa poner las cuentas claras.

----------------------"Me estás colmando la paciencia Lauren Beckett; eso es para que te des cuenta de que al igual que tú soy una mujer armas tomar, y por mi hermanita soy capaz de todo. Si vuelves a ofenderla o haces algo que la lastime, te juro que me encargaré de que no encuentres la forma de salir del interior de esta isla; y créeme que puedo hacerlo.

----------------------"Me las vas pagar Adriana Montero.

----------------------"Cuando quieras, como quieras, y donde quieras.

----------------------"Precisamente, así será.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth y Armand intervienen de inmediato. Armand aparta a Lauren de Adriana, mientras que Jack, Will y Elizabeth intentan calmar a la joven Montero. Jack por supuesto apoya la acción de Adriana.

---------------------"Ya era hora de que alguien lograra que Lauren dejara de escupir su veneno.

---------------------"¿Te encuentras bien Adriana?

---------------------"Si Elizabeth, estoy bien, pero estaré mejor cuando todo esto termine y regresemos a esa mujer a donde sea que pertenezca.

---------------------"Bueno, olvidemos lo ocurrido y entremos a la cueva.

---------------------"Bien.

Armand intenta que Lauren se trague su rabia para poder seguir adelante con los planes trazados, si los dejan fuera en este momento se atrasarán mucho.

-------------------"¡Quieres vengarte pero siempre terminas arruinándolo todo!

-------------------"¡Déjame, odio a esa maldita mojigata, pero me las va a pagar tarde o temprano!

-------------------"¡Basta ya Lauren, si las sigues hostigando nos abandonará en esta maldita isla, ya la escuchaste! Debes controlar tus impulsos si quieres llegar a tu meta. Ahora respira hondo, trágate tu orgullo y entremos a esa maldita caverna de una buena vez.

Lauren siente mucha cólera, pero sabe que Armand tiene razón. Si se gana el odio de Adriana estará perdida porque no puede llegar al último tesoro sin ella. Pero ahora la odia más que nunca, tanto o más que a la propia Elizabeth. Finalmente Lauren se recupera, y sigue al grupo en compañía de Armand.

Al fin todos se encuentran en la entrada de la caverna más grande de la cadena. Aunque misteriosa, posee una belleza mística, posee claramente las marcas del agua y del tiempo. Algunas hiedras se han enredado en las rocas filosas y puntiagudas, y parecen ser las únicas plantas capaces de crecer en tan árido terreno.

Adriana toma de la mano a su hermanita.

-----------------"Lena, no quiero que vayas a explorar sola; eres muy curiosa pero en este momento quiero que venzas esa debilidad. ¿Entendiste?

-----------------"No te preocupes hermana, no haré travesuras.

-----------------"Bien. Te quiero mucho Lena, eres lo más importante para mí.

-----------------"Yo también te quiero Adriana, mucho.

Las hermanas se sonríen dulcemente, y tomadas de la mano, son las primeras en entrar a la caverna. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Lauren, Ana María y Armand las siguen, sin perderlas de vista, ellos saben que estarían perdidos sin la guía de Adriana.

El grupo ha entrado a la caverna; es un lugar verdaderamente majestuoso, el ruido de las gotas de agua que caen del techo, hacen un eco musical que no es para nada desagradable, al contrario, proporciona un poco de seguridad. Adriana, junto a su hermana, va guiando al grupo por una cámara dentro de la caverna, donde finalmente pueden ver el altar donde se encuentra la hermosa Copa de Bran Galed; es una hermosa copa de oro, mediana, con tallados en rubíes, es una magnífica pieza, el tesoro más anhelado de cualquier pirata; pues cualquier licor que el pirata desee, brotará de la copa, desde el más común, hasta el más fino. Jack y los demás se acercan poco a poco a Adriana sin dejar de mirar el hermoso tesoro que tienen frente a sus ojos.

-------------------"Lo encontramos.

-------------------"No puedo creerlo.

-------------------"¿Podemos tocarla Adriana?

-------------------"Cálmense; no podemos hacer nada hasta que la guardiana despierte, esperen unos minutos, el sol está por ocultarse.

-------------------"¿Cómo sabremos que la bruja despertó?

-------------------"Shhh! No la llamen de esa manera; cuando aparezca permanezcan en silencio, y cuando se dirijan a ella solo llámenla por su nombre; Los Elfos Negros la bautizaron con ese apodo y recordárselo no es buena idea.

Jack quiere hacer un comentario que considera importante.

-----------------"Bien, nos portaremos muy bien ante la susodicha guardiana, para que nos entregue ese maravilloso tesoro que considero que debe quedar a mi cuidado, ya que soy el capitán y por consiguiente el único con el mejor gusto en licores; tengo mucho planes para esa hermosa copa de oro con adornos de rubí.

Pero Elizabeth no está de acuerdo con él.

----------------"De ninguna manera Jack; mantendremos ese tesoro a salvo pero lejos de ti y de tus hombres; todos, en especial tú, deben permanecer completamente sobrios.

----------------"Eres una completa aguafiestas ¿lo sabías? Pero supongo que tienes razón; aunque seguirte la corriente no siempre es buena idea.

Elizabeth sabe por qué lo dice, y de nuevo se siente lastimada, culpable; algo le dice que aunque Jack fue sincero al perdonarla hace un año, no ha podido olvidar el daño que ella le causó.

Todos esperan por la caída de la noche; afuera, se ha encendido una fogata, el grupo se encuentra fuertemente armados y atentos a cualquier movimiento que de sospecha de que algo o alguien los amenaza

Finalmente la noche se apodera del firmamento; es ahora cuando la tensión aumenta entre quienes se encuentran frente al altar donde reina flamante la Copa de Bran Galed, el tercer tesoro de Britania. No hay señal de que la guardiana Anya haya despertado. Pero de pronto; una de las rocas detrás del altar comienza a abrirse, y una luz anaranjada comienza a salir; todos mantienen la calma, pero saben que están a punto de enfrentar algo sobrenatural.

La luz lanza un destello que logra cegar por unos segundos al grupo; y de pronto, aparece Anya; la guardiana de la Copa de Bran Galed; Anya es delgada, su cabellera es rojiza, tiene los ojos color ámbar y posee una exótica belleza; lleva una túnica color naranja claro; todos la observan anonadados y en silencio, recordando al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Adriana. De pronto, la mirada de Anya se encuentra con la de Lena; se miran fijamente; pero la guardiana no desea asustar a un alma inocente como la pequeña Magdalena, así que le da una sonrisa, y se dispone a dar la bienvenida a quienes le visitan en esta noche.

------------------"¡Bienvenidos piratas peregrinos; mientras no hagan daño a terceros, hagan lo que gusten en mis dominios!

La calma ha regresado a los corazones de los visitantes; pero ahora todos esperan por Adriana, después de todo ella tiene la llave y comprende mejor la magia que vive en Britania.

Adriana, con la llave en las manos, se acerca lentamente a Anya, guardiana de la Copa de Bran Galed.

--------------"Gran Anya; guardiana del tercer tesoro de Britania, en mis manos tengo la llave que ha de liberarte de la tarea de custodiar la Copa de Bran Galed.

Anya cierra los ojos llena de emoción, por fin, un invasor tiene en sus manos la llave que ha de liberarla de la eterna custodia de La Copa de Bran Galed. Adriana permanece tranquila, al ver el rostro de Anya se da cuenta de que es un ser de luz, que se siente muy agradecida por que finalmente alguien le ofrece la libertad. La guardiana se acerca poco a poco a Adriana, pues tiene mucho más que ofrecer además de la Copa de Bran Galed; pero antes de descubrir si esta joven realmente tiene intenciones buenas hacia ella, necesita hacer una pregunta importante.

-----------------"Antes que nada; quiero que me digan¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí sin ser lastimados por los Elfos Negros? Ellos custodian toda esta zona; no permiten que nadie con intenciones de liberarme se acerque a esta caverna, tampoco permiten que regrese por donde vino con vida.

Will se acerca respetuosamente junto a Elizabeth y Jack.

-----------------"No tuvimos ningún problema al llegar aquí gran Anya.

Anya no puede creer que los Elfos Negros le hayan permitido el paso a quienes le traen la libertad.

----------------"Si no están merodeando mis dominios, es porque tienen algo más importante entre manos.

Anya camina poco a poco hacia Lena, despertando la preocupación en Adriana. Pero hasta el momento Anya no ha dado muestras de ser hostil, o de estar molesta con la presencia del grupo. Finalmente Lena está frente a la guardiana del tercer tesoro de Britania.

----------------"Tu nacimiento fue motivo de pena y alegría; quien te dio la vida, lo hizo antes de tiempo, pues es otra quien debió llevarte en sus entrañas. Pero el destino es sabio pequeña, y sabrá poner todo en su lugar. El poder que tienes entre tus manos es demasiado grande Magdalena; lleva tu nombre, y tu suerte. Pero no temas, en un momento te irás, pero volverás más pronto de lo que te imaginas; con tu presencia futura le devolverás el deseo de vivir a un ser que amas.

Adriana no comprende las palabras de Anya, pero no siente que sean positivas aún cuando el tono es inofensivo; sin embargo Magdalena no puede dejar de mirar a la guardiana de hermosa cabellera roja; está impresionada con ella. Anya por su parte, decide que es momento de obtener lo que tanto desea y entregar el tesoro en manos de quien le entregue la llave de su libertad. Así que de nuevo camina hacia el altar, y toma con cuidado la Copa de Bran Galed en sus manos. Anya muestra el tesoro a los presentes, y camina hacia Adriana.

------------------"Basta con que me muestres la llave y tus buenas intenciones, para que yo te entregue el tesoros más deseado por los piratas del mundo; Adriana Montero.

------------------"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, el de mi hermana?

------------------"Se quienes son todos ustedes, me basta con mirarlos a los ojos para conocer el pasado, el presente y el futuro de sus vidas. Pero no es mi deber ventilar las cosas que veo; solo a ella, a la pequeña, le he revelado parte de su vida pasada, presente y futura, porque tal vez no entienda en el camino lo que ha de sucederle. Ahora bien, la llave.

Adriana quisiera saber más, pero sabe que no es buena idea forzar al guardián de un tesoro. La joven Montero le muestra la hermosa llave a Anya; la guardiana siente una emoción indescriptible, con una mano toma la llave y con la otra entrega de inmediato la Copa de Bran Galed a Adriana. Para ser tan valiosa, pesa poco, es como si la magia que la envuelve hiciera débil el valor material que la compone.

Jack es el primero en ir a ver la hermosa Copa de Bran Galed, lo siguen, Will, Ana María, Elizabeth, Lauren y Armand. Todos están impresionados, pero la atención por la copa termina cuando la luz de la libertad otorgada por la mágica llave comienza a tener efectos sobre Anya. La guardiana al fin recupera las alas, aquellas que perdió al ser confinada a la caverna y a la custodia de la Copa de Bran Galed; sus hermosas alas transparentes, pero que a la luz del sol o de la luna muestra hermosos colores; Anya ya puede abandonar la oscuridad de la caverna, para poder volar y ver la naturaleza que tanto ama en todo su esplendor, pero sobre todo, puede regresar a Nordia, y ser de nuevo la consejera y amiga de los hermosos seres de luz que allí habitan.

El grupo no puede dejar de mirar a Anya; toda su apariencia ha evolucionado, es notable la fuerza que ha recuperado; y sus hermosas alas reflejan la magia blanca que practica. Y con una sonrisa honesta, la recuperada hada de los bosques se dirige al grupo.

----------------"En tu libro, mi joven libertadora, y en las leyendas del mar, se me ha conocido siempre como la bruja guardiana del tercer tesoro de Britania, pero ahora, gracias a ustedes he vuelto a recuperar mis poderes y mi lugar en Britania; de nuevo soy Anya, hada de los bosques, y podré regresar al hogar que escogí para vivir; Nordia, el hermoso bosque rosado de Britania.

El grupo se siente bien al ver que tal como dijo Adriana, la búsqueda de este tesoro sería fácil y para nada desagradable.

Anya, le extiende su mano a Magdalena; la niña, confiada y sonriente la toma.

------------------"Yo te bendigo, pequeña portadora de la Espada de Hael; he de verte regresar; a una nueva vida.

Anya sabe lo que quiere decir, saberlo le causa pesar porque aunque se trata de algo bueno, ese suceso que está por ocurrir traerá mucho dolor antes de que los resultados positivos puedan verse y aceptarse. Pero ahora es momento de paz, y eso es lo que Anya desea regalar a quienes la han liberado.

------------------"Pueden pasar la noche en mis dominios; ya no dependo de la noche, al amanecer partiré hacia Nordia. Mañana será un nuevo día para todos. Una vez más les agradezco que me hayan liberado. Es un honor haber entregado la Copa de Bran Galed, a personas que desean un bien común al poseer los tesoros. Aunque…algunos de ustedes tienen el alma lastimada; llena de deseos negativos.

La mirada de Anya se dirige de inmediato hacia Armand y Lauren; ellos se intimidan y tratan de mostrar lo contrario con su serenidad. Pero Anya sabe lo que ellos esconden.

-------------------"Claro que si se encuentran entre ustedes, es porque buscan la luz al final del túnel. Descansen; todo será diferente a la salida del sol, para todos.

_**Continuará….**_


	13. Chapter 13 Nyah Renace

La noche adorna los cielos de Britania; todos descansan tranquilos por la Victoria y el tesoro obtenido; tesoro que permanece bajo la custodia de Will, ya que ninguno de los hombres de Jack parece estar dispuesto a mantener las manos lejos de el.

Adriana da un paseo cerca de las cavernas, cuando de pronto es interceptada por la radiante Anya.

----------------"La tierra que pisamos tiembla ante los sonidos de tambores de guerra. Britania está próxima a padecer los estragos de las legiones oscuras que comandan los dioses paganos de la tierra, de la mano de Nyah.

Adriana no puede creer que Anya tenga ese conocimiento. Pero Anya sabe mucho más, y piensa dejárselo saber a la joven Montero.

---------------"El haber estado confinada a esa oscura caverna no me hace ajena a lo que ocurre en esta isla. El destino de Britania está ligado al tuyo; y al del hombre que comanda a los piratas que te acompañan.

----------------"Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Si, Jack Sparrow. Su heroísmo es latente, ha quedado demostrado en innumerables ocasiones. Pero es un pirata, como tal se comporta y tiende a seguir las antiguas tradiciones de su sangre. Felizmente, su valentía se impone al final; lo que hace que sea un hombre distinto; un héroe entre ladrones.

Adriana está completamente de acuerdo con Anya; pero ella en realidad no desea estar atada a la suerte de Britania, mucho menos enfrentarse a Nyah.

----------------"Se que Nyah es una pesadilla para todos los que moran en esta isla. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

----------------"Si puedes, no lo has elegido tú pero el destino si lo ha hecho por ti. Naciste para cosas grandes. Si Nyah recupera su fuerza mortal, Britania y el mundo caerán con su gloria oscura. Eres el único ser humano que se ha atrevido a enfrentarla; por lo tanto eres la única con la fuerza suficiente para derrotarla. Habemos muchos seres mágicos en esta isla, pero no con el poder suficiente para destruirla. Llegará el momento en el que no podrás negarte a dirigir la batalla en tierra firme. Pues el hombre que amas, tendrá que hace lo propio en el mar.

Adriana se estremece al saber que Anya conoce sus sentimientos hacia Jack. La radiante hada percibe que la joven Montero se siente avergonzada, y sonríe.

---------------"Se lo que sientes por él Adriana, no debes avergonzarte por eso. El amor es una fuerza maravillosa. Pero solo el tiempo dirá si serás correspondida.

---------------"Tienes razón. Anya¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a mi hermana en la caverna; que es lo que sabes respecto a su futuro?

---------------"Tu hermana es la clave principal en los eventos futuros de Britania. Su nacimiento fue repentino, no debió ser como fue. Ninguna criatura debe venir al mundo antes de tiempo.

---------------"Mi madre murió cuando la trajo a este mundo, mi padre ha vivido odiándola por eso, la considera culpable.

---------------"Ambas sabemos que no es culpable. Pero su nacimiento fue errado, no era el momento y el vientre donde creció no era el que estaba destinado para ella.

---------------"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

---------------"El tiempo te va a mostrar que lo que te digo es cierto. Después de esta noche y al final del día de mañana, tú no serás la misma mujer. Por eso quiero darte esto.

Anya abre su mano derecha y le muestra un hermoso talismán en forma de hoja, de un hermoso color ámbar.

--------------"Este talismán representa las hojas de los árboles rosados de Nordia; fue forjada con el ámbar que nace de la sabia de sus fuertes troncos. Cuando decidas enfrentar tu destino, o cuando necesites de mi ayuda; dirígelo hacia el sol, hacia el sur, y de inmediato me tendrás a tu lado.

Adriana recibe el talismán de manos de Anya.

---------------"Haces más de lo que deberías por mí y por quienes me acompañan Anya.

---------------"Me devolviste la libertad, y con ella mi poder; mi esperanza de regresar a Nordia con los míos. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo; y con tus compañeros.

Con este gesto, Anya acaba de reforzar más su alianza con Adriana; una que es muy importante tomando en cuenta la desventaja que como mortal tiene en Britania.

Pero mientras Anya y Adriana hacen una alianza; Lauren se prepara para tener una conversación con el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Él se encuentra sentado junto a una roca, no muy lejos de la fogata, pero lo suficientemente alejado de los demás como para que Lauren se aventure a un acercamiento. La joven Beckett se sienta a su lado sin pedir permiso si quiera. Pero Jack piensa hacerle ver su desagrado.

----------------"Sabías que estaba pasando de un agradable momento a solas; pero tenías que llegar para ponerle fin con tu…poco agradable presencia.

----------------"Tus palabras no me ofenden Jack; he aprendido a lidiar con tu mal humor.

----------------"Que mal, entonces tengo menos armas para mantenerte lejos de mí.

----------------"¿Por qué Jack?

----------------"¿Por qué…qué?

----------------"¿Por qué me dejaste; que fue lo que te hice?

Jack le sonríe a Lauren de manera maliciosa; y ahora que están a solas piensa decirle sus motivos, tal vez de esa manera logre mantenerla alejada.

---------------"No podía unir mi vida a la de una mujer que compartía los mismos ideales crueles de su padre.

---------------"¿Qué dices?

---------------"Antes de huir en el Perla Negra con los esclavos que tu padre quería repartir entre las sabandijas más crueles de la nobleza inglesa y española; escuché la conversación que jocosamente desarrollaban en la sala de tu mansión. Hablaban de cómo repartirían a los esclavos, de lo que harían con el oro, escuché como se divertían al imaginar la suerte de esos pobres hombres, mujeres y niños en las manos de tus paisanos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que detrás de tu rostro de ángel, se escondía una bruja con el alma podrida. Por eso me fui, porque no quería unirme a una verdadera escoria, ni convertirme en la marioneta de Cutler Beckett. ¿Satisfecha?

La rabia y el dolor que Lauren siente en estos momentos son indescriptibles; ahora comprende todo; pero lo peor es que no puede defenderse.

----------------"El mundo tiene escalas Jack, cada estirpe ocupa un lugar en ella.

----------------"La tuya se encuentra en el último escalón; después de las ratas.

Lauren levanta la mano para abofetear a Jack pero él la detiene de inmediato; la mira fijamente a los ojos con una furia que estremece a Lauren; ella jamás había visto semejante brillo en la mirada de Jack; por primera vez le tiene miedo.

--------------"¡No te atrevas a hacerte la ofendida porque estoy harto de tus mentiras! No me pongas a prueba Lauren; recuerda que mi comportamiento siempre es errático y nunca se sabe como puedo actuar o que puedo hacer en un momento determinado. Ya sabes por qué te dejé plantada, la razón por la que dejé de amarte; haberte conocido fue mi perdición; haberte amado me apartó de tener una vida normal pero a fin de cuentas lo agradezco porque…soy un pirata, soy libre, tengo el Perla Negra; y la vida comienza a abrirme de nuevo las puertas del amor.

--------------"¡¿Vas a decirme que te estás enamorando en serio de esa estúpida mojigata?!

--------------"Llámala como quieras; tus insultos no cambiarán el hecho de que Adriana Montero es mucho más mujer que tú; vale más que tú. Y si, siento algo especial por ella pero no me da la gana de hablar de eso contigo.

Jack ha herido a Lauren profundamente; y piensa alejarse con unas palabras.

-------------------"Espero que algún día no te tengas que arrepentir de todo lo que me has dicho y hecho Jack Sparrow.

-------------------"¿Es eso una amenaza?

-------------------"Tu deberías saberlo, soy la viva imagen de mi padre; ¿lo olvidas acaso?

Lauren hace que Jack la suelte con un movimiento brusco de su mano; y se aleja de él llevándose con ella toda la rabia que la consume en este momento.

Pero mientras Lauren calma su rabia; Magdalena sueña plácidamente. La niña duerme cerca de Gibbs, Elizabeth y Will. Adriana sigue sus conversaciones con Anya; trata de aprender lo que puede sobre lo que no conoce sobre el poder de Britania. Pero si Adriana supiera del peligro que ronda a su hermanita, no estaría tan tranquila conversando con quien hasta un momento fuera la guardiana del tercer tesoro de Britania.

Magdalena duermen profundamente, de pronto una luz blanca comienza a rodearla, logrando hacerla despertar lentamente; nadie a su alrededor puede ver la radiante luz, solo Lena puede. Elizabeth, Will y Gibbs están profundamente dormidos. Lena no puede entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y de pronto ve entre los árboles como se acerca una hermosa joven de largo cabello rubio; Lena ha quedado sin habla.

------------------"Magdalena, no temas, no vengo a hacerte daño. Mi nombre es Tharae; soy una elfa del bosque que necesita de tu ayuda.

------------------"¿Mi ayuda?

------------------"Tu tienes la Gran Espada de Hael; debes ayudarnos pidiendo el deseo por nosotros. Estamos atrapados en el río por culpa de Nyah; nos arrebató nuestros poderes; solo la Espada de Hael nos puede salvar; pero solo lo hará a través de ti. Te lo ruego¡oh gran protectora de la Espada de Hael; ayúdanos!

Lena no puede ver nada malo en lo que sucede, cuando mira a Tharae solo puede ver a un hermoso ser de luz, igual que Anya; todo indica que es una elfa del bosque; esas de las que su hermana le ha hablado. Lena siente que debe ayudarla, más si ha sido Nyah quien le ha causado daño. Tharae le extiende su mano luminosa a la pequeña Magdalena, la niña toma la espada, le da la mano a Tharae y se aleja con ella del campamento. Nadie ha notado que Lena se ha ido con la elfa, con excepción de Ana María; que impresionada ve como Lena se aleja con esa mujer que ilumina el camino con la radiante luz que la rodea. La joven pirata no sabe si seguirlas o dar aviso; finalmente la curiosidad es más fuerte; y decide seguirlas sin decir una palabra; Ana María asume que si la niña se fue con ella, es porque no representa peligro para nadie.

Tharae tiene a Lena tomada de la mano, hasta el momento todo va bien; Magdalena confía en la bondad de la elfa y en la necesidad de ayuda que la trajo hasta ella. Pero la pequeña admite que tiene miedo; tal vez no debió aventurarse sin consultarlo primero con su hermana, pues tiene bien claro que en Britania la mayoría de las veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Ana María las sigue sigilosamente; apoyada por las sombras de la noche, Ana se pregunta a donde irán; y que es lo que realmente está sucediendo.

Finalmente; Tharae y Lena llegan al claro donde se encuentra el río; el sonido del agua es relajante; pero lo misterioso es que solo ellas se encuentran en el lugar, algo que comienza a preocupar a Lena.

En este instante Tharae piensa mostrarle a la pequeña Lena la verdadera situación.

----------------"Le debes un favor a alguien muy importante.

----------------"¿Un favor, de que hablas?

----------------"Eres muy dulce, pero es evidente que tienes muy mala memoria pequeña mortal.

Las hojas de los árboles comienzan a agitarse, el viento se torna helado; Lena tiene mucho miedo; ante sus ojos el agua del río cambia de clara a oscura como el mismo cielo nocturno; y de ella comienzan a surgir los Elfos Negros. Tharae con su magia negra cambia su atuendo al de la formal túnica de azabache que distingue a su raza renegada.

Oculta entre unos árboles, Ana María observa aterrada la escena, no sabe que hacer; si interviene puede poner en peligro la vida de Magdalena; siente que lo mejor es volver y dar el aviso a Adriana y al resto del grupo. No le importa lo que piense Lauren o lo que haga en su contra, no puede permitir que una niña inocente corra peligro. Así que con mucho cuidado la joven pirata se regresa para dar la voz de alarma.

Los Elfos Negros rodean a Lena; finalmente Malakai aparece, y trae de la mano a Nyah. Lena se sorprende mucho al verla.

------------------"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Nyah?

------------------"Simple, quiero que me pagues el favor que me debes.

------------------"¿Favor?

------------------"Tienes una deuda conmigo; gracias a mis instrucciones pudiste encontrar a tu hermana en el bosque de los Mylings. Favor con favor se paga; ¿acaso no has escuchado esa frase?

------------------"¿Cómo piensas cobrarme?

------------------"Quiero que le pidas a la espada; que me de la oportunidad de pedirle un deseo. Eres la única que tiene poder sobre esa hermosa espada; si me ayudas a pedirle un deseo, te juro, que no me volverás a ver, jamás.

------------------"¿Me lo juras?

------------------"Te lo juro; después de esta noche no volverás…a verme.

Lena accede sin siquiera imaginar los oscuros planes de Nyah; los Elfos Negros sienten la victoria muy cerca, la emoción para ellos es inmensa pero saben que deben disimular para no levantar sospechas.

Lena toma la espada; y coloca la punta sobre tierra firme; luego muy concentrada, pide un deseo por Nyah.

---------------"_Poderosa Espada de Hael; por favor concédele a Nyah la oportunidad de pedirte un deseo; solo una oportunidad, para que así no tenga que verla nunca más._

Nyah sonríe satisfecha; poco a poco se va acercando a Lena; la malévola niña observa el brillo hermoso de la poderosa Espada de Hael; esa que está a punto de concederle su más ansiado deseo.

Lena y Nyah están frente a frente; mirándose fijamente en silencio. Nyah coloca su mano en el cabo de la fina espada.

-----------------"Te agradeceré eternamente este gesto; Lena querida.

Nyah cierra los ojos, y en silencio; pide su deseo a la Espada de Hael.

"_Poderosa Espada de Hael; quiero que me devuelvas la vida; mata el alma de Magdalena Montero, y deja su cuerpo vivo y vacío para que yo pueda habitar en él. Mi __ambición es volver a la vida a través de ella; ese es mi deseo poderosa espada¡concédemelo!_

La Espada comienza a brillar más intensamente; de pronto un destello de color rojo intenso envuelve a las dos niñas; y deja aturdidos a los Elfos Negros.

Ana María finalmente llega al campamento; todos duermen como si nada estuviera pasando; y no ve por los alrededores a Adriana; lo que la hace ponerse más nerviosa.

---------------"¡Despierten todos de inmediato!

Todos comienzan a despertar abrumados por el escándalo de Ana María. Will es el primero en quejarse.

--------------"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

--------------"¡¿Dónde está Adriana?!

Elizabeth se pone de pie y está lista a contestarle.

--------------"Creo que está con Anya y con Jack cerca de la caverna; ¿pero que es lo que te sucede?

--------------"Lena está en peligro; ¡está con esa niña Nyah en el río!

--------------"¡No puede ser!

--------------"¡La vi con mis propios ojos; tenemos que ir rápido antes de que ocurra una tragedia!

Elizabeth mira a Will atemorizada; finalmente él es quien toma una decisión.

-----------------"Gibbs, Pintel y Raggetti; vayan por Adriana, por Jack y por Anya; alcáncennos en el río; Elizabeth, Ana María y yo iremos por Lena; los demás hagan guardia por toda la zona; ¡muévanse!

Todos obedecen; Will, Elizabeth y Ana María corren a toda prisa hacia el río, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes que Nyah pueda hacerle daño a Lena.

Pero la sangre es poderosa; Adriana siente una ardiente punzada en el centro de su corazón; Anya también puede sentirla; y con esa sensación un miedo terrible se apodera de ella; pero se mantiene en silencio. Jack por su parte se preocupa al ver a Adriana en ese estado.

----------------"¿Qué sucede Adriana; te sientes mal? Espero que no padezcas del corazón; aunque no me extrañaría con todo lo que has padecido últimamente, creo que todos terminaremos enfermos cuando salgamos de aquí.

----------------"Algo le pasa a mi hermanita, puedo sentirlo.

----------------"Sentiste como si tu propia espada te hubiera atravesado el corazón; ¿verdad?

----------------"Anya…

----------------"Yo se lo que sentiste; porque también lo experimenté. El momento se acerca; y con el, un cambio radical en tu vida y en las de quienes te rodean.

Una fuerte tronada estremece el cielo y la tierra; Adriana presiente lo peor; y sus temores se convierten en un hecho cuando Gibbs, Raggetti y Pintel llegan hasta ella con los rostros pálidos por lo que seguramente son malas noticias a cerca de su hermanita.

Los truenos se intensifican; el cielo comienza a nublarse; y a orillas del río, no hay nada; solo la Espada de Hael yace en el suelo y nadie se atreve a tocarla. Elizabeth se acerca a Will.

-------------------"¿Crees que se haya caído al río?; si no sabía nadar…

-------------------"No lo creo, no es tan profundo. No pensemos mal, tal vez… solo está perdida.

-------------------"¡Pero Ana María la vio con Nyah!

Ana María se acerca a ellos.

-------------------"Estaba con Nyah y con otras personas…mas bien creo que eran seres de esta isla; todos vestían de negro.

Adriana, Jack, Gibbs, Raggetti, y Pintel llegan finalmente. Ana María sabe que lo que sucederá no será agradable, y prefiere abandonar la escena de inmediato, por lo que se va corriendo. Adriana por su parte se acerca a Will.

-------------------"¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

Will no sabe que decirle; y es precisamente ese silencio lo que comienza a desesperar a Adriana. Jack mira a Elizabeth, y se da cuenta de que el panorama no es nada bueno.

Adriana ya no soporta el silencio de Will.

------------------"¡William dime algo por el amor de Dios; ¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

De pronto, de entre los árboles surgen Fántes y Corah; todos se impresionan al verlos aparecer.

-----------------"Lo lamento tanto Adriana.

-----------------"¡¿Qué es lo que lamentas?!

-----------------"Mi hija ha vuelto a la vida, a través de tu hermana.

-----------------"¡¿Qué?!

Fántes se acerca poco a poco a Adriana.

----------------"La profecía se ha cumplido; Nyah escogió a tu hermana para volver a la vida desde el instante en que la vio por primera vez; los Mylings quisieron advertirle…y hasta Anya te lo dio a entender

----------------"¡No me hable de profecías, dígame donde esta mi hermana antes de que pierda la compostura!

Jack se acerca a Adriana para tratar de serenarla pero ella está demasiado nerviosa y desesperada como para permitir que la calmen; así que lo rechaza mientras intenta obligar a Fántes que le diga donde está su hermanita.

-----------------"¡Dime donde esta mi hermana!

-----------------"Adriana, con todo mi pesar te digo, que Lena se ha ido.

-----------------"No.

-----------------"Nyah, vive en su cuerpo ahora; usó la magia de la espada en contra de la hermosa Lena, la mató, para tomar su cuerpo y renacer de nuevo como mortal, pero con sus poderes de diosa.

Adriana siente que el alma se le quiebra en mil pedazos; el dolor es demasiado intenso; las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos como torrentes incontrolables. Adriana siente que ha perdido un pedazo de su corazón; no puede creer que sea cierto. La joven cae de rodillas al suelo y lanza un grito desgarrador al cielo; Jack de inmediato la abraza para consolarla pero es casi imposible; Adriana no tiene consuelo, su dolor no se compara con nada malo que le haya ocurrido antes.

Jack está preocupado por Adriana; comprende su dolor y por eso tiene miedo; sabe como todos que para Adriana Lena no era solo su hermanita, era su vida entera; siempre fue más su madre que solo su hermana mayor.

Todos están profundamente afectados ante el inmenso dolor de Adriana por la terrible pérdida de la pequeña Lena. Fántes y Corah se desvanecen con la tristeza plasmada en sus pálidos semblantes.

Ana María, Lauren y Armand llegan a la escena, al ver a Adriana llorando en los brazos de Jack saben que algo terrible ha sucedido. Y lo corroboran al no ver a Lena en el grupo. Es la primera vez que Lauren muestra un poco de respeto por el dolor ajeno, gesto que es imitado asombrosamente por Armand, que hasta siente pena por Adriana.

La lluvia comienza a caer; el cielo llora igual que Adriana por la partida tan trágica de la dulce Lena; las gotas de lluvia se cuelan entre las hojas de los árboles; como perlas frías que adornan la desolación que todos sienten...

Adriana descarga su dolor mientras se aferra a los brazos de Jack; no encuentra consuelo, la culpa no la abandona. Magdalena lo era todo para ella; ¿Cómo seguirá adelante ahora que ha perdido su mayor motivo para luchar, para vivir? Siente que le ha fallado a su madre, no pudo cumplir la promesa de cuidar a Lena, de protegerla de todo mal.

Pero hay alguien que celebra el dolor de Adriana; y es Nyah, que finalmente ha renacido como mortal, pero con toda la gloria de los poderes oscuros que posee. Ahora, habita en el cuerpo de Lena; y por eso, algunas sensaciones nobles han quedado en la sangre, en la piel, en la memoria que aún conserva recuerdos. Nyah puede sentir el sufrimiento de Adriana por la muerte de su hermana en sí misma, eso le causa rabia, porque detesta tener sensaciones nobles.

-------------------"Poco a poco iré borrando las trazas que hayan quedado de Magdalena en este cuerpo; este cuerpo que ahora es mío. Pero no voy a presentarme de nuevo como una niña ante Adriana; quiero que sufra más, de lo que sufre ahora que sabe que me deshice de su linda y tonta hermana. Va a ver mi evolución en toda su gloria; bajo la piel de lo que una vez fue su pequeña Lena.

Nyah se aleja hacia el interior de lo que fueron las ruinas de su hogar; fuertemente protegida por los Elfos Negros, se siente más segura que nunca.

Pero Adriana y sus amigos no son los únicos que sienten la pena por la muerte de Lena; a bordo del Sagitario; Carlos Montero, siente una presión muy fuerte en su pecho. Es como si su sangre le gritara que una de sus hijas sufre o se encuentra en un grave peligro. Aún cuando tiene malos sentimientos, la sangre es la sangre, y eso, no lo puede cambiar.

Pasan las horas; lentas y dolorosas. Ahora es Elizabeth quien trata de consolar a Adriana, pero simplemente se le hace imposible.

------------------"Adriana, por favor tienes que reaccionar.

------------------"Siento que mi alma se ha ido con ella.

------------------"No digas eso.

------------------"Yo juré protegerla, dar mi vida por la suya en cualquier momento sin titubear; ¡¿Cómo pudo ese maldito engendro arrebatarme lo más sagrado que tenía en la vida?!

------------------"¡La vamos a aniquilar te lo juro; haremos los tesoros a un lado y nos dedicaremos a hacerla pagar por la muerte de Lena!

------------------"Lo que yo quiero…es tener a mi Lena conmigo.

De nuevo el llanto se apodera de Adriana; Elizabeth la abraza fuertemente y llora con ella; ambas descargan su dolor por la pérdida de Lena.

Jack, Will, Gibbs y Ana María las observan profundamente conmovidos.

----------------"No puede haber en el mundo algo más terrible que la muerte de un niño.

----------------"Lena era una niña maravillosa; no merecía terminar así.

----------------"Adriana tampoco merece ese dolor; Lena era su vida, su mundo. No podemos dejarla sola; sería capaz de cualquier locura.

----------------"¿Crees que pueda intentar…?

----------------"No lo dudaría.

Gibbs sabe que tal vez no es el momento; pero al mirar al suelo y ver la Espada de Hael; siente que debe hacer una pregunta importante.

----------------"Se que voy a sonar fuera de lugar pero…ahora que nuestra pequeña Lena no…bueno, me refiero; ¿Quién tomará la Espada de Hael? Si nadie la controla, tendremos que pensar en terminar con esta misión.

Jack está listo a responder.

----------------"No podemos, recuerda las palabras de Adriana, comenzamos esto ahora tenemos que terminar; además, no podemos dejar que ese pequeño demonio se salga con la suya; tenemos que cobrarle la muerte de Lena. Y con respecto a la Espada supongo que no podremos tocarla ni abandonar este lugar hasta que Adriana…encuentre las fuerzas para decirnos que hacer.

Y es así, como todos están a merced de la pena de Adriana; finalmente la abatida joven se ha quedado dormida; el llanto la ha debilitado; Gibbs y Raggetti encienden una fogata; pero ni la intensa luz del fuego aminora el dolor de todos los presentes. Hasta Lauren experimenta la tristeza que embarga a todos. Jack no deja de contemplar a Adriana; quisiera poder aminorar de alguna forma la pena que la consume, pero sabe que no puede. Para Adriana Lena era el centro de su mundo, y haberla perdido es como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad del corazón.

Adriana está profundamente dormida; de pronto, comienza a desarrollarse un sueño. Adriana escucha el dulce cantar de los pájaros y siente la tibieza del sol en su piel; lentamente abre los ojos y al hacerlo, ve a Lena recostada a su lado; la ve hermosa, vestida de blanco con una hermosa corona de flores silvestres adornando su cabeza. La emoción que siente Adriana es indescriptible; llora de felicidad porque siente que tal vez la muerte de Lena solo fue una pesadilla. Con todo su amor, Adriana comienza a llenar de besos a la pequeña Lena; luego la abraza fuertemente; se siente viva al tener los brazos de su hermanita alrededor de su cuello.

------------------"¡Yo sabía que la vida no podía castigarme así! Estás aquí; conmigo.

Lena rompe el abrazo, para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

------------------"Tienes que dejarme ir Adriana.

------------------"No, no, jamás lo haré.

------------------"Yo ya no puedo estar contigo, no como antes. Nyah está en mi cuerpo, yo caí en su trampa.

------------------"No, no mi vida, no.

------------------"No fue tu culpa.

------------------"¡Sí! Si lo fue; ¡porque yo juré cuidarte con mi vida, y por mi descuido…! Es que no puede ser; ¿acaso la pesadilla es real y este momento es solo un sueño?

------------------"Fui muy ingenua; no es tu culpa. Siempre cuidaste de mí, luchaste para darme siempre lo mejor y quiero que sepas, que para mí, más que mi hermana, siempre fuiste mi madre.

Adriana llora de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de emoción al tener a su hermanita a su lado aunque sea en un sueño; dulcemente, Adriana acaricia el rostro de su ser más sagrado y amado.

-------------------"Si te vas te llevas mi vida, cada día que pase, tu ausencia me irá matando, poco a poco.

-------------------"Tú no te puedes morir hermana; yo quiero que vivas para que salgas de esta isla con todos los tesoros de Britania; quiero que vivas para que impidas que Nyah traiga su maldad al mundo; y quiero que vivas, para que hagas tu vida, para que seas feliz.

-------------------"La vida ya no es vida sin ti. ¿No lo comprendes?

Lena toma la mano de su hermana; y la mira dulcemente a los ojos.

-------------------"Tienes que jurarme que seguirás tu destino; hay muchas personas que dependen de ti; el hombre que amas más que ninguno.

-------------------"Lena…

-------------------"Yo siempre estaré contigo; cuando duermas, cuando estés despierta. Y yo te hago una promesa; al final de esta historia volveremos a estar juntas, volveré a ser parte de ti; pero para que eso ocurra tienes que vivir.

-------------------"¿Cómo puede ser…?

-------------------"No hagas preguntas, solo ten Fe. Prométeme que lucharás por vivir; seguir adelante; para que yo pueda cumplir con mi promesa.

-------------------"Te lo prometo mi amor; aunque me duela respirar, ver nacer el sol mientras tú estás ausente; viviré si eso significa volverte a ver al final de esta historia, aunque sea para despedirnos para siempre.

-------------------"Gracias. Te adoro Adriana; y cuando encuentre a mamá, le contaré todo lo que hiciste por mí; aunque seguramente ella lo ha visto desde el cielo, quiero que también lo sepa por mí.

Adriana se derrumba de nuevo y abraza fuertemente a su hermana; quiere decirle tantas cosas; quisiera retenerla aún a costa de desafiar las leyes de la vida.

-----------------"Siempre fuiste lo más sagrado, lo fuiste y lo serás por siempre. Y te pido que me perdones por todas las veces que por protegerte te hice menos, perdona mis regaños. Porque todo lo que hice en esta vida fue por amor a ti. Y lo que haga de ahora en adelante, también será por amor a ti.

-----------------"No tengo que perdonarte nada hermana.

Las hermanas se miran fijamente; para ambas es una dolorosa despedida; pero ya es tiempo de separarse.

-----------------"Hasta entonces Adriana.

-----------------"¡No te vayas!

-----------------"Hasta entonces; te amo.

Una brisa helada reemplaza la tibieza del sol, mientras que con gran dolor Adriana ve como se aleja su hermana por un camino verde, cubierto de hojas secas que bailan con la fuerza de la ventisca; la luz del sueño se va apagando; Adriana siente que regresa a la realidad. Y lo hace, lentamente abre los ojos, ve que el amanecer se acerca; aún puede ver las llamas de la fogata que luchan por mantenerse vivas. Todos duermen, pero en sus expresiones es notable que están sufriendo por ella y por Lena. Adriana se incorpora, le duele alma, el corazón; pero le hizo una promesa a Lena, y tiene que cumplirla si quiere volver a verla como ella le prometió; aunque sea para despedirse por una última vez. Adriana finalmente logra ver la Espada de Hael en el suelo. La joven se pone de pie, y lentamente, aferrándose a la fuerza de la promesa que acaba de hacerle a su hermana en sueños, camina hacia la Espada; se arrodilla ante ella y está lista para reclamarla como suya; pues su sangre es la misma de quien la portaba, por lo tanto, tiene igual derecho.

-----------------"Fue mi hermana quien te cuidó todo este tiempo, por la maldad te ha abandonado para siempre; y para vengar su injusta ausencia, te pido¡oh poderosa Espada de Hael!; que me aceptes como tu nueva dueña; mi sangre me respalda, pues la suya corre por mis venas.

La Espada de Hael comienza a brillar; Adriana lentamente coloca su mano sobre ella, y la toma. La magia de la espada la ha aceptado, por llevar la misma sangre de su antigua portadora. Ahora Adriana tiene el control de La Espada de Hael; y con este acto ha aceptado seguir adelante, para vengar la injusta muerte de su amada hermana Magdalena.

Amanece; los colores del alba llenan de una deslumbrante belleza al cielo sobre Britania. Jack va despertando; y puede ver a Adriana de pie, frente al río. De inmediato se pone de pie, y camina hacia Adriana cuidando de no despertar a los demás. Finalmente Jack se coloca junto a Adriana; con solo verla puede notar que no ha parado de llorar y no es para menos.

-----------------"Decirte que se como te sientes sería una verdadera tontería de mi parte; no se lo que es perder a un hermano o hermana; porque no los tengo. Pero se cuánto amabas a Lena; aunque en ocasiones me sacara de quicio era una niña maravillosa, tan hermosa y dulce como tú.

-----------------"Ella te admiraba, sabía que eras un buen hombre. Mi Lena tenía un carácter independiente y yo tenía miedo de que se me saliera de las manos; la sobreprotegía; ella era mi mundo. La mitad de mi alma se ha ido con ella.

A Jack le duele mucho verla así; tanto que hasta le da miedo; porque sabe que se está enamorando; y tal vez no sea una buena idea, por más tentador que sea. De pronto, Jack nota que Adriana porta la Espada de Hael y se sorprende mucho.

-----------------"Tienes la Espada de Hael y sigues con vida cuando fuiste muy clara al decir que nadie podía tomarla del mando de su portador o portadora.

-----------------"Magdalena está muerta; Nyah sabía que no podía tomarla porque aunque habita en el cuerpo de mi hermana la magia de la espada sabría que es una impostora y le habría atravesado el corazón como dicta la naturaleza de su poder. Por eso la dejó; en cambio yo llevo la misma sangre de su verdadera portadora; por eso me acepta, por que al igual que yo desea que se haga justicia; porque al igual que yo desea acabar para siempre con esa maldita arpía.

-----------------"¿Quieres decir que seguiremos adelante?

-----------------"Por supuesto que si; solo que con un ligero cambio de prioridades y de planes.

Jack toma la mano de Adriana, y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"¿Crees que puedas enfrentarte a Nyah en el futuro bajo las nuevas condiciones? Ella ahora habita en el cuerpo de tu hermanita; puede usar eso para manipularte, para debilitarte.

------------------"No va a ser fácil; pero tengo que hacer esto por mi hermana; porque se lo acabo de prometer en un sueño hermoso; donde pude verla como lo que es ahora; un bello ángel; que sigue a mi lado a pesar de la crueldad que nos separó para siempre. Nyah morirá por mi mano; sus días como la vengadora de los dioses paganos de la tierra están contados; eso te lo juro.

Pero de nuevo el dolor se apodera de ella; y busca consuelo en los brazos de Jack. El Capitán Sparrow y la joven Montero están abrazados al amparo de la tibia luz de alba; sellando así un pacto silencioso de apoyo en la nueva cruzada hacia los tesoros de Britania, pero sobre todo, el cobrar venganza por la muerte de Lena.

_**Continuará….**_


	14. Chapter 14 Alianzas

El Sagitario, comandado por el padre de Adriana se divisa en el horizonte; pero los cayos juegan un buen papel en mantenerlos fuera del alcance visual de quienes cuidan del Perla Negra.

Montero, en compañía de un pirata de mediana edad, con una cicatriz enorme en su mejilla derecha que concuerda muy bien con la hostilidad de su apariencia. Su nombre es Tobías; y es quien en estos momentos parece contar con la confianza de Montero; ya que el joven con quien hizo tratos la primera vez, quiso amotinarse durante la travesía, y fue arrojado por la borda hacia una muerte segura.

Montero admira el Perla Negra a través de su telescopio.

---------------"Hermoso barco; legendario.

Tobías está totalmente de acuerdo; pero ahora está interesado en los planes.

---------------"¿Qué haremos al llegar a esa isla?

---------------"Nos presentaremos como aliados pero terminaremos como los únicos propietarios de los Trece Tesoros de Britania. El Perla Negra tiene solo unos cuantos marineros, pero si abrimos fuego contra ellos los poderosos cañones con los que cuenta esa maravilla de barco nos esparcirán por todo el océano. Seremos lobos entre perros, y mostraremos los colmillos cuando menos lo esperen.

---------------"¿Y sus hijas?

---------------"Mis hijas aprenderán que de ahora en adelante seré yo quien gobierne sobre sus vidas. Sobre todo Adriana, que se ha pasado la vida desafiándome. Preparen todo para acercarnos a la costa; seremos amables con el enemigo, hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de darles la puñalada por la espalda.

---------------"Bien Capitán; así aprenderán una gran lección; nunca confíes en un Corsario….

---------------"Porque es realmente un pirata de corazón. Alista todo. Hoy es nuestro día.

Muy sonriente, Tobías se aleja para cumplir de inmediato con la orden de su capitán. Pero antes de que Tobías pueda dar una orden, un estruendo estremece las almas de quienes tripulan el Sagitario. El barco se zarandea, todos permanecen ante una angustiosa expectativa al no saber que es lo que va a ocurrir. Y de pronto; el agua del mar comienza a burbujear hacia estribor; Montero permanece en su lugar en la proa; los demás comienzan a inquietarse; hasta que finalmente, surge con todo su poder desde las entrañas del mar; Calipso, en toda su gloria; ya no hay señas de la "Tía Dalma"; Calipso es ahora una diosa en todo el sentido de la palabra; su atuendo azul turquesa; con detalles blancos; su mirada altiva, desafiante; la imponente diosa se desliza por las aguas hasta acercarse con toda su grandeza al barco. Todos han enmudecido ante lo que acaban de presenciar. Calipso está lista para hacerse entender.

----------------"¡¡Se supone que todo mortal se incline ante mí!!

De inmediato, los marineros se ponen de rodillas y bajan la cabeza; incluyendo a Montero que parece estar hasta más nervioso que los demás. Calipso lo nota de inmediato, esto la enfurece un poco ya que es él el motivo de su aparición.

---------------"¡Carlos Montero, ponte de pie!

Montero obedece de inmediato a Calipso.

---------------"¿Qué, que quieres de mi?

---------------"El hombre que traiciona a su propia sangre no merece respeto; pero lamentablemente necesito más que nunca de la ayuda de los mortales; y eres el único que puede llevar mi mensaje a mi muy bien estimado Capitán Jack Sparrow.

---------------"No cabe duda que eres la gran diosa Calipso; sabes todo lo que está pasando en esa maldita isla.

---------------"Se todo lo que ocurre en mis dominios y fuera de él. Por ejemplo, puedo decirte que una de tus hijas ha muerto; a manos de mi amenaza más mortífera.

---------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

---------------"¡No finjas dolor! Bien que deseaste su muerte desde su llegada al mundo; hiciste que una chiquilla se convirtiera en su madre tomando en sus manos una responsabilidad ¡que era solo tuya!

La verdad golpea a Montero de la manera más cruel, son ahora sus instintos paternales, su sangre la que lo domina por completo. Carlos Montero es un hombre de pocos sentimientos, de baja nobleza; pero igual es humano, padre, y la pérdida de un hijo lastima hasta a la alimaña más ponzoñosa.

Calipso puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Montero, lo que le hace pensar que puede seguir adelante con sus planes; aunque sabe que es un ardid desalmado; debe usar la vulnerabilidad de Montero a su favor.

---------------"Magdalena; mi hija…muerta.

---------------"Adriana sufre amargamente; tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Ella la crió; fue más su madre que solo una hermana. Por eso he decidido intervenir; Adriana y yo tenemos la misma enemiga en común; sola no podrá vencerla. Te va a necesitar, al igual que mi querido Jack y toda su gente.

Montero entiende, pero está agobiado, no sabe como asimilar lo que sucede a su alrededor.

--------------"¿Quién mató a mi hija; ¡donde demonios estaba Adriana que no fue capaz de protegerla!?

--------------"¡Adriana no hubiera podido hacer nada! La asesina de tu hija es una vengadora de los dioses paganos de la tierra; su alma penaba, pero con la llegada de Magdalena comenzó a hacerse más fuerte; hasta que logró envolverla, y con engaños le arrebató la vida. Ahora, esa alimaña vive en el cuerpo de Lena; una mortal con poderes de diosa que debo detener antes que seque los mares y la tierra como la conocemos ya no exista. Mi reino al igual que el de los mortales peligra; la muerte de Lena ha sido el inicio de la transformación de la vengadora; pronto, será poderosa; Adriana necesita de mí, de ti, de Jack, de su gente y de todo espíritu de luz en Britania para vencerla. Si te queda algo de bondad y de amor hacia Adriana; hacia la memoria de Magdalena. Olvida tu avaricia, y lucha conmigo; con ellos.

Montero comprende, pero la culpa le está quemando el alma; su hija, la más pequeña; esa que siempre ignoró, ha muerto sin que él haya podido hacer nada, sin siquiera haber podido pedirle perdón; ni decirle que en realidad la amaba, pero que su rencor, fue más fuerte que su voluntad de padre. Las lágrimas brotan, caen gruesas por las líneas que la edad marca en su rostro; el dolor es intenso, insoportable. Siente que ha perdido dos hijas; pues sabe de sobra que Adriana no va a perdonarlo nunca por no haber estado con ellas; por no haberle dado a Lena la seguridad y el amor de un padre. Y será peor cuando se entere que estuvo aliado con Lauren Beckett.

Calipso espera una respuesta; al igual que Tobías que poco a poco se acerca a su capitán, hasta llegar a él.

----------------"Capitán; ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Montero mira a Calipso a los ojos; y tiene lista su respuesta. Tobías se siente atemorizado al igual que sus compañeros.

----------------"Con tu amparo, vengaré la muerte de mi hija; se acabaron mis actos contra mis propia sangre; estoy condenado; pero si con mi vida puedo al menos, hacer que mi…hijita descanse en paz, lo haré. ¡Te lo juro, gran diosa Calipso!

Calipso se siente satisfecha, ahora su campaña para defender su reino en el mar puede comenzar.

--------------"Muy bien. Harás lo que yo te diga, si no cometes errores lograrás que Adriana vengue la muerte de su hermana, y salvaremos los mares. Presta mucha atención, a partir de ahora serás un hombre diferente…bajo mi mando.

Carlos Montero le hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza a Calipso, aceptando así el dominio de la poderosa diosa del mar sobre él y sus hombres.

Pero mientras un plan se desarrolla en el mar; en tierra firme se desata una discusión entre Adriana y el grupo. Como siempre, Lauren es quien mantiene la guerra al rojo vivo.

-----------------"¡¿Cómo que nos abandonas, no puedes hacer eso Adriana?!

-----------------"¡No los estoy abandonado, comprende que ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer!

-----------------"¡¿Y que es lo que harás ahora, ir, buscar a Nyah para vengar la muerte de tu hermanita?! Esa cosa te matará antes de que puedas levantar la mano contra ella; ¡no vas a tratar con otro ser humano Adriana, no tienes oportunidad!

-----------------"¡No trates de hacerme menos Lauren! No sabes por lo que estoy pasando; ¡tú jamás podrás sentir un dolor como este porque ni siquiera cuentas con entrañas para sentir algo por alguien!

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que es momento de intervenir.

----------------"¡Basta! Adriana, entiendo como te sientes; pero aunque me cueste decirlo en este caso Lauren…tiene razón. Sola no podrás contra ella.

----------------"No puedo seguir tras los tesoros de Britania; ¡Quiero a Nyah muerta!

----------------"Lo se, todos queremos eso créeme. Pero necesitas ayuda, sola no vas a poder.

Jack toma la palabra.

----------------"¡Ni sola ni acompañada! La sola idea de ir a enfrentar a esa…Nyah es tonta, y esto es raro viniendo de mi porque soy yo quien por lo general toma los riesgos más insólitos. Finalmente el caso es que ni Adriana, ni nadie hará una guerra contra esa niña maldita.

Adriana no está de acuerdo y piensa dejárselo saber a Jack.

-----------------"Lamento mucho no estar de acuerdo contigo Jack. Nyah mató a mi hermana y ahora ¡se pasea por esta isla en su cuerpo! La voy a destruir, con el apoyo de ustedes o sola.

Todos están más que preocupados; y para nada de acuerdo en que Adriana emprenda una batalla contra Nyah. Pero de pronto, aparecen ante ellos Corah y Fántes.

-----------------"Adriana no enfrentará sola a Nyah.

-----------------"Tampoco se suspenderá la búsqueda de los trece tesoros de Britania.

Jack interviene con su acostumbrado estilo.

-----------------"¿Ven¡Hasta los buenos espíritus están de nuestro lado, y en contra de Adriana que en estos momentos no está pensando con claridad!

Adriana no puede creer que Jack haga ese comentario; llena de furia, y muy dolida se dispone a refutarlo.

----------------"¡Estoy pensando con toda la claridad del mundo Jack; pensé que me apoyabas!

----------------"¡Se que quieres vengarte; pero enfrentarla sola realmente no es una de tus mejores ideas!

----------------"Te interesan más los tesoros que lo que le sucedió a mi hermana, no lo puedo creer.

----------------"¡No me digas eso, siempre he demostrado que mi condición no tiene que ver nada con mis convicciones! Me dolió tanto como a ti la muerte de Lena¡la perdimos todos! Y por eso seremos todos, en conjunto, quienes idearemos una manera de destruir a Nyah cuando sea el momento indicado.

Fántes interviene.

------------------"Discutir no te llevará a ninguna parte Adriana; Jack tiene razón. La muerte de Magdalena le ha devuelto a Nyah todo su poder como mortal; eso, al mismo tiempo es una ventaja porque es vulnerable.

Corah toma la palabra.

-----------------"Mi… Nyah, no puede seguir con sus planes como una niña de seis años, por lo que pasará por un proceso de metamorfosis que la transformará en adulta en poco tiempo.

Adriana siente que el mundo se le viene encima; saber que Nyah jugará con el cuerpo de su hermanita le hace hervir la sangre, la llena de rabia, de impotencia.

Corah se acerca a la afligida joven.

----------------"Será duro para ti ver, la imagen de tu hermana como adulta, con el alma oscura de mi hija.

----------------"Eso no me va a detener; es Nyah no mi hermana, aunque… luzca como ella; más bien como hubiera sido. ¡Ya no se ni que decir!

----------------"Fántes y yo te ayudaremos. En este momento Anya ha partido hacia Nordia para unir a un ejército que te apoyará en el ataque hacia Nyah. Fántes guiará al grupo hacia el resto de los tesoros; conoce los puntos donde se encuentran mejor que nadie, ni siquiera necesita un mapa. Y yo, yo te protegeré mientras llegas a Nordia; para que puedas emprender la lucha contra Nyah, con las armas necesarias.

Nada de lo que ha dicho Corah convence a Jack.

----------------"Todo eso suena muy cómodo; pero no se me ha olvidado que usted, es la madre de la asesina de Lena; por lo que confiar en usted me parece que no es precisamente una opción segura.

Will está por primera vez de acuerdo con Jack, por lo mismo tiene una solución interesante que tal vez calme los ánimos y deje a todos complacidos.

----------------"Escuchen; aunque usted Corah parezca confiable sigue siendo la madre de Nyah, por lo que nadie aquí estará tranquilo dejándola a solas con Adriana. Propongo que aquellos de nosotros que nos consideramos menos atraídos por las riquezas, marchemos con Adriana y Corah hacia Nordia, para ayudarla a eliminar a Nyah.

Elizabeth está de acuerdo.

----------------"Es una excelente idea Will, yo me uno a la cruzada contra Nyah.

Alguien más está de acuerdo, es Ana María, a quien no le importa lo que piensen; sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer para aliviar sus culpas.

----------------"¡Yo también!

Lauren, Armand y sobre todo Jack, se impresionan con lo que acaba de hacer Ana María. Es precisamente Jack quien se anima a hacer uno de sus jocosos comentarios ante lo que acaba de acontecer.

----------------"Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas mi querida Ana María; más bien eres una caja llena de emociones que cambian constantemente. No puedo creer que te unas a una causa noble cuando generalmente te pones en primera fila para obtener lo mejor de lo mejor, pasando por encima de todos aunque se encuentren por encima de ti.

----------------"Las personas cambian Jack.

----------------"Los traidores nunca cambian; tú eres hábil para traicionar por lo tanto no pienso dejar a Adriana ni un minuto sola cerca de ti; yo me uno a la causa también.

Una discusión se desata entre Ana María y Jack; Lauren por otro lado siente que lo que está pasando es lo mejor; pues con los principales ejes del grupo fuera del panorama, se le hace más sencillo el camino para apoderarse de los trece tesoros de Britania, y obtener lo que realmente quiere.

Armand nota que Lauren trama algo; por lo que decide acercarse a ella y averiguarlo.

---------------"¿Por qué siento que te gusta lo que ves?

---------------"Es lo mejor que puede pasar; "divide la ambición de un hombre con la sensibilidad y triunfarás". Ese era el lema de Julio César durante las cruzadas romanas. Si Jack, Adriana, Will, Elizabeth y la tonta de Ana María se van por un camino distinto, a mi se me hace más fácil lograr mis propósitos porque no tendré ojos inquisidores sobre mí.

---------------"No lo creo; el fantasma que se llama Fántes tiene poderes, sabrá lo que tramas en un segundo.

---------------"Ya veré como manejo a ese espectro a mi favor

---------------"No seas ilusa; toda esta gente es leal a Jack Sparrow, son capaces de dar la vida por él; ninguno de ellos te apoyará.

---------------"Pienso demostrarte lo contrario Armand; verás que me has subestimado todo este tiempo, te lo juro.

Finalmente Will pone orden; todos se tranquilizan y por fin están listos para planear las cosas con calma.

----------------"Bien; todos estamos juntos en esto; ahora el problema será mantener el control con los demás ahora que Jack no estará con ellos.

Jack tiene una idea.

-----------------"Solo hay alguien que puede suplantarme sin que me altere el temor de una traición. ¡Maestre Gibbs!

De inmediato Gibbs responde al llamado de Jack.

-----------------"¿Si Capitán?

-----------------"Mi confiable y leal Gibbs; a partir de este momento te conviertes en la ley y el orden del grupo hasta mi regreso con la victoria sobre Nyah.

-----------------"Como ordenes. ¡Cuidaré de sus intereses muy bien capitán, ya que sus intereses son los nuestros por lo tanto nada debe salir mal!

-----------------"Me gusta tu forma de analizar el asunto; ¡dejo todo en tus manos! Vigila bien a Pintel y Raggetti; pasaron mucho tiempo al lado de Barbosa y no creo que hayan olvidado sus viejas mañas. Pero sobre todo, no le quites los ojos de encima a Lauren y a su inseparable amigo; ¿de acuerdo?

-----------------"Descuide capitán, no lo defraudaré.

-----------------"Lo se, buena suerte. ¡Toma lo que puedas!

-----------------"¡Y no devuelvas nada!

Con un apretón de manos se sella la confianza y el traspaso temporal de mando sobre el grupo de piratas entre Jack y Gibbs.

Adriana se siente demasiado agradecida con todos, pero en especial con Jack, porque no esperaba tanto apoyo; aún cuando existe un sentimiento especial que los une; ella sabe que un pirata difícilmente abandona la búsqueda de tesoros tan valiosos como los que ofrece Britana. Ella quisiera abrazarlo pero sabe que debe contenerse ante los demás; lo menos que desea es causar controversias. Finalmente decide decir algo al grupo.

----------------"Gracias por apoyarme en esto; nunca podré pagarles por lo que hacen por mí.

Elizabeth se acerca a ella.

---------------"No tienes nada que agradecer; tú nos has guiado y protegido todo este tiempo; además la muerte de Lena no puede quedar impune; la vengaremos.

Adriana se siente confiada; algo que no le sucedería si supiera lo que ocurre en lo profundo de Britania; en los pantanos al sur de las ruinas. Allí, la cofradía de los Elfos Negros se prepara para dar la bienvenida a la nueva Nyah; renacida como mortal, con el poder, la fuerza y la presencia para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Los Elfos negros rodean una especie de capullo, tan oscuro como el fango que adorna los alrededores del frío pantano. Malakai; camina hacia el centro, donde se encuentra el capullo negro. Todos sus cofrades esperan por el discurso de su líder.

------------------"¡La sangre, la carne, y los huesos de dos de nuestros hermanos han creado esta matriz, que ha de darle una nueva forma a nuestra diosa libertadora; gloria a Vanora y Arkos; serán recordados por siempre como los padres del renacimiento de la diosa Nyah! Hermanos, en este día se marcará el inicio de la guerra contra los dioses paganos del mar; ¡en especial contra esa traidora de Calipso! Los dioses paganos de la tierra volverán a dominar como en las primeras eras; cuando los mares apenas se conocían. La vida del mar no puede compararse a la vida en tierra firme; y cuando la diosa emerja de este capullo; el camino hacia la destrucción del mar será trazado; y cuando eso suceda¡reclamaremos a Nordia para nosotros!

Los Elfos Negros comienzan a lanzar alaridos de guerra; están más esperanzados que nunca en la idea de recobrar el hogar de donde fueron desterrados. Malakai se siente orgulloso de lo que está haciendo; las ansias de ver de nuevo a Nyah en su nueva imagen son casi incontrolables para él. El líder de la cofradía de Elfos Negros acaricia el capullo, que se mantiene estable como una roca, sin mostrar señales de lo que sea que esté sucediendo; pero puede sentir el fuerte latir del nuevo corazón que da vida a Nyah; el cuerpo de Lena se ha sometido al alma oscura de la oscura vengadora; se desarrolla con su magia maligna; la metamorfosis ya es inevitable. Esto agrada profundamente a Malakai y piensa compartir esa alegría con sus hermanos.

-------------------"¡Hermanos, cuando la luna llena ilumine la noche, Nyah emergerá de este capullo; y la veremos en toda su gloria!

Los Elfos Negros sienten una felicidad indescriptible, tienen frente a ellos la esperanza de abandonar las sombras para siempre, y de vengarse de quienes los condenaron a estar vagando entre cavernas heladas; lejos de su hogar. Para ellos su maldad es justificada, son egoístas, traicioneros; y aún así se consideran inocentes de sus culpas pasadas.

Envueltos en su alegría; Los Elfos Negros comienzan a entonar cánticos en honor a Nyah; quieren ambientar su regreso al mundo.

Pero mientras eso ocurre; un poco apartada del grupo Lauren deja correr sus pensamientos mientras ve como la separación del grupo trabaja a su favor. De pronto su fiesta mental es interrumpida por Jack.

------------------"Divide y conquista; estoy seguro de que es el lema que corre por tu cabecita en este momento.

------------------"Tienes el don de leer mi mente.

------------------"Tengo el don de hacerle la vida miserable a aquellos que intentan sabotearme de alguna manera. Yo se que no estás en esta isla solo por los tesoros, tú viniste por algo más; me lo dicen tus ojos.

------------------"Se nota que no me has olvidado, querido.

------------------"Déjame advertirte algo Lauren; si a mi regreso…

------------------"Si es que vuelves.

------------------"A pesar de tus malos deseos ten por seguro que voy a volver, lamentablemente para ti yo cuento con ayuda sobrenatural, algo de lo que tú careces; el mar esta de mi lado y eso es ventaja para mí; yo se por qué te lo digo. Volviendo a mi advertencia; si al volver me entero de que has dañado, saboteado, intrigado, o hecho cualquiera de las cosas negativas que haces; te juro que me encargaré de que te reencuentres con tu padre donde quiera que se encuentre ya sea en el Purgatorio o más abajo.

------------------"Luces tan ardiente cuando te enfadas. Cuando dejas las payasadas y te comportas como el pirata bravo que eres; me haces olvidar todo el daño que me hiciste.

------------------"Y puedo hacer que tu vida sea más infernal de lo que haya podido ser antes que sucediera la tragedia que me dio la buena suerte de no convertirme en tu marido. Medítalo antes de que se te ocurra sabotear a cualquiera de las personas que desde este momento quedan bajo el mando de Gibbs y Fántes. Era todo lo que quería decirte; nos veremos más adelante.

Jack se aleja con su elegante y pintoresco paso; dejando a Lauren con una rabia indescriptible.

---------------"Por supuesto que nos veremos más adelante Jack Sparrow; de eso puedes estar seguro y para entonces; tendré el poder para convertirte en mi esclavo; para hacerte pagar todas las humillaciones que me has hecho padecer. Ya lo verás.

Las horas van pasando, llega la noche, para el amanecer el grupo compuesto por Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Ana María, Adriana y Corah, partirá hacia Nordia; para preparar una venganza contra Nyah.

Jack y Adriana conversan junto a la fogata.

----------------"Estoy muy agradecida con la ayuda de todos ustedes; pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que quisieras apoyarme en mi cruzada contra Nyah. Eres pirata, y, viniste por los tesoros de Britania.

----------------"Bueno, tengo la usual costumbre de solidarizarme con las causas nobles; además si esa niña monstruo sigue haciendo de las suyas tarde o temprano dirigirá sus cañones hacia nosotros. Además, la muerte de tu hermanita no puede quedar sin castigo.

La conversación continúa; y Elizabeth es testigo de ella; desde lejos puede ver lo cómodos que están, se llevan bien, cada día que pasa parecen estar más compenetrados y lo peor es que se siente muy celosa. Elizabeth aprecia a Adriana pero no puede evitar verla como una rival; sabe que está mal, además, Will es el hombre que ha elegido para hacer su vida futura; y no puede renunciar a ese hecho.

Pero mientras Elizabeth se preocupa, Adriana sigue conversando con Jack.

------------------"Eres un hombre fascinante Jack Sparrow; un pirata con el corazón de oro. Eso es raro, son pocos los hombres que poseen los nobles sentimientos que hay dentro de ti.

------------------"Adriana eres muy tierna, pero hay hechos que no concuerdan para nada con lo que acabas de decir. Ya te lo había dicho si mal no recuerdo.

------------------"Los hechos y los sentimientos no siempre tienen que concordar; uno puede cometer un error, pensando tal vez en que es lo mejor para otros, para uno mismo. Mantener pura el alma es lo más difícil, y hasta ahora lo has logrado. Yo espero seguir tu ejemplo, y tener la fortaleza suficiente para no sucumbir a toda la rabia, el dolor, el enorme deseo de venganza que llevo dentro; si eso llegara a suceder me convertiría en un ser resentido, incapaz de seguir adelante.

------------------"Eso no te sucederá; cuando acabemos con esa cría de pesadilla tendrás la paz para iniciar una nueva vida, ya lo verás.

------------------"Eso espero; todo lo que deseo en este mundo es darle la paz a mi hermana, a mi alma; y finalmente lograr ser feliz con el hombre que más amo en este mundo.

Jack sabe muy bien que Adriana se refiere a él, pero prefiere no hacer comentarios al respecto ya que no quiere añadir más tensión de la que ya se está viviendo; además, al darse cuenta de que el deseo de Adriana concuerda con sus muy ocultas ilusiones, siente miedo y entiende que es mejor permanecer callado.

Pero mientras un marco de silencio adorna por unos momentos la conversación entre Jack y Adriana; en los pantanos otro panorama se desarrolla. El Capullo ya se ha abierto; los pedazos están dispersos por el suelo fangoso; Nyah ha emergido con la fuerza que da la adultez. Tiene la apariencia que hubiera tenido Lena a los veinte años; solo que no se trata de ella, si no de un alma oscura. Sus rizos húmedos y dorados han sido reemplazados por una cabellera castaña oscura, fina, llena de vida; su piel tiene color, no está arrugada por el cruel paso de las eras; es una mujer, una diosa recién nacida. Nyah contempla su alrededor mientras se asea en una charca de agua clara entre la única zona verde de los pantanos. La claridad del agua se ha enturbiado con los restos de sangre y lodo que Nyah ha retirado de su piel. Malakai se acerca, y la observa asombrado.

-----------------"Deseo estar presente cuando Adriana te vea. Su hermana adulta, con el alma de una diosa oscura.

-----------------"Tal vez te lo conceda; te debo lo que soy ahora.

-----------------"No agradezcas; yo por ti soy capaz de todo.

-----------------"Es bueno saberlo. ¡Soy tan feliz ahora; estaba harta de estar en el frágil cuerpo de una niña! Ahora no estaré en desventaja con nadie.

-----------------"Igual debes tener cuidado; eres poderosa, pero mortal. Serás vulnerable hasta que logremos llevarte a la cima de tu poder.

-----------------"Por eso no puedo acabar con Adriana todavía; no hasta que me lleve al último tesoro de Britania. Ese que me dará el poder de acabar con los mares, satisfacer a mis creadores y hacer con el mundo lo que se me venga en gana.

-----------------"Te recuerdo, que antes de obtener ese tesoros debes acabar con el guardián al que le fue arrebatado; sabes que sigue errando por la isla.

-----------------"Pero es débil, será muy sencillo.

-----------------"Merlín es un hechicero; puede que haya perdido su grandeza pero dudo mucho que sus poderes lo hayan abandonado; el nació con la bendición de los Reyes de Nordia y los dioses del mar.

-----------------"Ese es un hecho que no va a detenerme.

-----------------"Bien. ¿Y tu madre?

-----------------"Mi madre no es más que otra alma en pena que vaga por esta isla. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga; aunque me encantaría ver como se transforma su pálido rostro al ver que su hija se ha transformado en una poderosa y bella mortal. Debo admitir que la línea genética de Adriana es muy buena; el cuerpo de Lena es realmente favorable para mí. Lo malo es que mis pensamientos se encuentran de vez en cuando con los recuerdos de la pequeña Lena; y eso no me gusta, me hace tener sensaciones humanas que me enervan.

-----------------"Cuando seas más poderosa, podrás borrar esos recuerdos.

-----------------"Mientras eso sucede los usaré a mi favor; para controlar la voluntad de la dulce Adriana.

Nyah se regocija en toda su oscura gloria; pero lo que ella ignora es que los dioses paganos del mar, comandados por su reina; Calipso, ya han desarrollado planes de ataque contra los dioses paganos de la tierra.

El Sagitario se acerca a las costas de Britania; y desde la proa del Perla Negra; Marty logra divisarlo con el telescopio. Cotton y dos marineros de origen asiático se encuentran cerca de él. Uno de ellos; un joven alto y fornido que responde al nombre de Yukai; se acerca a Marty.

---------------"¿Es barco enemigo?

---------------"Para nada, es el Sagitario; el barco que ganó el Capitán en Tortuga.

---------------"¿El de la señorita Adriana?

---------------"Si. ¿Pero que es lo que hace aquí?

---------------"Recuerda que el padre no quería perder el barco; ¡seguramente nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo!

---------------"Según el Capitán; ese hombre no es de fiar; creo que debemos preparar las armas, no vaya a ser que junto con su gente pretenda atacarnos para luego tomarnos como rehenes y obligarnos a decirle donde están sus hijas, Jack, y lo que planean con respecto a los tesoros, o lo que sea que esté sucediendo en las entrañas de esta isla. ¡Preparen armas! Somos pocos pero tenemos que defender el Perla Negra a como de lugar.

Todos, aunque pocos, comienzan a moverse rápido para alistar los cañones frontales del Perla Negra.

En el Sagitario mientras tanto; Montero sostiene en su mano una bolsa de terciopelo azul; Tobías se acerca a su capitán, con una curiosidad muy grande sobre lo que contiene esa bolsa.

------------------"¿Ya la revisó Capitán?

------------------"Dijo que el contenido de esta bolsa me llevaría hacia lo que yo más quiero en el mundo.

Montero mete la mano en la hermosa bolsa de terciopelo azul, y extrae de ella, una brújula blanca, exacta en tamaño y forma a la que celosamente custodia Jack Sparrow; solo que esta es del mismo color de las espuma de las olas del mar. Montero está impresionado; deja caer la bolsa y de inmediato abre la brújula. La aguja da vueltas sin detenerse en un punto fijo, pero es claro que no apunta al norte. De pronto; Montero se concentra, y finalmente la brújula se detiene hacia el Noroeste. Tobías no lo puede creer.

----------------"Capitán, el Perla está hacia el Este; debe haber algún error.

----------------"No pensaba en el Perla Negra en el momento en que la aguja de detuvo mi fiel Tobías.

----------------"¿Entonces?

----------------"Pensaba en lo que más quiero en este mundo; no puedo creer que haya dudado del poder de Calipso, sobre esta brújula.

----------------"¿A dónde debemos ir entonces?

----------------"Al Este para aliarnos con quienes custodian la nave negra de Jack Sparrow; y al Noroeste; hacia lo que más quiero en el mundo.

_**Continuará….**_


	15. Chapter 15 Nyah y Calipso

Nyah se encuentra en la costa Sur de Britania; frente al mar; el otoño se acerca a las costas; ya puede sentirse en la brisa, y en los árboles que comienzan a perder sus hojas. La malvada princesa de los dioses paganos de la tierra se encuentra ataviada con el traje de guerra que usualmente utilizan las guerreras elfas, forjado en fino terciopelo negro; y una hermosa capa que lleva diseños que emulan a las serpientes, en un profundo color rojo, que destaca su rango como líder de las fuerzas oscuras de Britania.

Poco a poco se acerca a ella Malakai, quien se ha convertido en su adulador más leal.

---------------"¿Qué planeas ahora; gran Nyah?

---------------"Pienso en los dos enemigos más grandes que tengo. La diosa Calipso y el Mago Merlín.

---------------"¿Merlín? Ese hechicero es historia muerta.

---------------"No, no lo es, sigue rondando la isla, es un alma que se niega a morir, tiene tanto poder como Calipso y como yo. Necesito que uno de los dos sea débil cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, para que yo pueda tener una ventaja más amplia.

---------------"Buena estrategia.

Nyah se acerca a Malakai de manera seductora; aunque no lo aprecia en lo más mínimo, necesita un lisonjero que le sea más leal que un perro.

----------------"¿Tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mí verdad Malakai?

----------------"Soy capaz de todo por la diosa que ha de devolver a mis hermanos el hogar que nos fue arrebatado injustamente; Nordia.

----------------"Te lo he prometido. Pero tienes que hacer lo que yo diga sin cuestionarme.

----------------"Tú solo ordena.

----------------"Quiero que me consigas a nueve de tus más confiables hermanos; y junto con ellos, quiero que me traigas nueve cuarzos rosados.

----------------"Lo haré, pero al menos dime¿para que necesitas de nueve de mis hermanos y nueve cuarzos rosados?

----------------"Como no se por donde se escurre Merlín; tengo que debilitar a mi enemiga más poderosa en el mar; Calipso. Pienso atarla de nuevo a su forma humana; para que nos enfrentemos en igualdad de condiciones, y en tierra firme. En el pasado la ataron nueve piratas con nueve objetos que no valían nada; esta vez, haré que la humillación de la diosa del mar sea menos… mísera, por así decirlo.

----------------"Excelente; prepararemos todo esta noche como es tu deseo; la magia de las elfas negras creará los cuarzos; y escogeré a los más confiables de entre mis hermanos.

----------------"Confío en ti Malakai. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que entrevistarme con alguien. No solo necesito dividir fuerzas entre las deidades; tengo que hacerlo con los humanos también. Y comenzaré con uno de los pilares; Jack Sparrow.

Nyah tiene planes que son de gran peligro para los piratas y para toda la humanidad. Mientras ella hace planes; Jack, Corah, Will, Elizabeth y Ana María se encaminan hacia Nordia. De pronto; su atención es alertada por el revoloteo y el lúgubre canto de un ave que por generaciones ha despertado el temor, las supersticiones y las leyendas; un imponente cuervo, cruza el cielo sobre sus cabezas; rondando entre los árboles. Corah tiene un mal presentimiento.

------------------"Un cuervo; será difícil saber si pertenece a la clase común o si es obra de Nyah.

Elizabeth siente curiosidad por lo que acaba de decir Corah.

------------------"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

------------------"Nyah es la princesa oscura de los dioses paganos de la tierra; ella tiene el poder de tomar la forma de cualquier criatura nocturna o de instintos traicioneros; un cuervo, lobo, entre otras.

Jack comienza a preocuparse.

--------------------"Vaya, esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Adriana toma la palabra.

------------------"Será mejor que avancemos, debemos salir de este bosque antes de que anochezca; en prados abiertos no se atreverá a atacar de sorpresa.

Los caminantes continúan; mientras que el cuervo, los observa, posado en la rama de un frondoso árbol; hay un brillo tenebroso en su mirada; es como una sombra que ha de seguirlos todo el camino, evidentemente con intenciones nada buenas.

De nuevo, el misterioso cuervo alza vuelo; pero sin emitir ningún sonido; se eleva alto, para que aquellos a quienes vigila con su turbia mirada no noten su presencia.

Mientras tanto; en el grupo de piratas; Lauren es interceptada por Fántes; la rencorosa joven se sorprende, pero trata de mantenerse serena.

-----------------"Eres tan oscura como la fuerza que nos amenaza; ni siquiera tu rostro de ángel puede ocultar el odio que llevas dentro.

-----------------"¿Y que harás al respecto, eliminarme?

-----------------"Siempre he protegido y respetado la vida humana.

-----------------"Eso me alivia.

-----------------"Pero eso no quiere decir que no te mantenga vigilada. Lo que llevas en el alma lo llevas en la sangre; lo heredaste de tus padres, puedo verlo a través de ti; eres oscura pero al mismo tiempo transparente; ¿sabes por qué?

-----------------"No, pero me muero por saberlo.

-----------------"Porque muy a pesar de tu maldad, posees la capacidad de amar. Amas al hombre que dices odiar; y eso es porque en el fondo sabes que el mal que te causó lo tenías más que merecido.

Esas palabras lastiman a Lauren.

-----------------"A mi lo único que me importa es tener…parte de los tesoros de Britania.

-----------------"¿Ah si? No te creo; tú viniste a esta isla por más que eso. Pero si sigues el plan que has trazado; el cuervo te sacará los ojos.

Fántes se aleja de Lauren; dejándola con un frío en el alma que no puede comprender. Es ahora cuando la joven Beckett se da cuenta que lidiar con ese espectro no será nada sencillo; algo que dice que él es más de lo que pretende ser. Y averiguarlo tal vez logre ponerla a un paso adelante.

Pero en el mar; otros asuntos se desarrollan; El Sagitario ha anclado junto al Perla Negra; y Carlos Montero se entrevista con Marty en la cubierta del barco negro.

----------------"Entonces el Capitán Sparrow y los demás enfrentan un peligro enorme.

----------------"Así es; como muestra de que lo que digo es cierto, te muestro esta brújula blanca.

Marty, Cotton y los tres piratas de origen Asiático se sorprenden al verla, pues es idéntica a la del Capitán Sparrow, solo que de color blanco. Marty no lo puede creer.

-----------------"Es…

-----------------"Idéntica a la de tu capitán lo se; me fue entregada por la misma mano que forjó la suya; y tiene el mismo poder. Mi hija Lena murió a manos de esa guerrera oscura de los dioses paganos de la tierra; debemos detenerla antes de que destruya todo; y a todos nosotros.

-----------------"Comprendo, pero no podemos hacer nada sin órdenes del Capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"Calipso ha dado órdenes de que de nuevo se entone la canción; los piratas deben unirse para pelear contra los dioses paganos de la tierra. Tenemos que actuar antes de que sea tarde. Esta brújula me ha indicado donde se encuentra mi hija Adriana; ella necesita llegar a su destino para poder vengar la muerte de su hermana, eliminando a la princesa oscura; mientras que sus compañeros deben encontrar los tesoros, para devolver el poder de Britania a las manos del mago que controla a todos los guardianes. Tienen que ayudarme, ustedes deben partir hacia la Caleta del Naufragio entonando la canción que llama a los Señores Piratas a reunirse; tienen que venir a Britania; aquí se encuentra uno de ellos y el "Pirata Rey".

------------------"Jack nos mandaría a todos a morir a una isla solitaria si somos capaces de irnos sin explicaciones; con su barco.

------------------"¿Prefieren entonces cargar con la muerte del Capitán Sparrow y de todos los que le acompañan; dejarán que mi hija Adriana muera, permitirán que Britania y el mundo se rinda ante la princesa de los dioses paganos de la tierra; esa, que es más oscura que la noche misma?

Marty y los demás se quedan pensativos; se sienten atrapados entre dos caminos, pero se dan cuenta de que deben elegir; así que Marty decide responder siguiendo su conciencia, y lo que siente que es lo correcto.

-----------------"Lo apoyaremos; navegaremos hacia la Caleta del Naufragio e iremos por los piratas; al regresar, desataremos el infierno contra los dioses paganos de la tierra.

-----------------"Gracias.

Carlos Montero ha cumplido hasta ahora con el mandato de Calipso al pie de la letra; pero en su mente aún se forja un plan diferente; uno que evidente va a satisfacer sus frustraciones, sus deseos de venganza y tal vez su posición en el mundo.

Se acerca el atardecer; Jack Ana María, Will, Adriana, Elizabeth y Corah han llegado a un hermoso prado, con poca arboleda, y hermosa vegetación dispersa por los alrededores. Ahora se disponen a hacer un reconocimiento completo, para asegurarse que el lugar no es peligroso; y seguro para pasar la noche que se avecina.

Jack revisa el centro del prado, donde se encuentran un poco más aglomerados los árboles; de pronto; una sombra pasa sobre su cabeza; el astuto capitán saca de inmediato su pistola; y al mirar entre las hojas de los árboles, ve como un enorme cuervo revolotea a su alrededor; de pronto, el cuervo viene volando hacia él, y en instante, se transforma en una mujer ataviada de terciopelo negro; es Nyah. Jack está impresionado, enmudece mientras la hermosa arpía se va acercando a él; hasta que finalmente están frente a frente. A Nyah parece agradarle Jack, no deja de mirarlo de manera seductora.

---------------"Buenas tardes, Capitán Sparrow.

---------------"Supongo que sería…una estupidez de mi parte preguntarte quien eres cuando evidentemente no puedes ser otra más que, Nyah.

---------------"Supones bien. ¿Qué te parece mi nueva apariencia, crees que tengo algún parecido con la dulce Adriana? Después de todo, su sangre corre por estas venas.

---------------"Tu belleza se asemeja a la de ella, pero lamentablemente tu apariencia no concuerda con lo podrida que estás por dentro.

---------------"Jack, no te conviene ofenderme; aunque puedo comprenderlo, debo admitir que he sido un poco…cruel. Pero en la guerra y en el amor todo es permitido; y yo tengo una guerra con el mar. Pero además, tengo una propuesta para ti.

---------------"¿Ah si?

---------------"Jack, yo puedo entregarte en este momento los tesoros que te faltan, para que llegues junto a tus amigos hacia el décimo tercero; te daría el poder absoluto sobre el mar.

---------------"¿A cambio?

---------------"De que abandones la causa de Adriana en mi contra. Te prometo, respetar su vida; no me interesa hacerle daño. Solo quiero recuperar lo que el egoísmo de Calipso y Poseidón les arrebataron a mis amos; ellos nos traicionaron en el Olimpo y nos arrojaron a esta isla desolada; plagada por la codicia de conquistadores que una vez que la han pisado la han abandonado; dejando solo ruinas y sangre atrás, solo luchamos por lo que es nuestro. Lo que te ofrezco es más de lo que has soñado tener en toda tu vida; te estoy pidiendo muy poco a cambio.

Jack piensa la situación por un segundo; tal vez sea buena idea aceptar la propuesta de la princesa de los dioses paganos terrenales; eso puede ayudarle a ganar el tiempo suficiente para utilizar esa alianza en contra de la propia Nyah al final. Pero debe ser cuidadoso si desea que todo salga bien para quienes aprecia.

Nyah siente alivio al ver que el Capitán Sparrow comienza a meditar sobre su propuesta.

-----------------"¿Qué me dices Jack; de que lado estarás?

-----------------"No he tenido buena suerte al tratar con criaturas inhumanas; ¿Qué garantías me das de que cumplirás con tu palabra?

Nyah esperaba una respuesta como esa; y por eso está preparada. Nyah introduce su mano izquierda en el interior de su capa, y extrae por arte de magia un libro azul; de carpeta dura; con un aspecto legendario. Nyah se lo entrega a Jack; el capitán Sparrow lo toma, lo estudia por unos segundos maravillado con lo valioso que parece ser; pero al abrirlo, y pasar unas cuantas páginas, se desilusiona al ver que no tiene nada escrito. Está totalmente en blanco.

------------------"Sabía que algo como esto sucedería.

------------------"No te adelantes; ese es el libro del mar. Yo no puedo usarlo, pero tú si. Mis amos se lo arrebataron a Calipso con la esperanza de poder encontrar los tesoros de Britania, pero, ella es tan sagaz, que escondió los detalles, las palabras, los atajos con su magia. Solo aquellos que tengan un profundo amor y respeto por el mar pueden leerlo. Me parece que tú eres el hombre indicado para ver la magia de Calipso en todo su esplendor. Te estoy entregando el libro con los atajos para llegar a los tesoros antes que nadie. Si lo aceptas; tienes mi palabra de que serás el amo de los mares y que las vidas de tus amigos, junto a la de la dulce Adriana, serán respetadas; siempre y cuando no te metas en mi guerra contra los dioses del mar, sobre todo contra Calipso.

------------------"¿Cómo se supone que leeré este libro?

------------------"Tu amor por el mar, y el brillo en la luz de las estrellas te mostrarán el contenido. Sigo esperando tu respuesta a mi propuesta.

Jack tiene buenos presentimientos sobre esto; sabe que puede usarlo a favor suyo y de Adriana, así como de sus amigos. Tal vez Nyah sea poderosa pero definitivamente no conoce al Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Nyah querida, acabas de hacerte de tu primer aliado mortal.

Nyah sonríe satisfecha; más, porque aunque es una diosa pagana, tiene instintos humanos, de mujer; y Jack le atrae de manera especial. Siente que le gusta mucho; pero por el momento no piensa rendirse ante sensaciones humanas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentará más adelante.

-------------------"Es un trato entonces, Capitán Sparrow. Conversa con tu gente, pero sobre todo con Adriana; y si puedes; averigua si un mago llamado Merlín ronda por la isla; es un viejo amigo mío y me gustaría discutir un par de cosas con él.

-------------------"¡Será un placer servirte querida!

-------------------"Tú no naciste para servir Jack Sparrow; estás hecho para mandar; puedo ver mucha pasión en tu mirada, se que solo el mar es capaz de apaciguar ese fuego que llevas dentro; pero quien sabe, tal vez… más adelante yo pueda demostrarte que no solo el mar puede hacerte feliz.

Jack toma eso como una declaración romántica formal; por lo que decide no hacer comentarios; lo menos que necesita ahora es alentar las pasiones de una diosa atroz como Nyah.

-----------------"Ha sido un placer hacer tratos contigo Jack; nos estaremos viendo muy pronto. Disfruta tu libro, y buena suerte; la vas a necesitar con algunos de los guardianes.

Nyah mira fijamente a Jack, poco a poco se deja caer de espaldas; finalmente Nyah cae al suelo y al hacerlo se transforma en una bandada entera de cuervos que se dispersan con un lúgubre canto entre la arboleda. Jack está impresionado, un poco asustado, pues se da cuenta de que debe ser muy cuidadoso; es evidente que Nyah puede transformarse en cualquier cosa; por lo que podría escuchar conversaciones y enterarse de que planea traicionarla en el camino. Tiene que pensar el una forma de evadirla.

Los cuervos pasan volando de manera rápida sobre las cabezas de Will, Elizabeth, Ana María, Adriana y Corah.

------------------"Cuervos de nuevo.

------------------"¿Serán mensajeros de Nyah?

------------------"Quizás de trate de ella misma.

Will se da cuenta de que Jack se está tardando mucho.

-----------------"¿Alguien sabe a donde fue Jack?

Ahora todos comienzan a preocuparse. Pero sus angustias terminan cuando lo ven regresando del camino de árboles al centro del prado. Todos corren hacia él; y Adriana es la primera en hablarle.

-----------------"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Jack, estás bien?

Will tiene curiosidad por el extraño libro azul que Jack tiene en las manos.

----------------"¿De donde sacaste ese libro?

Jack está listo para responderle.

----------------"No lo saqué de ningún lado más bien me fue entregado.

Elizabeth no está conforme con esa respuesta.

-----------------"¿Podrías ser más específico?

-----------------"Claro que sí. Pero tenemos que hablar de este asunto en quizás…un código o nuevo idioma porque aunque no es mi intención alarmarlos estamos siendo vigilados constantemente por una fuerza sobrenatural que es capaz de trasformarse en cualquier elemento terrenal; ¿comprenden?

Nadie comprende, pero Ana María es la primera en hacérselo saber a Jack.

----------------"No Jack, no comprendemos nada.

Jack sabe que debe hablar lo menos posible, por lo menos en espacios abiertos donde evidentemente Nyah se mueve a sus anchas.

----------------"¿De casualidad vieron una linda bandada de cuervos volando por aquí hace unos instantes?

----------------"Sí.

----------------"¿Y se preguntarán que tiene que ver con el misterio de este libro?

----------------"Puede ser.

----------------"Si.

----------------"Bien; esos cuervos están ligados a Nyah, porque Nyah es quien se transforma en los cuervos y creo que se puede transformar en cualquier cosa que aparente ser un simple árbol, ave, felino, canino o lo que sea. A lo que voy es que no podemos hablar del asunto que tenemos que hablar aquí; o en un idioma que ella pueda descifrar.

Corah puede comprender muy bien la situación; por eso es capaz de dar una solución al problema.

---------------"Yo te entiendo Jack, Nyah es una servidora de los dioses paganos de la tierra; por lo tanto tiene el poder de transformarse en cualquier criatura que sea terrestre o que no necesite tener contacto con el mar. Como los cuervos, que necesitan del amparo de los árboles; un lobo en fin; tiene muchas habilidades. Pero no tiene control cerca del agua; es allí donde su alcance pierde poder. Hablaremos de lo que sea necesario en las cercanías de un río, lago o charca; lo importante es que sea dentro o cerca del agua.

Todos están preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo de acuerdo con la propuesta de Corah; después de todo, ella conoce a Nyah mejor que nadie, puesto que le dio la vida.

Adriana se acerca a Jack, y lo mira a los ojos.

-----------------"¿Ella te entregó el libro verdad; la viste?

-----------------"Si.

Ambos hablan lo más bajo posible, casi susurran; lo hacen porque temen que Nyah pueda estar escuchando haciendo uso de su magia negra.

------------------"¿Cómo es ella, como luce, se parece en algo a Lena?

------------------"Tiene parecido contigo; sus ojos son como los de Lena; pero están vacíos. Perdona por decírtelo pero debes saberlo, para que no te sorprendas cuando la veas.

------------------"No te disculpes, haces bien en decírmelo. ¿Por qué te dio ese libro, de que se trata?

------------------"Prefiero que hablemos del asunto sumergidos en el agua.

------------------"Tienes razón. Debemos movernos de una vez, no hay tiempo para acampar.

------------------"Bien dicho.

Y así van pasando las horas; llega la noche; Malakai ha reunido a nueve de sus hermanos más queridos entre los Elfos Negros, cinco varones, cuatro hembras; y sobre la arena, acomodados en filas yacen nueve hermosos cuarzos rosados en forma triangular. Todos permanecen quietos, en silencio; a la espera de la llegada de Nyah. De pronto, la espera termina, cuando Malakai y sus hermanos ven como una bandada de cuervos se va uniendo en el cielo ante sus ojos, poco a poco va tomando forma humana, hasta que finalmente; Nyah pone sus pies en la arena, en su forma mortal.

Malakai se impresiona; es ahora cuando es testigo del poder de Nyah. Mientras, ella se acerca a él; se detiene a mirar a los nueve Elfos Negros, y a los cuarzos rosados; se siente complacida. En silencio camina hacia la orilla del mar; dejando que el agua toque sus pies. Se queda pensativa; y de pronto, entona una canción que es sagrada para todo aquel que se considere pirata de corazón.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

Malakai no comprende; pero no piensa interrumpir lo que sea que se esté proponiendo hacer Nyah. La arpía de nuevo mira hacia el mar; lista para decir unas palabras.

-----------------"Se que puedes oírme, Calipso; se que este canto te toca las entrañas; debo admitir que es un canto legendario; muy de piratas. Esta canción llama a la Orden, esta vez, a la que te liberó. Lamentablemente para ti; yo acabo de crear otra nueva orden que ha de atarte de nuevo a tu forma humana; y para cuando esta canción se escuche de nuevo; tú y yo estaremos en igualdad de condiciones; esta vez, pelearemos en mis terrenos.

Terminando de decir estas palabras; Nyah se dirige de nuevo al grupo; los mira fijamente.

--------------"¡Quiero que todos tomen uno de los cuarzos rosados, y que me escuchen atentamente; porque un error arruinaría el evento que pienso desarrollar, y si sucede, me voy a enfadar mucho!

Los nueve Elfos Negros toman los cuarzos rosados, y se mantienen en sus posiciones para esperar por las órdenes de Nyah.

----------------"¡Es en esta noche, cuando ataremos a nuestra enemiga más feroz, a su forma humana una vez más; todos eleven sus cuarzos al cielo; concéntrense, pues esta noche, la reina y su pueblo, han de robar a la diosa del mar de su lecho, y la atarán de nuevo a sus huesos!

Los Elfos Negros obedecen a su ama; elevan los cuarzos rosados hacia el cielo nocturno y se concentran mientras esperan lo que Nyah tenga que decir. La oscura princesa de los dioses paganos de la tierra se voltea para mirar hacia el mar. Malakai se emociona al ver que Nyah está consiguiendo lo que desea.

La brisa comienza a fortalecerse, pero esto no ha de tener a Nyah, que con toda la rabia que lleva dentro está lista para atar a Calipso de nuevo a su forma humana. Nyah levanta los brazos, cierra los ojos, y se dispone a gritarle al mar su deseo.

------------------"¡¡Calipso; yo te encadeno a tu forma humana; te alejo de todo lo que amas, de destierro de tus dominios; con nueve almas y con nueve cuarzos; ato tu alma de nuevo a tus huesos!!

Los nueve cuarzos comienzan a brillar intensamente; los Elfos Negros tratan de mantenerse serenos ante lo que sucede a su alrededor pero lo cierto es que están algo nerviosos con lo que están presenciando; la brisa se hace más fuerte; el mar se agita, pero extrañamente las olas no llegan a la orilla; es como si el mar se negara a tener contacto con Nyah y los Elfos Negros. Relámpagos iluminan la noche oscura; los truenos estremecen la noche; y de pronto, hay silencio en el mar.

Lauren; Armand, Gibbs y el resto de los piratas sienten como el viento cambia de curso. Gibbs sabe que algo malo sucede.

----------------"Alguien acaba de arrebatarle el alma al mar; por eso el silencio en sus entrañas.

Lauren se acerca a Gibbs, con curiosidad por lo que acaba de decir.

--------------"¿Le han arrebatado el alma al mar; que quieres decir con eso?

--------------"Solo hubo silencio en el mar, cuando la Primera Corte de la Hermandad ató a la diosa del mar a su forma humana. Solo espero, que en esta noche no se haya vuelto a cometer ese error.

Lauren no comprende bien; pero lo cierto es que Gibbs ha logrado alterarla un poco. Mientras, un poco lejos; Jack, Ana María, Elizabeth, Adriana, Will y Corah también resienten el extraño cambio en el ambiente.

-----------------"¿Qué estará sucediendo?

-----------------"Lo que sea no es bueno.

-----------------"Debemos apresurarnos y encontrar un lugar donde haya agua para hacer planes sin que Nyah pueda escucharnos.

Ellos siguen su camino, pero mientras ellos lo hacen; Nyah se regodea en su victoria sobre la diosa del mar; los elfos negros se retiran un poco, pero Nyah permanece firme en la orilla del mar; no quiere peder ni un segundo de la agonía de Calipso. De pronto, una ola rompe en la orilla; haciendo que Nyah, Malakai y los Elfos caigan aparatosamente sobre la arena por la fuerza del embate. Malakai es el primero en recuperarse; se pone de pie y va hacia ella pero algo lo detiene; es la imagen de una mujer en el suelo junto a Nyah. Es Calipso, de nuevo atada a la forma de la que todos conocieron como "Tía Dalma".

Nyah se repone del embate de la ola que aunque no era enorme, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbarla junto a sus aliados. Al ver a esa mujer a su lado se da cuenta de que ha logrado lo que se proponía. Una agitada Calipso, mira sus manos, y se estremece al darse cuenta que de nuevo ha sido atada a su forma humana; luego, al mirar a su derecha, ve a una joven; esa que debe ser su enemiga en tierra firme. Ahora las dos se miran fijamente. Nyah es la primera en romper el hielo.

-------------------"¿Qué se siente regresar a tu forma humana, Calipso?

Calipso contempla a Nyah con un odio fiero. Y está lista a responderle.

------------------"Voy a vengarme; y cuando lo haga lo último que conocerás en esta vida es lo ¡cruel que puedo ser!

------------------"No me hables de crueldad; tú iniciaste todo esto cuando te aliaste con Poseidón; en aquella era cuando todos vivíamos en el Olimpo y dominábamos la raza humana. ¡Ustedes dos olvidaron los principios bajo los cuales fuimos creados; se aliaron con los humanos y nos desterraron! Ustedes se convirtieron en leyendas respetadas mientras que nosotros apenas somos recordados en libros viejos de historia mal redactada.

Calipso se pone de pie, Nyah hace lo mismo; ambas están empapadas; agitadas y llenas de odio. Pero la diosa del mar no tiene miedo.

-------------------"Se de lo que eres capaz Nyah; he visto la tragedia que has desatado; eres como todos los de tu estirpe; egoísta, despiadada; no respetas la vida que te creó a ti y a quienes sirves; ¡por eso los desterramos en el pasado; para que el recuerdo del terror que sembraron en la humanidad fuera enterrado para siempre!

-------------------"Pues ese olvido forzado se terminará muy pronto; volveremos a tomar el mundo como en antaño; y tú; vivirás como mortal bajo el mando de aquellos que condenaste a ser leyenda muerta.

Calipso se acerca a Nyah.

-------------------"No te creas tan poderosa; estás mas sola de lo que te imaginas; mi ejército es mucho más grande que el tuyo; los hombres están de mi lado; y no olvides que tienes un enemigo en Britania que es mucho más poderoso que tú y yo juntas.

Ese comentario hace que Nyah se mantenga en silencio, porque sabe que Calipso tiene razón.

----------------"¿Qué tienes a tu favor, Nyah; los elfos negros, los guardianes oscuros de Britania? Eso es nada comparado a mis aliados.

----------------"Tus aliados más amados pueden darte la espalda si yo lo deseo; créeme que trabajo en eso.

----------------"Lo que más respeto de la raza humana es que pueden sorprenderte todos los días; son más astutos de lo que crees; y por sobrevivir; son capaces de los actos más inusuales. Pero siempre terminan haciendo lo correcto. Los heroes no pueden transformarse en villanos.

----------------"Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto; he logrado que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. Vete, une a tus fieles; que yo haré lo mismo; y muy pronto; nos enfrentaremos en una batalla; que sin duda perderás. ¡Malakai!

Malakai se acerca a Nyah; impresionado con la presencia de Calipso, que no deja de mirarlo con furia.

------------------"Malakai, a partir de este momento tienes la responsabilidad de velar que estos nueve elfos negros no sucumban a la tentación de traicionarme. Los quiero aislados, bajo tu custodia. ¿Comprendes?

------------------"Perfectamente.

------------------"Bien. Vete, escóndelos. Yo te buscaré cuando te necesite.

Nyah se acerca a su enemiga; ambas se miran fijamente, con el odio al rojo vivo pero con la serenidad que el honor de su existencia les exige.

------------------"Esta vez; la Reina de la oscuridad y sus siervos te robaron de tu cama; y te ataron a tus huesos; ja; esa tonta canción de piratas tendrá que cambiar de letra.

------------------"Cuando los piratas icen bandera por mí; desearás no haber conocido esta vida.

Calipso desaparece ante la vista de Nyah; dejándole saber que aunque se encuentra en forma humana; conserva la mayor parte de sus poderes intactos. Nyah siente mucha rabia; pero no piensa dejar que la ira guíe sus actos.

-----------------"Ya veremos quien gana al final.

Mientras tanto; Jack y sus acompañantes han encontrado un hermoso río en el claro de un bosque; es allí en la orilla; donde el Capitán Sparrow le revela a Adriana, Will, Elizabeth, Ana María y Corah; todo lo que conversó con Nyah; tranquilos de que el poder del agua mantendrá sus palabras lejos de los oídos de la malvada servidora de los dioses paganos de la tierra. Adriana es la primera en hacer comentarios.

----------------"Así que Nyah pretende que nos traiciones; que te unas a ella.

----------------"Quiere que los piratas estén de su lado más bien; su guerra es contra el mar por lo tanto anhela que los piratas y que cualquiera que viva del mar se una a ella.

Will tiene una idea.

----------------"Quizás debamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Elizabeth no está de acuerdo.

----------------"De ninguna manera; comprendan que no estamos lidiando con cualquier persona; ella es casi una diosa; tiene poderes sobrenaturales puede destruirnos si descubre que la estamos engañando.

Corah toma la palabra.

----------------"Cierto; pero si lo piensan un poco; es lo mejor que podríamos hacer. Nyah está desesperándose; está sola en esto; solo cuenta con los guardianes oscuros de Britania y para su desgracia son minoría. Anya une ejércitos en Nordia; seguramente llamará a los guardianes de luz de esta isla; Nyah no podrá contra un ejército tan grande porque aún no tiene todos sus poderes maduros. Ella necesita de los mortales, de los piratas para aplacar la furia del mar y de Britania.

Ahora es Will quien tiene una pregunta interesante.

----------------"Si Nyah quiere aplacar la furia del mar; ¿quiere decir que irá contra Calipso?

Jack interviene.

----------------"Probablemente; y si es lo que me imagino estaremos todos en graves problemas.

----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

----------------"Que para aplacar la furia del mar Nyah tendría que atar a Calipso de nuevo a la imagen de nuestra bien recordada Tía Dalma.

----------------"Eso sería terrible.

Repentinamente; una brisa helada los impacta; el temor los invade porque temen que se trate de Nyah. Todos sacan sus armas; se mantienen en alerta; pero no pueden ver nada a su alrededor. De pronto, una voz familiar los impresiona.

----------------"De nuevo; he sido atada al dolor de una humanidad que no me corresponde.

Jack, Will y Elizabeth no lo pueden creer; es la voz de Tía Dalma. Lo que tanto se temía, parece ser ahora una realidad. Adriana, Ana María y Corah se dan cuenta de que sus compañeros conocen la voz; por lo que el temor en ellas disminuye un poco. Jack camina hacia el área donde proviene la voz; hacia los arbustos. Will y Elizabeth lo siguen de cerca. Finalmente, Jack ve a "Tía Dalma", a Calipso; de nuevo en su antigua forma humana, sentada sobre una enorme roca; con la mirada en el vacío; y esa expresión de amargura que tanto la caracterizaba.

--------------"Preguntarte si esto es una alucinación sería una grave tontería de mi parte.

--------------"Jack Sparrow; que más quisiera yo que esto se tratara de un mal sueño; pero no lo es. De nuevo me encuentro en esta…única forma.

--------------"¿Cómo pasó?

--------------"Nyah me ató con nueve Elfos Negros y Nueve Cuarzos Rosados.

Adriana no puede creer que se encuentre en presencia de Calipso. Will se acerca poco a poco a la derrotada diosa del mar.

--------------"Ven con nosotros; vamos a Nordia, a unirnos al ejército que se está preparando. Encontraremos la forma de devolverte a tu reino.

--------------"Los voy a ayudar pero con una condición; ¡Nyah y yo nos enfrentaremos cara a cara!

Adriana interviene.

---------------"No, Nyah será destruida por mi mano.

Calipso odia que la desafíen; así que decide imponerse sobre Adriana.

---------------"¡No los ayudaré si no me conceden la satisfacción que merezco!

---------------"No me vengas con amenazas, Calipso. Tú volverás a tu forma original al final de esto la mates o no porque se que los piratas te ayudarán; pero a mi hermana ya nadie me la va a devolver porque esa ¡maldita bruja la mató! Así que no intervengas porque aquí la única que merece una satisfacción soy yo.

---------------"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

---------------"Solo te estoy diciendo las cosas como son; si comparas las situaciones verás que tengo razón.

Jack sabe que es hora de intervenir para acabar con una discusión que fácilmente puede terminar en tragedia.

------------------"Damas, por favor; vamos a calmarnos por un minuto. Es obvio que todos queremos desquitarnos de esa bruja sicótica pero creo que debemos medir prioridades. Destruir a Nyah debe quedar como tarea final en nuestra lista; primero tenemos que planear como ganar la confianza del enemigo, luego ir a Nordia para juntar tropas, luego ver como devolvemos a Calipso a su reino y finalmente…pensaremos en como aniquilar a nuestra enemiga. Debemos actuar en ese orden, en paz y sin discusiones.

Ana María está completamente de acuerdo con Jack.

-----------------"Jack tiene toda la razón; pelear ahora entre nosotros no nos dejará nada bueno. Sigamos adelante; en cuanto a usted; Calipso; piense por un momento que sin nosotros no podrá regresar a su reino. Tiene que estar de nuestro lado le guste o no; recuerde lo que los piratas hicieron por usted en el pasado; piense, que tal vez es hora de que devuelva el favor.

Calipso se da cuenta de que la joven tiene razón; después de todo, su enemiga es la misma de todos los que se encuentran en Britania en este momento. De pronto, la diosa del mar ve el libro azul en manos de Jack y se impresiona.

------------------"El libro del mar; el diario secreto de Poseidón y todas las leyendas de los siete mares se encuentran ahí; ¡¿Cómo es que lo tienes?!

------------------"Nyah me lo entregó.

------------------"Con ese libro podemos hacer muchas cosas. Pero si ella te lo entregó es porque tiene segundas intenciones.

Adriana puede ver que Calipso se está uniendo finalmente a la causa.

-----------------"Entonces¿pelearás de nuestro lado, Calipso?

-----------------"Por ahora, preferiría que me volvieran a llamar Tía Dalma; para no despertar sospechas en quienes no me conocen, aún.

-----------------"Muy bien. ¿Seguimos adelante entonces?

-----------------"Adelante.

_**Continuará…….**_


	16. A mis Lectores

A mis queridos Lectores:

Lamento muchísimo el atraso que he tenido con esta historia; y con las demás. Durante estas últimas semanas he estado enferma; sin dejar de mencionar que mi computadora me ha dado muchos problemas; se me ha perdido información y recursos que utilizo para desarrollar las historias; pero ya estoy recuperando todo; así que muy pronto esta historia; como todas las que tengo en FanFiction van a ser actualizadas.

Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, para mí es un honor que les gusten mis historias; y no se preocupen que no los voy a defraudar. Solo les pido un poquito de paciencia, pero ya verán que muy pronto estaré actualizando.

Gracias!!

Thairis.


	17. Chapter 17 Tentaciones

La noche sigue su curso; en el campamento pirata todos duermen; mientras cuatro piratas mantienen la vigilancia ordenada por Gibbs

La noche sigue su curso; en el campamento todos duermen; mientras cuatro piratas mantienen la vigilancia ordenada por Gibbs. Lauren duerme profundamente; y sus sueños parecen demasiado reales; puede verse y sentirse en otro lugar; esto le asusta. Se encuentra en un largo pasillo, muy parecido al de una prisión; hay puertas a ambos lados; son celdas. Es ahora que puede darse cuenta que se encuentra en la prisión de Port Royal. Desesperada por descubrir que es lo que sucede; abre una de las celdas, y en su interior; está plasmada la escena de la ejecución de su padre; el dolor de revivir ese momento es muy grande, por lo que cierra de inmediato la celda; y corre hacia otra de las puertas; la abre; y se ve sola, vestida de novia frente al altar; con todos los invitados observándola, unos con lástima, otros con burla. La rabia le hace cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la siguiente; al abrirla, puede ver una escena menos cruel, puede verse en los brazos de Jack; en uno de esos intensos encuentros de pasión que solían tener a escondidas; esta escena le duele, pero al mismo tiempo no puede ignorarla, no deja de mirar; de recordar, de añorar; aunque se diga a sí misma mil veces que lo odia; lo cierto es que no ha dejado de amarlo. De pronto, Nyah aparece junto a ella.

--"Aún no conozco esos placeres mortales pero….supongo que deben ser…formidables. No puedo creer que a pesar de mis instintos siga siendo… pura.

Lauren se estremece al ver a esa joven junto a ella; pues sabe que no puede ser otra más que Nyah.

--"Me doy cuenta de que no necesito presentarme. Como tampoco escapa a mis ojos la imagen de ese dolor, ese rencor, esa rabia que te corroe las entrañas. Son sentimientos idénticos a los míos; aunque la causa sea distinta.

--"¿Qué te propones conmigo?

--"Tú y yo estamos unidas por una misma causa; la venganza. Yo puedo redimir tu vida; liberarte de tus demonios; devolverte todo lo que has perdido; incluso a él.

--"No te creo.

--"Soy una diosa, pero en forma mortal; necesito aliados como tú que me lleven al poder supremo. Tú sabes cosas que yo necesito saber; eres como un libro abierto para mí porque en esencia somos iguales. Juntas podríamos dominar al mundo.

A Lauren comienza a agradarle la presencia de Nyah; la idea de recuperar todo su pasado es una tentación muy grande.

--"¿Me devolverías a mi padre, mi fortuna, a Jack?

--"¡Si, si me ayudas te juro que te lo devolveré todo! De hecho, Jack Sparrow ya está de mi lado; su naturaleza ladina de pirata está jugando a mi favor.

Lauren mira de nuevo la ardiente escena de amor que marca la intensidad de lo que vivió con Jack. Nyah se da cuenta de que casi la tiene en sus manos. Finalmente, Lauren tiene una respuesta.

--"Seré tu aliada; cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Nyah sonríe satisfecha.

--"Muy bien. Cuando todo haya terminado tendrás tu recompensa.

--"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

--"Envenena a tus amigos piratas en contra de Adriana y de Calipso, la diosa del mar. Causaré algunos problemas que apoyarán tus palabras; tienes que convencerlos de que Adriana y Calipso son las únicas responsables de los horrores que van a vivir. Una ilusión macabra y la mezcla de tu veneno es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante.

--"Comprendo bien.

--"Bueno, ahora despertarás; al amanecer comenzará la diversión.

De pronto, Lauren despierta agitada; pero al recordar lo que ha soñado siente que le regresa la tranquilidad; solo que, al mirar a su derecha, se encuentra cara a cara con la pequeña Lena; luciendo hermosa rodeada de un hermoso esplendor dorado.

--"¡Tú estás muerta!

--"Lo estoy gracias a la mujer con la que acabas de aliarte en esa pesadilla.

--"¡Aléjate de mi!

--"A mi me temes; a ella no. ¿En serio crees que ella va a recompensarte por tu ayuda? Ella no te dijo la verdad; ella necesita a mi hermana viva no muerta.

--"La pesadilla continúa.

--"Escúchame; se que lo que ella te ofrece es tentador; pero si la ayudas irás directo a tu muerte; Nyah solo te está usando para mantener a los demás lejos de sus objetivos. Dime, ¿En verdad quieres recuperar a tu padre? ¿Acaso te amó lo suficiente como para que quieras que vuelva? ¿Fuiste feliz cuando eras rica y poderosa? ¿El dinero te ayudó a retener el amor de Jack? Busca las respuestas en tu corazón Lauren, luego toma una decisión.

--"¿Por qué vienes a mi si sabes que soy tan mala como Nyah?

--"Eres mala, pero no como ella ni por los mismos motivos. El rencor te hace mala; pero eres humana, eso te da la oportunidad de cambiar. Si quieres claro. Pude ver como te conmoviste cuando viste a mi hermana sufriendo por mi muerte; tienes sentimientos; por eso quise hablarte.

--"No hablas como una niña; nunca te comportaste como una niña. Hasta me enfrentaste un par de veces. Algo malo debió vivir dentro de ti desde siempre; no puedo confiar en ti.

--"No confías en mi; pero si en un demonio como Nyah. En verdad eres tonta. Yo ya cumplí con advertirte; piénsalo.

De nuevo, la agitación regresa al corazón de Lauren; que al mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta de que finalmente ha regresado a la realidad. Y ahora, sus pensamientos están frente a dos caminos; ahora con lo que ha experimentado no sabe si seguir a Nyah junto a sus propios deseos de venganza o seguir los consejos de Lena. Tiene que poner sus emociones en una balanza; y ver que deseo es más fuerte al final.

Mientras tanto; Calipso conversa con Jack a solas.

--"Voy a mostrarte en este libro los atajos hacia los tesoros que faltan. Voy a facilitarles las cosas hacia dos de los tesoros que siguen hablando con los guardianes; solo que con Scylla las cosas serán diferentes.

--"Parece que es un elemento peligroso.

--"Lo es. Ella guarda mucho rencor; odia a los dioses del mar tanto como a los de la tierra por no haberla socorrido cuando fue transformada. Si Nyah llega a ella primero….

--"No seas macabra desde ahora.

--"Pon atención a lo que voy a revelarte porque serás tú quien los guíe; yo tengo que concentrarme en ver los pasos de Nyah para protegerlos, pero como verás; tengo algo de desventaja.

--"Nyah tiene su vista puesta en Adriana; ¿verdad? Trata de tentarme para alejarme de ella; quieres apartar los obstáculos.

--"Exacto; Nyah intuye que comienzas a sentir algo por Adriana; eso no le conviene y por esto te está tentando; déjate llevar pero no le abras tu mente o tu corazón; mientras más tiempo pasa más poderosa es y puede causar mucho daño. Nyah vive en el cuerpo de una inocente; eso la hace vulnerable; Adriana es un vínculo que no puede romper…aún.

En ese momento, Adriana, Will, Elizabeth, Ana María y Corah se acercan a Calipso y a Jack. Calipso toma el libro de las manos de Jack, y lo abre justo en el medio. Las páginas continúan en blanco; y todos esperan porque algo se revele. Finalmente "Tía Dalma" pasa su mano derecha por las páginas vacías y de inmediato comienzan a aparecer letras en un color azul oscuro; con un brillo similar al de las estrellas; todos están impresionados. Las palabras van uniéndose, formando poco a poco oraciones y frases completas en una escritura única. Finalmente; todo está plasmado en el libro; Calipso se dispone a leer.

"_Al amanecer; en el valle de los acantilados; la presencia de Fargon será vista bajo el manto del viento y el brillo del sol. Con la promesa de actuar en paz debe hacerse el pedido, del cuarto tesoro que en sus garras está protegido"._

Jack es el primero en emitir comentarios.

--"Bueno, esto parece sencillo; hasta el momento no dice nada violento sobre Fargon.

Calipso toma la palabra.

--"Fargon no es violento pero tampoco es dócil; tiene una sabiduría infinita; sabe lo que otros piensan; si siente que alguien de entre nosotros tiene malas intenciones no entregará el tesoro y entonces estaremos perdidos.

Adriana interviene.

--"Fargon no tiene pedidos a cambio del tesoro; eso siempre me ha parecido extraño.

--"Nadie en esta isla entrega algo por nada; lo que sea que él desee, lo revelará cuando lo encontremos. Debemos partir ahora; al amanece debemos estar en el valle de los acantilados; no es muy lejos de aquí; siguiendo las líneas trazadas en este libro, llegaremos a tiempo.

Mientras tanto; Carlos Montero y sus hombres se encuentran en lo que una vez fuera el bosque gris de los Mylings; el brillo de las estrellas y la luna pasa por entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles creando un ambiente mágico que los ha dejado a todos perplejos. Montero sostiene con firmeza la brújula que le fue entregada por Calipso. Pero ahora es el ambiente lo que sobrecoge al abatido corsario; el aire tiene impregnado el olor de Lena, su hija muerta, de la que no pudo despedirse, a la que no pudo pedirle perdón por haberla tratado tan mal desde el día en que nació. Tobías, preocupado, se acerca a Montero.

--"¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

--"Si

--"Los hombres tienen miedo, nada parece natural en esta isla.

--"Tranquilo Tobías; si pudieras reconocer este aroma te sentirías tranquilo.

--"Lo reconozco; huele como a… jazmines.

--"Si, huele a jazmines; ese aroma es el de mi amada Elena; el mismo que heredaron mis hijas; siempre usaron el mismo perfume, en honor de su madre; y yo las odiaba porque me hacían recordarla y sufrir cada vez que pasaban por mi lado. Si huele a jazmines es porque…estamos protegidos por el alma de mi hija Lena. Así que cálmate, arma el campamento; pasaremos la noche en paz en este bosque.

--"Como ordenes.

Mientras tanto; Lauren medita sentada junto a un árbol; lo que le ha sucedido la tiene muy alterada; no sabe que hacer. La oferta de Nyah es muy tentadora; pero piensa que aliarse con alguien como ella quizás a la larga sea perjudicial. Y son precisamente las palabras de Lena las que la hacen dudar. Armand se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.

--"¿Qué te sucede, tienes insomnio?

--"También estás despierto.

--"No se lo que te propones a partir de ahora y eso me tiene nervioso; se lo que deseas pero no lo que harás.

--"Vine hasta aquí por venganza; por la ambición de tener a todos a mis pies y al mundo en un puño.

--"Eso lo se, pero cada día que pasa pareces más alejada de tus intereses. Te has acercado a Jack con intenciones románticas en lugar de hacerle la vida miserable y… además Adriana parece llevarte ventaja en todo y hasta el momento; no has hecho nada para detenerla. ¿Qué te pasa?

--"Pasa que estoy en medio de un mar de tentaciones; y no se que oferta escoger.

--"¿Qué quieres decir?

--"No quiero hablarte de eso ahora; necesito pensar; pero te prometo que antes del amanecer, habré tomado una decisión.

Armand se siente preocupado. Pero espera que Lauren sepa lo que hace.

Mientras tanto; Jack, Ana María, Elizabeth, Corah, Will, Adriana y Calipso caminan por las densas praderas de Britania; de pronto, Adriana siente que todo se pone oscuro y cae desmayada ante la mirada de angustia de todos. Jack es el primero en ir hacia ella, seguido por "Tía Dalma" y los demás. Adriana está atrapada en una inconciencia extraña; desmayada en la realidad pero despierta en un mundo irreal. Adriana abre los ojos y se encuentra en la playa; pero nada es normal en este lugar; todo se ve de un color dorado oscuro, como si se tratara de un sol de media noche, no hay ni una sola palmera alrededor; solo arena, y mar. De pronto, al mirar hacia el frente ve como se acerca una joven; mientras más se acerca, Adriana más comienza a reconocerla; finalmente al tenerla frente a ella, su alma se encoge al ver que no es otra más que Nyah; en el cuerpo de Lena.

--"¿Tu?

--"Si, es una pena que no se trate de tu hermanita, ¿verdad?

--"¡Voy a acabar contigo te lo juro!

--"Shhhh; que no se te olvide que puedo hacer realidad cualquier pesadilla y hasta ahora, este es un sueño pacífico. Mejor dime, ¿Qué te parece ver el cuerpo de tu hermana en todo el esplendor de la juventud adulta? Mi esencia le da un toque especial, ¿no te parece?

Tragándose su odio; y pensando en un momento en la memoria de Lena; Adriana se acerca a Nyah; Adriana levanta la mano y toca el cabello de la joven maligna que tiene frente a ella.

--"Tan parecida a mi madre; quizás por eso mi padre la odiaba tanto.

--"Me rompes el corazón.

--"Tu careces de corazón.

--"El de tu hermana me provoca muchos problemas. Tengo emociones humanas que odio; no he podido romper el vínculo sentimental que no me permite hacer lo que quiero contigo pero ya verás que pronto podré resolver ese problema.

Adriana se enfurece y toma a Nyah por la garganta; cínicamente Nyah sonríe al ver el brillo de la rabia en la mirada de Adriana.

--"En cambio yo no tendría ningún problema en acabar contigo en este momento.

--"Inténtalo, solo inténtalo. Yo regresaré; este cuerpo es mío; no hay metal que pueda eliminarme; ni manos que puedan estrangularme. Además; ¿Qué pensaría Jack de ti si te conviertes en una asesina?

--"¡Se sentiría bien al saber que ya no existes!

--"No sabes nada; Jack siente una…atracción especial por tu inocencia; eres la primera mujer que conoce que no tiene mancha alguna, ni de sangre ni de… bueno, tú me entiendes.

Adriana suelta el cuello de Nyah y la mira con desprecio. Nyah contempla el mar y sonríe.

--"Cuando el mar se convierta en arena; el mundo estará en mis manos. No quisiera reinar sola; quisiera tener una hermana a mi lado. Tú tienes tanta fuerza de espíritu como yo; si dejaras de ser tan…heroica podríamos ser diosas juntas. No desperdicies tus energías ayudando a los dioses del mar; Calipso puede ser mil veces peor que yo; solo recuerda lo que le hizo al pobre de Davy Jones; y el pobre que tomó su lugar seguramente pasará por la misma agonía. La única diferencia entre Calipso y yo es… que mi ataque siempre viene de frente; mientras que ella apuñala por la espalda.

Adriana se acerca a Nyah en forma desafiante pero serena.

--"¿Y no se te ocurre que yo puedo ser peor que ustedes dos juntas? El dolor que me causaste me hace imaginar las miles de cosas horribles que me gustaría hacerte. En vez de hacerme propuestas, mejor cuídate de mí; y disfruta de tu existencia mientras te dure.

Nyah tiene que admitir que la amenaza de Adriana es intimidante; pero sabe que no puede mostrar debilidad.

--"Veo que no vale la pena mostrarte oportunidades. Hasta tenía planeado contarte un secretito; uno que es muy importante; un hecho que nos une mucho más que solo el mero recuerdo de la dulce Lena en mi apariencia.

--"¿De que hablas?

--"Tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que te puedas imaginar; Tu existencia y la mía son paralelas; muy pronto lo comprenderás. Yo pensaba prevenirte pero ya que no estarás de mi lado…disfrutaré más viéndote sufrir cuando descubras todo, te sientas en peligro y vengas a rogarme que te proteja

--"¡Eres una demente que ni siquiera sabe lo que dice!

--"Ya lo veremos… Y en serio que voy a disfrutarlo.

El odio en la mirada de Adriana es impresionante; detesta la cercanía de Nyah pero un poder superior a sus fuerzas le impide huir de ella. Nyah se acerca, y con una sonrisa maligna se dirige a Adriana.

--"Hora de despertar.

Adriana siente una presión muy grande en el pecho; y en un instante; despierta agitada en brazos de Jack y ante las vista de quienes le acompañan. Calipso toma la mano de Adriana y trata de serenarla. Jack, Will, Ana María y Elizabeth están muy preocupados. Corah permanece en su papel silencioso; pero con la angustia de saber siempre lo que pasa en realidad. Finalmente, Calipso trata de hablar con Adriana.

--"¿Qué sucedió, que le dijiste?

--"¿Cómo sabes que la vi?

--"Una joven sana como tú no se desmaya solo porque sí. Responde.

Adriana respira profundo y se dispone a responderle.

--"Discutimos; quiso tentarme a estar de su lado; y me habló de una… tontería; seguramente lo hizo para atormentarme.

--"¿Qué te dijo?

--"La estupidez más grande que puede existir; que las dos estábamos unidas; que me iba a sentir en peligro y que clamaría por su ayuda. ¡Maldita miserable!

Calipso enmudece; Adriana acaba de decirle algo que la preocupa profundamente; Nyah casi le reveló una verdad que ni ella misma se atrevería a decir por lo peligrosa que es, y peor, por las consecuencias que traería. Jack se preocupa ante el silencio repentino de "Tía Dalma"

--"¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente tienes una idea o algo alentador que nos diga como salir de los problemas o nos de respuestas.

--"Nyah solo jugaba con la mente de Adriana.

Esta respuesta no convence a Jack, pero por la tranquilidad de todos prefiere dejarlo así, al menos por ahora. Calipso se dirige a Adriana una vez más.

--"¿Te sientes mejor?

--"Si, vamos a continuar, el amanecer se acerca y debemos estar en los acantilados a la salida del sol.

--"Muy bien, sigamos, el libro nos guiará.

Así van pasando las horas; el libro sigue mostrando atajos, palabras, imágenes; y todos siguen al pie de la letra sus revelaciones; y hasta el momento todo va muy bien; el sol comienza a cambiar los colores oscuros del cielo; poco a poco se ven a unos metros los picos de los acantilados al final del valle. Es un hermoso lugar, místico, como cada lugar de Britania. Es un valle enorme, lleno de montañas, colinas y al final, los gigantescos acantilados que dividen al Norte con el Sur de Britania. El grupo finalmente llega al valle, y Jack es el primero en comentar.

--"Bien, llegamos sin problemas, sin apuros, sin sustos ni aparecidos; me parece que es muy buena señal; solo espero que Fargon esté de buen humor; ¿a que hora dices que aparecerá?

Calipso cierra el libro y se lo entrega a Ana María que está a su derecha.

--"Sostenlo como si te aferraras a la vida misma Ana María; ¿comprendes?

--"Perfectamente.

--"Al salir el sol, veremos a Fargon; ya sabe que estamos aquí. Nadie debe comentar sobre su apariencia; es una gárgola; es una criatura impresionante pero no hermosa; un solo comentario negativo puede transformarlo de amable a rufián; y ni yo podré controlarlo. ¿Han entendido?

--"Todos hacen un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

--"También deben dejar sus armas a un lado; no debe sentirse amenazado; será bueno si ve que todos dejan sus armas en el suelo.

Ninguno está conforme con esto, pero todo sea por que las cosas salgan bien. Poco a poco todos se despojan de sus armas y las colocan en el suelo. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar; esperar a que el sol ilumine la imponente cadena de riscos que bordean el valle, y los dos picos gemelos que son el símbolo de la llegada de Fargon.

El sol va haciendo su llegada poco a poco, iluminando las sombras de la noche; todo es expectativa. Finalmente, el primer rayo de sol ilumina una enorme roca justo a unos metros del primer acantilado; y de inmediato; aparece Fargon, la imponente Gárgola Centinela. Fargon es el rey de las Gárgolas; su enorme estatura es igual a su rango milenario; tiene cuerpo de hombre; de marcada musculatura; alas amplias, tan grises como el resto de su apariencia; afiladas garras, un rostro similar al de un dragón, pero con una tenue docilidad; y fiera mirada enrojecida, que intimida a la primera impresión. Todos han enmudecido ante la aparición de Fargon.

El imponente guardián de la Silla de Morgan abandona su roca; y erguido en su poder se acerca poco a poco a los visitantes. Calipso muestra respeto, más no permite que su verdadera identidad pase desapercibida por el guardián. Ambos se miran fijamente; Jack, Will, Adriana, Elizabeth y Ana María permanecen juntos, están inmóviles ante la escena que están presenciando. Y así; Fargon rompe el silencio.

--"La diosa del mar vuelve a ser humana; cuanto lo lamento.

--"Mucho rencor en tu voz, gran Fargon.

--"Hace diez mil años, en la era oscura, mi pueblo fue llamado a defender a los ejércitos humanos de las bestias que dominaban la tierra; bestias que igual nos amenazaban porque éramos…pensantes. Mi pueblo, juró lealtad al pueblo humano con honor y sangre; y fuimos traicionados al final, cuando obtuvieron la victoria; cuando se dieron cuenta de que éramos de la misma casta y por lo tanto peligrosos para sus deseos egoístas. Fuimos condenados ; piedras de día, guerreros en la noche; y ni así pudieron sobrevivir. Solo yo pude salvarme.

--"Gracias a mi.

--"Así es. Y si no me equivoco, creo que ha llegado el día en el que me cobrarás el favor.

--"Algún día tenía que ser.

--"¿Pero que te hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a complacerte?

--"Nyah; ha renacido.

Fargon se impacta.

--"Entonces…las voces de Britania no deliraban cuando gritaban al viento que el mal había despertado.

--"La diosa guerrera de aquellos que ayudaron a los humanos en la era oscura a acabar con tu pueblo; ha renacido con fuerza y anda tras los tesoros. Tienes que ayudarnos, para que podamos detenerla. Así podrás vengarte; más bien, podremos. Ella me ató de nuevo, a esta… única forma.

Fargon mira hacia los acompañantes de Calipso.

--"¿Y ellos?

--"Aliados míos, valiosos y muy queridos.

--"Son humanos, deben ser…demasiado especiales para que confíes en ellos. Me es difícil creer que tengan honor.

--"Una de ellos es la clave para que Britania vuelva a ser una tierra de paz, bajo el mando del Mago a quien le debes la Custodia de la Silla de Morgan; ese mago que le dio sentido a tu existencia.

Fargon se aleja de Calipso y camina hacia Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Ana María y Adriana. Jack y Will se sienten tentados a tomar sus armas, pero al mirar a "Tía Dalma" entienden que no es buena idea. Fargon camina hacia Ana María, que trata de serenarse y recordar que no debe hacer gestos o decir algo negativo acerca de la enorme gárgola que ahora tiene frente a ella. Fargon la observa, la olfatea; y se aleja. Luego camina hacia Elizabeth; y realiza el mismo ritual; finalmente, se acerca a Adriana; y con solo verla, descubre que es ella el centro de todo.

--"Estás atada al bien y al mal de Britania; eso te hace valiosa, pero muy peligrosa también. Eres tú, quien desea reclamar el tesoro que yo protejo. Pero me pregunto; ¿Al final lo utilizaras justamente; cuando tengas que decidir entre la vida y la muerte?

--"¿La vida y la muerte?

--"Al final todo se trata de eso.

Adriana contempla con serenidad pero al mismo tiempo con temor a Fargon. Calipso se siente tranquila al ver que la joven está manejando todo muy bien. Fargon se dirige a ella de nuevo.

--"¿Conoces el poder de la Silla de Morgan?

--"Así es.

--"Para entregarte el tesoro tengo que verte por dentro; a través del tesoro. Tengo que leer tu alma para asegurarme que no estoy entregando lo que he protegido por siglos a alguien de espíritu oscuro. Tienes que venir conmigo; tú, junto a alguien a quien sientas que necesitas.

Adriana se siente impactada; y más vulnerable que nunca. La única persona que ella realmente quiere a su lado y necesita es Jack Sparrow; pero el temor de hacer evidente esos sentimientos ante todos la hace flaquear. Pero sabe muy bien que no puede mentirle a Fargon, no puede jugar con él o una tragedia caería sobre todos. Tiene que tomar una decisión; una decisión personal que es muy difícil; y que pondría su corazón en completa evidencia.

_**Continuará…...**_


	18. Chap 18 Entre el Deber,el Amor y el Odio

Este es el momento de la verdad para Adriana; tiene que elegir entre arriesgarse y ocultar lo que siente por miedo, o armarse de valor y gritarlo a viva voz para poder lograr sus objetivos. Fargon espera, puede ver claramente el brillo del miedo en la mirada de Adriana; y es por eso, que hace uso de sus poderes para leer más a fondo el alma de la joven.

_-------------"¿Puedes escucharme?_

Fargon le habla con su mente; Adriana se sorprende al poder escucharlo tan bien.

_------------"Si, te escucho perfectamente._

_-----------"Necesito una respuesta, la única condición que te pongo para que vengas a mi guarida y entregarte el tesoro es que te acompañe la persona que más te importa en este mundo._

_----------"La persona que más me importaba en este mundo está muerta._

_---------"Ella no era la única, no quieras usarla para evadir mi petición. Soy el último de mi raza; La Silla de Morgan da sentido a mi existencia, y si he de entregarla, quiero que sea a alguien que tenga el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que realmente siente. Si no eres capaz de correr el riesgo de revelar ante todos quien es verdaderamente valioso para ti, no eres digna de tener el poder de mi Tesoro._

Adriana comprende perfectamente la posición de Fargon; pero la suya también es meritoria; tiene miedo de hablar, aunque Jack ya tiene idea de cuales son sus sentimientos, es duro tener que expresarlos ante los demás. Y ella no tiene la certeza de que él siente lo mismo por ella, al menos de la misma forma, con la misma fuerza. Pero luego piensa en Lena, en lo que el destino ha trazado para ella, y finalmente, se decide a hablar.

-----------------"Jack, ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Todos se impactan con lo que acaba de revelar Adriana, Jack, es la persona que a ella más le importa en el mundo. Pero quien disimula más su disgusto que su sorpresa es Elizabeth, no puede evitar sentirse celosa en cierta forma. Hasta hace poco ella era la única mujer en medio de los dos hombres más significativos en su vida; ella era el centro entre los dos; y lo evidente es que Jack no parece ni sorprendido, ni inquieto ante la petición de Adriana; mas bien, Jack luce halagado, y dispuesto a ir con Adriana hasta el fin del mundo; algo que para Elizabeth es difícil de digerir. Pero se mantiene en silencio y serena; lo menos que desea es lastimar a Will; mucho menos poner en evidencia que sigue atada entre dos sentimientos.

Adriana y Jack se miran fijamente. Fargon se siente satisfecho y solo espera por la respuesta del Capitán Sparrow a la petición de la joven Adriana. Calipso se mantiene al margen, pero sabe que todo transcurre como debe ser. Se siente aliviada porque Adriana finalmente venció sus temores e hizo lo que debía hacer para conquistar la confianza de Fargon, y tal vez dio un paso hacia su felicidad futura. Ella sabe que Jack necesita centrarse; tiene que trascender, y quizás Adriana sea el camino hacia ese cambio.

Jack se va acercando a Adriana; este es el momento de la verdad y Adriana tiene una mezcla de sentimientos que no puede explicar. Finalmente, Jack está listo para responder.

---------------"Cuenta conmigo para ir a donde sea que haya que ir para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas; y podamos vengarnos de esa bruja de Nyah.

Adriana siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo, pero sobre todo, sus esperanzas de ganar un lugar en el corazón de Jack se fortalecen. Fargon está satisfecho con la respuesta. Pero Elizabeth apenas puede contener esa llama envidiosa que la consume; sabe que sus sentimientos no son buenos, que debe reprimirlos a como dé lugar, pero es casi imposible. De hecho, es la primera en intervenir.

--------------"Y mientras ustedes van por el tesoro, ¿Qué se supone que haremos los demás? Esperar aquí bajo el riesgo de que Nyah se aparezca supongo. Seremos quienes cubramos sus espaldas.

A Will le sorprende mucho la actitud de Elizabeth; Adriana puede percibir un aire de celos pero prefiere pensar que se trata de nerviosismo ante los hechos. Pero Calipso sabe muy bien de lo que se trata, y de inmediato interviene para que ella no termine arruinando todo lo que se acaba de lograr.

-------------"Calma, Elizabeth Swann. Iremos tras ellos una hora después de que hayan partido; todo en esta vida y en esta isla tiene un tiempo marcado. Nyah se mueve rápido, yo tengo que saber donde se encuentra antes de dar un paso que ponga en riesgo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora.

A Elizabeth no le agrada el plan, se siente desplazada en todos los sentidos, pero por el bien de todos sabe que lo que Calipso dice es lo que debe hacerse; así que hace un gesto de conformidad con la cabeza y se une de nuevo al grupo. Will no deja de mirarla con preocupación, y con cierta molestia; ella esquiva su mirada, pues no desea ni hablar ni enfrentarlo en estos momentos.

Fargon se acerca imponente a Jack y a Adriana; los mira fijamente.

----------------"Hora de irnos.

Con un fuerte aleteo; Fargon crea una turbonada poderosa que levanta tierra, hierba y hojas; logrando que todos queden atrapados en ella. Y en un instante, todo se calma, pero Jack, Adriana y Fargon han desaparecido. Todos están impactados, menos "Tía Dalma" claro está.

-----------------"No se angustien, todo está bien. Han ido hacia la guarida de Fargon, el lugar donde se encuentra la Silla de Morgan.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento pirata, Lauren se debate entre tentaciones. Gibbs se acerca a ella.

----------------"En una hora iremos a las colinas; Como dijo Jack, es el lugar más seguro.

Gibbs está por alejarse pero Lauren lo detiene.

----------------"Espere Gibbs.

----------------"¿Si?

----------------"¿Hace cuanto conoce a Jack?

----------------"Bastante tiempo.

----------------"Ya veo, como también me doy cuenta de la especial estima que se tienen. Se cuidan las espaldas, él le entrega a usted el mando de sus hombres. Usted es verdaderamente importante para él.

---------------"Jack Sparrow es como el hijo que nunca tuve señorita Beckett.

---------------"Si. ¿Alguna vez le habló de mí, de lo que vivió conmigo? No su relación nefasta de negocios y militar con mi padre. Solo de mí.

---------------"Si, en cierta forma.

---------------"Supongo que…le habló mal. ¿Verdad?

---------------"No. Verá usted; una vez, Jack llegó mal herido a Tortuga, tenía un balazo en el pecho, fue la noche en que lo conocí; yo ayudé a la vieja curandera que le salvó la vida; pero la pasó muy mal. En sus delirios la llamaba a usted; solo por su nombre. Cuando se recuperó se lo comenté; fue entonces cuando me dijo que se trataba de la Hija de Cutler Beckett; no dijo nada más. Pero lo cierto es, que durante sus horas de dolor, mencionar su nombre lo calmó; de eso no me queda la menor duda. Supongo que hubo buenos momentos entre ustedes, dignos de calmar un dolor intenso.

Esa revelación ha tocado profundamente el corazón de Lauren, saber que a pesar de todo ella representa un recuerdo importante, agradable en la vida de Jack, le hace ver por primera vez el camino que quiere tomar. Gibbs puede ver un cambio en su mirada, pero prefiere no confiarse demasiado.

--------------"Gibbs; se que usted no confía en mi; y ahora no puedo hablar mucho pero…tenemos que deshacernos de Armand.

--------------"¿Deshacernos?

--------------"No se espante, no de la manera que piensa, pero hay que dejarlo atrás por el bien de todos. Armand puede ser mucho peor que yo si se lo propone, y ciertamente el ya no encaja en este plan.

--------------"Usted está cambiando de planes; yo se que usted no vino a esta isla por accidente; Jack también lo intuye.

--------------"Lo se, aunque me he mantenido con ustedes todo este tiempo lo cierto es que nada ha salido como yo lo esperaba; y lo peor es que me encuentro mucho peor de lo que estaba antes de llegar aquí. Estoy tan acechada como Adriana, por dos víboras, solo que no se cual es peor. Pero lejos de Armand se que podré tener la paz que necesito para poner en orden mis ideas. Tiene que ayudarme Gibbs, se lo ruego.

Gibbs no sabe que responder; confiar en Lauren no es algo fácil, siendo hija de quien es se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Pero ve un brillo de honestidad en su mirada; quizás deba tomarlo en cuenta.

Mientras, Jack y Adriana ya se encuentran en la guarida de Fargon, algo agitados e impresionados; exploran el lugar con mucho cuidado. Hay estatuas de piedra por todas partes, son gárgolas, unas imponentes, otras con aspecto triste. Es como si se tratara de un museo de piedra; lleno de historia y de mucha tristeza. Jack es el primero en romper el silencio.

----------------"¿Ahora entiendes por que me gusta más la vida en el mar que en tierra firme?

----------------"Hay muchas cosas buenas en tierra firme.

----------------"No lo creo, he pasado mis peores momentos en tierra firme.

----------------"Yo también.

Jack se da cuenta de que ha sido un poco egoísta en sus comentarios, es más que evidente lo mucho que ha padecido Adriana. Pero antes de que Jack pueda disculparse, Fargon aparece.

---------------"¡Bienvenidos a mis dominios!

Jack y Adriana se impresionan al verlo de nuevo. Fargon se acerca lentamente a ellos.

---------------"Debe venir conmigo Capitán Sparrow; y tú, jovencita, debes esperar aquí.

Jack siente un poco de temor, Adriana siente lo mismo, pero ambos saben que desafiar a Fargon no sería bueno. Así que Jack, sigue a Fargon sin quejarse; mientras que Adriana los ve alejarse preocupada.

Fargon y Jack caminan por un pasillo largo; es una cueva enorme, innatural en cierta forma. Hasta que finalmente, llegan al final, donde luce imponente una enorme silla de marfil, es la silla de Fargon; El Trono que muestra a quien lo posee aquello que mas anhela en el mundo y que es capaz de leer el alma de su dueño. Una hermosa Esmeralda adorna el descanso del trono.

---------------"Te traje aquí; porque tú posees un objeto muy similar a este; tu brújula.

---------------"Veo que ha escuchado hablar de mí.

---------------"Merlín me hizo guardián de este trono y es lo que le da sentido a mi existencia. Comprendes que debo entregarla a Adriana, es ella la portadora de la Espada de Hael, es ella quien debe continuar la línea.

---------------"Comprendo bien. ¿Tiene idea del valor exacto de esa magnífica silla?

Fargon ríe.

----------------"El pirata siempre es pirata.

----------------"Eres muy sabio.

Fargon se acerca a Jack y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"No solo el futuro de Britania y del mundo cambiarán al final de esta historia; tu no serás el mismo hombre y Adriana….bueno, tal vez no sea buena idea que alimenten ese dulce romance que está naciendo entre ustedes.

---------------"¿Acaso eres como todos los seres que piensan que un hombre como yo no tiene derecho a tener un romance serio con una doncella decente como Adriana?

---------------"No me refiero a eso. Adriana es…un asunto delicado en estos momentos para todo ser que habite o se encuentre en Britania. Por ahora no es problema pero más adelante… Así que, amigo Sparrow; ten presente esto que voy a decirte; no solo será la fuerza y el poder de los tesoros quienes decidirán finalmente el destino de Britania y del mundo; será también la decisión de Adriana, y la tuya. No lo olvides. Ahora, si me permites, iré por ella. Espera aquí

Fargon desaparece; dejando a Jack angustiado, muy preocupado.

Mientras, el grupo espera a que pase la hora indicada por Calipso para alcanzar a Jack y a Adriana en la Cueva de Fargon. Corah se pasea por los alrededores, un poco alejada del grupo; de pronto, siente una brisa helada, más helada que su propia piel. De pronto, al mirar a su derecha, ve a Nyah; ataviada completamente de negro, hermosa, con los mismos ojos dulces de Adriana, pero con el brillo de la maldad que mira a través de ellos. Nyah la rodea; sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Corah no puede creerlo.

-------------"Mi querida y atormentada madre; ¿Qué se siente llevar siglos penando?

-------------"Es mi castigo por mi pecado; es una pena que no me pueda arrepentir.

-------------"Pero te duele; puedo sentirlo; ahora sí. Este cuerpo aún es mortal, me ayuda a ver ciertas cosas. Quizás no sea tan malo, tal vez me ayude a ser más poderosa.

Corah, extiende la mano, y acaricia el dulce rostro de Nyah, ese disfraz agradable que esconde la hiena que realmente es.

--------------"Eres lo que más amo, y lo que más desprecio en este mundo Nyah. Sigues encadenada a mis entrañas porque saliste de ellas. Y mi corazón llora por el dolor que me causa saber que soy tu madre, porque aunque te desprecio, no puedo odiarte como te mereces.

Nyah sonríe ante las palabras de su madre; y se acerca a ella.

--------------"¿Quieres saber que siento yo? Yo no olvido lo que me hiciste aquella tarde; tengo ese instante grabado en mi cabeza; he cargado ese recuerdo ¡por siglos! La imagen de mi madre, acabando con mi existencia. El castigo que te dieron nunca fue suficiente para mí; merecías mucho más de lo que has padecido, mamá. Y me voy a encargar…de que pagues como te mereces. . Me mentiste, me heriste, me condenaste; y te voy a destruir. Eres tan insignificante, tan vil al disfrutar de mi condena.

-----------"Mi culpa no es la que describes.

-----------"Lo es. Mi dulce madre; es ahora cuando te sentirás orgullosa de mí. Te lo juro.

-----------"¿Qué vas a hacer?

-----------"Pobre de ti mamita; piensas que tu presencia me conmueve; no hay suficientes sentimientos en mi que me hagan compadecerme de ti. Pero si voy a dejarte con algo que tal vez te consuele; ¿sabes? Esta vez, todo apunta a que probablemente tendrás dos hijas en lugar de una. Puede que la segunda te proteja de mí; pero si logro amoldarla a mi imagen, será realmente divertido. Hasta pronto, mamá.

Nyah se dispone a desaparecer; pero se lo impide una fuerza similar a la suya; Nyah siente que su antebrazo izquierdo se quema; el dolor es intenso, la causa de su dolor es Calipso que la sostiene con fuerza con su mano derecha; Nyah mira con odio a su enemiga, mientras que Calipso se deleita al verla padeciendo.

----------------"¿Creíste que podías irte sin despedirte de mí?

----------------"¡Maldita!

Todos se acercan con sus espadas y pistolas en mano. Pero Calipso tiene que protegerlos.

----------------"¡No den un paso más; atacarla con esas armas es inútil, esto es mucho mejor!

----------------"¡Suéltame!

Calipso complace a Nyah; pero al hacerlo, Nyah ve con horror como Calipso le ha marcado la piel con el símbolo que la identifica; El Cangrejo.

----------------"Cada vez que mires tu antebrazo, te vas a acordar de mí.

Llena de rabia y de dolor, Nyah se dirige a Calipso.

----------------"Voy a marcarte de una forma peor que esta; me las vas a pagar.

----------------"Ya lo veremos.

Herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, Nyah desaparece ante la vista de todos. Will se acerca a "Tía Dalma".

----------------"¿Crees que lo que hiciste fue buena idea?

----------------"No lo fue, pero tenía que desquitarme. Además con esto comprobé que sigue siendo mortal a pesar de ser poderosa; lo que nos da ventaja y oportunidades para planear ataques futuros. Hay que mantenerla vulnerable y lejos de Adriana el mayor tiempo posible.

----------------"Hay un lazo que las une aunque se odien intensamente, ¿verdad?

----------------"Si. Y eso es muy peligroso.

Mientras; en la Cueva de Fargon; Adriana continúa admirando las estatuas de las gárgolas, cuando de pronto se impresiona al ver a Fargon a su lado.

--------------"Mis hermanos, familia.

--------------"Lo siento Fargon. Yo conozco el dolor de perder a una hermana, más cuando apenas su vida comenzaba.

--------------"Debes de dejar de odiar a Nyah por tu hermana, y empezar a odiarla por lo que representa. Aparta lo personal del deber; deja de atarla a tu sangre o ella terminará arrastrándote hacia la oscuridad.

--------------"¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? ¡Yo jamás seguiría a Nyah!

--------------"El amor por la vida es un sentimiento hermoso; pero puede obligarnos a veces a hacer lo que no deseamos en verdad. Además de tu odio, tienes sueños, ilusiones; ten cuidado al elegir.

Fargon extiende la mano; esa mano gris, agrietada, con filosas garras que intimidan. Pero Adriana vence el temor, y la estrecha con cierta timidez.

-------------"Cierra los ojos.

Adriana obedece; una fuerte presión y un viento tibio se apodera de ambos; y ahora se encuentran en la Cámara donde se encuentra la Silla de Morgan. Adriana se impresiona al ver a Jack frente al hermoso tesoro.

-------------"No sueltes mi mano Adriana; por ahora él no siente nuestra presencia.

-------------"¿No puede vernos?

-------------"No. Quiero que mires la Silla de Fargon.

-------------"Es hermosa.

-------------"Es solo un trono de marfil, el protector del verdadero poder. La Grandeza de la silla está en la hermosa esmeralda que la adorna. Esa esmeralda es como un espejo; puede leer tu alma y mostrarte lo que hay en ella.

-------------"¿Jack lo sabe?

-------------"Aún no. Por ahora solo tú debes saberlo.

-------------"¿Por qué?

-------------"A su tiempo lo sabrás. Solo dile que tomas la esmeralda de manera simbólica, que yo haré de cuenta que el tesoro ya es tuyo; que tomarás completa posesión de el cuando todo haya terminado.

-------------"Pero… ¿Por qué ocultarle...?

-------------"Haz lo que te ordeno Adriana; es por el bien de ambos. Veo en el brillo de tus ojos el inmenso amor que sientes por él, el miedo que sientes por amarlo tanto, el dolor que te causa su silencio, el saber que le demostraste que lo amas, que es él la persona que más te importa; y no tener la seguridad de que te corresponderá.

-------------"¿Qué tienen que ver mis sentimientos por Jack con mi misión en Britania y en esta vida?

-------------"Mucho; créeme.

Tomados de la mano, Fargon y Adriana se acercan a la silla; Fargon coloca su mano sobre el adorno en el descanso de la Silla de Morgan, y toma la inmensa esmeralda; en su mano luce enorme, pero poco a poco la hace pequeña. Adriana está deslumbrada con la belleza de la gema.

----------------"Más que la verdad sobre lo que siente tu alma, este gema será tu luz en la oscuridad. Te entrego lo que da significado a mi existencia; estoy de tu lado, listo para marchar a Nordia para unirme a los ejércitos que han de apoyarte en la batalla final de Britania contra la diosa guerrera de Olimpo. Buena suerte.

Fargon suelta la mano de Adriana; ahora ambos aparecen frente a Jack, que impresionado los contempla.

--------------"Pueden irse, Adriana ya tiene lo que necesita.

--------------"¡Perfecto! Ahora solo nos queda tramar la forma de cargar ese hermoso trono.

--------------"No Jack, no te preocupes, Fargon me hizo un…una entrega simbólica de la silla, es… esta gema.

--------------"¿Es el equivalente al poder de la silla?

Fargon y Adriana se miran; ella sabe que debe responder rápido.

-------------"Exactamente Jack; cuando todo termine, regresaremos y Fargon nos entregará la silla.

-------------"Esperen a sus amigos a las afueras de la cueva; hay unas ruinas cerca del bosque, hasta luego.

Fargon desaparece, dejando a Jack y a Adriana a solas. La joven se siente nerviosa junto a Jack más ahora, que sus sentimientos son más que evidentes. Jack se da cuenta de lo que ocurre; y la mira a los ojos.

--------------"Me hace sentir mal pensar que te hace sentir mal sentir lo que sientes por mí; espero que comprendas lo que dije.

Adriana coloca su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Jack, y lo mira dulcemente.

-------------"No me hace sentir mal estar enamorada de ti Jack, jamás lo pienses. Lo que temo es no ser correspondida de la misma forma.

Jack no deja de mirarla, recuerda las palabras de Fargon y es por eso que toma una decisión, una que probablemente cambiará su vida para siempre.

De forma inesperada para Adriana, Jack la besa apasionadamente; Adriana le responde de inmediato con la misma intensidad; es este beso, el que sella definitivamente una nueva alianza, una alianza de una lucha por la libertad, por la vida, y sobretodo por el amor. El beso es intenso, dulce, profundo; tan hermoso, que la frialdad que los rodea parece desvanecerse como por arte de magia. Finalmente, el beso termina, ahora ambos se miran fijamente.

----------------"Enamorarme no siempre me ha traído buena suerte Adriana, Lauren fue mi perdición, mi condena; Elizabeth…casi me lleva a la muerte con un beso.

Adriana se sorprende ante esa revelación.

----------------"¿Elizabeth, pero como ella…?

----------------"Larga historia, terrible historia, de la que no quiero hablar, pero no te preocupes que ya no hay rencores entre nosotros.

----------------"¿Te enamoraste de ella?

----------------"Digamos que fue una mutua atracción fatal.

----------------"Conmigo será distinto Jack, ya nada me ata a tierra firme; tú eres mi amor y si tu vida es el mar, ese también será mi hogar. Piratas por siempre; libres, felices.

Jack y Adriana se besan de nuevo; con solo las estatuas como testigos del inmenso amor que acaba de sellarse definitivamente en un beso.

Pero mientras el amor nace para Jack y Adriana; en el corazón de Nyah el odio hace cada vez más fuerte. Llena de rabia, la maligna joven camina por la orilla de un lago de aguas turbias; cerca de un bosque denso, de terreno pedregoso y tierra oscura. Ese es el camino hacia la guarida de Scylla; una de las más temibles guardianas de los tesoros de Britania.

Finalmente; Nyah ha llegado a la entrada de la Caverna Roja; entre el camino del bosque y del lago. Sin pensarlo más, Nyah entra; no se detiene, no le interesan los detalles sombríos que componen el ambiente de la Caverna. Hasta que por fin, llega al pantano; ese donde nada la que una vez fue una ninfa hermosa, pero que ahora es una criatura llena de cicatrices, quemaduras y mucho odio.

--------------"Scylla.

Del fondo del pantano surge Scylla, una sirena de apariencia grotesca; su cola tiene cicatrices profundas; su espalda tiene marcas de la humedad que la rodea, su piel corroída por la suciedad del agua donde nada; la mitad de su rostro, el lado derecho luce mas o menos normal, pero el lado izquierdo tiene cicatrices, por eso, utiliza su cabellera roja para cubrir ese lado. Scylla mira fijamente a la joven que se ha atrevido a invadir sus dominios, enseguida se da cuenta de quien es; pero lo que más odia es su belleza, esa belleza de la que carece.

-----------------"¡Tú, tienes prohibida la entrada a mis dominios!

-----------------"Ahora se que no necesito presentación.

-----------------"¡Yo te maldigo, guerrera de los dioses de la tierra; tu alma oscura se esconde tras ese disfraz hermoso, que me irrita de solo mirarlo!

-----------------"Yo podría devolverte la belleza; todo lo que te quitaron. Si haces lo que yo diga y me juras lealtad.

Nyah ha logrado captar la atención de Scylla.

---------------"¿Y como piensas hacerlo diosa del Olimpo? Tus poderes no pueden liberarme, solo la Rosa de Cristal puede hacerlo. ¡Y no veo que la traigas contigo!

Scylla se enfurece al decir esto y lanza uno de sus rayos contra Nyah pero la joven lo detiene con un simple movimiento de su mano. Scylla se impresiona.

--------------"Te haces poderosa niña.

--------------"Y no te conviene ponerme de mal humor.

Scylla observa el antebrazo de Nyah, y comienza a reír de manera burlona. Nyah se incomoda.

---------------"Veo que tu vieja amiga Calipso se encargó de dejarte un lindo recuerdo para que nunca la olvides, la favorita de Poseidón sigue siendo tan dulce; ja ja ja ja ja.

---------------"Veamos si te sigues burlando de mi, después de esto.

Nyah es cruel, pero más que eso, es mentirosa. Usando su poder, ella crea en su mano la ilusión de la Rosa de Cristal; Nyah sabe que Scylla no puede salir del hediondo pantano donde nada; así que es imposible para ella comprobar si es real o no. Nyah se siente satisfecha al ver la Rosa De Cristal brillando en la mano de Nyah.

--------------"¿Ves? La traigo conmigo. Y espero que me respetes de ahora en adelante.

Scylla se emociona.

--------------"¡Dámela; ahora!

--------------"No, primero quiero que hagas algo por mi. Si te portas bien y haces lo que yo te diga, te liberaré.

--------------"¡Yo no hago tratos!

--------------"Si no haces lo que te digo haré pedazos esta hermosa Rosa; ¿quieres seguir nadando en esa pestilencia hasta el día del Juicio Final querida?

Scylla guarda silencio.

-------------"No. Quiero recuperar mi libertad, mi belleza, más que nada, mi belleza

-------------"Muy bien, siendo así. Hablemos.

_**Continuará….**_


	19. Aviso importante a mis Lectores

A todos mis lectores,

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, son ustedes, quienes me impulsan a escribir cada capítulo, muchas gracias!

Hace una semana perdí mi computadora completamente, gracias a un virus. Fue perdida total, pero no se desesperen, pues he recuperado la mayoría de mis documentos, entre lo que están los capítulos de esta y todas mis historias que estaban a medio terminar. Gracias a Dios hoy me instalaron los programas Word, Power Point, etc, asi que puedo continuar con mi trabajo en Fanfiction. Al cabo de unos días podré subir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Espero me disculpen una vez más, este fue un incidente inesperado y bastante frustrante ya que tuve que incurrir en un gasto que no había planeado pero, con computadoras trabajo y me entretengo asi que, no tuve mas remedio.

Espero que tengan un poquitito mas de paciencia, en unos días subiré el capítulo.

Me disculpo de nuevo por los inconvenientes, y les agradezco de todo corazón su spoyo constante, Gracias!!

Atentamente,

Thairis.


	20. Chapter 20 Amor Oscuro

Nyah no deja de deslumbrar a Scylla con su ilusión óptica de la Rosa de Cristal. Mientras traza en su oscura mente un plan para atraer a Adriana hacia donde desea que esté.

--------------"Necesito que hagas algo por mi Scylla, si es que quieres la libertad que esta hermosa rosa te dará.

--------------"¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Detener a los cazadores de tesoros?

--------------"¿Lo sabes?

--------------"Se que tienes miedo, entre ellos se encuentra la clave de tu destrucción, la quieres de tu lado antes de que se dé cuenta del daño tan enorme que te puede causar.

Nyah se impacta al darse cuenta de que Scylla sabe más de lo que esperaba. Quizás ahora deba ser más cuidadosa en como la trata. La desfigurada sirena observa a Nyah, puede ver el brillo del miedo en su mirada.

--------------"No debiste renacer como mortal, mucho menos atar tu sangre a la de una.

--------------"Se lo que hago.

--------------"Te he visto nacer y recaer durante siglos, una de las razones por la que los dioses de la tierra fueron echados del Olimpo fue por su impotencia para sobrevivir ante poderíos mayores. Es increíble que la raza humana sea tan fuerte, ¿no lo crees?

--------------"Basta de sermones y de recordar el pasado Scylla. Lo único que te pido es que te abstengas de eliminar al grupo cuando lleguen a tus dominios.

--------------"Lamento no poder complacerte, no puedo ir contra mi naturaleza.

--------------"Eso no es naturaleza, es desquite por lo que eres ahora. Si quieres ser libre harás lo que te pido. Los quiero vivos, y atrapados en tu guarida. Si les haces un rasguño siquiera, despídete de tu libertad.

--------------"Muy bien, te complaceré, para luego deleitarme en plena libertad con tu caída.

Nyah se enfurece, borra la ilusión óptica de la rosa de cristal y con toda su maldad, usa su poder para secar de golpe el pantano donde nada Scylla, dejándola sin aquello que la ayuda a moverse, a vivir. Scylla da vueltas en la arena fangosa desesperada, siente que la vida se le escapa, mientras Nyah se acerca con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

--------------"¿Ves como no te conviene hacerme enojar? Soy mucho más poderosa de lo que crees, esta vez llevo sangre guerrera en mis venas, sangre pura, ingrediente vital en el renacimiento de una diosa como yo. O estás de mi lado, o te hago desaparecer, bien puedo tomar tu lugar como guardiana del Caldero, y hacer lo que se me antoje. Y tú, seguirás arrastrándote como víbora por toda la eternidad, ¿qué decides?

Scylla no tiene opción, el agua pantanosa es lo que le da la movilidad, es lo que calma el ardor de sus incurables heridas, de esas cicatrices que siguen abiertas después de tantos siglos. Nyah espera una respuesta.

-----------------"¿Y bien?

----------------"Estoy de tu lado…diosa guerrera de la tierra.

Nyah se siente satisfecha, y con la misma fuerza maligna, le devuelve su pantano a Scylla. Pero usar sus poderes constantemente afecta su parte mortal, ahora mismo siente dolor en la quemadura que le hizo Calipso. Scylla puede ver esto, y no le extraña.

--------------"El ser humano se repone de ese tipo de males, ¿Podrás tú?

--------------"Admito que estar en este cuerpo… me provoca sensaciones que aunque despreciables, me resultan fascinantes. Por ejemplo, esa sensación en mi pecho cuando lo veo.

--------------"¿A quién?

--------------"Al pirata, al Pintoresco Capitán Jack Sparrow. Hay algo en él que me hace temblar cuando lo tengo cerca, este cuerpo…mi cuerpo, reacciona de forma extraña cuando lo tengo cera o pienso en él.

-------------"Eso se llama estar enamorada.

-------------"El amor es para los mortales, no para seres como nosotras.

-------------"Yo amé muchas veces en mi vida. El amor no es exclusivo para los mortales.

--------------"El amor puede destruir, tú eres un vivo ejemplo de eso. Pero no puedo negar que ese mortal me… me gusta. Lo quiero conmigo, quiero…sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Jack Sparrow va a ser mío, lo será.

Nyah desaparece ante la mirada gris de Scylla.

Pasan las horas, Jack y Adriana se encuentran en las ruinas cerca del bosque, tal como se los ordenó Fargon, ambos lucen muy enamorados.

--------------"¿Que sigue después de esto Adriana?

--------------"Buscar a Epona, pedirle el escudo

--------------"Ella está de nuestro lado eso quiere decir que no nos tomará mucho tiempo convencerla.

--------------"Con suerte y hasta nos obsequia algunos caballos.

--------------"Eso sería fantástico, aunque mis relaciones con el mundo animal no son muy buenas que digamos.

--------------"Se por qué lo dices pero no te preocupes, los caballos de Epona son símbolo de nobleza, jamás nos dañarían. Pero puede que la pasemos muy mal durante la búsqueda del sexto y séptimo tesoro. Sus guardianes son peligrosos.

--------------"Y si Nyah se nos aparece durante el proceso seguramente nos irá peor.

--------------"Ni la menciones, cada día que pasa la odio más.

--------------"Es increíble que no disminuya tu odio con el hecho de que ella vive en el cuerpo de tu hermana.

--------------"No, no lo disminuye, pero si me afecta, no creas que no. Verla así, toda una mujer, me quema las entrañas saber que…es el alma envenenada de Nyah la que habita en su cuerpo. Me cuesta a veces detener el impulso de… tocarla, abrazarla y llamarla hermana. Lo único que siempre le pedí a la vida era que me permitiera llegar a ver el momento en el que mi Lena se convirtiera en toda una mujer. La vida me lo concedió, pero de una manera nefasta.

Jack puede entender perfectamente a Adriana, la joven busca de inmediato consuelo en los brazos de Jack. Ambos se funden en un fuerte abrazo, están tan concentrados en su tierna unión que no se han dado cuenta de que Will, Tía Dalma, Ana María, Corah y Elizabeth acaban de llegar. Todos se sienten bien al ver esta escena, pero para Elizabeth es como si le clavaran un puñal en la espalda. Simplemente no puede creer que Jack esté enamorado de Adriana, ella no esperaba que Jack fuera capaz de amar a otra que mujer que no fuera…ella. Pensar así la abruma, Will es el hombre de su vida, y sin embargo no puede apagar la llama de la pasión prohibida que Jack desata en ella.

Pero Elizabeth no está padeciendo sola, oculta entre el espeso verdor del bosque que rodea las ruinas, la mirada fría de Nyah observa el dulce abrazo entre Jack y Adriana. Las emociones que la malvada diosa siente son indescriptibles, hay rabia, celos, pena, desesperación y una envidia profunda. Una mezcla letal para un ser como ella. De pronto, para su sorpresa, Nyah siente que sus ojos se humedecen, y finalmente una lágrima fría cae por su mejilla. Ahora no tiene dudas, lo que siente por Jack Sparrow va más allá de una simple atracción, es amor, un sentimiento humano que nunca pensó experimentar, pero que tampoco piensa negarse a descubrir. El dolor, la rabia, los celos, la envidia, son tan enormes, que hacen que Nyah transmita todo eso a la naturaleza, de pronto todo se oscurece, la brisa se torna helada, Jack y Adriana rompen el abrazo, impresionados por el inesperado cambio en el clima, es ahora cuando notan la presencia de sus amigos, que al igual que ellos, no comprenden lo que sucede, todos, excepto Corah y Calipso. Ambas se miran fijamente, Will lo nota y camina hacia ellas.

------------------"Este no es un cambio de clima normal, ¿de qué se trata?

"Tía Dalma" Se separa un poco del grupo, dirige su mirada hacia la espesura del bosque cerca de las ruinas donde se encuentran Jack y Adriana. Y finalmente da una respuesta.

-----------------"Las leyendas cuentan que en Britania solo llueve cuando una diosa llora, y que solo se ve un arcoíris cuando nace una vida nueva. Sigamos adelante, al menos todos sabemos que la lluvia no le hace daño a nadie.

Todos obedecen a "Tía Dalma", aunque Elizabeth mantiene el paso lento, pues le es pesado tener que enfrentar a Jack sintiendo lo que siente. Y mucho más, porque tiene que reconocer que Adriana es lo mejor que le puede pasar a Jack. Eso es lo que realmente le duele.

Pero mientras los amigos se reencuentran, Nyah, escondida entre las sombras del bosque, seca con rabia las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Le impresiona ver como comienza a llover, copiosa pero al mismo tiempo lentamente.

---------------"Jack Sparrow va a ser mío, voy a transformar estas lágrimas en deleite infinito. Voy a ofrecerle tantas cosas hermosas, valiosas y eternas que lo que siente por Adriana morirá en un segundo. No solo me quedaré con Britania, no solo convertiré los siete mares en hermosos desiertos, me voy a quedar con Jack Sparrow, y juntos, conquistaremos el mundo.

Tragándose su pena, Nyah se deja caer hacia atrás, transformándose al caer en un cuervo que sale volando imponente de entre los árboles, captando de inmediato la atención de todos. Se va alejando, y casi de inmediato la lluvia deja de caer, el cielo se despeja, y los rayos del sol regresan para combatir el frío. Dalma se acerca a Adriana.

----------------"Era ella.

----------------"Lo se

Calipso se da cuenta de que eso no está bien, poco a poco los lazos de sangre hacen el llamado natural, aunque una de ellas sea una malvada intrusa.

----------------"¿Qué pasa Calipso?

----------------"Nada, sigamos adelante, tenemos solo un día para llegar con Epona.

Pero mientras Calipso habla con Adriana, Elizabeth se acerca a Jack.

----------------"Me alegro por ti.

----------------"¿Por que te alegras?

----------------"Vamos Jack, es más que evidente. Te enamoraste de Adriana.

----------------"Oye, soy un hombre como cualquier otro, tengo derecho.

----------------"Escogiste bien, Adriana es una gran mujer, estoy segura de que ella te hará descubrir todo lo bueno que hay en ti, sin que dudes.

Jack guarda silencio por unos segundos, y luego responde mirándola directo a los ojos.

-----------------"Siempre he sabido quien y como soy, solo que nadie me lo había dicho abiertamente, hasta que te conocí. Tú fuiste la primera persona en creer en todo lo bueno que puedo ser, hacer, decir. Es una lástima que lo arruinaras.

Elizabeth baja la mirada, no le puede responder. Jack se aleja de ella para reunirse con los demás. Evitando llorar, Elizabeth busca a Will con la mirada, más que nada para asegurarse de que no la haya visto hablando con Jack. Por esta vez salió ilesa, pero sabe que debe ser cuidadosa, no quiere perder a Will., pero le duele tanto estar perdiendo a Jack una vez más.

Por su parte, Nyah está sentada en la arena, admirando el mar, ese mar que tanto odia, pero que al mismo tiempo representa lo que más ama un pirata. Malakai aparece junto a ella, y se sienta a su lado.

---------------"¿Que te perturba Nyah?

---------------"¿Has sentido amor en tu corazón Malakai?

---------------"Por ti mi diosa, siento todo el amor del mundo.

---------------"Dije amor, no adulación Malakai. Dime, ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez?

---------------"Nadie sabe realmente lo que es el amor. Para nosotros es algo… relativo, para los mortales es algo más complicado.

---------------"Yo soy mitad mortal, y estoy enamorada hasta los huesos.

---------------"¿Tú, enamorada, pero de quien, y así… de la noche a la mañana?

---------------"Estoy enamorada de un pirata, de Jack Sparrow.

---------------"¡Tú no puedes estar enamorada de Jack Sparrow!

---------------"Malakai, mi cuerpo arde con un deseo de estar entre sus brazos cada vez que lo veo, cuando su imagen viene a mi mente mi corazón late con demasiada rapidez. Por más que he querido es algo que no puedo controlar, pero sé que debo hacerlo para no desviarme de mis propósitos. Es por eso, que tiene que ser mío

Malakai luce molesto.

----------------"¿Entonces es con él con quien pretendes desarrollar la siguiente etapa de tu conquista, después de la destrucción?

----------------"¿Por qué no? Es mejor hacerlo con alguien que te gusta, con alguien que te haga sentir, que simplemente hacerlo solo por deber.

Malakai no desea hablar más del asunto, es evidente que muchos de sus planes comienzan a venirse abajo. Pero sabe que debe seguir apoyándola.

---------------"Creo que mejor hablamos de algo más importante.

--------------"¿De qué?

--------------"Hay otro grupo en la isla, quien los dirige es un hombre maduro, probablemente son todos piratas. Solo que… ese grupo parece querer rodear el área por donde se mueve Adriana y su gente.

--------------"Interesante, muy interesante. Quiero que los sigas. Y lleva a los nueve elfos contigo, no les quites los ojos de encima. Hay entidades en esta isla que están del lado equivocado y no quiero sorpresas.

--------------"Descuida, los elfos negros no te traicionaremos.

--------------"Si saben lo que les conviene, no lo harán. Ahora vete, quiero estar a solas un rato.

Malakai obedece a su diosa, y desaparece de su lado.

Pero mientras Nyah medita sobre los nuevos sentimientos que habitan en su alma oscura. En el centro Norte de la isla, Lauren comienza sus planes de redención. Poco a poco se va acercando a Armand.

---------------"Hay cambio de planes Armand.

---------------"No me digas, ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?

---------------"Se me ocurrió que te vas de Britania.

---------------"¿Irme de Britania, de que hablas, enloqueciste, como se supone que me iré de esta maldita isla, y por qué?

--------------"Si te irás, no, no he enloquecido, por si lo olvidas llegamos a la costa en un buen bote que sigue escondido tierra adentro y te vas porque de lo contrario te vas a quedar solo. Mis planes han cambiado, hay demasiado mal en esta isla y no quiero ser parte de él.

--------------"¿Acaso estás delirando?

--------------"Armand… no lo vas a entender, pero estuve entre el bien y el mal hace unos días, y lo que vi me hizo reaccionar. Vi lo que me pueden dar los dos mundos, y vi mi realidad. Elegí corregir el mal que arrastro gracias a mi padre y para hacerlo, tú debes estar lejos de mí.

Armand se llena de rabia y saca su espada, Lauren también desenfunda pero no está sola, de inmediato, Gibbs y sus compañeros salen de entre los arbustos con armas en mano para proteger a Lauren. Armand no lo puede creer.

-----------------"¡No puedo creer esto!

-----------------"Pues es mejor que lo creas. Lo siento Armand.

-----------------"¡Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en la tumba, viendo como su hija se ha integrado a una banda de piratas pendencieros, como se vuelve a humillar por un recuerdo y por la magia escabrosa de esta isla!

-----------------"Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. Perdí al hombre que amaba por seguir el mal camino que aprendí de mis padres, porque mi madre tampoco fue un mar de virtudes. Pero ese hombre aún guarda en su corazón recuerdos buenos, hermosos, de mí. No quiero que esas pequeñas raíces mueran. Además, la vida pirata puede ser en extremo divertida, y sabes de sobra que me encanta lo extremo. Es la última vez que te lo pido amablemente Armand, toma el bote, y vete de Britania.

Armand está lleno de rabia, no puede creer que Lauren lo esté traicionando de esta manera. Pero tiene que tomar en cuenta que está en desventaja numérica, así que con furia guarda su espada.

----------------"Juro que haré que te arrepientas de todo esto Lauren, me las vas a pagar.

----------------"Eso ya lo he escuchado antes, no me asustan tus amenazas, vete.

----------------"¡Jack te odia, jamás volverá contigo porque está enamorado de Adriana!

----------------"Dime algo que no sepa. Vete.

Con mucha más rabia que antes, Armand se aleja, dejando a Lauren con una profunda sensación de libertad, aunque al mismo tiempo de angustia. Gibbs nota esto de inmediato, y se acerca a ella.

-----------------"¿Segura de que sabe lo que hace?

-----------------"Completamente. Con él lejos todo será más fácil.

-----------------"Bien hecho entonces. Y no creo que Jack la odie, está resentido, pero estoy seguro de que no la odia.

-----------------"Si logro ayudar, tal vez logre que me perdone al menos. Vamos, sigamos montando guardia como ordenó Jack, al amanecer partiremos hacia Nordia, para apoyar a los ejércitos que irán contra Nyah.

Lauren hasta el momento está cumpliendo con su deseo de ir por la derecha, saber que Jack guarda en su mente recuerdos hermosos de ella, le ha hecho reflexionar, así como las visiones tan claras que ha tenido sobre el bien y el mal.

Mientras tanto; Jack, Adriana, Elizabeth, Will, Corah, Ana María y "Tía Dalma" siguen su camino hacia Este, la ruta de Epona. De pronto, Dalma se detiene. Todos piensan que algo probablemente no anda bien. Will rompe el silencio y habla por todos.

---------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué te detienes?

---------------"No estamos solos en esta isla.

Jack interviene.

--------------"Por supuesto que no estamos solos, están nuestros amigos montando guardia, está Nyah que se esconde por los rincones y nos acecha junto a su grupo de alimañas mañosas, además de todos esos dioses y guardianes que controlan esta isla.

--------------"No me refiero a deidades, es gente, gente que conozco y que finalmente está haciendo lo que debe.

Dalma se voltea para mirar a Adriana.

----------------"Sobre todo a tu favor Adriana.

Adriana se sorprende con las palabras de "Tía Dalma". Finalmente, Dalma sigue caminando y todos la siguen un poco perturbados, porque no comprenden bien a lo que se refería con sus palabras.

Asi van pasando las horas, todos están cansados, Dalma lo nota.

----------------"Descansemos en este claro hasta el anochecer, antes del amanecer debemos llegar al Rio que divide los dos últimos senderos de Britania, es ahí donde beben los caballos de Epona.

Todos se alegran de saber que tendrán un descanso. Jack toma la palabra.

---------------"Si me disculpan debo dar una vuelta para resolver un asunto que nadie puede resolver por mi, ¿Si me entienden verdad?

Todos sonríen con disimulo ante lo que ha dicho Jack Pero si supieran quien lo acecha, no estarían tan relajados con sus bromas.

Jack se adentra un poco entre los arbustos, alejándose un poco del grupo para tener la privacidad necesaria. De pronto escucha un ruido, de pisadas sobre hojas secas, y al voltear, ve a Nyah. Jack no lo puede creer, se siente amenazado, pero sabe que debe manejar la situación de la mejor manera posible si desea escapar con vida.

----------------"¿Buscabas privacidad?

----------------"Si supieras que ya no me interesa, se me acaba de olvidar lo que vine a hacer.

----------------"¿Eso se debe a que me temes o…a que mi presencia te impacta de un modo… no relacionado al miedo?

Jack tiene temor de interpretar las palabras de Nyah, le sorprende esa… dulzura enigmática en su voz, además cuando la mira a los ojos no puede dejar de pensar en Adriana, son tan parecidas en ciertas cosas. Nyah se acerca en forma seductora, y acaricia el rostro de Jack.

---------------"Ahora comprendo por qué Adriana está loca por ti, y no solo ella, esa…chiquilla malcriada que los acompaña también se muere por ti. Y la que no es pirata pero lo pretende también. No las culpo, tienes…una magia especial Jack Sparrow, tan fuerte que es capaz de dominar a una diosa como yo.

---------------"¿Qué dices?

---------------"Me gustas Jack, soy tan mujer como Adriana, solo que poderosa. Sé que me odias pero eso es ganancia, porque como dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Nyah está desarrollando un dulce juego de seducción con Jack, por temor a sus poderes Jack permite que ella lo acaricie pero por dentro detesta su cercanía, lucha por controlarse y no caer bajo su embrujo. Nyah no deja de mirarlo, de tentarlo, hasta que finalmente, tratando de descubrir la forma mortal de amar, Nyah se deja llevar por lo que siente y besa los labios de Jack, él permanece frío al rose de sus labios, ella se da cuenta y se detiene. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"Te quiero conmigo Jack. Te ofrezco poder, riqueza, el dominio de los siete mares, si te quedas conmigo, me olvidaré de convertir los mares en desiertos, para obsequiártelos, tomarías el lugar de esa mezquina traidora de Calipso, ¡serías el dios del mar! Te ofrezco la inmortalidad a mi lado, a cambio solo te pido tu amor y tu lealtad.

Jack está ante una muy fuerte tentación, tan atrayente que no puede evitar tener pensamientos errados. Pero jamás se uniría al mal. Pero tal vez pueda sacar provecho de todo esto, solo que debe ser astuto y cauteloso, porque Nyah no es una mujer normal, es una diosa perversa, más cruel que la maldad misma.

---------------"¿Cómo se que no me engañas, como sé que esto no es un ardid para destruir a mi gente, a Adriana?

---------------"Adriana, ¿La amas?

---------------"Ella merece que la ame.

---------------"Yo lo merezco más Jack, ella jamás podrá darte lo que tú realmente quieres, lo que anhelas y necesitas. Yo si, yo tengo el poder. Juntos podríamos conquistar el mundo, tenerlo a nuestros pies. Yo he tenido muchas formas Jack, solo dos veces he sido humana, en la primera fui destruida por quien me dio la vida, y estuve condenada a vagar por siglos en un bosque gris. Ahora, soy una mujer, en un cuerpo que siente. Pensar que no me seguirás me duele, y si me rechazas, tendré que destruirte y convertir los mares en desiertos para halagar a mis hermanos los dioses de la tierra. Pero puedes estar seguro, que el dolor de haberte perdido, me hará llorar tanto, que con mis lágrimas crearía nuevos mares. No puedo ir contra mi naturaleza Jack, ni contra lo que soy, ni lo que siento. Seguiré adelante, pero también quiero luchar por ti, por tenerte conmigo, y si tengo que destruir a todas las mujeres del mundo para lograr que seas mío, lo haré. Piénsalo Jack, piénsalo.

Nyah besa los labios de Jack una vez más, y desaparece ante sus ojos dejando una brisa helada con su partida. Jack no sabe que pensar, ni que hacer.

---------------"¿Por qué Nyah no pudo conocer a Will primero? De haber sido así ahora yo no estaría metido en este problema.

Jack escucha pasos de nuevo, saca de inmediato su espada, se voltea y ve a "Tía Dalma"

--------------"¡Oh, Tía Dalma, espiándome como siempre!

--------------"Se lo que pasó aquí

--------------"¿Estuviste aquí?

--------------"Ella me lleva ventaja pero ambas venimos de la misma fuente así que para mí es muy fácil sentir su presencia, saber donde se encuentra, que hace y trama. Por eso es que no me separo de ustedes. Tenemos que hablar Jack, todo se está complicando.

--------------"¿Y me lo dices a mí?

--------------"Lo que consideras peligroso no siempre lo es Jack, al contrario, puede ser una oportunidad. El problema es que a veces para hacer el bien, hay que hacer sacrificios penosos. Ella va a volver por una respuesta, y se la vas a dar. Pero con mi ayuda.

--------------"Como digas.

--------------"Vamos, aún tenemos que llegar con Epona.

Mientras tanto, El Perla Negra viaja con pocos marineros pero con un destino certero, la Caleta del Naufragio. Una vez más llevarán un mensaje. Cotton lleva el timón, dos marineros trabajan en cubierta sin descanso, Marty revisa las escotillas, cuando un marinero de origen asiático se acerca a él.

---------------"¿De qué sirve todo esto? No creo que nos pongan atención.

---------------"Lo harán, tenemos que seguir entonando la canción cada atardecer hasta llegar a Britania, conozco gente allá, nos van a poner atención. Tenemos que seguir adelante, esta puede ser la guerra del siglo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Marty tiene toda la razón.

Pero muy lejos de ahí, en Port Royal, el gobernador Swann tiene muchos problemas. En estos momentos se encuentra en audiencia con el Comandante en Jefe de la Escolta Real del Rey de Inglaterra. Sir Andrew Holliston. Un hombre maduro, con honores militares extraordinarios y con muchos planes en mente.

----------------"Debido a los incidentes de hace un año su puesto como gobernador se vio amenazado. Se retiraron los cargos contra su hija, y ese… muchacho que es su prometido debido a su lealtad y servicio impecable a la Corona. Pero si nos falla esta vez, no tendremos las mismas condescendencias.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

----------------"Quiero que me hable de los planes de su hija, los de ese muchacho que lamentablemente es su novio, quiero saber si es un hecho que hayan ido a encontrarse con ese pirata Jack Sparrow, y que tienen que ver con los Trece Tesoros de Britania.

----------------"¿Britania?

----------------"Puse espías en Tortuga, en ese puerto pirata no se habla de otra cosa que no sea Britania en estos días. Cuentan que Jack Sparrow se ganó un barco en una apuesta, pero más que eso, ganó acceso a una jovencita con un mapa que lleva a los Trece Tesoros de Britania. Tesoros en lo que Su Majestad ciertamente está muy interesado.

----------------"¡Pero esos tesoros son una leyenda sin fundamento!

----------------"¿Leyenda sin fundamento, igual que Davy Jones, el Kraken? Vamos gobernador, ambos sabemos que las leyendas del mar son hechos. Este es el trato. Su apoyo total en la búsqueda de esos tesoros, eso incluye sus conocimientos sobre Jack Sparrow, y a cambio, nos olvidaremos que su hija es una pirata activa. Y la dejaremos ser feliz con su noble herrero. ¿Qué me dice gobernador?

De nuevo el gobernador Swann está entre la espada y la pared, pero por su hija, es capaz de todo.

--------------"Cuenten conmigo.

_**Continuará……**_


	21. Chapter 21 Sacrificios

Sir Andrew Holliston ahora se encuentra reunido a solas con el gobernador Swann.

-------------"Su hija es una mujer marcada en todo el mundo civilizado gobernador, es una pirata activa, de nuevo fugitiva y aliada de uno de los piratas más notorios y escurridizos del mundo. Jack Sparrow.

--------------"¿Cuál es el trato?

--------------"El trato es Britania, los tesoros a cambio de la libertad incondicional de su hija. Ella, su prometido y el resto de los piratas quedarán libres siempre y cuando se abstengan de atacar puertos ingleses. Y mantengan eterno silencio en todo lo relacionado a Britania.

--------------"Es un trato bastante controversial, siempre pensé que la erradicación de la actividad pirata era prioridad para el reino.

--------------"Las prioridades del reino han cambiado gobernador, tenemos muchos enemigos y ciertamente… las armas terrenales no son suficientes para alcanzar los deseos de la corona. Lord Cutler Beckett derramó su sangre por esa causa, es nuestro deber honrar su muerte y obtener la gloria.

El gobernador medita sobre esas palabras, él sabe perfectamente que en el momento que acepte estará colocando la libertad, seguridad y bienestar de miles en las sombras de la avaricia de la Corona Inglesa, pero se trata de su hija, estuvo a punto de perderla una vez, no piensa correr el riesgo de nuevo.

Sir Holliston espera una respuesta.

--------------"¿Qué dice usted gobernador Swann?

--------------"Como le dije, cuente conmigo.

--------------"Piense en su respuesta, se que se trata de su hija pero tome encuentra los riesgos, tanto para usted como para ella. Según se es una joven testaruda, que lucha por lo que cree y eso puede ser peligroso para la causa.

---------------"Quiero estar involucrado en todo, sé que puedo convencerla de hacer lo que es correcto para ella y para todos.

---------------"Gracias gobernador, es admirable su lealtad a la Corona. Le aseguro que pondré por escrito el trato que hemos discutido, mismo que firmaré y le entregaré a usted en unas horas, para que conste claramente que mi palabra es firme.

---------------"Se lo agradezco mi lord.

Mientras tanto, el grupo compuesto por Jack, Adriana, "Tía Dalma", Will, Elizabeth, Ana María y Corah siguen su camino. De pronto, un hermoso caballo de color marrón y crin blanca aparece ante ellos, el hermoso alazán luce imponente, con la nobleza de su estirpe en toda su gloria. Todos están impresionados con la belleza y fuerza del animal.

Adriana es la primera en intentar un acercamiento con el hermoso caballo, pero Jack la detiene. La joven comprende que él intenta protegerla, pero con la mirada le hace saber que no hay nada que temer. Elizabeth observa de cerca este gesto de Jack, y le duele, lo está disimulando con una perfección magistral, pero los celos están ahí, torturándola, haciéndola dudar y padecer intensamente. Finalmente Jack suelta el brazo de Adriana, y la joven se va acercando lentamente al caballo, que permanece sereno ante su presencia. Adriana lo acaricia y sonríe, sabe que es una señal de que todo irá bien.

-------------"Epona te envía a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Todos se tranquilizan al ver la escena entre Adriana y el caballo. De pronto, comienzan a llegar guerreros y guerreras en hermosos caballos, y de entre todos, finalmente surge Epona en un bello Caballo Blanco.

--------------"Su nombre es Solan. Y es tuyo Adriana, es nuestro regalo para la guerrera mortal que ha de dirigir la batalla con la diosa oscura.

--------------"Es un honor Epona.

--------------"Vienen por el Escudo, sígannos, iremos por él, al altar sagrado.

Epona hace una señal con la mano a sus guerreros, 5 de ellos se acercan al grupo con unos hermosos caballos. Todos están más que agradecidos con el gesto de la guardiana, ya que han caminado bastante por varios día, solo Jack parece descontento con la idea. Adriana sube con una gran destreza al hermoso caballo y sonríe al ver a Jack tan dudoso de hacer lo mismo.

---------------"¡Vamos Jack, estos caballos son tan nobles como la magia que los rodean, no te va a tirar ni a morder, adelante, tú puedes hacerlo!

---------------"¡Tu positivismo me da confianza querida!

Pero mientras el grupo se prepara, en Port Royal Sir Holliston redacta sus propios planes en compañía de su secretario personal, un hombre de edad madura, llamado Stuart Crawford.

---------------"Estas son órdenes de arresto Stuart. Una, la que está sellada, es para el gobernador. Es un seguro en caso de que anteponga sus instintos paternales a los deseos de la Corona. Quiero que la guardes bien, llévala a donde quiera que vayamos.

---------------"Como usted ordene.

---------------"Nuestra fuente en Tortuga fue clara al decir que la hija de nuestro fenecido amigo Lord Cutler Beckett está enredada en todo este asunto. Ella siempre compartió las doctrinas de su padre, puede que nos sea de utilidad.

---------------"Pero esa joven tiene un pasado con ese pirata Jack Sparrow.

---------------"La dejó plantada en el altar, dudo mucho que lo esté ayudando. De todos modos, hay una orden de arresto para ella también. En caso de que haya cambiado de planes, podré manejarla con eso. Quiero que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el asunto del Holandés Errante, quiero saber quien tomó el lugar de Davy Jones, pero sobre todo, quiero saber donde se encuentra el corazón. Seguiremos donde Beckett se quedó pero sin cometer los mismos errores. ¿Entendido?

----------------"Si mi lord. Con permiso.

Stuart se retira, y Holliston se siente seguro de que se cumplirán sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Mientras tanto, en Britania, Nyah contempla el mar desde una distancia segura para ella. En su mente solo está Jack, es algo que no puede evitar, es más fuerte que su propia existencia. Pensar en que él pueda rechazar su propuesta provoca dolor en su alma oscura. Es ahora cuando se da cuenta de la grandeza humana, empieza a comprender que sentimientos que son tan necesarios, tan hermosos, al mismo tiempo también pueden lastimar, pero sabe que no se puede vivir sin ellos. Ahora comprende la razón por la cual Calipso rebasó las leyes del mar al enamorarse de un mortal, solo que ella no piensa imitar los errores de ella.

"_Yo no te puedo condenar Jack, pero tienes que ser mío, porque de otra forma tampoco podría dejarte con vida, porque tú no puedes ser de otra, solo puedes ser mío. Necesito tu respuesta para poder seguir adelante sin temores, sin angustias que me nublen en camino"._

El grupo sigue a Epona y a sus guerreros por la ladera del río, Tía Dalma y Jack cabalgan uno al lado del otro, un poco alejados del grupo. Adriana se encuentra muy cerca de Epona. Es ahora cuando Dalma aprovecha para conversar con Jack.

------------"Nyah espera una respuesta.

------------"Lo sé, y créeme que no se qué demonios le voy a contestar.

------------"Es en momentos como este donde los sacrificios son necesarios, aunque estos causen gran dolor.

------------"Se por dónde vas y no lo voy a hacer.

------------"Conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos por Adriana, es lo más cierto que has tenido en la vida. Pero si realmente la amas, harás lo que es correcto, como siempre lo has hecho.

------------"Esto es distinto querida, si hago lo que creemos que es correcto en este momento la perderé para siempre y entonces nada de lo que haya hecho antes o ahora habrá valido la pena en el futuro.

------------"No Jack, si Adriana es tu destino al final del camino volverá a tus brazos. Pero Comprende, rechazar a Nyah es condenarnos a todos. Tú eres el arma más poderosa que tenemos contra ella, ¡síguele el juego, enrédala, entra en su alma oscura y hazle sentir que no es nada sin ti! Subyúgala y será más débil cada día, más mortal y menos diosa, ¡eso es lo que necesitamos para destruirla!

Jack sabe que "Dalma" tiene razón, pero tiene tanto miedo de perder a Adriana, de que al final ella no comprenda sus acciones y termine odiándolo. Pero cuando piensa en lo peligroso que sería rechazar a Nyah, en las consecuencias para Adriana, siente que es lo mejor que puede hacer. Dalma se da cuenta de que finalmente ha logrado que Jack comprenda.

De pronto, con un movimiento brusco, Jack obliga al caballo a dar marcha atrás. Todos se preocupan al ver que Jack se empieza a alejar, sobre todo Adriana, que de inmediato azota a su hermoso caballo para acercarse a Jack. Ahora ambos están cara a cara.

--------------"¿Qué pasa Jack?

Jack solo la mira, no sabe que responder. Adriana sabe que algo no anda bien. La joven le toma la mano.

-------------"¿Qué sucede? Dime.

-------------"Tu camino ya no puede seguir siendo el mío Adriana.

-------------"¿Qué dices?

-------------"Juntos no podremos acabar con esta pesadilla, yo soy un pirata, sin nobleza, sin interés por obtener todos estos tesoros sin beneficio futuro. No creo que solo se pueda vivir de amor en esta vida Adriana, creí que podía ser… pero no. Me voy.

Adriana comienza a llorar.

--------------"Esta tiene que ser una de tus bromas Jack, sabes que no puedes irte, ¡ni dejarme, ¿por qué, que fue lo que te hice?!

Todos detienen la marcha. Epona mira con preocupación la escena al igual que todos.

Adriana intenta buscar una respuesta en los ojos de Jack, pero no puede encontrarla.

--------------"Jack por Dios, no puedes hacerme esto.

--------------"Estando lejos soy más útil para ambos, ella me ofrece una oportunidad para acabar con esta pesadilla y si todo sale como espero…tendré más de lo que haya podido anhelar en esta vida. Es mi naturaleza Adriana, lo llevo en las venas, soy un pirata, y lo seré hasta la muerte.

Adriana cierra los ojos, derramando lágrimas de dolor. Jack aparta su mano de la de ella, y a todo galope se aleja. Adriana lo ve alejarse sin poder hacer nada.

Will se llena de rabia al ver esto, cuando ya pensaba que Jack era confiable, de nuevo les da la espalda.

Elizabeth tampoco lo puede creer, ¿acaso Jack no es capaz de amar de verdad? Siente pena por Adriana pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentir una especie de paz al ver a Jack lejos de ella.

Adriana baja del hermoso caballo, se siente desesperada, herida en lo más profundo de su alma, simplemente no puede comprender lo que sucede. Calipso se acerca a ella, con el libro del mar entre sus manos.

--------------"Adriana, tienes que serenarte.

--------------"No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué me hace esto?

--------------"Quiero que tomes el libro, espera al que sol se oculte y cuando veas la primera estrella en el cielo ábrelo justo en el medio. La verdad sobre lo que acaba de suceder se ha de revelar. Sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra porque…ella vigila. Un error y todo se echará a perder. ¿Comprendes?

Adriana comienza a darse cuenta de que hay un plan detrás de la cruel acción de Jack, probablemente un plan a favor de todos, pero lo suficientemente peligroso como para llevarlo a cabo de una manera tan extrema.

-------------"Solo dime que Jack no ha dejado de amarme, solo dime eso para poder seguir adelante.

-------------"Entenderás todo esta noche Adriana, cerca del agua, balo la luz de la primera estrella, tendrás tus respuestas. Recuerda que ella puede escucharlo todo. Ten paciencia y sigamos adelante.

Adriana toma el libro de las manos de Calipso, y trata de serenarse respirando profundamente. Elizabeth, Will, y Ana María se acercan a ellas.

---------------"¿Qué haremos ahora?

---------------"¿Adriana estás bien?

---------------"¿Seguimos adelante o buscamos a Jack para sacarle a la fuerza las malas ideas que seguramente tiene?

Adriana y "Tía Dalma" se miran fijamente, con temor a responder. Pero finalmente Adriana toma la palabra.

--------------"Jack tiene sus propios intereses en mente, yo no puedo competir contra eso. Nadie irá a reclamarle. Fue su decisión y aunque me rompa el alma en mil pedazos, no puedo mirar atrás. Seguiremos adelante. Estoy dejándome llevar por mis emociones y eso no es bueno. Si queremos eliminar a Nyah hay que pensar con la cabeza fría. Vámonos.

"Tía Dalma" está conforme con la actitud de Adriana, perfecta para ocultar lo que realmente siente ante la amenaza de que Nyah esté vigilando. Pero todos saben que ella está sufriendo, y se sienten mal por eso.

Mientras tanto, en Port Royal, Sir Andrew Holliston está a punto de recibir una agradable noticia de labios de su secretario.

-------------"Mi lord.

-------------"¿Qué sucede Crawford?

-------------"Uno de nuestros barcos recogió a un hombre que iba a la deriva cerca de las Islas Vaden.

-------------"¿Islas Vaden? Eso está muy cerca de Canarias.

-------------"Y de Britania. Ese joven tiene información que vale oro. Viene de Britania.

-------------"Lo quiero ante mí ¡de inmediato!

Stewart Crawford hace una leve reverencia, camina hacia la puerta, y luego regresa dándole paso a nada más y nada menos que Armand. El joven luce en su piel el castigo del sol, se ve agotado, pero con un brillo de rabia y deseos de venganza en la mirada. Sir Holliston lo estudia con la mirada.

-------------"Sin duda la has pasado muy mal muchacho. ¿Quién eres?

-------------"Mi nombre es Armand. Y vengo de una isla maldita, Britania.

-------------"Lo sé. Como también se que tienes información valiosa para mí. Soy un hombre de negocios así que seré directo. Si me complace lo que tienes que decirme te aseguro que te irá muy bien, pero si me tomas el pelo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día. ¿He sido claro?

--------------"Por supuesto.

--------------"Entonces habla. Impresióname.

Armand está listo para impresionar.

--------------"Durante años estuve al servicio de Lord Cutler Beckett, pero cuando los piratas lograron que lo enviaran al infierno me hice aliado de su hermosa y amargada hija Lauren. Fui su perro fiel hasta hace unos días cuando me ordenó dejar la isla en un miserable bote. No me dio explicaciones. Esa isla en este momento está bajo el mando de piratas comandados por Jack Sparrow y una mujer, Adriana Montero. Hasta ahora han logrado obtener valiosos tesoros, pero han desatado fuerzas poderosas también. Pero lo cierto es que han logrado evadir todo, excepto…

--------------"Excepto que…

--------------"Despertaron una diosa maligna, Nyah, ella es el obstáculo más peligroso que tienen. Pero estoy seguro de que la vencerán de alguna forma, a pesar de los malos ratos van muy bien en su encrucijada. Ya tienen varios de los tesoros.

--------------"¿Han seguido el orden?

--------------"Si

--------------"¿Entonces están cerca del último?

--------------"¿De la Esfera de Lorelei? Más o menos.

--------------"Excelente. ¿Y por qué te traicionó Lauren?

-------------"Porque la muy estúpida no ha podido olvidar su amor por Jack Sparrow, se olvidó de sus planes de venganza y ahora está de su lado.

-------------"Ya veo. Me impresiona mucho tu relato y creo que podemos llegar a muy buenos acuerdos. Ambos obtendremos lo que deseamos al final, te lo aseguro.

Pero mientras se preparan artimañas en Port Royal, en las colinas al Oeste de Britania, Lauren y Gibbs observan el movimiento de nuevos visitantes. Es el grupo comandado por Montero.

--------------"No puedo creer que el padre de Adriana esté aquí, el muy miserable me desobedeció.

--------------"¿Usted tenía tratos con él?

--------------"Si, cuando mis intenciones eran malas. Pero me imagino que las de él son peores de lo que fueron las mías, el hecho de que no ha intentado buscarme me lo confirma. Algo me dice que lleva bastante tiempo aquí.

-------------"Me parece que tenemos que descubrir lo que trae entre manos.

-------------"Si, vamos a preparar a los hombres, esto tenemos que hacerlo bien. Montero puede ser un problema cuando se lo propone. Y debe de andar tras algo muy grande cuando ha sido capaz de desafiarme siguiéndome hasta aquí. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Jack por su parte se encuentra en el valle, lleva su caballo a paso lento, solo puede pensar en Adriana, en las cosas tan frías que le dijo. Pero en el fondo tiene la esperanza de que ella pueda entender. De pronto, a unos metros de él, junto a un enorme árbol, ve a Nyah, ataviada de negro como siempre, con esa imagen de inocencia que esconde el alma oscura que habita dentro de ella. Jack baja del caballo, y se va acercando a ella. Nyah camina unos pasos hacia él, y ahora ambos están frente a frente.

--------------"¿Tienes una respuesta?

--------------"Estoy aquí, ¿no es eso suficiente respuesta para ti?

Nyah sonríe, y acaricia el rostro de Jack.

--------------"Adriana sigue siendo la dueña de tu corazón, lo se, ella te ha dado mil motivos para que la ames, exactamente la misma cantidad de motivos que te he dado yo para que me odies. Pero te juro que a mi lado vas a estar bien, y si fuiste capaz de mostrarme como es el amor, se que yo también seré capaz de enseñarte a amarme tal como soy.

Jack siente un enorme desprecio por Nyah, pero se contiene magistralmente. Recordando las palabras de "Tía Dalma" Jack tiene que lograr que Nyah lo ame con mayor intensidad cada día, para que ese sentimiento sea su peor derrota al final. Y por esto, Jack decide hacer uso de sus artes de seducción, toma a Nyah por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, ella le responde con la misma pasión. Pero mientras ella disfruta, Jack se siente miserable, pero imagina que se trata de Adriana, y esto hace menos duro el sacrificio.

Nyah se ha rendido por completo al sentimiento mortal más grande que existe, el amor. Jack Sparrow está grabado en ella, siente que si lo perdiera, moriría su voluntad para ser poderosa. Finalmente el beso termina, y Nyah ciertamente está más que satisfecha.

---------------"Dominaremos el mundo te lo prometo, los siete mares serán tuyos, te daré la inmortalidad en cuanto alcance la cima de mi poder. Nadie podrá detenernos, en unos días Britania será nuestra.

---------------"Eres una experta en obtener lo que deseas. Espero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, y espero que comprendas que deseo que confíes en mi como yo espero también poder confiar en ti, sin sorpresas inesperadas, esas no me gustan.

---------------"La Confianza es importante, Yo me estoy arriesgando más que tú, tengo mucho más que perder.

---------------"Me parece que yo pierdo más, si hago algo que no te gusta ciertamente se que he de perder la vida.

---------------"Te equivocas Jack Sparrow, yo no tengo el valor de hacerte daño, eres la única criatura en este mundo que me provoca amar hasta el punto de alterar los planes que ido trazando por siglos. Desprecio el mar, pero cuando te miro a los ojos me haces amarlo. Ahora estoy más condenada que antes, por amarte tanto. Pero a ambos nos une la ambición, el deseo de perdurar y dominar. Se que eso me mantiene a salvo.

Las palabras de Nyah hacen que el corazón de Jack se calme, la tiene en sus manos, pero aún así sabe que no debe confiarse demasiado. Nyah es una diosa maliga, impredecible, un error que la haga enfadar y todo se puede venir abajo. Jack sabe que debe dar cada paso con cuidado, por su bien y el de todos.

Mientras, Adriana cabalga junto a Epona mientras el resto del grupo las sigue.

--------------"Es cruel que diga esto, pero comprende que no puedes desmoronarte ahora. Estamos muy cerca de la guerra más dura que ha enfrentado Britania en siglos.

--------------"Lo se.

--------------"Realmente, quiero que sepas que siento mucho tu pena, has perdido mucho.

--------------"Esto no es lo que esperaba de esta… aventura. Yo solo quería los tesoros para tener una vida mejor, para darle a mi hermana una vida plena, honorable, cómoda y segura. Y ahora… ella está muerta, y su cuerpo es usado por esa…bruja de Nyah. Luego me enamoro de Jack Sparrow con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y también lo pierdo. Yo siempre pierdo.

-------------"Sabrás la verdad en cuanto llegue la noche, para el amanecer tendrás el escudo, y será entonces cuando mi ejército marche hacia Nordia, para unirnos al llamado de Anya.

-------------"Aun queda camino por recorrer, enemigos que enfrentar, y ahora somos menos.

-------------"No desconfíes, el miedo es tu mayor enemigo, recuérdalo.

Adriana se siente muy triste, solo anhela que la noche llegue pronto para descubrir la verdad sobre la acción tan cruel de Jack.

Mientras tanto, Malakai observa a Jack y a Nyah oculto entre los arbustos. Lo que ve no le gusta para nada. Nyah se está comportando como una simple mortal y no como la diosa guerrera que prometió entregar Nordia a los Elfos Negros. Malakai ha hecho mucho para llegar hasta donde está, ha apoyado a Nyah en todo y no le parece justo que lo reemplace de una forma tan humillante. Malakai siente que debe hacer algo, buscar el modo de separar a Jack Sparrow de ella lo antes posible, y de esto no ser posible, quizás deba comenzar a planear su propia estrategia de dominio… Sin Nyah.

Continuará….


	22. A Todos mis lectores

A todos mis lectores

Por motivos de seguridad he cambiado mi nombre de usuaria aqui en Fanfiction. Ahora se me conocerá con mi nombre Mercy Ally. Espero que este cambio no les cause confusiones, solo lo hice por motivos de seguridad.

Quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en todas mis historias, he tenido complicaciones pero el siguiente capítulo de mi más querida historia La Fuerza del Destino está a punto de ser publicado así que muy pendientes. De nuevo les agradezco a todos su apoyo constante.

Muchas Gracias!!!

Mercy


	23. Chapter 23 Pasiones Secretas

Cae la noche, Adriana ha encontrado la soledad de un pequeño bosque, donde la luz de la luna se entrelaza con las hojas de los árboles, desvaneciendo levemente la profunda oscuridad, creando una nocturna luz mágica que transforma las blancas páginas del libro del mar, en lazos de palabras, que cuando se van uniendo dan luz a la realidad, van formando palabra por palabra la verdad sobre Jack, los motivos positivos de sus acciones. Adriana lee y lágrimas de emoción brotan de sus ojos, Calipso tuvo razón todo el tiempo, nunca hubo maldad escondida en las acciones de Jack, pues como siempre, el pintoresco y apasionado Capitán Jack Sparrow actúa siempre en el nombre de la justicia.

Adriana suspira aliviada, el libro le ha revelado esta noche una verdad profunda, que va más allá de las acciones de Jack, y por lo que piensa recompensarlo de una forma mágica, ella piensa entregarle algo con un valor tan inmenso como el de la vida misma, un tesoro que solo se entrega con amor y con la promesa de fidelidad eterna.

Adriana cierra el libro y se pone de pie, comienza a caminar hacia la salida del bosque, donde al final puede ver que la espera Calipso con una mirada serena. Ambas se encuentran ahora frente a frente.

------------"Gracias, majestad de los mares. Por dejarme ver la verdad en tu libro.

------------"Fue un placer.

Adriana coloca el libro cuidadosamente sobre una roca ondulada a su derecha, luego camina hacia "Tía Dalma" y le toma la mano.

-------------"Es en esta noche, cuando te juro con el corazón en la mano, que he de devolverte a tu reino en cuanto el destino me presente la oportunidad. A cambio, solo te pido que me concedas lo que el libro me ha revelado junto a la verdad sobre las acciones de Jack. Tienes el poder de concederme ese deseo, es todo lo que pido para verme más fuerte ante Nyah, para poder tener lo que ella nunca tendrá y de esa forma… al final, cuando estemos cara a cara en la batalla final, poder decírselo en su cara.

-------------"Sabes que es un riesgo llegar a la batalla final después de eso.

------------"Puedo con los riesgos. Yo te juro lealtad y devolverte a tu reino, tu solo tienes que concederme lo que el libro me reveló, solo tú puedes esconderme de la diosa oscura, solo tú puedes darme el arma final para derrotar la fuerza oscura de su espíritu, aunque sabes de sobra que lo que siento y quiero hacer en esta noche va más allá de mi deseo de venganza.

Calipso piensa por unos segundos, el riesgo es enorme, pero tal vez Adriana tiene razón, esta puede ser el arma más poderosa para debilitar a Nyah al final del camino.

---------------"Cumpliré tu deseo Adriana, la profecía del libro será desatada, con la esperanza de que al final amaine el espíritu oscuro de Nyah. Parece que esto debe ser, pues no siento peligro alrededor, más bien… el camino está libre.

Adriana sonríe con plenitud y seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encuentra solo en la playa, su compañía son las estrellas, la luna, la brisa tibia y una enorme fogata. En su mente solo está Adriana y la odiosa tarea que tiene que desempeñar como gran amante de Nyah, cuando en el fondo lo que quisiera estrangularla. De pronto, Jack ya no se siente solo, se da la vuelta y ve la Nyah, ataviada completamente de negro como es su costumbre. Jack se mantiene lo más sereno posible, piensa que lo que tiene que ser será, que al final todo es por Adriana y el bien de todos. Con entereza y decisión deja que ella se le acerque. Ambos se miran fijamente, Jack se pregunta como ella puede estar el cuerpo de alguien que fue tan inocente, tan puro y tan ligado a Adriana. Pero lo más extraño es que en esta noche Jack no puede ver el brillo oscuro de la maldad en los ojos de Nyah, es una extraña dulzura, una ternura mágica lo que la envuelve esta noche, una especie de magia negra que Jack en este momento no puede comprender, pero que lo mantiene hipnotizado.

Nyah no dice una palabra, deja que su mirada hable por ella, es como si sus ojos insistieran en mostrarle a Jack una mujer totalmente distinta. Finalmente, ella se decide a hablar.

--------------"Mis enemigos no pueden saber nunca sobre esta noche Jack Sparrow, me harían ver vulnerable, humana. Si me entero que hablaste sobre lo que ha de pasar… sobre lo que he de entregarte en esta noche, seré cruel con aquellos que más aprecias. Yo se que aún la sigues amando.

-------------"Comprendo bien.

-------------"Júralo, por el amor que sientes aún por Adriana.

Jack se siente aturdido por el pedido de Nyah, pero está dispuesto a seguir adelante.

----------------"Te lo juro por el amor que aún siento por Adriana que no revelaré ningún detalle sobre lo que sea que pase en esta noche. Espero que no te ofendas que ya eres tú misma quien me pide que jure en esta forma.

Nyah se complace, y se acerca con más fervor a Jack, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

--------------"Quiero que tomes mi alma y mi cuerpo esta noche, quiero ser enteramente tuya, recuerda esta mirada cada vez que pienses en esta noche, cada momento de esta noche que regrese a tu mente debe recordarte el brillo que vez en mis ojos, el temblor de mi cuerpo, nunca obtendrás de mi una entrega similar a esta, porque ésta, la daré con todo el amor que puedo sentir. No lo olvides Jack Sparrow.

Con estas palabras, Nyah besa intensamente a Jack, intensidad que va opacando la resistencia del pirata, logrando rendirlo a la voluntad de la diosa oscura. Jack se siente peligrosamente atraído hacia esa pasión desbordada pero al mismo tiempo inocente que está mostrando Nyah hacia él. Cuando pensaba que sus besos eran fríos, que sus caricias eran amargas, se da cuenta de que son todo lo contrario. Jack la detiene por unos instantes y la mira a los ojos, es Nyah si, pero en su mirada no parece ser ella. No puede despreciarla por más que quiere. Ambos se unen en un apasionado beso y poco a poco caen sobre la dorada arena. La joven se siente más que viva en los brazos de Jack, siente que el mundo le pertenece, pero en sus ojos sigue ese brillo cristalino, lleno de una ternura sobrenatural que ciertamente no la caracteriza. Mientras que Jack está amándola con todas sus fuerzas pero con un solo nombre en su pensamiento, Adriana.

Calipso se encuentra en el bosque donde hasta hace poco Adriana estaba leyendo. Mantiene sobre su regazo el libro cerrado, y mantiene su mirada en la luna. Ana María se le acerca.

-----------------"¿Nunca duermes?

-----------------"Esta noche no.

-----------------"¿Y Adriana?

-----------------"Volverá al amanecer

-----------------"¿A dónde fue?

-----------------"Está en la búsqueda de un arma eficaz contra Nyah, aunque tengo miedo de que esa arma tan poderosa pueda convertirse en una de doble filo.

-----------------"Si es así no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarla ir sola.

-----------------"Esa arma no es palpable, está labrada en una profecía y en un deseo. Ella tiene hasta el amanecer para conseguirlo. No puedo decirte más. Por ahora.

Ana María no comprende lo que sucede, y teme por Adriana.

Mientras tanto, en la playa, la pasión y la ternura son dueñas de la noche. Jack y Nyah están unidos en cuerpo y alma, por más que Jack quiera resistirse, ella lo tiene bajo su dominio. La calma de espíritu de Jack recae en que solo puede ver en su mente a Adriana, realmente siente que está con ella y no con Nyah.

La pasión se vive en Britania, pero en Port Royal, Sir Holliston y Armand traman un cruel plan.

---------------"Está hecho, tal como lo querías Armand.

---------------"Le agradezco.

---------------"¿Realmente no crees que esto es demasiado…cruel?

---------------"Voy a darle a Lauren… no, a Lady Beckett el trato que se le debe dar a una dama de su estirpe. Mi venganza tiene que ir de la mano con el nivel que nos distingue a ambos.

---------------"Me doy cuenta de que es peligroso tenerte como enemigo mi estimado Armand. Mira que vengarte otorgando honor y muerte a tu enemiga. Es cruel.

--------------"Como diría el Capitán Jack Sparrow, "Ser cruel es cuestión de perspectiva". Cutler Beckett siempre me trató como a una marioneta, y su hija como a su lame botas personal. Quise ser leal a la Corona junto a ella pero me traicionó de la manera más cobarde y por eso quiero darle la lección más dura de su vida. Ella siempre quiso vivir como una reina en esta vida, el destino se lo negó y yo me encargaré de que brille como una el dia de su muerte.

Sir Holliston comienza a intimidarse un poco con la maldad de Armand. Aún así sabe que debe tenerlo de aliado.

------------"Bueno, el barco que comandarás, _Lady Sarah _zarpará al amanecer junto otros tres barcos de guerra, bien armados. Tienes el poder de tomar bajo arresto a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, pero como se que no quieres ser descubierto antes de tiempo, he puesto a mi secretario a tu disposición junto a uno de mis mejores almirantes para que te ayude en esa tarea, y mantener así tu anonimato hasta que todo tenga que salir a la luz. Te recuerdo que si me traicionas, acompañarás a tu hermosa enemiga al cadalso.

-------------"Quédese tranquilo mi lord, La Gloria del Rey de Inglaterra brillará en Britania, mientras que la lamentable historia de la muy recordada Reina Ana Bolena, será en un momento interpretada por alguien muy similar a ella.

Sir Holliston se ve complacido.

Mientras que en Britania, Lauren se ha convertido en líder de los piratas, ya se ha ganado la confianza de ellos, sobre todo la de Gibbs. La joven en este momento se acerca sigilosa a Montero, que duerme plácidamente cerca de un árbol, alejado un poco de su grupo. Lauren saca su espada y la coloca con cuidado cerca del cuello de Montero. Esto provoca que el despierte.

--------------"No grites que no te conviene.

--------------"¿Señorita Beckett?

--------------"No me has olvidado es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

--------------"Si… si me permite ponerme de pie yo podria…

--------------"Me lo dirás asi, recostadito e indefenso.

--------------"Se que mi hija está muerta, mi Lena, está muerta.

--------------"¿Tu Lena? Por favor, Lena le pertenecía solo a Adriana. Y no me salgas con que te duele su muerte porque no te lo creo. A ti nunca te importó la suerte de tus hijas, eso me quedó muy claro cuando te conocí en Tortuga. ¿Qué haces aquí? Realmente.

--------------"Quiero vengar la muerte de mi hija, ayudar a Adriana a terminar con esto, ¡Por Dios Santo estoy bajo el mando de Calipso! ¡¿En serio crees que no siento la muerte de mi pequeñita?! ¡Era mi hija!

--------------"De ti depende que cambie de opinión, y que te crea. Vas a venir conmigo, y me vas a contar todo. Si me convences, nos apoyaremos mutuamente, si me mientes, te llevaré con Adriana, y lo lamentarás.

--------------"Muy bien.

El sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte. Jack duerme plácidamente sobre la arena, de pie junto a él, se encuentra Nyah, lo observa detenidamente, con esa ternura maliciosa que tanto la caracteriza. De pronto sus instintos se activan, y al mirar hacia las palmeras, ve a Adriana, luciendo imponente, y desafiándola con la mirada.

Nyah se da cuenta de que esto es un encuentro más que un reto, ya que sabe que Adriana no haría nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Jack. Así que se siente segura y se va acercando a ella. Adriana permanece serena, tiene un aura diferente, y espera por la llegada de Nyah. Finalmente, están las dos frente a frente.

--------------"Estás muy lejos de tus amigos.

--------------"Y tú muy cerca del hombre que amo.

--------------"Oh, es una pena que ya no sea un sentimiento correspondido, ¿verdad?

--------------"No me doy por vencida tan fácilmente Nyah.

--------------"¿Piensas rogarle? Eso sería muy humillante.

--------------"Nada de eso. Lo que sucede es que probablemente pronto desarrolle el arma para debilitarle espiritualmente, más adelante esa arma se va a convertir en un tesoro tan magnífico, que Jack se dará cuenta de que su lugar está a mi lado. Porque la grandeza de su amor estará viviendo en mí.

Nyah se enoja, su parte humana reaccione y toma con fuerza a Adriana del brazo y la mira de forma amenazante.

----------------"¡Deja de amenazarme con acertijos Adriana, no tientes tu suerte! Quiero que esta sea una batalla formal pero si me colmas la paciencia acabaré contigo antes de lo previsto.

---------------"No lo harás, tú sabes que Jack aún me ama, si está contigo ahora es porque está… impresionado con lo que le has ofrecido, es un pirata, es su naturaleza y no lo puede evitar. Pero sabes que si me tocas un pelo lo perderás, mientras él me recuerde mi vida está a salvo.

---------------"¡Jack es mío, ahora y para siempre! Me estoy encargando de que así sea y créeme, para cuando termine no se acordará ni de tu nombre.

---------------"Ya veremos. Yo también puedo pelear con tus mismas armas. Y créeme, para cuando termine estarás peor que vencida.

Bruscamente Adriana se libera de las garras de Nyah, ambas se miran fijamente, con el odio que sienten mutuamente. Adriana desvía su mirada hacia Jack, de inmediato Nyah puede ver como se desvanece el brillo del odio en un segundo, es evidente el amor inmenso que Adriana siente por él, y eso le hace hervir la sangre.

Adriana tiene unas palabras de despedida para Nyah.

----------------"Disfruta tus momentos con él Nyah, pronto se han de acabar.

----------------"Ya veremos. Lárgate de aquí.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Adriana saca la Espada de Hael y la coloca cerca del cuello de Nyah.

--------------"Es una pena que esta arma no pueda matarte en este momento, pero quiero que la mires con detenimiento porque cuando todo esté a punto de terminar y la profecía se haya cumplido, será lo último que veas en esta vida.

Esas palabras han helado la sangre de Nyah, ¿Acaso el libro del mar ha revelado más de lo que es permitido? De ser así entonces Calipso está agotando sus últimas fuerzas en su contra, lo cual es en parte bueno porque se enfrentaría a una diosa débil pero por otro lado le está dando demasiado conocimiento a Adriana y eso es muy peligroso. De todas formas Nyah decide ocultar su temor ante Adriana, aunque para la joven guerrera es más que evidente que Nyah está exaltada por las buenas nuevas.

Poco a poco Adriana guarda la espada y se aleja de Nyah.

Mentras tanto, el Perla Negra poco a poco se acerca a las costas de La Caleta del Naufragio, Marty se encuentra vigilante, y ve a lo lejos un barco enorme con bandera pirata. Lang, uno de los piratas de origen asiático que se encuentra abordo se une a Marty.

--------------"¿Vendrán a darnos la bienvenida?

--------------"Espero que así sea, iza la bandera, para que se den cuenta que estamos del mismo lado.

--------------"Enseguida.

Pero si Marty y Lang supieran quien comanda el barco que se avecina, no estarían tan preocupados. Pues se trata de el Capitán Barbosa, quien ahora comanda un hermoso navío español, uno de los trofeos que ha obtenido en este año, su nombre anterior era _Isabella, _pero al tomarlo como suyo, lo bautizó como El Venganza. Desde la proa Barbossa observa con emoción al Perla Negra.

---------------"El Perla Negra, ¿en que nuevo problema estará metido el irreponsable de Jack? Siempre es lo mismo, hace una cosa bien pero termina arruinando cientos después. ¡todo a babor tontos monos de cubierta, se acercan aliados y tenemos que darles una… pacífica bienvenida!

**Continuará…..**


End file.
